Final Fantasy Eight: Doomsday Part II
by Ally Todd
Summary: The second part of a trilogy. His family was always of the utmost importance to him. He understood the bond of blood. Then they came back and the collective destiny of the Obsidian family has become intertwined with the collective destiny of Balmab Gardens finest. But one has been taken. Contains strong violence, language, moderate sexual references and a horror theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: End of Days**

Quistis stormed into her room and angrily tossed her whip into a corner. She was fairly certain the incident on Battleship Island would win the award for Balamb Garden's most embarrassing episode ever. Thirteen SeeD's had lost their lives, and it was still looking possible that Irvine and nine others would be joining them if their life threatening injuries were not tended to immediately. Then there was the most apparent problem; Seifer had obviously killed Squall. This development had had a profound effect on Rinoa, pitching her headfirst into a catatonic state, incapable of even standing on her own two feet. Mika had ended up carrying her into the Garden. Someone would have to inform Laguna and Ellone, and Quistis suspected it would be her. Last but not least there was Dante's reappearance. Quistis was feeling a number of different emotions about that but by far the most prominent was anger. Dante had been alive the whole time and he'd never even bothered to let them know. When she eventually got him alone Quistis didn't know whether she would kiss him or simply introduce him to Shockwave Pulsar.

There was a knock on the door but Quistis didn't bother getting up to answer it, preferring instead to grab a hip flask from her bedside table and swallow a large mouthful of bourbon. The knock came again but Quistis simply directed a sequence of obscene hand gestures at it, guessing who exactly was on the other side.

"I know I don't have to be invited in, what with our little dalliances," A familiar voice said, proving Quistis' suspicions correct. "But it is polite to ask."

"Go away Dante." Quistis replied, taking another mouthful from the flask and allowing the fiery liquid to warm her from the inside. "I'm not in a talking mood so if you know what's good for you you'll leave me alone."

"Tremendously convincing, try it again with even less feeling." Dante retorted and Quistis could swear she could _hear _his smirk. "You know, if you don't invite me in I may have to get unprofessional."

"Meaning?" Quistis finally strode over to the door and flung it wide open to reveal Dante who for some reason was looking less than affected by recent developments. In fact the only mementos from Battleship Island were the bruises and cuts he'd suffered at Alexander's hands.

"Meaning I think I'd be quite within my rights to kick the door in." Dante answered smoothly, smiling that infuriating smile of his. "However how about we save the Garden from coughing up for a new door. Can I come in? Oh wait, of course I can." Dante simply sidled into the room and turned to face Quistis who was regarding him with a glare that would have anyone else running a mile.

"Speak your piece." She ordered him. "The sooner you can get out of here the better got it?"

"Oh so hostile." Dante observed bitingly. "What's the matter love? I though you might be pleased to see little old me alive and kicking. I will admit I anticipated a good amount of kissing and groping at the very least."

"You're a pig Dante," Quistis returned acidly. "And don't call me love."

"Come on Quistis what's the problem?" Dante chuckled. "From what I saw you and yours were quite happy to declare war on Alexander Obsidian and I was helping your war effort but do I get a thank you? Like hell I do."

"Maybe I'd be more open to giving you some gratitude if you weren't running around like the Lone psychopathic Ranger!" Quistis barked. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive?"

"Oh so that's what this is about?" Dante shrugged before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Well go ahead Quistis. Vent. Get things off your unreasonably attractive chest."

"You know as soon as I was alone after hearing that you were dead I sat down and cried." Quistis admitted. "Most people thought I was upset because I hadn't believed you about Squall and I had no chance to make it right with you. It wasn't just that. I cried because regardless of the way you were acting I still had feelings for you."

"I think I'm going to cry." Dante grunted.

"Dammit, Dante!" Quistis yelled. "In the last twenty four hours my life has come crashing down around my ears. You returning from the dead should be the silver lining but all you can do is just sit around and provide colour commentary."

"If you're waiting for me to get all insightful and emotional you'll be waiting for a while." Dante hurled back. "That's Mika's bag. Maybe I'm not the nicest guy on the planet but hey, bulletin. The world isn't nice. It's harsh and cruel and the sooner you accept that the easier it's going to be on you. Trust me; I'm a bit of an expert on the nastier parts of the world. How does the phrase go? Life's a bitch, and then you die. How do you think I felt when I woke up a vampire? Can't a man rest in peace without some high almighty saying "hey let's have a bit more fun with this one". Do not talk to me about the tough side of life."

"Don't try the self pity angle Dante." Quistis replied angrily. "It doesn't suit you. You cannot comprehend what we're going through right now."

"I waited the better part of a century for a shot at my mortal enemy." Dante growled dangerously. "I took the shot and I was just shy of helpless. Now I've been robbed of any other chance to get even by, of all people the Dollet and Galbadian navies. I'm not enjoying the current state of affairs any more than you are."

"This may shock you Dante but back on that island there was a lot more at stake than your little vendetta." Quistis said quietly. "Anyway, I fail to see what your problem is. Swift and Alexander are dead. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"On the contrary Quistis," Dante laughed bitterly. "I didn't want the bastards dead. I wanted to kill them. I've been robbed of that opportunity now so you'll forgive me if I'm not dancing a jig."

"Oh I get it." Quistis observed. "You've been after revenge your entire life, and now that you can't exact it you lack direction and you don't know how to express your frustration."

"You're not doing yourself any favours." Dante growled. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to psychoanalyze a vampire?"

"You don't like it?" Quistis smiled wickedly in spite of herself. "Why don't you do something about it?"

* * *

Mika carried Rinoa all the way from the Ragnarok to a dorm room. He guessed that taking her back to the room she'd shared with Squall prior to his turn to the dark side wouldn't do her any favours. Rinoa's vital signs were all absolutely fine; she was breathing regularly and she had a steady pulse but other than that there was precious little in the way of human qualities. She hadn't spoken a word, stood by herself or made one move on her own since Seifer and Dante had emerged from Battleship Island alone. Mika was not doctor but to him it looked like the loss of Squall had rendered the Sorceress comatose. For some reason he couldn't quite fathom seeing Rinoa like this caused him actual physical pain. He laid her down on the bed.

"You might want to get under the covers." Rinoa didn't respond but Mika hadn't expected her to. He pulled the covers back and then pulled them over Rinoa. There was a soft footstep behind him and he turned to see Edea.

"How is she?" The older woman asked stopping at the foot of the bed and sparing Mika a glance before fruitlessly watching Rinoa for some form of life.

"The same." Mika replied evenly before deciding to feign interest in the others in spite of the fact that Rinoa's mental wellbeing was his priority. "How's Irvine?"

"Critical but stable." Edea said. "He needed a transfusion and as soon as he improves the Doctor will send him into surgery to get the bullets out. He's not entirely out of the woods yet. Any idea what's wrong with Rinoa?"

"She can't just be brain dead. I'll snap her out of it." Mika growled in frustration before he placed a hand on Rinoa's shoulder and shook her violently. "Rinoa! Oi rise and shine love!"

"I thought people tried that on the flight back." Edea said. "My personal opinion is that Squall's death hit her so hard her mind just broke, and it pushed her into some form of catatonia. The only things that the brain is doing are just basic stuff like the heartbeat and breathing."

"Could she stay this way?" Mika asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Mika." Edea sighed regretfully. "There's a chance. There's no telling if she'll ever get past this. That's Alexander for you. Even in death, he's got a real talent for causing trouble."

"He's lucky he's dead." Mika raged. "If I could get my hands on him right now I'd put him through so much agony he'd scream for death."

"Mika, I hope you're not becoming emotionally involved." Edea ventured. "You're still Rinoa's bodyguard and you shouldn't let your feelings cloud your judgement even if you're protecting someone who is for all intents and purposes a corpse. Please don't make this personal."

"Oh it's completely personal!" Mika exclaimed belligerently. "Rinoa doesn't deserve this. No one does. Rinoa's got this whole warmth that takes you in and holds you, and when you're with her you feel utterly untouchable. Then there's her laugh. It's insane, it makes you laugh you know? Rinoa is one of the kindest, most benevolent people I've ever met and I swear to God I will do everything in my power to help her through this."

"Mika the love of her life has just been killed." Edea sighed. "That's not the sort of thing someone just gets over."

"Don't you think I know that?" Mika barked. "I think the priority here is finding a way to snap her out of this state. Then we can start thinking about grief counselling or something similar."

"Mika look at yourself." Edea said. "You're exhausted and I heard from Quistis you were impaled on a rebar. You need some rest. Go and get some sleep and I'll keep an eye on Rinoa. I'll let you know the minute there's any change."

"I'm going nowhere." Mika replied firmly. "Don't try and convince me otherwise okay? You won't win."

"You and your brother are so stubborn do you know that?" Edea shook her head. "I passed Quistis' room on my way up here and you could hear her and Dante going at it hammer and tongs at the end of the corridor. I have no idea where Quistis found that colourful a turn of phrase."

"You'd be surprised at the effect my brother can and does have on people." Mika muttered grimly.

* * *

At that precise moment Dante and Quistis were both lying on her bedroom floor, naked with a large rug draped across their bodies. Dante stretched before glancing up at the bed. Quistis followed his gaze.

"We missed the bed again." She observed.

"Lucky for the bed." Dante replied with a significant glance at the clothes, papers and smaller items of furniture that were strewn all over the room. "Isn't this usually the part where you kick me in the head and run out?"

"That's the plan," Quistis concurred as Dante dipped his head and kissed her collar bone before moving up to her neck. "Once my legs start moving."

"Is this a new rug?" Dante wondered aloud as he half sat up and locating his jacket pulled out a flask.

"Nope, I guess it just looks different when you're under it." Quistis said snatching the flask and taking a mouthful before she even thought it could be blood. Luckily it was just whisky.

"It's nice." Dante observed brightly, never having been a master at the art of post-sex small talk.

"Since when did you care about my choice of room decoration?" Quistis enquired, shooting him an amused look.

"Well I ate an interior designer once." Dante replied defensively. "Maybe something stuck. We're definitely going to hell."

"How do you figure?" Quistis asked as she poked out her tongue and licked a bead of sweat off Dante's chest.

"We should be neck deep in grief or damage limitation," Dante explained. "But instead we're having sex. It's not that I don't enjoy making whoopee, it just feels wrong somehow."

"Good point." Quistis nodded before disappearing underneath the rug entirely. "Have you seen my underwear?"

"And she's off." Dante grunted. "There was me thinking we'd be reading the paper together. While we're in this state of nakedness I think I should ask. What is this to you? This thing we have?"

"We don't have a thing." Quistis replied as she re-emerged fiddling hopelessly with her bra clasp. "We have this. That's all. While we're civil I've got a couple of favours to ask."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Dante sighed before sitting up and grabbing his boxers and jeans. "Fire away."

"We're going to have a memorial service for Squall." Quistis said. "Whatever he's done recently he was still a hero and he deserves to be remembered as such. I don't think it'd be appropriate for Seifer to attend. Are you thinking of attending?"

"I didn't like Squall." Dante admitted. "Sure I'm sorry he's dead, but that is simply because you lot are. I'm not going to shed any tears."

"In that case could you keep an eye on Seifer while the funeral's going on?" Quistis asked. "I got the feeling you two bonded in Screamer Mountain. I'd also appreciate if you could look out for him for the next few months. I personally think Seifer will be lucky not to be lynched regardless of the exemplary way he acted."

"Are there any guidelines as to how I should deal with wannabe lynch mobs?" Dante enquired.

"Just don't kill or maim them." Quistis replied as she finished getting dressed. "Anything else is acceptable."

"Anything else?" Dante arched an eyebrow. "Does that mean I can turn them simply for the fun of it?" He tried to sound serious but the smile on his face pretty much gave him away.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Quistis said. "I don't suppose I could bribe you into helping me tidy up my room."

"Not even on your best day." Dante stood up and stretched. "I've got a former fugitive to protect from an army of holier than thou, mightily pissed off mercenaries. Duty calls." He waved jauntily and vacated the room.

"He makes me crazy." Quistis shook her head. As Dante left Quistis sat down on her bed and cupped her face in her hands. Her opinion of her own judgement had hit an all-time low. She'd once again jumped into bed (figuratively speaking) with a borderline psychopathic narcissist while she and her friend's worlds were crashing down around her ears. She fervently hoped Dante wouldn't tell anyone what had just happened, but she doubted it.

* * *

Nearly everyone had tried and failed to talk Mika out of his bed side vigil watching over Rinoa and had simply resorted to bringing him food and blood while he stayed with her. Everyone had agreed it wasn't healthy but Mika dismissed this argument by saying that he'd been impaled on a rebar and if he could survive that, staying perpetually at the bedside of a catatonic woman would be a walk in the park. Mika finished a takeaway curry and tossed the container into a bin before reaching out and clasping Rinoa's hand, staring into her wide open eyes.

"Come on Rinoa," He murmured quietly. "You don't have any choice here. The Doctor says that you might never come out of this, but I don't believe that. You will come back and when you do you'll find that the world has gone and changed on you. I don't care how long it takes. It could be ten minutes, or it could be ten centuries. I will be here no matter what. We need you. Something tells me this isn't over yet and we're seriously going to need you. I need you."

"How is she?" A voice said as Dante walked into the room and spared Rinoa a look before looking to his brother.

"We're still waiting." Mika replied evenly.

"Zell told me that you're staying here indefinitely." Dante observed as he sat on the desk and observed his brother with an air of polite detachment, lightly seasoned with what Mika guessed was concern.

"Don't try and convince me otherwise." Mika said ominously. "I'm staying and that's final."

"I wasn't going to try." Dante replied. "If there's one thing I've learnt from being your brother it's that you're far too stubborn for your own good. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Once or twice." Mika nodded. "You're saying it like it's a bad thing. What's wrong with seeing things through?"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with seeing things through." Dante put in patiently. "You forget brother I've been after Swift and Alexander Obsidian for the better part of a century. Now that they're out of the picture I'm at a loss. Quistis said that I lack direction and I've no idea what I should do with my eternal youth. I don't suppose you can give me any food for thought."

"You really are a blunt instrument." Mika noted bitterly. "In case you haven't noticed I'm a bit busy."

"Maybe I can help." Dante grunted before moving towards Rinoa. "Make her sit up. I've got an idea." He grabbed Rinoa by her shoulders and shook her with all his considerable strength to no avail. "Rinoa! It's time to get up. Come on! Move 'em on out."

"I've tried that." Mika grunted.

"Rinoa!" Dante roared before backhanding the Sorceress across the face. Before he could do it again Mika had leapt out of his chair, grabbed Dante by his lapels and slammed him against the wall.

"Are you completely insane?" The younger brother snarled, his face shifting to its demonic visage. "For all we know we could be dealing with sensitive neurological damage? Do you want to kill her?"

"You waste time with kid gloves." Dante growled "I'm willing to be that when all's said and done, Rinoa like's it rough."

That did it. Mika forced Dante towards the door and tossed him out into the hall. As Dante got to his feet Mika pursued him and kicked him in the face. Dante rolled backwards but saw the next kick coming in time for him to grab the foot and use it to catapult Mika against the wall. Mika got to his feet and swung a punch at Dante. Dante caught the fist and slugged his brother hard in the ribs knocking him backwards before diving in and seizing Mika by the scruff of the neck. After moments indecision Dante tossed Mika headfirst into a wall. Mika hit the floor semi-conscious and Dante walked towards him.

"You should know better than to think you can beat me." Dante lectured him. "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding of humans. I'm older than you therefore I'm faster and stronger."

"Maybe," Mika replied through swollen lips. "But I'm a hell of a lot angrier!" With that he surged to his feet and tackled Dante, sending him to the floor. Dante rolled, trying to force Mika off but Mika punched Dante solidly in the side of the head before butting him in the face. Then he seized Dante's head and started to bash it repeatedly off the ground. Dante punched Mika twice in the ribs. The punches weren't as hard as they could've been they were sufficient enough for Dante to regain the upper hand. He forced himself to his feet grabbing Mika around the waist as he went. Hefting his brother bodily he ran the length of the corridor before hurling Mika headfirst at the door. Mika crashed through but he hopped back to his feet, grabbing a shard of glass.

"Come on brother, rush me." Dante taunted. "It'll be funny."

Mika obliged, haring forwards and slamming into Dante. He aimed a slice at Dante's throat with the glass but Dante dodged backwards. Mika kicked him in the ribs and aimed a sideways stab with the glass. Dante however blocked the stab with his shoulder he roared in pain as the glass stuck in his shoulder. Mika kicked Dante twice in the chest, knocking him backwards. Dante gritted his teeth and yanked the glass from his shoulder and tossed it aside before charging forwards and hitting Mika with a right cross that nearly took his head from his shoulders. Mika roared in pain before slamming shoulder first into Dante and slamming his elbow into Dante's throat before shoving him backwards. Dante gurgled and staggered back before losing his balance and hitting the ground hard. Mika stood over him.

"You like to talk tough don't you?" He thundered. "You're not tough though. You're just another vampire and in case you haven't noticed I've killed some in my time."

"I'm not just another vampire." Dante gasped as he got to his feet. "I'm your brother. Does that not count for anything?"

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Mika replied icily. "Read my lips Dante. I will get Rinoa back without your help. I don't need it, I don't want it and I will never ask you for it." He frowned as Dante chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Dante giggled. "Look at you. It's happened again. You never learn do you? Once again, poor little Mika has fallen in love with the person he's supposed to be protecting. I suppose it'd be heart-warming if you hadn't done it a dozen times before."

After all Mika had been through, not to mention his concern for Rinoa's mental state he really couldn't take Dante laughing at him. Dante was still laughing when Mika drew back a fist and let him have it full in the face, knocking him spark out before returning to Rinoa.

"Sorry about that." Mika said as he sat down and took her hand again. "Sometimes my brother needs to be hauled down a peg or two. You don't have to worry though. He won't lay a hand on you again. Not unless he wants me to yank out his oesophagus and wear it as a belt." Mika wouldn't admit it but he was quite proud of that particular threat. He'd have to write it down somewhere.

* * *

Dante came to after a few minutes and briefly contemplated kicking the door in and ripping Mika's spleen out. Instead he headed for Seifer's room to see if he was getting any grief from the cadets or SeeD's. He wasn't disappointed. Two SeeD cadets were outside Seifer's room armed with spray paint. Dante sighed and waited for them to notice him. They eventually did and froze.

"You know without masks, the paint fumes could seriously damage your health," Dante informed them "And if they don't I might."

The cadets exchanged a quick look before throwing the cans at Dante and bolting. Dante easily caught the cans and threw them at the cadets receding backs. Both cadets took the cans in the backs of the head and Dante walked slowly towards their (understandably) stunned forms. Ordinarily he would've considered clocking them with their own paint cans adequate punishment but Dante was still wound up after the fight with Mika and he wasn't in a very forgiving mood. He seized both cadets by their ankles and dragged them unceremoniously towards the door they'd been decorating. Dante observed the art. Surrounded by crude drawings of male genitalia, in foot high scarlet letters was the word: Murderer. Dante sighed and knocked on the door.

"Seifer!" Dante exclaimed as the blond opened the door. "How corking to see you! I have just apprehended these two young fellows vandalising this here door. What do you suggest we do with them?"

"Confiscate their paint cans and then tell them to do one." Seifer said. "If it makes you feel any better you can assist them with a stout right boot."

"You two," Dante said to the cadets. "Scoot." They complied and Dante turned to Seifer who was watching him warily. "What's your problem?"

"They're calling me a murderer that's what." Seifer exclaimed. "And it's not like they're wrong."

"Bollocks." Dante grunted as he stepped in and closed the door. "If you hadn't killed Squall he would've killed you. You acted in self-defence and what's more Quistis told me that she believes you acted in an exemplary manner."

"Do you think that matters to them?" Seifer practically screamed. "This isn't about Squall. It's about what happened four years ago. It's never going to go away is it? The time Seifer Almasy went off the rails big time. That's why they're having a pop at me. Killing Squall only provided them with another motive. It's not like I don't deserve it."

"You listen to me." Dante said, pinning Seifer to the wall. "You saved my life on Battleship Island and you went into a fight knowing that you probably wouldn't come out alive. Just because we happened to win doesn't make it any less dangerous. Doing that, you more than cancelled out what you did back in the day. These kids who are tagging your door and generally making your life a misery aren't worthy to kiss your feet. If you don't want to deal with them I can't make you. Fortunately that particular shortcoming forces me to deal with them myself.

"Dante, promise me you're not going to do anything crazy." Seifer said uneasily. "That won't help me."

"Quistis asked me to look out for you being persecuted." Dante said. "She's got a lot on her plate so she implied that I can dish out justice, just as long as I don't kill, maim or turn them."

* * *

**Author Commentary: I'm back so I am. First off, I'd like to thank you all so much for your support on Doomsday Part One. I hope you've been anticipating part two. Well I delay no longer. Things are going to kick off very soon and Seifer will end up in quite considerable danger. The scene between Dante and Quistis under the rug was stolen from a similar scene between Buffy and Spike in the Buffy episode "Dead Things" and I do enjoy drawing parallels between the Buffy/Spike relationship and the Quistis/Dante relationship. As for Rinoa's brand spanking new catatonia that is to me, a perfectly reasonable reaction to losing someone as important to you as Squall was to Rinoa. I did say that the Squall/Rinoa romance would figure prominently in this fic and that is one way. As for the Mika/Rinoa relationship it's going to progress further and further. I'm also going to give Irvine and Selphie their own story line that focuses on a very real and very serious issue that I happen to know a little something about. That's all I can say for now without spoiling the surprise but I feel kind of bad for devoting so little time to the right honourable Miss Tilmitt in part one. My favourite part in this chapter was Mika and Dante sorting out their issues. Sooner or later these two will really set to on each other. Their fights will quickly escalate to the death, more or less. Believe, of all the things these two have going against them, the worst is by far their sibling rivalry. Massive earth shattering revelations regarding Dante will rear their heads very soon indeed, including what I can safely say is the biggest plot twist I've ever written. Thank you for sticking with this god forsaken trilogy. Let the mayhem begin.**

**~Ally Todd **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Persecution**

Like most instinctive fighters Seifer was an early riser. He clambered out of his bed and wandered into his bathroom, stretching and yawning. Then he stripped off and stepped into the shower. Every morning since Battleship Island he'd hoped that the warm water might wash away the massive weight of guilt that was threatening to crush him every waking minute of every day. The cadet and SeeD population weren't making it any easier. The vast majority that could remember the Second Sorceress War still blamed Seifer for his actions and the younger members were picking up on the vibe. The Second Sorceress War however was small potatoes compared to killing Squall, at least that's the way nearly everyone in Garden saw it. The only people on Seifer's side were Dante, Quistis, Selphie and to a limited extent Mika. No one knew how Rinoa felt but Seifer doubted she'd welcome the man that killed Squall back with open arms, provided she emerged from her coma any time soon. The Doctor had to administer injections several times a day to avoid her starving to death.

From what Seifer understood, Squall's funeral had been brutal. It had transpired that he and Dante were the only people in Balamb Garden who didn't attend. They'd instead spent the time getting utterly "off their trollies" as Dante put it in one of Balamb's Bars. Quistis hadn't appreciated them returning to the Garden after curfew singing "You'll Never Walk Alone" at the top of their lungs, badly and exceeding out of tune. She'd let it ride, mindful of the persecution Seifer would receive when the Garden resumed its day to day functions. Her suspicions were borne out almost immediately and everywhere he went Seifer was subjected to whispers, hostile glares and open displays on contempt and hatred. If it hadn't been for Dante's reputation for extreme violence and his self-proclamation as Seifer's bodyguard the blond would've received several savage beatings at the hands of the most zealous members of Garden. Seifer had theorised that these individuals were being backed, if not paid by Zell.

Seifer was headed for the canteen when he saw a welcoming committee blocking his path. He swore under his breath but continued walking until he was right in front of the cadets waiting for him. The ring leader, a hulking individual with short dark hair and small, ugly eyes looked Seifer over with badly disguised contempt before snorting, apparently unimpressed. In the old days Seifer would've sent him to the infirmary for looking at him funny but not anymore. Quistis had decided that Seifer had a right to stay in Balamb Garden and with that right came responsibilities. Seifer sighed and opted to go for the civil approach in lieu of any better options.

"Excuse me." He said evenly. "I'm aware that I'm not exactly flavour of the month but I'd like to get some breakfast. You've got a problem with me being here take it up with Instructor Trepe."

"We tried that." A girl said icily. "She said that she'd take our belief that you should be ejected forcibly from these premises under advisement. You're still here so we decided to take matters into our own hands."

"You don't look so good Almasy." The ring leader said shoving Seifer in the chest before joining in the mocking laughter.

"Seriously wrong day, wrong guy." Seifer said dully. "How about we skip the usual two step, you threaten me, and I threaten you and get right to the pummelling?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The ringleader laughed before drawing back his fist and letting Seifer have it square in the face. As he stumbled back another cadet grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. Winded, Seifer collapsed and he took a boot to the face. Then another. Within seconds the boots were coming in hard and fast. Seifer didn't even bother putting up hands to protect himself. After all, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. Apparently however, someone else thought differently.

"Hey that's enough!" A voice cracked throughout the room. "Get off him now or I'll be forced to damage you!"

The cadets backed off almost immediately and Dante (for it was he) hauled a semi-conscious and bloodied Seifer to his feet while he glared daggers at each and every one of the cadets in turn. The silence stretched and the ringleader opted to break it, still convinced he had the upper hand.

"Stay out of this." He told Dante. "We've got no problem with you. There's no sense in both of you getting done over."

"Glad we're on the same page." Dante said frostily. "Now if you walk away, we'll pretend this never happened and you won't have to be carried to the infirmary. Do you see where I'm going?"

"Coming on pretty strong aren't you?" The ringleader laughed nastily. "Do you seriously think you can take us all on?"

"Whoever said I wanted to take you all on?" Dante chuckled before his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward facing the cadet. "I'm only interested in you. Now why don't you tell Seifer you're sorry or am I going to have to get creative?"

"Sorry?" The ringleader spluttered indignantly. "I'm not apologising to that backstabbing, two faced little…" Like lightning Dante made his move. Both his hands shot out and caught the ringleader in the chest launching him into the air. He flew nearly thirty feet before he landed in the fountain with a tremendous splash and a lot of cursing. Dante ignored him and turned to the other cadets.

"Let me make it perfectly clear." He said it quietly but firmly. "Any repercussions against Seifer Almasy will be dealt with. I'm not talking about the swimming lesson I just gave your mate. That was simply to prove that I can do pretty much whatever I want, including dealing with wannabe lynch mobs with extreme prejudice. You go after Seifer and you'll find yourself in some exceptionally hot water. Am I making myself clear or do you need flash cards?" Silence greeted him and Dante sighed. "That wasn't a rhetorical question."

There were nods and a few dull mutterings of assent before the cadets stalked off shooting Seifer looks of the deepest loathing. Seifer waited until they were out of earshot before rounding on Dante.

"Dante!" He barked exasperatedly at the vampire. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You're welcome Seifer." Dante replied evenly. "It was my pleasure to help you out and save you from a beating at the very least. I have it on very good authorities some cadets are planning a gang rape in the small hours."

"I didn't ask you for help!" Seifer growled sharply, unsure of whether or not Dante was joking about the possibility of a gang rape.

"No you didn't. Quistis did." Dante told him, poking him in the chest. "You're pissed off at me because they didn't finish giving you a right hiding. You want them to beat you to a pulp to appease your guilt. That's the bit that throws me though. Why are you guilty?"

"It's something that makes us human." Seifer grunted. "I don't really expect a vampire to understand."

"Try me." Dante challenged him as they walked into the canteen. "I might surprise you."

"I would but I'd just be repeating myself." Seifer said as he slumped despondently in his chair. "So Dante, please for your own good just leave it okay? Let me deal with this my own way."

"Ordinarily I'd let you do just that but I promised Quistis I'd look out for you." Dante grinned wickedly. "If you were lynched, beaten, raped or murdered on my watch I think she might take it badly and that would impact me negatively."

"How?" Seifer demanded.

"Well I wouldn't be getting my tongue in her mouth for at least a week." Dante replied lightly. "You seem determined to pay for something that you shouldn't pay for at all. Squall was dangerous and you stopped him. Three cheers for Seifer is my train of thought. If people can't see that then no biggie, their loss."

"Things are a little less cut and dried in the human world Dante." Seifer glowered. "I need closure on this whole thing and how do you suggest I get it."

"Funny you should ask." Dante smiled mischievously. "What say you we drop a little knowledge on the "We Hate Seifer Almasy" club?"

"Meaning?" Seifer enquired uncertainly, fully aware the Dante's plans were seldom and usually involved a good amount of large scale property damage. The escape from Screamer Mountain was a prime example.

"Meaning we do this properly." Dante proceeded to explain. "We get a hold of the microphone for the intercom and we broadcast you across it. You explain everything, from the Second Sorceress War to the op on Battleship Island. You leave nothing out. The whole truth and nothing but the truth. Then to finish you apologise unreservedly for all the damage you've done and you throw yourself on the people's mercies."

"What?" Seifer exclaimed aghast. "Have you gone completely insane? They won't forgive me, they'll crucify me!"

"I don't think so." Dante said darkly. "If you were throwing yourself on a horde of vampires, maybe you'd have cause to be worried but the only vampires that are going to hear your little announcement are Mika and I. In my experience humans are easily swayed. I'm not saying you'll get forgiveness from everyone but it we play this right most people will appreciate you coming out and being honest. They might even admire you for apologising. That's the bit I think will be the hardest part, because who actually wants to admit that they were wrong?"

"I don't know Dante." Seifer said tentatively. "This could quite easily blow up in my face and make things even worse."

"That's a risk you've got to take." Dante answered firmly. "Look Seifer, I'm not going to force you to do anything you're not happy with. All I ask is you give it a bit of thought okay?"

* * *

Quistis was dressed in her best SeeD uniform and was headed up to the Commanders office for a meeting with Cid and Edea. As she approached the handsome mahogany door she felt an unpleasant lurch in the stomach when she noticed that Squall's name was still on it and she had to hold herself back from burning it off then and there with Laser Eye. She stepped up to the door and knocked before opening the door and stepping inside. Edea was seated off to the side while Cid had taken the Commanders chair. Quistis threw a salute and stood to attention.

"Stand easy." Cid said gesturing to a chair across the desk from him. "Sit down please Quistis."

"You wanted to see me sir?" Quistis asked.

"Yes I did." Cid nodded. "Don't worry you're not in trouble. That said given recent events some things have got to change around here. For starter we find ourselves without a Commander. Edea and I spent most of yesterday wrestling with the Garden Authorities and they finally allowed us to put forward who we deemed a suitable candidate. We'd like that candidate to be you."

"Wow," Quistis said, closer to speechless than usual. "This is unexpected; I don't know what to say."

"The workload is increased." Edea pointed out. "But the salary takes quite a boost to compensate. Technically you haven't got the job yet; you've got to get past the Garden Authorities choice."

"And who might that be?" Quistis asked.

"George Stamp," Edea said evenly. "He's had no experience with Garden but he was commanding officer of Esthar Special Forces up until six years ago at which point he took a post as Headmaster at a particularly challenging school in a run-down area of Esthar. In the years since he's turned it from a sink school into a science and arts academy with some of the best exam results in the country."

"Well it sounds like I haven't got much of a chance." Quistis shrugged. "I guess I'm not experienced enough."

"Oh you'd be surprised Quistis." Cid smiled demonically. "The new Commander is usually appointed through popular vote by a three person panel. The panel is comprised by the Chairman of the Garden Authorities who'll obviously vote for Stamp. The second person is the Headmaster of the Garden concerned meaning me, and you've got my vote. The third person is where it gets complicated. Usually the current Commander would get a vote on who his or her predecessor might be. However, the Commander in question is rather err…"

"It's okay to say the D word Cid." Quistis told him.

"Dead," Cid said simply. "And hence not very forthcoming about who should take up his mantle. Luckily for you we've made a convincing case to Headmaster Martine Cayes of Galbadia Garden and he's agreed to step in. He still raves about your skills as a Blue Mage. I'm confident that the jobs as good as yours if you want it."

"Better me than some outsider I guess." Quistis sighed. "I think Dante would probably kill him within weeks."

"Okay assuming you get the job, we'll have to find a replacement for your post as senior instructor." Edea spoke. "Do you have any thoughts?"

"Bear with me but I think Zell could fit the bill." Quistis said before sitting back and waiting for their reaction. It was a very short wait.

"Zell?" Cid echoed, clearly under the impression he'd misheard. "Are you sure that's a wise choice. After all this _is_ Zell we're talking about. He's not the most mature instructor in this establishment."

"I think he might surprise you." Quistis contradicted Cid. "He's matured a lot over the last four years. He went through the instructors exam just like we all did and he passed. If anything the job might give him some more responsibility to shoulder and that should hopefully help him mature even more. All I know is Zell is the best choice and I trust him with my life."

"It should be interesting to see what Zell makes of this." Edea murmured the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "The next order of business is with regard to the Skyle brothers?"

"What about them?" Quistis asked though she had a sneaking suspicion of where Edea was going with this.

"Technically they're still civilians." Edea explained. "They've helped us out for sure and we can make allowances but we still have to decide exactly what we're supposed to do with them."

"I don't think throwing them out will work." Quistis grimaced. "Suggest to Mika that he leaves a catatonic Rinoa here while he books it for pastures new and see how he takes it. I think he might be sweet on her."

"Congratulations for having eyeballs Quistis," Edea returned. "But it's Dante I'm more interested in. Earlier today he threw a cadet into a fountain. Now I know the cadet in question was part of a gang who were beating up Seifer but I need to know a few things. First of all, permit me to ask; are you and Dante still physical with each other?"

"Yes actually we are." Quistis replied, blushing just noticeably. "I'm not letting my feelings for him cloud my judgement but I'd like him to stay. He's the primary reason Seifer hasn't been lynched. I ordered him to look out for Seifer and even if I am his partner I must admit he's done a bang up job."

"Whoa Quistis slow down!" Cid said holding up a hand. "In fact, come to a screeching halt. When did he become your partner?"

"Okay boyfriend, lover, sex poodle or partner." Quistis said. "It makes no difference. Personally speaking I would like both of them to stay, at least for the foreseeable. There's been a marked increase in indifference and acceptance of their species after what happened on Battleship Island. What's more they're both assets."

"Have you figured anything out about Dante's backstory yet?" Edea asked. "Knowing about his past might give us a clue to what his ultimate agenda is."

"I guess he'll tell us when he's good and ready." Quistis answered. "We just shouldn't crowd him. Not with this. Every time I've approached the subject he's come dangerously close to flying off the handle. That said, I trust him, and Mika and I think we should let them stay for the time being. Wild horses couldn't drag Mika away from Rinoa right now."

* * *

That night Dante and Quistis were lying in bed, Quistis resting her head on Dante's chest while he idly played with her hair. Quistis had initially been a bit freaked out by the lack of a heartbeat when she and Dante adopted this position but now she just accepted it and moved on.

"So Cid and Edea are fairly certain you'll get the Commander job?" Dante mused thoughtfully. "Fine by me. You just remember that we're special friends when people start pushing to have Mika and I removed."

"There'll be no preferential treatment from me." Quistis replied acidly. "That defeats the purpose of me taking the job in the first place." Quistis knew that statement made little sense and she was pretty much counting on Dante displaying his frequently exhibited ability to be astonishingly dense. Sometimes Quistis thought he'd only ever got information out of people with the use of either sex or violence, though in all honesty she didn't think anyone he'd used to former on would be complaining.

"I tell you what." Dante suggested cheerfully. "You kick Mika out and you and I live happily ever after. Sound like a plan?"

"I think if Mika went, he'd make perfectly sure Rinoa went with him." Quistis said objectively. "Is he always so OCD with girls he likes?"

"This is a unique case," Dante answered after a few moments contemplation. "But the underlying principal is the same."

"Okay." Quistis said uncertainly. "And the underlying principal is…what?"

"Mika's dearest wish in the world is to cure Rinoa of the interesting catatonia she's currently suffering." Dante raised an eyebrow. "Come to think of it we could make a fortune by selling her to medical science. I digress. Mika's second dearest wish is the fact that he desperately wants to see Rinoa with no clothes on."

"You don't think he could take advantage of her while she's in this state do you?" Quistis enquired, inwardly cursing herself for not thinking of that eventuality sooner.

"Nope." Dante said instantly. "No way. Never. In that order. Even I wouldn't do that. Rinoa is for all intents and purposes dead as a coffin nail and even for me, necrophilia is beyond the pale."

"You're technically dead." Quistis reminded him. "Does that make me a necrophiliac?"

"As Mika constantly reminds me I'm walking, talking and annoying." Dante replied brightly. "That means, for human purposes I am alive. Sure I don't have pulse and I can hold my breath indefinitely but the world has superheroes. Maybe I should join the X-Men."

"What would your X-Men name be?" Quistis asked interestedly.

"Count Vlad "The Impaler" Tepes." Dante replied before laughing at the look on Quistis face. "Dracula to the lepers."

"You're a class act Dante." Quistis laughed before burrowing into his chest, and closing her eyes.

"I have actually got something to tell you." Dante admitted. "Kind of a confession."

"Oh here we go." Quistis muttered. "You've got a secret family somewhere. Wife, kids and so forth."

"Nothing that bad." Dante grunted. "I kind of, sort of, suggested that Seifer may be able to regain some control over his life by hijacking the intercom and broadcasting his side of the story of the last four years."

"Oh no Dante," Quistis groaned in exasperation. "Please, please tell me you did not do that."

"Don't get your non-existent knickers in a twist Quistis." Dante replied. "He didn't take me up on it."

"You'd better be right." Quistis said darkly. "Some of Seifer more colourful exploits were never released and if he blurts them out to the entirety of Garden we'll have a riot on or hands."

"Bad times?" Dante guessed.

"Indeed." Quistis nodded sagely. "You'd better hope that Seifer doesn't take you advice to heart. If he does I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Woe is me." Dante pulled an exaggeratedly sorrowful expression before brightening as an idea hit him. "You know I'm really not that tired."

"God Dante!" Quistis exclaimed, correctly interpreting what was at first glance perfectly innocent statement. "Do you ever think about anything else?"

"I'm a guy with needs." Dante replied waspishly. "Sue me."

"You really are a master of smooth talk aren't you?" Quistis sighed theatrically before twisting her head up and kissing Dante quickly on the lips. "Why do I let you talk me into this?"

"The fact that I'm so damn sexy you can't resist me springs to mind." Dante said after pulling a face of mock concentration.

"You're not as sexy as you think you are." Quistis said. "I'm not insulting you. It's impossible for anyone to be as sexy as you think you are. Your ego is completely out of control."

"I was never very good at dirty talk," Dante stated offhandedly. "But I was never as catastrophically bad as you."

* * *

The next morning, at about ten o' clock Dante and Seifer were sitting in a bar drinking a couple of beers after another run in with a gang of SeeD's bent on dishing out their own brand of vigilante justice. Seifer had defended himself quite well but there was a limit to what he could do against five opponents, all well versed in martial arts. Dante had popped up and promptly sent two of them to the infirmary with cracked ribs and given the others some injuries to mull over.

"So how long is this going to last?" Seifer asked before taking a mouthful of beer. "This whole bodyguard deal."

"As long as it takes for people to stop giving you grief." Dante replied evenly. "Don't try and stop me. Quistis asked me to look out for you and I can't remember the last time I left a job unfinished, my vendetta against Swift and Alexander notwithstanding but I knew that would be an uphill battle anyway."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Seifer grunted. "You beat Alexander pretty savagely with a flaming baseball bat. No one on the planet can ignore that. My personal opinion is you should just be glad they're dead and figure out how best to enjoy your eternal youth. Hatreds not a good thing, no matter how many fights it allows you to win. If you allow hatred to control you it'll destroy you. Trust me, I'm kind of an expert on the subject."

"I though you didn't hate Squall." Dante enquired with a raised eyebrow. "I though your respected him, albeit grudgingly."

"I never hated Squall." Seifer agreed. "The only person I've ever hated is myself. When I was first incarcerated I seriously considered suicide. It would've been the easy way out."

"There you go with the whole self-pity routine." Dante snorted dismissively. "Put another record on. Sure, you've made some bad choices and you do have to seek redemption buy hey, vampire here. Do you honestly think I haven't got a bad choice for every one of yours?"

"Good point." Seifer relented. "Just in case you're wondering, I'm not going to top myself. I'm not giving the bastards who see me as a psychopathic waste of space the satisfaction."

"Good on you." Dante raised his glass as if proposing a toast. "You know, I don't think it'd do you any harm to fight back every once in a while."

"What did you call what I was doing earlier before you stepped in?" Seifer demanded.

"Self-defence." Dante answered readily. "The majority of fights are decided by the first punch thrown so if you see someone who looks ready for a rumble, go in hard. Don't let them attack you."

"Oh yeah and get into trouble for an unprovoked assault?" Seifer snorted. "That's really going to happen. The others will just use it a further proof that I'm bad to the bone."

"Well I don't deny that Quistis or Cid will haul you into their offices but I'll happily vouch for you." Dante told him right before his phone buzzed. Dante fished it out of his jacket pocket and checked it. "Quistis wants to see me, immediately."

"Up for a little break time hanky-panky is she?" Seifer ribbed Dante gently. "Who knew my former instructor had a sex drive?"

"You're not funny." Dante said. "I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

Dante reached Quistis' office and knocked on the door. During the drive back Dante had become increasingly aware of some nameless dread bearing down upon him. As he entered the office his fears were instantly borne out. Two women were waiting for him. One was Quistis. The other was a slightly younger looking woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed casually but stylishly and her mere presence nearly floored Dante there and then.

"Dante, this woman says that she knows you." Quistis said. "I'm judging by the look on your face that is the case."

"Hello Francis," The woman said, her eyes locked on Dante's. "It's good to see you again."

"Dante would you care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Quistis demanded. "Who's Francis?"

"That would be me." Dante said in a slightly strangled voice. "I wasn't born Dante Skyle, and Mika wasn't born Mika Skyle. We changed our names when we were turned. Mika's real name is Glenn Quinn Doyle. My real name is Allen Francis Doyle." Dante took a deep breath before continuing. "Quistis, I'd like you to meet Nina. My wife."

**Author Commentary: Now that was fun! First off I'd like to explain where I got Dante and Mika's real names from. Allen Francis Doyle was a much beloved, but short lived character from **_**Angel **_**and he was portrayed by the late Glenn Quinn. This is my way of giving him a shot out because it killed me when both character and actor died. As for the character of Nina, she's going to become a major plot device later on. I named her after the actress Nina Dobrev from **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**because she's an immensely talented actress and because that's who I see in my mind's eye when I write for her. Rest assured her appearance will test Quistis and Dante's relationship to a serious extent because Nina is, to put it politely, a bitch and yes, she is also a vampire. A great deal of Dante's rather colourful past is going to come out in the next chapter because I think you'll agree that Dante has a LOT of explaining to do. If this chapter is a bit late it's because as I'm writing this the internet has gone down and I have no idea when it'll be back. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened to me until now with my luck. As ever thanks to my readers and reviewers, especially Bebedora who's left me the only review thus far. **

**~Ally Out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dante's Tale**

Quistis simply stared at Dante who in turn stared at Nina who simply held his gaze brazenly. The silence stretched for a couple of highly awkward minutes until Nina decided that she should be the one to break it.

"I'm sorry about the surprise." She said offhandedly. "I would've called first but I was afraid that…"

"I'd cut and run?" Dante growled. "It's not exactly my style remember?"

"But it's mine? Is that what you're saying? Do you want me to remind you who actually fired the starter pistol?" Nina cupped her face in her hands. "Look let's not do this. Let's just hug and be happy to see each other." She moved in and embraced Dante. Dante however didn't even bother returning it. As Nina moved away he crossed his arms in front of him. It was at that point the door opened and Cid walked in before stopping as he sensed the tension in the room.

"What's going on?" Cid asked.

"Cid," Quistis said faintly still goggling at Dante as if he'd grown an extra head. "Come and meet Dante's wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cid said graciously, shaking Nina's hand. "I'm Cid Kramer, Headmaster of Balamb Garden."

"The pleasures all mine." Nina said before turning back to Dante. "You look good Francis."

"You too," Dante replied.

"Are you still living it up?" Nina asked. "You do know that all the drinking is bad for you? I know cigarettes don't affect you and I by virtue of being vampires but it's still a filthy habit."

"Well what can I say? I'm a fun loving guy." Dante said a statement at complete odds with the look on his face. "It's been a while. Thirty five years?"

"Forty this October." Nina corrected him readily. "Is there someone where we can talk in private? I have a couple of questions to ask you and I sincerely hope you can provide me with answers." She shot brief looks at Cid and Quistis. Cid immediately got the message and scuttled out of the office. Quistis took a bit more persuasion.

"Go on Quistis." Dante said quietly but firmly. "I'll be fine and it won't take long. Just go."

"So," Nina said once Quistis had left. "Blonde's the new colour of the month then? Don't even try to deny it. I can smell her all over you. Shame on you, a married man as well."

"You and I both know that we're only married in name." Dante growled. "Now seeing you again most definitely falls into the realm of a bad thing so allow me to cut to the chase. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've heard some rumblings on the underground." Nina replied easily. "The word is that both Alexander and Swift Obsidian are dead. I thought I'd ask their number one stalker if he knows anything about it."

"Might do." Dante said noncommittally. "Why do you care anyway? I got the impression you didn't care one way or the other about them."

"That's where you're wrong." Nina said. "I don't quite know why but Alexander always wanted me dead. If he's dead then I don't need to run anymore. We can pick up where we left off."

"In your dreams." Dante replied viciously. "Yes Alexander is dead and the one regret I have regarding his demise is that he didn't mage to find you, cut your face off and mail it to me."

"Ouch." Nina sneered. "I tell you what. Go about enjoying your eternal youth. Screw your little blonde bomb shell, get into fights, smoke your cigarettes, drink your whisky and whatever it is that you do with your time. Just know that I will be there to ruin your buzz every single time."

"Don't expect me to lose sleep over it." Dante growled. "Do your worst. Hell, even go and sleep with Mika. You mean nothing to me, so nothing you do has any bearing on me."

"I mean nothing to you?" Nina laughed as she picked up a letter opener from Quistis desk. "That sounds like the beginning of a love story Francis, not the end of one." Quick as a flash Nina stabbed him in the gut with the letter opener. He fell to his knees with a groan of pain. "This is going to be fun." Nina went on before she spun on her heel and strode out of the office. Dante wrenched the letter opener out and quickly pulled off his shirt and used it to staunch the blood flow. He looked up as Quistis entered.

"You have a lot to explain." She said ominously.

"You're telling me." Dante gritted out. "This is flaming typical. I never got the chance to exact vengeance on my mortal enemies and now, the only thing that could bollocks up the sorry state of affairs even more, meaning my vampire wife, has turned up. What I wouldn't give for a stake right now."

"You don't seem pleased to see her." Quistis observed. "Why did you marry her? Was it an immigration scam or something?"

"No it was more like a madly in love, couldn't live without each other thing." Dante said as he clambered to his feet, grunting at the pain in his stomach. "Quite a charming little story really."

"Well I think it's about time you told it." Quistis informed him. "I've let you have your secrets, hoping that you'll open up in time but this lie I cannot take. The floor is yours."

"Okay, first things first it wasn't a lie." Dante shrugged. "I never told you I was married fair enough but if you'd asked I would've told you. If you're think you're going to hell for adultery I wouldn't bet on it. Nina and I are married in name only. Any feelings we had for other, excepting hatred and revulsion are dead and buried."

"I sincerely hope you're not trying to convince me to let you back into my bed," Quistis muttered. "Because you can forget it."

"Do what you have to do." Dante answered. "You're not stupid Quistis but I'll reconsider that if you act without hearing my story in its entirety. You'll kick yourself from here to the moon if you don't listen. Fair warning, it's not a happy story."

"The floor is yours." Quistis muttered reluctantly.

"Do you want the unabridged story of my life or just the bit concerning Nina?" Dante asked though he was fairly sure what answer was going to come. "Either way it's a long story."

"Tell me everything Dante." Quistis ordered him. "You say your name was Doyle."

"I was born Allen Francis Doyle." Dante confirmed. "I can't remember the exact date. Birthdays cease to mean that much when you have so many."

"You said you're about eighty." Quistis interrupted. "There are enough humans in this world that reach that age and they still celebrate their birthday so why don't you?"

"Because I'm not around eighty." Dante answered evenly. "I'm roughly three hundred and eighty, and if you stop interrupting I will explain how that works in due course. I was born in Dollet, so was Mika. I'm guessing here but I reckon he's maybe two or three years younger than me. It's unimportant. Our parents were pretty well off but not well off enough to survive a car crash when I was five. Mika and I ended up in care buy we ended up going to school. My real story starts on my first day at secondary school aged eleven."

Quistis listened to this and could barely resist a scornful comment or two. Dante had said his parents had died in a car crash but he'd also said he was approximately three hundred and eighty years old. Dollet didn't have motor vehicles at that point in history. She held herself in check though.

"As you can imagine, an orphan dressed out the charity bin might've been bullied at school." Dante went on. "I copped a lot of trouble until I set upon the chief bully and put him in hospital. I was given a wide berth after that, as you can imagine. Bullies didn't bother me but I became feared by the rest of the school. There was one person however who was always good to me and who stood by me when the rest of the school turned their backs on me. It was a girl about my own age named Nina Smith. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on, and we became friends and started dating in our third year."

"I think I'm going to cry." Quistis muttered under her breath.

"I started to make some friends but Nina was still the most important person in my life and my social life suffered." Dante shrugged. "My friends and Mika would become irritated when I spent so much time with her but she was my first love and I couldn't see anything but her. We left school at the same time. She wanted to become a doctor, and had the academic streak to make it happen. I left school with a couple of qualifications and several boxing trophies and I joined the army. Despite our separation we stayed together. Her family were fairly certain I was a bad influence and they tried to keep us apart but by Dollet law we can get married without parental consent as soon as we turn eighteen. That's exactly what we did, the day after Nina's eighteenth birthday."

"Is that why you and Mika have issues?" Quistis asked her interest well and truly piqued. "Because you spent so much time with her and neglected him?"

"Reason number one on a very long list." Dante grunted. "It should be interesting when he sees her."

* * *

Mika looked up from Rinoa at the sound of a footfall behind him. He was expecting the doctor or possibly a pizza delivery driver but he was utterly unprepared for the apparition before him.

"Nina?" He murmured gaping at his sister in law.

"Hello Glenn," Nina said inclining her head slightly to him. "I'd say it's good to see you but we both know that would be an almighty fib."

"What are you doing here?" Mika asked her, cutting to the chase. "Does Dante know you're here?"

"Do you honestly think I'd see my brother in law before seeing my husband?" Nina enquired lightly. "Yes I saw Francis or as I understand it now, Dante. I dropped my identity as Mrs Allen Francis Doyle on his girlfriend, talked to him a bit and then stabbed him with a letter opener. I must say I'm surprised to see you here Glenn. The way I understand it you and my husband are far from close."

"It's Mika now." Mika replied archly. "As for me being here it's got nothing to do with Dante or you so be a good little vampire and take a hike. You have nothing I want and if you don't do one I may feel obligated to set you on fire." Before Mika could react Nina had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"I'm older than you Glenn, albeit not by much." She lectured him, jaw tight with suppressed anger. "I suggest you don't throw threats around when it's this easy for me to end you." She released Mika who collapsed massaging his throat. "Now that we're cleared that up maybe you'd like to introduce me to your friend."

"She's got nothing to do with you Nina." Mika said, moving quickly to block Nina's path to Rinoa.

"If I decide to tear her throat out here and now do you think for one minute you can stop me?" Nina asked.

"Maybe not." Mika said taking an aggressive step towards her. "Why don't you have a crack at her and we'll find out?" Like lightning a wooden stake shot from within Mika's jacket sleeve and into his hand.

"I could, believe me but that wouldn't serve my greater agenda." Nina returned. "I'm free and while we're on the subject so are you and Francis. The Obsidian family are no more so now I have to decide what to do with my eternal youth."

"Staking yourself out in the sunlight would be a good start." Mika carped antagonistically.

"I could do that but you and Francis are the only ones with those nifty little daylight rings." Nina said before holding out her hand. "I'll trade you for a mood ring."

"Why do you call him that?" Mika enquired. "Francis. That's his middle name. Why don't you call him Allen?"

"It's a joke we have." Nina clarified. "His middle name Francis which is generally accepted as a girl's name so I tease him with it. I could do the same with you as your middle name is Quinn."

"So why don't you?" Mika growled.

"Because I married Francis, not you." Nina replied offhandedly.

"You are aware that makes absolutely no sense." Mika muttered. "Come on Nina, give me something more concrete. You are many things, shallow, manipulative, petty and vindictive but you're not stupid."

"Mind your tongue." Nina said, her beautiful features transforming into a demonic visage. "If you know so much about me you know I could rip you limb from limb and do my nails at the same time."

"I'm not scared of you Nina." Mika grunted. "You say you're working towards a greater agenda. I don't suppose you'd like to share just what twisted stunt you're cooking up in that black hole you call a brain."

"You suppose correctly." Nina nodded. "Know this Glenn, when I'm really up to something you'll know it. Never fear though, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"Can't wait." Mika yawned as Nina took her leave. For several minutes Mika stood there various potential disasters flipping through his mind. He knew Nina well enough to know that second guessing her was impossible but her mysterious plans could wait. Mika's main worry was Dante. He wasn't the most restrained vampire on the planet but Mika knew only too well that Dante wasn't stable when it came to his wife. If Mika made a mistake this whole state of affairs could blow up in his face and cause maximum devastation. Mika sat down and took Rinoa's hand again.

"Never a dull moment eh?" He murmured quietly, squeezing her hand.

* * *

"For four months after the wedding we were happy." Dante continued. "Well as happy as we could be with her family watching our every move. Then she tells me that she's pregnant and that was pretty close to the best day of my life. The next day was probably the worst."

Quistis noted that Dante's eyes were glittering with hard, angry, tears and she found herself feeling, in spite of herself, sorry for the vampire. Dante pulled out his hipflask and took a mouthful.

"Something got her." He went on. "They kept it quiet but I cornered the doctor who pronounced her and questioned him. All I got out of him were screams, various fluids and then some information. Her body was drained of blood and she'd suffered serious trauma to the neck. I immediately applied for Special Forces and passed with flying colours. I learnt everything I could and then left the army and started a new career as a vampire hunter. My general idea was to kill as many as possible, figuring that eventually I'd get the one that took my family away from me."

"So you're a vampire that kills other vampires?" Quistis observed. "I bet you're popular with them."

"I haven't heard any complaints." Dante returned. "Well, actually now that I think on it I have heard a few, but I killed any vampires that spoke up and that was pretty much that. Of course, I did attract the attention of a certain Swift Obsidian who didn't like what I was doing. He told me to stop. I told him where to go and tried unsuccessfully to kill him. Swift took that very badly and turned me into a vampire. When I awoke he tortured me for months to keep me in line. His first act of torture was turning Mika right in front of me. That's what Swift did to me. That's why I wanted revenge. Swift wasn't done there. He thrives on control so he tracked down Nina as a vampire and tried to use her to control me. I tried to pick up where we left off but the Nina I knew was gone so I left her, telling her that I ever saw her again I'd kill her."

"Obviously you failed in that respect." Quistis noted.

"She's tenacious." Dante said evenly. "I continued my little crusade, occasionally being helped by Mika right up until I disappeared for six months. You see my vampire killing skills had brought me some seriously unwanted notoriety and some equally unwanted attention from a big fish in the vampire community, and when I say big fish I mean a whale shark."

"Alexander?" Quistis asked.

"Got it in one." Dante nodded. "Of course I had no idea what he was capable of, but I knew he was Swift's brother so I guessed torture was on the agenda and in a way I was right. It was however, unaware that when it comes to torture Swift's methods look like a day at the spa where Alexander is concerned. Alexander captured me and very nearly beat me to death with a javelin and the flat of my own sword. I've still got the marks. I responded with gratuitous amounts of verbal abuse which, with hindsight was a bad idea. Alexander didn't like that and immediately proceeded to give me a reason to hate him the way I do. Tell me Quistis, what do you know about alternate dimensions?"

"Not much." Quistis said, though she had a funny feeling she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"Well the one I'm talking about is known as the Quor-Toth." Dante forced a rather twisted smile. "It's billed as the darkest of the dark worlds. Everyone I've ever talked to about it is scared of it and these are not easily rattled people. There are no portals or gateways to Quor-Toth and with good reason. It's not a place anyone should ever go. Unfortunately in my experience I didn't get much of a choice. The only way to open a gateway, for want of a better term, to Quor-Toth is to rip right through the fabric of reality. Not just anyone can do that. I doubt even the late Sorceress Ultimecia could do that. To punch through to Quor-Toth takes dark, dark magic. I'm talking about the kind of power it takes centuries to build. Alexander pulled it off and sent me there."

"How bad is it?" Quistis asked, sounding more than a little sand bagged. She'd often wondered what Dante had meant when he said Alexander had put him through hell but she hadn't expected anything like this.

"You've no idea." Dante said, his voice and face haunted. "There aren't words for what the place is like. It's beyond anything you can imagine and you have to fight for your life every minute of every day. It was like nothing I've ever experienced and I could go a long healthy stretch without ever encountering anything like it again. Even Swift agreed that Alexander sending me there was an overreaction. Now we come to the age thing. You might think that six months in Quor-Toth was bad enough but it doesn't work that way. You see time moves a lot slower in Quor-Toth than it does here. I was absent from this world for six months. I was in Quor-Toth for three centuries. Are you with me?"

"Jesus Christ." Quistis murmured. "How did you survive?"

"I think I've got Swift to thank," Dante replied. "And don't get me started on the irony of _that_. If Swift hadn't turned me into a vampire I don't think I would've lasted ten minutes. I was basically stuck in a three century long fight club and I garnered a bit of reputation among the monsters. I became known as the Scourge and I eventually forced these creatures called Sluks to show me a way out. Here I am. That's my story. I told you it wasn't a barrel of laughs."

"The thing I'm having difficulty with is why Nina is such a big problem for you?" Quistis said, clearly not in a sympathetic mood. "Compared to your holiday in hell she's small potatoes."

"Oh I left that part out did I?" Dante said. "Oops. The vampire that killed my wife was Alexander. He told me that right before he sent me to Quor-Toth. She reminds me of him and what he did to me and believe me you don't need that sort of stuff in your head."

"That can't be all of it." Quistis shook her head decisively. "There has to be more to the story. You have to tell me."

"I've told you everything." Dante said. "As for Nina, you think she's not a problem? Just you wait. So that's it. That's my story. Now you know. Are you a happy Quistis? Are you satisfied that the world is a lot worse than you thought it was? Now you know. Thanks for making me talk about it. I feel so much better."

"Dante…" Quistis said but Dante simply opened the door with enough venom to tear it clean off it's hinges and stormed out.

* * *

Nina was strutting along one of Balamb Garden hallways, basking in the admiring glances she was receiving from many a male cadet or SeeD when something crashed into her and knocker her flat on her back. Dante straddled her, pinning her arms to her side while he locked one hand around her neck and squeezed savagely.

"You're choking me." Nina managed to grit out.

"Give me a reason not to." Dante said declining to pass over the subject that as a vampire Nina had no need for oxygen. "I have answers and seeing as I'm considerably older than you I highly advise you to answer them fully and honestly."

"You know that won't work." Nina said as Dante released her throat. "If I pass over the unwarranted domestic abuse I fell honour bound to remind you that you seem to be of the opinion that I wouldn't know the truth if it came up and unscrewed my eyeballs. Why, I do not know."

"Did you ever consider it might have something to do with your track record of manipulation and scheming?" Dante grunted.

"Ouch." Nina snickered. "I suppose I asked for that. What's the matter Francis? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Behave yourself." Dante retorted viciously as he let Nina up. "Your own mother wouldn't love you. Oh and for future reference the name Allen Francis Doyle no longer has any meaning for me. The name is Dante."

"Sorry Francis but it'll take more than that to stop me calling you what I like." Nina told him as she straightened her clothes. "You see, a vampire hunting vampire you may be but I'll always remember you as Allen Francis Doyle, troublemaker extraordinaire, but also a highly attentive and caring boyfriend. Come on, why don't you just let bygones be bygones? Maybe you'll give me a kiss?"

"It's doubtful." Dante said darkly. "Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"You wouldn't do that." Nina smiled. "I watched you for the weeks after my death. You were devastated. You can't bring yourself to kill me now and I know it. Besides, even if you did manage to dredge up the minerals to kill me, you'd never know what my master plan is."

"What game are you playing?" A thoroughly exasperated Dante demanded quietly, scanning Nina's features and trying to read her expression.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Nina laughed before producing a small revolver from her handbag. Without batting an eyelid she shot Dante in the thigh and laughed. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. This is going to be fun."

"Why are you here Nina?" Dante growled as he dug his fingers into the bullet wound and tore the bullet out. "Why now?"

"Don't you listen?" Nina said lightly, though a flicker of annoyance crossed her features. "Alexander and Swift Obsidian are dead. The world's my oyster."

"And there was me thinking you were Alexander little lap dog." Dante hissed. "You know I wouldn't be at all surprised if you tracked him down and asked him to turn you into a vampire. Nothing you do can surprise me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Nina said as she walked off. "I wouldn't say that at all. Until next time."

* * *

**Author Commentary: God almighty she is immense fun to write. You'll see a great deal of Nina in upcoming chapters and her appearance will mark the beginning of Dante's spiral into a very dark place indeed. I'm not entirely sure if the Quistis and Dante relationship will endure, but someone else will start sniffing around her soon enough. I'm not going to lie, Nina is based heavily off Katerina Petrova a.k.a. Katherine Pierce in **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**who is funnily enough played by Nina Dobrev. I know this chapter was mainly exposition and if it was confusing feel free to tell me. I borrowed the concept of alternate dimensions, Quor-Toth in particular from the TV show **_**Angel**_**. I don't think I'll ever write about it because it's so indescribable but it'll still play heavily in future chapters. I hope this clears up any questions about Dante's past. If it doesn't, include a question in a review or private message and I'll answer it unless it's still a relevant plot device. As ever thank you to my reviewers Dee and Bebedora (I very nearly wrote Bee and Debedora) and thanks go out to my readers as well. You guys keep me going and if it wasn't for you I would've given up long ago. Thank you so much!**

**~Ally Todd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Bad Times**

After Quistis and Dante's relationship had imploded, Dante was rapidly provided with his own room. It was originally Mika's room but Mika hadn't stayed in it since Battleship Island, as his bed was now an armchair next to Rinoa's bed. Dante dragged his trunk full of weaponry into the room before turning towards the bed and letting out a sigh of frustration. Nina was waiting for him and if her bare shoulders and arms, as well as the clothes on the floor were anything to go by she was naked beneath the covers.

"What do you want Nina?" Dante asked, wondering if he could yank out, load and fire his crossbow before his wife could react. He wasn't hopeful.

"You've got eyes in your head Francis." Nina replied simply. "Even a blunt instrument like you should be able to work it out."

"Why are you here?" Dante growled, pulling out a Zippo lighter and flicking it before idly passing his finger through the flame. "If you lie to me I will set you on fire. Actually I'm going to do that anyway so you might as well tell the truth. I know it's basically a foreign concept to you but do your best."

"Well what can I say Francis?" Nina smiled an infuriating smile. "I missed you. Also, I'd advise against threatening me. I can probably still kick your ass."

"Do not push me." Dante snarled. "I've been fighting vampires my entire life, some of them considerably older than you or me. When it comes to vampire hunting one phrase is key. Age is no substitute for imagination."

"Come on Francis, I thought you might be glad to see me again." Nina wheedled.

"I know I'm a vampire but there are a few human emotions at work here." Dante said between tightly clenched teeth. "Loathing chief among them. Look Nina, let's get this totally clear. I absolutely despise you. The only reason I haven't killed you is because we are still married in name. Now can you please leave?"

"How about no?" Nina jeered. "I tell you what Francis. If you want me to leave you can put your hands on my hot, tight little body and make me."

"How about I kill you instead?" Like lightning Dante opened his trunk, pulled out a scoped crossbow and loaded a wooden bolt before centring the crosshairs on Nina's chest.

"You wouldn't dare." Nina told him confidently. "Come off it. There's no way you've got the heart to pull that trigger."

"Would you care to place a bet on that?" Dante said before firing. As he did so however he jerked the crossbow and the bolt embedded itself in Nina's shoulder instead of her heart. Nina barely reacted aside from a slight tightening of her lips before her eyes slid to the bolt.

"A little wide wouldn't you say?" She said. "I know you Francis and I know you couldn't shoulder the responsibility to kill me."

"You're making it a lot easier for me." Dante said grimly as he reloaded. "Get the hell out of my room or this one is going straight through the black hole you call a heart."

"We've been over this." Nina replied as she wrenched the bolt from her shoulder and tossed it aside contemptuously. "You'll have to remove me forcibly."

"Suit yourself." Dante set the crossbow aside, crossed to bed, threw the covers back and seizing Nina around the waist. Then he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the door before dumping her outside. He kicked her clothes after her and then fixing her with a glare that would put a Cockatrice to shame slowly and deliberately closed the door. Then he opened his trunk again and pulled out a blood bag. He ripped it open and started drinking, washing it down with bourbon. Then without even bothering to get undressed he flopped back onto his bed and let sleep take him.

* * *

Seifer had headed to the Training Centre to just work out and get away from the hate filled glares he was receiving practically every minute. He guessed the SeeD's and cadets would think that he wasn't worth following into the monster infested jungle. It was almost a relief to be attacked by monsters instead of lynch mobs. Quistis had gotten a hold of Seifer and mentioned that Dante wouldn't be able to fulfil his duties for a few days at least thanks to some personal problems. Seifer wasn't unduly bothered, as he was confident in his ability to fend for himself. He spun around as a Red Bat dived towards him. He ducked and it rushed past him before wheeling around to have another go at him. Seifer kept his eyes on the monster as he pulled out a Glock automatic pistol. He waited until the Red Bat was ten or so metres away before lifting the weapon and firing twice, the bullets blowing it apart and into oblivion. Seifer holstered his weapon and rolled his eyes heavenwards.

"A Red Bat?" He muttered under his breath. "Seriously? You could give me something a little more to work with. I don't think the forces of darkness are even trying hard."

A few minutes later he got his wish. He was passing the secret area when several Grats erupted out of the bushes and towards him. Seifer was surprised and had only partially unsheathed the Hyperion when they were upon him. There was a surprise in store however as instead of attempting to bludgeon him into submission they ran right past him. Seifer raised an eyebrow quizzically before turning back to where the Grat's had come from. He guessed that something had rattled them and as he pushed the bushes aside he saw exactly what. A very large T-Rexaur was finishing devouring what Seifer suspected had once been a Grat thought it was impossible to tell for sure what the bloody mess had been when it was alive. Seifer grinned before pulling out the Hyperion and charging through the bushes with an inarticulate battle cry, not from bravado but because this would work better head on.

The T-Rexaur had been engrossed in it's meal and it was surprised by Seifer's unexpected appearance. That said, it reacted quickly enough to snap at him but Seifer reacted even quicker and sidestepped, the Hyperion flickering out and gashing the beast's snout. It roared, more in surprise than pain and struck out with it's long muscular tail. It fell towards Seifer like a tree trunk but there was a reason why Seifer still held the record for the youngest cadet to kill a T-Rexaur all by himself. Seifer pulled a forward roll, sprang explosively to his feet, jumped on top of a boulder, spun around and cast a Holy spell on the T-Rexaur. It roared and snapped at him again but Seifer skipped nimbly aside.

"Come on big guy," He roared jubilantly. "If that's all you've got you'd better throw in the towel and call it a night."

The T-Rexaur kicked out at Seifer. If the blow had made contact, the claws would've gutted Seifer like a catfish but Seifer cast a Protect spell. It didn't take all the force of out the blow however, and it sent Seifer cart wheeling across the clearing they were fighting in. Seifer swore loudly as he smashed into a solid tree trunk but he forced himself to his feet ready to continue the barrel. T-Rexaurs weren't renowned for their intelligence and they tended to stick to predictable, physical attacks. SeeD's were taught to improvise and Seifer took this to a whole new level. He could blind the beast or put it to sleep but he didn't want it to be that easy. Seifer conjured a small but powerful fireball and launched it, but not at the T-Rexaur. The fireball hit the base of a large tree and immediately felled it. As Seifer had guessed the tree toppled towards the T-Rexaur and hit it like the proverbial ton of bricks. The beast was knocked off it's feet and Seifer charged in with a triumphant roar.

"To quote a friend of mine," Seifer bellowed. "The big bad is back and looking for a little death!"

He didn't quite manage to kill the beast, but he gave it six or seven serious wounds to think about, easily enough for Seifer to pressure it into bleeding to death. Seifer stood back, mildly curious to see if the beast was still game for a rumble. It disentangled itself from the wreckage of the tree and roared at Seifer in a transparent attempt to make him back off. Despite the bravado, Seifer thought that the beast seemed rather insecure, and he knew that T-Rexaurs had a tendency to attack repeatedly regardless of danger. Seifer decided the best course of action was to provoke it. He turned his back on the beast and then bent over and exposed his bare backside to the beast. While unorthodox, it had the desired effect and the beast thundered towards him. Seifer stopped it abruptly by spinning, pulling out his Glock and emptying the magazine into the charging monster. It roared in quite understandable agony and swung it's tail at Seifer like an immense bullwhip.

"Calm down," Seifer cheered as he dodged and reloaded. "It's only a flesh wound. Okay, fifteen flesh wounds but crying about it won't help!"

Now royally pissed off, the T-Rexaur roared and charged again, it's sole purpose getting at Seifer and ripping him apart. Seifer decided he was tired of this game. Now it was time to terminate the beast, with extreme prejudice. Seifer backed up and then flicked his gun blade down and across. Unusually he seemed to have carved a fiery crucifix in thin air. The T-Rexaur halted immediately, it's eyes fixed on this strange new phenomenon. Seifer smiled and the crucifix rocketed towards the unfortunate target. It made contact and then exploded with a boom that shook the Training Centre to it's very rivets. The T-Rexaur staggered back with a bellow of pain. Most people might feel a pang of pity for the beats but Seifer was not most people. He charged forwards, pulled out his Glock and pumped four shots into the head from point blank range before stabbing the Hyperion into the gaping mouth. Then he pulled the trigger.

The T-Rexaurs head _exploded_. All at once, with very little in the way of warnings it just came apart. Seifer decided that he might have overdone it. Mainly because he was drenched head to foot in an detonation of dark red blood, brain matter, pearly white teeth and chips of bone. Seifer was glad he hadn't worn his crusaders trench coat tonight. He wiped his face clean and turned around before coming to a halt. He wasn't alone.

Standing leaning against a tree trunk and looking as if nothing was out of the ordinary (a difficult feat in the presence of a blood covered mercenary slash fugitive and a headless T-Rexaur) stood a young blond woman. Seifer initially thought that it was Quistis but closer inspection put paid to that. This woman was younger than Quistis, maybe in her late teens or very early twenties. With long blond hair and icy blue eyes she was beautiful, but Seifer could see that she knew it. When she looked at him, arrogance flashed in her eyes and Seifer began to feel slightly uncomfortable. The woman was dressed stylishly but discreetly and Seifer felt sure he'd seen her before. It took him a couple of minutes but he eventually got there.

"Alice Obsidian," He murmured.

"In the flesh." The woman confirmed. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to chat the last time we met, but I was a little busy. You seem surprised to see me Seifer."

"You're supposed to be dead." Seifer said before a horrifying and potentially disastrous though hit him. "Hold on, if you're alive does that mean that your brothers…"

"Are all alive?" Alice completed smoothly. "I'm afraid so. My brother Adrian was contained in one of those urns for nine hundred years. Gaston was contained for a few months so I believe Gaston is helping Adrian readjust. I sense you're more interested in my oldest brothers. They're both alive, and Swift at least is well. As the oldest he's taken it upon himself to deal with Alexander."

"Please tell me the only reason that Alexander is alive is because Swift has decided to kill him slowly." Seifer growled.

"Sorry but that's unlikely." Alice shrugged. "I'm as hacked off with him as Adrian and Gaston are, but he kept us in jars and then misplaced them. That said, he's still my brother and if I thought Swift was going to kill him I wouldn't have left them alone together."

"Okay," Seifer said. "Is there a particular reason why you're here telling me this?"

"I'm here to deliver a message to the powers that be." Alice explained. "However I have things to do so I'm sure that I can rely on you to relay the message in question."

"What if I refuse?" Seifer demanded aggressively.

"Then I'm afraid I may have to force you to chew out your own tongue or something equally unappealing." Alice smiled darkly. "I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and say that's not on your list of top ten things to do before you turn thirty."

"You could say that." Seifer grunted. "That doesn't mean I'm going to be your little messenger boy. See you." He spun around and stalked off.

"Oh don't say that!" Alice exclaimed rushing after him. She blocked Seifer's path and before he knew what was happening she'd borne him aloft by his throat. "You hurt my feelings Seifer. Now you're going to relay the message you your superiors aren't you?"

"Yes," Seifer managed to choke out.

"Good boy." Alice said, using her other hand to ruffle Seifer's hair patronizingly. "Now this message is from by illustrious big brother Swift Obsidian. He's tired of the animosity between our family and Balamb Garden. He offers his deepest condolences for the death of Squall Leonhart and wants to end the hostility. He assures you that there will be no more trouble from Alexander, or any of us for that matter." She dropped Seifer who fell to his knees spluttering.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" He coughed as he clambered to his feet.

"Believe it, don't believe it." Alice waved a dismissive hand. "It makes no difference to me. I just hope your superiors believe it, for their sake. As for you, well Seifer, I can safely say we're going to be the very best of friends." Alice smiled before going up on tiptoes and kissing Seifer on the lips. He froze instantly and after a couple of seconds Alice broke the kiss. "Sweet dreams." There was a flicker of movement and then she was gone.

Seifer stared at the spot where Alice had disappeared, a mixture of twenty odd emotions rippling through him. Then he spun around and sped off to find Quistis and Cid.

Aside from the obvious ones, Seifer's main worry regarding this new information was Dante. He was smart enough to know that Dante would eventually find out and when he did, all bets were off. Seifer privately guessed he'd immediately head out and tear the entire planet apart to find Swift and Alexander before doing unpleasant things to them. Things could get very complicated very fast.

* * *

The interview with the Garden Authorities nomination for the Commander job hadn't been a massive success. He'd even suggested that every SeeD and cadet should be profiled psychologically by a trained expert.

"Are you insane?" Cid had exclaimed incredulously. "They kill for a living. Some of them even enjoy it. What do you reckon a shrink would make of that?"

Quistis had been voted in as Commander and she'd decided that the best way to deal with recent developments was to get right back to regular Garden work. Just because the events surrounding the Obsidian family, Squall and Battleship Island were over, that didn't mean they didn't have other obligations and jobs to do.

"Quistis, we've had a communication from the Timber militia." Cid said after decrypting an e-mail. "They're getting tired of Galbadian occupation and they want SeeD help to train in unconventional warfare."

"Send Xu." Quistis said decisively. "Tell her she can choose two others to take with her. She just has to run them past me in case they're being kept back for anything specific."

"I was thinking about giving her Zach Wallace and Mark Astonol actually." Cid said contemplatively.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Quistis replied. "I know Mark did well in the stealth training programme but he is seven feet tall. Factor in Zach's lust for violence and you've got a team who aren't exactly low profile."

"If you remember Zach and Zell cleared the majority of Alexander's whaler without being caught." Cid reasoned. "Zach is an excellent operative and I think you need to trust in Xu and Mark's ability to keep him under control."

"Okay," Quistis shrugged, unconvinced. "Don't blame me if things go out of control."

"Quistis, I get the impression that no one told you what being Commander means around here." Cid said. "When it comes to Garden military operations your word is law. If you think Zach is more suited to direct action then I'll back you on it."

"It's weird." Quistis said quietly. "Every time anything is even slightly complicated my first impulse is to go to Squall for a second opinion. Then I remember."

"It's bound to take some time to get used to." Cid said sympathetically. "We will adapt though. Unfortunately I don't think the same can be said for Rinoa."

"I hate to tell you this," A voice said from the doorway. Cid and Quistis wheeled around as a blood stained Seifer entered. "But this is so much worse than you think."

"Seifer!" Quistis exclaimed, her eyes widening at the sight of him. "What happened to you?"

"Oh a T-Rexaur and I had a bit of a disagreement." Seifer explained lightly. "As you probably guessed I won. Seifer Almasy has still got it. I wonder if there are any other monsters that fancy their chances." He paused for effect. "Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!"

"Okay you killed a T-Rexaur." Cid said impatiently. "Well done but when you entered you said that things were so much worse than we thought."

"Well they are." Seifer said, sounding a little miffed that his moment as the conquering T-Rexaur killing hero was being stolen. "I was in the Training Centre and I had a visitor."

"Dare we ask who this visitor was?" Quistis said.

"Well ordinarily I'd want something in return for this information but seeing as it can inconvenience me as much as you I'll squeal." Seifer took a breath before describing his meeting with Alice in the Training Centre, as well as the information that Swift and Alexander were both alive, and that two other brothers had entered the equation. There was a long silence, broken only by Cid swearing softly.

"I knew we never should've trusted Swift." Quistis groaned. "Did Alice give any indication where she was working from?"

"I would've said if she had." Seifer answered. "My main piece of advice is that we shouldn't rush after her out of hand. If she's anything like her brothers she could be difficult to kill."

"I'm not enjoying throwing fresh fuel on the fire but if Dante finds out that his mortal enemies are still alive and kicking there's no telling what he'll do." Cid pointed out, his eyes on Quistis. "Can we trust that he won't find out from anyone in this room?"

"You don't have to worry about me telling him." Quistis said harshly. "We're not together any more. Don't make a case out of it."

"I don't generally enjoy lying to one of the few people I consider a friend," Seifer sighed. "But need's must. He won't hear it from me."

"Good." Cid nodded approvingly. "Our primary objective is to contain this information and we all know that Dante is not stable when it comes to the Obsidian family."

"Yeah and he was always so stable in the old days." Quistis muttered under her breath.

"Regardless of your personal feelings we need to keep a close eye on him." Cid decided. "His wife turning up out of the blue certainly knocked him for six and this is exactly the sort of thing that could push him over the edge altogether."

"Wait, back up a moment." Seifer exclaimed. "Dante's wife turned up? Dante's married?"

"That's why I dumped his ass." Quistis muttered.

"He kept that quiet." Seifer grunted, still flabbergasted by this development. "Is she also a… you know?"

"A vampire?" A voice said from the doorway. They all looked up to see Mika standing in the doorway. "You better believe it. Furthermore, believe me when I tell you her appearance means trouble. However, Nina is small potatoes compared to what just happened to me."

"Come in Mika." Quistis said. "Close the door. I have to ask; does your brother know you're here?"

"I've been avoiding Dante ever since Nina turned up." Mika shook his head. "I'm not scared of him in the slightest but of all the things that can make Dante go crazy number one is undoubtedly his wife."

"I did say we needed to keep an eye on him." Cid said. "Mika, you just said that Nina was small potatoes compared to what just happened. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Okay," Mika sighed before beginning. "I was down in Rinoa's room, keeping an eye on her…"

"Oh I forgot." Seifer interrupted with a thin smile. "That's what you always do on the days the planet rotates."

"Hilarious Seifer, you should have your own show." Mika retorted. "Now shut your trap and let me finish the story. I'm down in Rinoa's room keeping an eye on her. It does get a bit boring, looking after someone who is for all intents and purposes dead, so I occasionally look out the window. This time I see something I certainly did expect to see. Standing there, not ten metres away was Swift Obsidian." He looked around at them. "You don't seem too surprised by this."

"This is the second member of that family to turn up on these premises in the last hour." Seifer murmured. "I thought we'd seen the last of them."

"Hold on a minute." Mika interjected. "You just said that Swift is the second. Who was the first?"

"Mika what we're about to tell you goes no further than this room." Quistis said forcefully. "Especially not to Dante. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal." Mika said quietly. "Explain."

"Less than an hour ago I encountered the simply lovely Alice Obsidian in the Training Centre." Seifer took up the narrative. "According to her, the entire family without exception survived the episode on Battleship Island, despite the best efforts of the Dollet and Galbadian navies wiping it off the face of the planet."

"Mika," Cid asked. "What did Swift do when he saw you?"

"Nothing." Mika shrugged. "That I personally don't get. He's far from my biggest fan but I just looked at him, and he looked at me. Then he scarpered. It was weird."

"It's a lot worse than weird." Seifer said. "Alice said that Swift was dealing with Alexander, and what dealing with him entails remains conveniently ambiguous. All I know is that he isn't killing Alexander."

"What's the point Seifer?" Quistis demanded.

"Alice said Swift was dealing with Alexander." Seifer repeated brightly before deploying his master stroke. "So if Swift is here, then where's Alexander?" A long and highly pregnant silence followed Seifer's ominous announcement.

* * *

Seifer was heading back to his dorm room when his life took a profound turn for the worse. Waiting outside his door were a number of SeeD's and cadets and they were armed with a selection of melee and ranged weapons. As Seifer approached three more appeared behind him, blocking off any escape. Seifer tried to conceal his emotions but this was not good. He was badly outnumbered and Dante was nowhere to be seen. What's more, the weapons indicated that whatever was coming his way had gone well beyond a simple beating.

"You alright Almasy?" One of the SeeD's said as he stalked towards Seifer, a strange light in his eyes. "You don't look too good."

"Seriously man," Seifer told him warningly, tensing himself. "Wrong guy, wrong night."

"Oh I get it." The SeeD punched Seifer hard in the face. "You think you're some sort of uber-badass who can take us all on. Well, I've got news for you bud. You're not. You're just a murdering, waste of space. A pathetic, weak troublemaker. We're going to put you where you can't make trouble again."

"You really don't help yourself do you?" Seifer growled. He was still of the opinion he didn't deserve the second chance he was getting from Quistis but he was damned if he was going to lie still while these guys murdered him. He knocked the SeeD back with a punch to the chest before yanking out the Hyperion. "Come on then!"

One SeeD rushed Seifer, two slender and extremely lethal knives in her hands. Seifer backed up before casting a Holy spell on his attacker, blasting her off her feet. He dived aside as a crossbow bolt whistled past his head. He leapt upright to be faced with a cadet whirling a mace and chain. Seifer ducked low and allowed the chain to wrap around the blade of the Hyperion. He jerked it from it's owners hands. The cadet reached for a knife but Seifer kicked out low. His boot impacted with the cadet's ankle and there was an audible crunch of snapping bone. The cadet screamed bloody murder and dropped.

"Big mistake!" The SeeD with the crossbow shouted and with a whistle a bolt embedded itself in his shoulder. Seifer howled and tore the bolt free before charging into another SeeD and stabbing him in the thigh with the bolt. As the SeeD fell back he freed his own weapon, a curved sword and slashed Seifer in the ribs. Then yet another SeeD stabbed Seifer in the back with a spear. Luckily the point hit his shoulder blade and didn't penetrate but Seifer's assailants weren't finished with him. One closed in and raising a pump action shotgun, fired. The blast took Seifer in the chest and launched him off his feet. Judging by the fact that Seifer could hear them laughing their head off the shotgun had been loaded with a rubber, riot control round. Two cadets carrying chrome baseball bats moved in and laid into him.

"You may think you're untouchable," The leader yelled over Seifer's screams and curses. "But nothing could be further from the truth."

"You're going to regret this!" Seifer yelled back. "Every single one of you! I will hunt all of you down!"

"If we were going to let you live maybe we'd be frightened." The SeeD said venomously before clicking his fingers. The two baseball bat wielding cadets stopped and picked Seifer up. Badly beaten and semi-conscious there was nothing Seifer could do to stop them. He felt a hand rooting through his pockets and then the sound of his door being unlocked. Then he was dumped on his bed. His limbs were forced into a skydiving "X" and chained to the frame of his bed. Seifer's vision cleared and he saw each of his remaining assailants producing what looked like slingshots. Then with an unpleasant lurch in his stomach he realised they were socks and they were each being filled with a bar of soap or caned drink.

"You're not going to get away with this." Seifer growled as he readied himself for what was coming.

"I want you to know Seifer," The leader said happily. "If you're a screamer go right ahead. Just remember, it's a bad dream."

* * *

**Author Commentary: I am **_**so **_**sorry this took so bloody long. I have no right to give excuses but this chapter did not want to be written and it went through so many incarnations, and the first one was over 1300 words too short. I also had stomach flu. But on with the Commentary. What's going to happen to Seifer? Well anyone who has watched Stanley Kubrick's Vietnam War masterpiece **_**Full Metal Jacket **_**should be able to make an educated guess. Remember what the platoon did to Private Pyle? The long-awaited (I can dream) introduction of Alice Obsidian was my favourite things in this chapter and I've been looking forward to her turning up since she was introduced way back in the early days of Doomsday Part I (I think it was chapter nine). I also enjoyed the scene with Dante and Nina. Nina is going to continually play Dante and quite possibly drive him stark raving bonkers. Let's face it, it's not going to be a lengthy drive. Dante and Nina will both find out about the Obsidian families apparent reluctance to just roll over and die and they will both react differently to the news. You will meet Adrian and Gaston soon enough and I will build on the character of Alice. As ever, thanks go out to my readers and reviewers without whom this fic would barely qualify as a pipe dream. I am so sorry this took so long. I'd track each and every one of you down and beg your forgiveness if I thought it would help. I love you all. Thank you so much, Dee and Bebedora in particular. Until next time.**

**~Ally Todd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Dear Seifer**

The first blows to hit Seifer were given by the cadets who were less sure of themselves and they didn't cause their target much discomfort. Soon enough the more sadistic of the group joined in, and they targeted Seifer's kidneys, groin and face with pinpoint accuracy and paralysing force. Better still, while Seifer screamed his head off the younger cadets got a taste for it and they proceeded to hammer Seifer with equal force. Seifer screamed bloody murder as the blows came in thick and fast. His vision swam and he recognised the tell tale signs of beginning to lose consciousness. Unfortunately, the leader of the group noticed this as well.

"Stop hitting him in the head." He ordered coldly. "We want him to suffer, so he has to be conscious. I also want to see his face when I pull the trigger."

"Funny how it took all of you to take me down." Seifer growled, his eyes pinned on the leader. "What's your problem? Did your balls drop off?"

"Wait." The leader replied as the group resumed beating Seifer. "Let him speak. I want to hear what he's got to say for himself. Maybe he'll even beg for his life. We can but hope."

"It's doubtful." Seifer told him icily. "You had to get all your friends in to help give me a beating. What was it you called me? Oh I remember; you called me weak. If I'm so weak why didn't you just take me yourself? Oh and please don't tell me you wanted others to have their chance. You and I both know that's bullshit. There's a word for people like you. Cowards."

The leaders face darkened and he strode forward before jumping onto the bed and stomping savagely on Seifer's face. Seifer's nose broke and blood erupted like a geyser but Seifer barely reacted, his eyes boring into his attackers. If you'd asked Seifer what he was guilty of you'd get a list as long as your arm but one word you'd never find on it would be cowardice.

"You don't look so tough." The leader yelled furiously. "You're nothing compared to us. You're just a murderer."

"Well this is Balamb Garden numb nuts." Seifer bit off. "We're trained to be soldiers and in case you're having trouble with the definition that makes us warriors, killers, butchers and murderers. Apparently it also makes certain people cowards."

"You're not helping yourself Almasy." One of the other SeeD's said from the sidelines. The cadets all moved in and started to beat him over and over again, this time with renewed vigour and within seconds Seifer was reduced to a quivering hunk of agony. After a few minutes of non stop beating he was able to hear the unmistakeable double click of an automatic pistol being loaded and cocked. He looked to see a female SeeD aiming it at his head. Seifer looked to the leader.

"You're not even going to kill me yourself?" Seifer exclaimed incredulously. "I knew you were a coward but I didn't know how much of one you actually were."

"Don't…" The leader seized a baseball bat and smashed Seifer in the ribs and then the face with it. "…call me a coward! You're going to die Almasy, and I'm going to watch."

The would-be execution squad had forgotten to factor something else in, though in all fairness Seifer didn't see it coming either. In a lightning quick movement the gun was twisted from its owner's hand. Then the SeeD was borne aloft bodily and hurled headfirst through the window.

That was when all bloody hell broke loose around Seifer. He couldn't see a great deal from his position on the bed and the blood obscuring his vision but he knew that his wannabe judge, jury and executioners had forgotten about something and they were now paying dearly for that oversight. Seifer's bed was against a wall, and a cadet was thrown against said wall, putting a large dent in it. He fell onto the bed, unconscious and pinning Seifer where he was. Seifer started twisting and bucking as violently as his restraints would allow in a bid to throw the unconscious body off, to no avail.

Whoever his rescuer was, they were clearly highly well versed in combat, as he occasionally caught glances of SeeD's and cadets being thrown around his room. He sighed regretfully. There was going to be one hell of a bill for the damages. He finally managed to jerk the body off him and he sat up as far as his restraints would allow and his mouth fell open.

Alice Obsidian was advancing slowly towards the leader of the SeeD's who in contrast was backing off as fast as his legs could carry him. The only other SeeD who was conscious had pulled out a pistol but before she could use it Alice had whirled around and blocked the pistols muzzle with the tip of a finger. Seifer grimaced. This was not going to end well.

"You can fire." Alice told the SeeD. "Personally I'd advise against it. You see, I refrained from killing all your friends because he who calls the shots wants to make nice with Balamb Garden. Let me make this simple. The moment that hammer goes back I will kill you. Do yourself a big favour and hand your weapon over to me." The SeeD complied and Alice spun the gun around before dropping the SeeD with a single quick pistol whip. Then she turned to the leader.

"Please…" The leader said but Alice reached out and placed a finger to his lips.

"You have nothing to say I want to hear." She said coldly. "You see, Seifer was right. You _are _a coward but you're also something worse. You're a bully and that is one thing I can't abide. There are a few conflicting methods of how to deal with bullies. Some say that you should tell someone. Some say you should stand up to them. I say you should kill them." Like lightning Alice's hand tore into the leaders chest and wrenched his heart clean out. His mouth popped wide open and then he went down slowly as if the air had turned to water. Alice crossed to Seifer and tore the chains apart as if they were made of paper.

"Thanks for getting involved." Seifer said before shooting a look at the dead SeeD. "Was that really necessary?"

"He pissed me off." Alice replied simply. "Besides I needed to make a point. That point being; messing with Seifer Almasy is seriously bad for your health. I doubt you'll have any more trouble if people know that there's a chance of them having their hearts ripped out."

"Couldn't you just beat them to a pulp?" Seifer enquired as Alice started dragging the unconscious bodies out into the hall. "That was overkill."

"Maybe for humans," Alice nodded as if Seifer had made a fair point. "But I'm not human. I'm a vampire just like your friend Dante Skyle."

"How do you know Dante?" Seifer asked his eyes narrowing.

"You ask a lot of questions Seifer." Alice observed. "I only know Dante from what my brothers tell me. Apparently he's a vampire hunting vampire and major league pain in the neck. He wants both Alexander and Swift dead and judging from the way they talk about him he's got the bloodlust and ability to make it happen."

"Why did you save me?" Seifer demanded. "I don't think they were actually going to kill me."

"Maybe but I wasn't prepared to risk it." Alice said. "You are important to Swift for some reason and he told me in no uncertain terms that you are untouchable. That said, I quite like you so I'm not a threat to you. If you're worried about the repercussions of me killing that fellow over there I'll happily admit to it. Give me your phone."

"What for?" Seifer asked as he handed it over.

"I'm putting my number in." Alice replied as she worked the buttons with her thumb. "If you need me, or if you want to go out for dinner sometime give me a call." Her eyes swept across the bombsite that his room had become. "As a good faith gesture I'll pay for the damages. Toodles." She handed Seifer's phone back to him before kissing him gently on the cheek and vacating.

Seifer started after her and touched the spot where she'd kissed him. In the last few weeks he'd met quite a few vampires and he was fairly sure that Alice was hands down the strangest. That said however, he didn't think strange meant a bad thing in this case.

* * *

Mika was fed up to the back teeth with Rinoa's condition so he'd pick pocketed Dante's phone and called one person Mika prayed could help him figure out what was wrong and remedy it. It wasn't ideal but he'd try anything at this point. He was sitting in a Balamb restaurant, tearing into his starter, a portion of barbecue chicken wings when Swift Obsidian sat down opposite him. He waved a waiter over and ordered the soup of the day before observing Mika over steeped fingers.

"I must say this is a welcome change." He said brightly. "Usually when I get a communication from a Skyle brother it's Dante and it consists of venomous death threats."

"Cut the colour commentary Swift." Mika said. "I need your help and believe it or not it's a matter of some urgency and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to fix it."

"I'm listening." Swift gave a nod of thanks as his soup arrived. He took a spoonful blew on it and then swallowed it.

"Something bad has happened to Rinoa." Mika explained. "As I'm sure you know Squall was killed during our assault on Battleship Island. I think Squall's death hit Rinoa so hard her mind simply broke. She's been totally catatonic ever since and I think it's high time she woke up."

"I can understand that." Swift nodded sympathetically. "But why would you ever come to me?"

"Because you're pretty well versed in everything." Mika said. "Believe me, I wish it wasn't the case because I don't enjoy being close to you at the best of times. However, if being Dante Skyle's brother has taught me anything is that to get things done in this world sometimes you have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"I have a question." Swift said brightly. "Does Dante know that Alexander and I are both still alive?"

"No he doesn't and personally speaking I'd like to keep it that way." Mika shrugged.

"How about that, another thing you and I have in common." Swift laughed. "What you're describing, Rinoa's condition is most definitely rare and scientifically unexplained. It's only been documented a handful of times, and I'm sorry to tell you this Mika, it's never been successfully cured. I believe it's known as a grief induced coma."

"Are you going to help me or am I going to have to look elsewhere?" Mika demanded angrily.

"I'll help you on one condition." Swift said. "Dante doesn't know that I'm alive. Should he find out I will want your word that he won't try anything."

"Done." Mika said without hesitation. "I'll take you to Rinoa."

"No you won't." Swift said firmly. "I can't just pull a miracle cure out of the bag like that. I need to gather some information before I can even try to help her. I need to dig up sources. Quite literally actually. There are one or two people I have to talk to who are dead."

Mika shook his head as Swift vacated the restaurant and then signalled for the bill. He hoped Swift knew what he was doing. For the first time Mika felt as if the weight of guilt at failing to prevent this happening to Rinoa lightened just a little. There was also some light at the end of the very long, very dark tunnel his life had become. He dropped a bundle of paper money on the table and without bothering to wait for the change, headed out of the restaurant, pulled on a crash helmet and hopped onto his Super Cub before gunning the engine. The Garden mechanics had done some pretty serious modifications to the bike, giving it a top speed equal to most high performance sports cars. Mika tripled the speed limit of sixty miles an hour as he rocketed backs towards Balamb Garden.

A few windswept and extremely dangerous minutes later Mika pulled off his crash helmet and set it down on Rinoa's desk before resuming his vigil at her bedside. He brushed a few strands of hair of her forehead before taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Hold on Rinoa." He muttered quietly. "I had to call someone I hate, but if anyone can help you he's the man, or vampire if you want to be finicky about it."

Maybe it was Mika's imagination playing tricks on him, wishful thinking or maybe his constant vigil had finally started to make him crack up, but in that single moment he could've sworn that he felt her squeeze back.

"You can still hear me can't you?" Mika muttered quietly. "I hope you're having a nice dream, devoid of bloodsucking fiends, boyfriends who go psycho at a moment's notice and most importantly of all, overbearing father figures." He leaned down and kissed Rinoa on the forehead. "Sleep all you want Rinoa. I'll get you help." He was so focused on Rinoa he didn't notice Selphie and Zell staring into the room at him.

"Yep." Zell confirmed quietly. "He's sweet on her."

"Well he did get hit by the Rinoa Ray." Selphie concurred. "Now he's powerless."

"Still, when she wakes up she could use a guy like him." Zell pointed out as they headed out of the dormitories to give Mika some space. "She's going to have to deal with Squall's death and I think Mika could be the answer."

"What about your answer?" Selphie suggested. "Beat Seifer into a bloody pulp and/or a coma and then beat him some more."

"That may have been the approach old me would've taken," Zell said. "But I'm a senior instructor now. I can't let my personal feelings cloud my judgement. Seifer and I will never be bosom friends, and I still see him as an arrogant, reckless, occasionally sociopathic toe rag but if there's one thing Squall's death has taught me life's too short for grudges." He turned to Selphie who had stopped dead in her tracks and was gaping at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "What?"

"Zell Dincht just renounced violence against of all people, Seifer Almasy." Selphie observed faintly. "This is major. This is like watching monkeys use tools for the first time."

"Don't exaggerate my dear Selphiekins." Zell chirped. "It's rational thought, the greatest acquired taste."

"Okay." Selphie said uncertainly before performing a radical change to her usual personality. "Hey Zell, do you want to help organise the Garden Festival?"

* * *

"Seifer," Quistis cupped her face and let out a groan of exasperation. "I trusted you to come back here, and maybe in time train to become a SeeD. I hoped you'd learned your lesson but now this happens?"

"I've already explained this." Seifer said petulantly. "I was ambushed by a lynch mob of SeeD's and cadets who shot me with riot rounds, stabbed me, beat me with bars of soap and canned drinks in socks and then attempted to shoot me, this time with metal bullets."

"Does that justify the heart removal surgery one of them received?" Quistis demanded furiously. "You should count yourself lucky the SeeD in question had no family to speak of."

"I've already explained this as well." Seifer grunted. "I know for a fact that in some circles my fighting skills are considered formidable but I can't rip people's hearts out with my bare hands and before you accuse me of using the Hyperion think back to seeing the wound. It's quite clear that the chest was punched in by Alice Obsidian."

"Why would she do that?" Quistis muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"I think she liked me." Seifer thundered. "If it makes you feel any better I did tell her I thought ripping the poor bastard's heart out was overkill but I don't think I could've stopped her even if the guy hadn't threatened and tortured me."

"And this is a girl who wants to be on our side?" Quistis sighed noisily. "What's next? An Exocet? Heavy artillery?"

"In all fairness to Alice, she never said she wanted to be on our side." Seifer said, trying to sound reasonable. "She was just relaying the message from Swift. I've only met three of them but I get the impression Swift controls the rest of them. I would advise talking to him. If what Mika said is true, I don't think it'll be long until he makes himself known."

"Wow Seifer," Quistis snarled applauding sarcastically. "That was almost profound. It's good to know you're thinking on some level."

"That's it." Seifer stood up and pulled out his Balamb Garden issue sidearm and combat knife before throwing them down on Quistis' desk. "Coming back here was a mistake. Give these to someone who can take your holier than thou attitude. I quit." He stormed out of the office and into the lift, punching the clear plastic walls in frustration, leaving a blood smeared crack behind him.

"Glad to get that off your chest mate?" A voice said and Seifer turned to see Dante smirking at him. "Quistis is having a bitch attack a lot these days isn't she?"

"How do you know about that?" Seifer demanded as he headed for the dorms to collect the few possessions that hadn't been destroyed by Alice and the flying SeeD's she'd been directly responsible for.

"Vampire audio perception." Dante pointed to his left ear. "Usually useful but in this place it gets a bit wearing. SeeD's and cadets in every direction acting out their own little soap operas full of teen angst. Makes me want to heave."

"You were a teenager once right?" Seifer challenged him.

"Yeah I was and given who my main squeeze back then was I'm trying so hard to forget." Dante grunted.

"Ugly breakup?" Seifer guessed.

"Believe me when I say yes." Dante answered. "So that's it then. You're just going to leave. Tell me, this whole running away plan of action. It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the SeeD that got his heart ripped out would it?"

"How do you know about that?" Seifer asked, painfully aware of the potentially disastrous turn this conversation could take.

"It's easy when you've got an ear to the ground and a boatload of time on your hands." Dante grinned bloodthirstily. "I must say Seifer I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't…" Seifer blurted out before stopping himself. He started cursing his own mouth when he saw the subtle change on Dante's face and knew that the shit had hit the fan. Someone as familiar with the Obsidian family as Dante wouldn't take long to figure it out.

"You didn't do it?" Dante echoed. "That's very…" Seifer almost launched his lunch then and there "…interesting. If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"No one." Seifer said a little too quickly to be convincing. "It's not important. Just this girl."

"Just this girl?" Dante repeated suspiciously before gasping and staggering backward pretentiously. "I'm shocked! You're not a virgin."

"Very funny." Seifer snapped. "You're a class act now if you'll excuse me, I have packing to do."

"Not so fast Runaway Joe." Dante moved to block him off. "I want to know who ripped out that SeeD guy's pump. There are very few people I know who can do that and…" Dante's face morphed to his vampire visage "…I'll have you know that I am one of them."

"What does it matter?" Seifer demanded trying to sound offhand though the sound of his racing heartbeat pretty much gave him away.

"It matters to me because that means a new vampire is on the plot and that could be a disaster." Dante growled. "Now I can hear your heart beating, so I'm going to ask you a few questions. In case you don't know, a human heart jumps when its owner is being dishonest. Every time you lie to me, I will rip a finger right off your hand. Let's get started shall we? This girl you speak of, was she a vampire?"

"Yes." Seifer said, wondering if the fact that Alice was more than just a regular vampire might cost him an appendage.

"I see." Dante nodded approvingly. "Did she possess qualities one might consider attractive?"

"Yes." Seifer nodded, trying in vain to figure out where his friend/interrogator was going with this.

"Answer the next question without looking like the cat that swallowed the cream." Dante advised. "Did she flirt with you?"

"Definitely." Seifer replied, too freaked out by Dante eyeballing him to look proud of himself.

"I might have known." Dante seethed. "I'm fairly sure I know the answer to this question but did she have brown hair and brown eyes?"

"No." Seifer shook his head vehemently. "Blond hair and blue eyes."

"You what?" Dante exclaimed. "Are you absolutely sure about that? Maybe the light was bad or…"

"You're the one listening in on my heartbeat." Seifer bit off angrily. "Why don't you tell me? Then maybe you can tell me why you're so interested in this girl?"

"One last question." Dante growled as his face shifted back to his normal human guise. "Did you have any idea who this vampire was?"

"Sorry Dante but I'm declining to answer that question." Seifer said before Dante shoved him hard enough in the chest to rocket him against the wall, the blow aggravating his spear wound.

"Who said you even had a choice in this?" Dante roared as Seifer steadied himself, equally furious.

"I did when I decided I'd ask you a few questions first." Seifer steamed as he strode forwards and got in Dante's face.

"How will you know I'm telling the truth?" Dante grinned. "No heartbeat here, or had you forgotten?"

"I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it." Seifer replied. "If you remember that after Screamer Mountain and Battleship Island we owe each other our lives. Maybe that warrants a little honesty perhaps. Now why are you so interested in this girl, other than the obvious appeal?"

"Did you hear how Quistis and I broke up?" Dante asked.

"I heard she dumped you." Seifer replied. "The rumours were conveniently vague on the why."

"Okay first off, it was mutual." Dante corrected, his voice oddly strangled by what Seifer suspected was wounded pride. "Secondly, and are you sitting down my estranged vampire wife Nina turned up."

"You have a wife?" Seifer exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes I have a wife." Dante grunted. "Why is this a shock to everyone? I'll have you know that I am positively dishy in some circles?"

"I think it's got something to do with the fact that someone would have to be tolerant enough to stay married to you." Seifer pointed out.

"She was taken from me, she didn't leave me." Dante explained. "Anyway, ever since she became a vampire she demon that's wearing my wife's face has been constantly making my life a misery. She just pops up and makes some mischief. She's been hanging around for the last few days."

"Well I didn't expect that." Seifer said.

"How do you think I feel?" Dante howled. "I've half a mind to head out and stake her myself. The one regret I have regarding Alexander's death is that he didn't manage to get to her. Apparently he's always wanted her dead, which is weird because I have it on pretty good authority he's the guy who turned her in the first place."

"So that's why you hate him?" Seifer guessed.

"No I have other reasons to hate him." Dante replied. "If you want to know what those were go and ask Quistis. I'm sure she'll leap at the chance to betray my confidence."

"I'm not sure that's a brilliant idea." Seifer said. "I'm leaving remember. I guess a SeeD having his heart removed right outside my room was the final straw."

"Look I'm not going to force you to tell me anything," Dante said. "But you said that you recognised the vampire responsible for what happened. Who was it?"

"Something tells me you already know the answer to that question." Seifer said shrewdly.

"Obsidian." Dante growled, looking more and more homicidal by the minute. "I should've known better than to think that they were dead. This time around, I'm going to make sure."

* * *

**Author Commentary: I loved Selphie's line about the Garden Festival. It shows that out Selphie is still inside the crazy pregnant lady. Take this being put up so quickly as my apology for chapter four taking so long. This is what I came up with as my first "filler" chapter in part two but there were things that are important to the overall act. The relationship, if you want to call it that, between Alice and Seifer will be main focus in upcoming chapters as will the rather one sided relationship between Mika and Rinoa. As for Mika going to Swift of all people for help, that was to show that he's getting pretty desperate to help Rinoa. Still Swift is probably who I'd go to because he's the oldest person on the planet and he generally knows what he's talking about, especially when it comes to things as commonplace as catatonia induced entirely by grief. Fair warning, the next chapter may get a little…raunchy but needs must. As you can imagine it won't be very long until Dante fires his latest salvo at the Obsidian family, two members of whom he wants to hurt very badly (he probably considers Alice, Gaston and Adrian collateral damage) and then the fur's really going to fly. He may let Nina know in order to get her gone but believe me, she has her own reasons to both fear and contact them. In the next chapter you'll see the belated return of everyone's favourite (or in my case least favourite) sharpshooter Irvine Kinneas. As ever thanks to my readers and reviewers, especially regulars Dee and Bebedora. I hope to hear from each and every one of you who is reading this (yeah that'll happen) so please let me know what you think. See you soon.**

**~Ally Todd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Weight of the World**

The train rolled into Balamb and Swift stepped onto the platform practically before it had stopped moving. He immediately strode out of the train station and headed for the hotel. He and his siblings were staying in five rooms at the hotel long term, using the monetary proceeds of their unnaturally long lives to pay as if they were renting apartments as opposed to hotel rooms. Swift slid his key card into the door and stepped into the darkened room before sighing and beating a fist against the doorframe. He turned to face Alexander who was sitting in an armchair facing him. All five Obsidian Urns were sitting next to him on the table.

"Okay we need to set some ground rules." Swift said. "Haunt me all you want outside these four walls but this space…off limits."

"You went away." Alexander chirped, pouting outrageously. "Where were you? I missed my big bro."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Swift told him firmly. "You see, your little plot to awaken an army of Old Ones at Battleship Island resulted in some fairly substantial collateral damage and I was in Timber finding a way to undo the damage you did."

"What damage that I did?" Alexander enquired uncomprehendingly. "Talk sense will you?"

"Rinoa Heartilly is in a catatonic state because Squall was killed." Swift explained patiently. "You can't escape your fair share of accountability for that. I'm trying to make nice with Balamb Garden and I think that waking Rinoa might go some way towards forgiving what you did."

"I don't think those at Balamb Garden like us very much." Alexander shrugged noncommittally. "You see, as I understand it a group of cadets and SeeD members got together and decided to exact some vigilante justice on Seifer Almasy. Long story short, our little sister found out and stopped them. I believe she also ripped the ringleader's heart from his chest."

"Oh brilliant!" Swift exclaimed. "Why couldn't I have siblings that don't act entirely on animal instinct?"

"While you're here I think we should talk." Alexander grinned. "You say Rinoa's in a big old grief induced coma right? Do I have to remind you that she's a Sorceress ergo a threat. Why don't we leave her in that coma to rot?"

"Because I'm trying to make sure we can live in harmony with Balamb Garden and if Rinoa happens to come back on her own I do not want to be in the firing line." Swift shrugged. "When I bring her back she'll probably want to spit roast you, but strangely that's not my highest priority."

"She's a Sorceress!" Alexander exclaimed in exasperation. "She's dangerous, to us in particular. I can't let you wake her up!"

"You made some bad choices and now you're going to have to live with the consequences." Swift hurled back. "You can't stop this."

"Oh yes I can!" Alexander unstopped the Obsidian Urn marked with Swift's name and slammed Swift against the door, pressing the spike on the stoppers underside against his chest. "Don't make me do this Swift!"

"Do it." Swift growled. "Come on. I dare you. Maybe you'll be able to handle passive aggressive Adrian, and Alice who regardless of everything you've ever done still loves you. But do you really want to deal with Gaston?"

It was at that point a crossbow bolt smashed straight through the door and hit Alexander square in the middle of the forehead. Alexander staggered back with a howl of agony and collapsed onto the bed. Swift raised an eyebrow before diving out of the way as he heard the unmistakeable sound of a shotgun being pumped. Swift had a fairly good idea what was happening and he was proved right when the hinges and locks were shot away. As Alexander wrenched the arrow from his head, the door was kicked in to reveal Dante, armed with a shotgun and crossbow as well as a bagful of vampire hunter equipment.

"Hello boys." He grinned before launching another crossbow bolt, hitting Alexander in the gut. Then he pivoted and Swift received a twelve gauge blast to the chest. "This is going to be fun."

"Dante I can understand how you're feeling," Swift said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "But now is not a good time."

"Dante," Alexander ground out as he writhed in agony. "I swear, you're going to regret this!"

"Shut up." Dante hissed, pulling out a handgun and pumping a shot into Alexander's thigh from point blank range. Then he turned to Swift and levelled a weapon strapped to his wrist at him. "This is one of my favourite toys, a wrist mounted flamethrower so if I were you I'd talk quickly before I deem it prudent to barbecue you."

"I know you Dante." Swift said. "You may act like a typical boor but you still have a heart. Tell me, do you particularly enjoy seeing Rinoa in the state she is? Do you enjoy what it's doing to your brother? If you kill me, it might stay that way. Is that what you want?"

"You're wasting your time appealing to his better nature." Alexander growled from the floor.

"Don't make me incinerate you." Dante warned before turning back to Swift. "If I cut you and Alexander some slack do you honestly think you can save Rinoa and by extension Mika?"

"I've talked to the experts on this sort of affliction." Swift grunted. "What I have in mind is a tad unconventional but it's going to work. I can promise you that. Afterwards, you can try and kill us all you want."

"That's not good enough." Dante hurled back stubbornly. "You're an honourable man Swift, so I want your word that you'll make good on what you just told me."

"Oh for pities sake." Swift forced himself to his feet and faced off Dante. "You have my word that I will help Rinoa. I'll need some ingredients and then we can do it on the next full moon. I need to harness the energy of a celestial event."

"That's tomorrow night." Dante said.

"Well in that case I think we'll head to Balamb Garden now." Swift said as he changed out of his bloodstained suit. "Given what the ritual I have in mind involves we'll need to do a good bit of rehearsal."

"Why…" Dante said as he shouldered his crossbow. "…Do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

The owner of the motorcycle cut the engine and freewheeled down the gentle slope towards Balamb Garden's armoury. He hopped off the bike as it came to a halt in the deserted Parking Lot. He pulled of his crash helmet and replaced it with his trademark black Stetson and opening the steel door stepped into the armoury and turned the lights on.

"Home sweet home." Irvine Kinneas muttered as he headed over to his bench where the Stinger missile launcher he'd been tinkering with before heading off to Battleship Island was still lying.

All things considered, the Garden medical staff deemed Irvine's recovery their greatest success. He'd spent nearly three weeks on the critical list, needed more transfusions than you could shake a stick at and a good third of the bullets were still in him. He'd been warned that there would be after effects, mainly stiffness, pins and needles and pain, probably for the rest of his life but Irvine was a SeeD and he'd never been one to shy away from a little physical discomfort. He'd been filled in on all the recent developments and the first things he'd done after being discharged was laying a bouquet of flowers at Squall's memorial and visiting the still catatonic Rinoa. It was after the latter that Irvine understood how lucky he was. He looked up as the armoury door opened.

"There's the ugly bastard!" Zell shouted jubilantly as he dashed across the room with Selphie, Talon and Cid in tow. He seized Irvine in a bear hug that successfully aggravated Irvine's recently healed bullet wounds and made him fear for his ribs.

"Let him breathe Zell." Talon said with a rueful smile. "They found the technology to rebuild you then."

"Looks like it." Irvine said giving Selphie a gentle hug. "When can I get back on ops? That's what I'd like to know."

"Probably never." Zell said bluntly. "Unless you do all your training again starting from scratch."

"I know you're a senior instructor now Zell," Irvine said. "But I'm not sure if you can suspend me from active duty. If you can, I'll find a way to overrule you."

"Good luck." Zell said before sitting down. "I think today's going to be a bit of a slow day so what say you we have some fun?"

"I don't know about you guys but I need Irvine's help." Talon said with a wicked smile. "We've just bought eighty crates of hardware from the Estharian Army and we need to do inventory. It should only take us nearly forever."

"Brilliant." Irvine muttered with a face like thunder. "Why didn't I just let that Uzi toting bastard kill me?"

"Irvy don't say things like that!" Selphie exclaimed reproachfully slapping him on the shoulder.

"Geez Selphie I was only joking." Irvine said sheepishly rubbing his shoulder. "I only got a clean bill of health twenty four hours ago. I should take it easy. Zell, back me up."

"Sorry Irvine but you work in the armoury so what Talon says goes I'm afraid." Zell replied gleefully before deciding it might be tactful to change the subject. "I heard that Seifer's supposed to be leaving us. It's about time."

"Sorry to disappoint you Zell," Cid shrugged. "But Seifer was just angry. One he'd calmed down and Dante had talked some sense into him Quistis allowed him to stay on a final warning basis."

"Well this is Seifer so he'll be gone by next week." Zell muttered. "Or so I can dream."

"I don't know the guy that well, aside from the whole orphanage thing but my instincts tell me that he could be useful." Irvine shrugged. "He went up against Squall and that Alexander character and he's still here."

"We all know that he's pretty hard core." Zell reasoned. "We've fought him pretty much to the death and even with six of us and one of him we still didn't manage to kill him."

"What about Rinoa?" Irvine wondered aloud. "Does anyone have any idea what's wrong with her, or more importantly how to cure her?"

"There's plenty of theories about what's happened to her," Cid explained. "Each one as likely as the next. As for curing her, I believe Mika's got something under his hat. Given how he feels about her, I think it's bound to be something that's somehow risky and brilliant at the same time."

"Wait a second." Irvine cut in. "What do you mean how he feels about her?"

"Put delicately I think Mika is highly interested in getting to know Rinoa better." Selphie answered.

"Okay and you don't think that's maybe a little disrespectful to Squall's memory?" The sharpshooter persisted.

"We may not like it but Squall is dead." Zell said. "Rinoa bonded with Mika and when she wakes up she'll have to move on. To me, Mika represents her best chance of doing so on the romantic front. I trust Mika to do what's best for her."

* * *

Later that afternoon a top secret meeting was held in Quistis' office. In attendance were Quistis, Cid, Edea, Mika, Dante and Swift. Swift decided he should speak first.

"Okay I understand that one of your SeeD members was killed by Alice." He said flatly. "I would like to apologise unreservedly for that and promise you that I will deal with her. You can rest assured that I can be harder on her than anyone else."

"Thank you Swift." Edea said shooting Quistis' a warning look. "Now you say that you might be able to help Rinoa?"

"I've got as good a chance as anyone." Swift nodded. "The condition she's suffering is what's known as a grief coma. Rare and scientifically unexplainable, I've only encountered it a handful of times in my life. I guess that the loss of Squall hit Rinoa so hard her mind just broke. However, at Mika's behest I did some digging and I believe I may have discovered the closest thing to a sure fire way to help her. It's a ritual and I've acquired the necessary materials but this particular ritual is not going to be fun to perform."

"I don't like the sound of that." Dante muttered before fixing Swift with an intense look. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"In order to get rid of this condition we'll need a considerable amount of positive energy." Swift said. "If anyone call's me sappy I will not be responsible for my actions. The emotion we need is love, and a lot of it. I can channel it with a spell but creating it in the first place will require quite a sacrifice on someone else's part. In order for me to get a handle on it, I'll need someone to perform an ultimate act of love in close proximity to myself and Rinoa. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

"Got it." Dante grunted. "Well you did say we wouldn't like it. Do you mean to tell us that someone is going to have to get their kit off and do it on your say so?"

"For an optimum chance of success one or both of our volunteers must be close to Rinoa." Swift said.

"Well I could ask Irvine and Selphie." Quistis suggested.

"Bad idea." Edea shook her head vehemently. "Selphie's pregnant and this ritual sounds pretty powerful. We can't risk an innocent child getting caught in the crossfire."

"Swift, I'm a close friend of Rinoa's." Quistis interjected in. "Would Dante and I qualify?"

"I don't think so." Dante said before Swift could answer. "Feel to correct me if I'm wrong but our volunteers do have to truly be in love with each other. I hate to break your heart Quistis but that just isn't us."

"I suppose Cid and I could do it if we absolutely had to." Edea offered trying to sound casual, although her bright red cheeks betrayed her true feelings about the turn this conversation had taken.

"Did anyone else just go to a scary visual place?" Dante asked.

"Oh yeah." Mika said faintly.

"I've just had a thought." Cid said. "Mika, could you go and find Zell and bring him up here?"

"Zell?" Quistis asked with a raised eyebrow as Mika headed out. "Why Zell?"

"He's got the connection with Rinoa, he's a highly emotional bloke and I think everyone agrees that he and his girlfriend aren't put off by an audience." Cid said reasonably.

"The worst they've ever done in public is stealing a kiss over a table in the canteen." Quistis muttered. "Full on sexual intercourse is a little different."

"Never fear for Zell is here!" Zell announced as he entered with Mika. The next thing everyone heard was a loud thump as Zell's metal sheathed knuckles collided with the side of Swift's head, knocking him out of his chair. Dante started to applaud but before Zell could launch his next attack Mika rugby tackled the brawler and pinned him to the floor.

"Swift is here to help Rinoa." Mika growled as he pressed his forearm against Zell's carotid artery, threatening him with unconsciousness. "Try not to attack him until afterwards." He released Zell and pulled him to his feet, but gave him a shove to show he meant business.

"This had better be good." Zell said, eyeing Swift with loathing as the vampire got back to his feet

"Well that was bracing." Swift said as he sat back down again. "Thank you for coming Zell. This isn't easy so I'm just going to come out with it…"

"In order to heal Rinoa Swift needs to be able to channel a powerful amount of positive energy and in order to that you need to have sex with your girlfriend in the same room as Swift and Rinoa." Dante said bluntly.

"You what?" Zell chuckled before looking around at the stony faces in the room. "Oh surely you can't be serious?"

"I am serious," Dante said simply as he produced a blood bag, tore it open and filled a glass, ignoring the nauseated glares he received from Cid, Edea and Quistis. "And don't call me Shirley."

"Rinoa's my friend and I'd normally do anything to help her," Zell said. "But this is beyond the pale." Before he knew what was happening he was pinned to a wall.

"You're saying this like you've got a choice." Mika growled. "Let me break this down for you. You're going to do it or I will rip your heart out and feed it to you, right here right now."

"Mika let him go this instant." Quistis said. When Mika didn't comply Dante and Swift stood up and pulled Mika off Zell. Quistis waited for a few seconds before addressing Zell again. "Zell I understand how weird this must be for you but we wouldn't ask if there was any other option."

"It's just going to be Alexis and I?" Zell asked.

"Actually there's a bit more to it than that." Swift explained. "A sacred triangle must be formed around Zell and…Alexis is it?"

"We call her library girl." Quistis said.

"We'll obviously need three people to form that triangle." Swift said. "Dante, Cid and Quistis could do that. There will also be someone to incant some Latin, I think Edea comes in at that point. There also needs to be someone to hold onto a personal item of Rinoa's. Mika, you can do that. I'll do the magical heavy lifting. Does anyone have any idea what this personal item could be?"

"What about her necklace?" Zell asked. "The one with her mother and Squall's rings on it?"

"That's no good." Swift shook his head. "It was Squall's death that caused this catatonia in the first place. She doesn't need to be reminded of him right in the middle of a delicate magic ritual."

"No problem." Mika announced. "What about the ribbon she wears around her bicep? That'll do won't it? She told me once she'd worn it for years."

"I suppose that'll have to do." Swift said before turning to Zell. "Do you think Alexis will go for this?"

"I can convince her." Zell said confidently. "You see, back in the battle with Galbadia Garden, Alexis was in the quad and she was injured. She would've bled to death had Rinoa not stepped in to save her. Alexis always though that she owed Rinoa and I can definitely twist her arm. One condition though. Everyone else in the room with us also has to be naked, you know to ease our embarrassment."

"I suppose I can live with that." Dante said while the rest of the group nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Maybe it's best if Rinoa is as well." Swift said before waving Mika quiet. "If the ritual works she'll wake up immediately and I think being the only clothed person in a room full of naked people she'll be more embarrassed then we are. So is everyone in?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, I'll give you an hour and then we meet in Rinoa's room for a rehearsal. We can't have things going wrong on the day. We need to practise because I'll also need to harness the power of a certain celestial event. A full moon specifically."

"Specifically the one tomorrow night." Dante added.

* * *

An hour later Swift, Quistis, Dante, Mika, Cid, Edea, Zell and Alexis congregated in Rinoa's room, all dressed in sweat pants or dressing gowns. Swift opened his bag and tossed a book to Edea.

"Did I mention that I don't understand Latin?" Edea asked.

"You don't have to understand it, just read it." Swift said. "It's only the highlighted section." He produced three long candles and handed one each to Cid, Dante and Quistis then directed them to form a triangle around Zell and Alexis while Mika undid the ribbon from Rinoa's arm. Mika and Swift sat lotus style on the floor facing each other with the ribbon on the floor between them. They took each other's hands. "This is how we'll be positioned pretty much. Edea will start reading the Latin and then Zell and Alexis will do what they need to do. When I say, Dante, Cid and Quistis will light their candles and let me do the rest. I will warn you, Rinoa will be hit by a powerful blast of positive energy so there could be side effects."

"Meaning?" Mika demanded.

"Nothing too bad." Swift assured him. "She might spontaneously burst into a rendition of "Shiny Happy People" by REM for a few days later."

"God I really hope that happens." Dante laughed.

"Me as well mate." Zell concurred. "I'm not a big fan of their material but that just sounds really funny."

"Okay now we've established the important things everyone stand up and get your kit off." Swift said before dropping his sweat pants.

"What for?" Quistis asked.

"We can't have anything going wrong on the day." Swift explained patiently. "We've completed what I like to call the dressed rehearsal. This is our opportunity to have a good stare and laugh."

"It makes sense I suppose." Edea agreed before undoing the cord on her dressing gown and throwing it off.

"Jesus, what a glorious body." Dante observed before blushing and covering his embarrassment by stripping off his own attire. "Take a good look ladies." Everyone else followed suit. Quistis looked between everyone before smiling wickedly at Zell.

"Not bad Zell." She turned to look at Mika whose hands immediately covered himself up. "Come on Mika, everyone else seems perfectly at ease."

"Hey Mika." Dante said before pulling out a knife from his jacket and throwing it straight at his brother. Mika brought both hands up to catch the knife and revealed himself in the process. The sight gave Quistis and Alexis uncontrollable giggles.

"Are you quite finished?" Swift enquired ominously once they'd gotten a hold of themselves.

"Sorry." Quistis murmured with a quick return to her usual self. "Is that it? Can we get dressed now?"

"Be my guest." Swift said as he grabbed his own clothes. "I'd advise you to all get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't think it's going to be an easy ride to say the very least." He headed for the door and disappeared through it while the others got dressed.

"Sorry for what I said Edea." Dante said in a slightly awkward undertone. "I've just always been one to appreciate female beauty. It's what red blooded men live for you know?"

"Well I'm not a red blooded man so no, not really." Edea replied before smiling at him. "Don't worry about it. I guess that I should take it as a compliment. Be warned though, if you get frisky there will be trouble."

* * *

**Author Commentary: Man am I glad that is over. This is about as risqué as it's likely to get in this work. It's Final Fantasy Eight: Doomsday you're reading, not 50 Shades of Grey. As for Dante ogling Edea in her form don't worry. He's not about to start romancing her. I just thought his observation was a perfectly reasonable course of action for him. In the next chapter you will see the big, impressive sex spell but I'm not going into detail about what's exactly going to happen. As for Zell's girlfriend Alexis, yes I gave the library girl a name. You may also have picked up on Swift asking Alexander if he thinks that he can handle Gaston. Gaston is a supremely satisfying character to write and I think he may well be my favourite of the Obsidian family. He's certainly the one I'm most similar to. Dante will eventually air his differences with the family but it'll be a long time coming. Speaking of which, a few of my readers seem awfully anxious to see Squall again. He will figure prominently for the entire duration of Doomsday but he is dead so whether or not he'll actually show up remains to be seen. I wouldn't be surprised though. Remember, Dante, Mika, Nina and the entire Obsidian family are also technically dead. Fair warning, the Garden Festival is coming up soon. That was barely touched upon in the game so I'm going to devote major time to it. As ever, I cannot thank my readers and my reviewers, Dee and Bebedora enough. This fic is for all of you out there. Standby for a major plot twist.**

**~Ally Todd.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Ritual**

Dante liked to keep fit but he didn't care for the arguments that frequently broke out over equipment in the gym. He frequently improvised, either killing everything in sight in the training centre or simply resorting to borderline insane amounts of press ups, sit ups and squat thrusts in his room. Today he was doing some press ups, painfully aware that in a few short hours he'd be getting his kit off in front of some people he barely knew. Quistis had seen it all before, and Dante didn't care one jot about Edea and Alexis ogling him but the half full ended there as he would also have to deal with Mika, Cid, Zell and Swift all being buck naked with him. As far as Dante was concerned, Zell's theory that their embarrassment would be lessened if everyone else was also naked was pretty baseless.

Dante was pushing himself up and down with sweat pouring off him. He'd been doing press ups for three hours running without a break and even for a vampire who'd spent three centuries in an unspeakable hell dimension that could be called obsessive. You'd be hard put to find someone brave enough to tell Dante so, because thanks to recent developments such as Nina's arrival and the implosion of he and Quistis' relationship Dante was touchier than a septic bum boil and more likely to lash out than a crocodile with a history of mental illness. This was why he let out a sigh of annoyance when there was a loud rapping on his door. He got up and opened it, surprised to see who his visitor was.

"Hello." Dante said arching an eyebrow.

"Hello Dante!" Selphie exclaimed as she bounced enthusiastically into the room. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Would it make any difference if the answer was yes?" Dante carped, closing the door and turning to face her.

"Not a bit." Selphie said, positively quivering with excitement. "Do you know about the Garden Festival?"

"I've heard of it." Specifically Dante had heard a lot about Selphie bullying everyone she could reach into joining the committee and Dante was fairly sure that he'd be damned if she succeeded with him. "I'm not joining the committee."

"Good because I'm not asking." Selphie said. "There are a lot of things involved in the Garden Festival. Parties, bake sales and music provided by the musically gifted members of this establishment, However we're a bit low on musical talent this time and a little bird told me that you can sing and play the guitar."

"Thanks Mika." Dante muttered under his breath. "Please tell me you aren't going where I think you're going with this."

"Why not?" Selphie said indignantly. "You don't have to do anything particularly strenuous. You just have to turn up, play a guitar and maybe sing a little. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes." Dante bit off sullenly, returning to the floor and resuming his press ups. "You can show yourself out."

"Come on Dante!" Selphie wheedled, never having been one to let a few thousand setbacks dissuade her. "You'd be a complete lifesaver. I'd be very grateful." She batted her eyelids at him, hoping that a charm offensive might make him cave.

"You're not as cute as you think you are." Dante said sparing her a look, and then freezing, staring at Selphie as if she'd suddenly grown an extra head. He leapt to his feet and gawked at her face. More specifically the discoloured area below her left eye. "Would you like to tell me what that is?"

"Nothing." Selphie said, a little too quickly to convince Dante. "It's nothing and I don't see how this is any of your business."

"That is not nothing." Dante contradicted her. "I've seen marks like this before. I've inflicted more than I care to count. Someone's punched you in the face. Tell me I'm wrong."

"It was an accident." Selphie said, proceeding to explain. "Last night I think Irvine was having a bad dream or something. He rolled over in his sleep and accidentally punches me. It happens and it didn't even hurt that much. I've taken worse."

"I don't care if it was an accident or not." Dante barked. "You're pregnant Selphie. What happens if Irvine happens to accidentally kick you in the stomach? What then?"

"Talk about making a mountain out of a molehill." Selphie muttered. "About the Garden Festival, are you in or are you out?"

"Do you seriously think we should be talking about that right now?" Dante growled. "I don't give a toss about the Garden Festival. How can you think it's okay to walk around with a fresh shiner like that?"

"Dante this is none of your business." Selphie said, dredging up all the authority she could muster. "Just let Irvine and I deal with it okay? This is between us and it's private. We'll deal with it."

"Bugger that." Dante said immediately. "Has he even apologised? Where I'm from you apologise for hurting someone whether it's an accident or not. Has he apologised? God I hope so because if he hasn't no power on this planet will be able to stop me tracking him down and beating him until he does."

"I'm still missing the point where this became your problem." Selphie said, glaring at Dante, daring him to answer back.

"Selphie if there's one thing I hate more than anything it's a bully." Dante sighed before grabbing her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me he did this in his sleep. If you can't, I'll head out, rip his tongue out and feed it to him."

"Fine if it'll make you happy." Selphie locked her eyes on Dante. "Irvine hit me accidentally in his sleep. Satisfied?"

"For now." Dante said coldly. "Now, if it's so important to you, I'll play at the Garden festival, but be warned, it'll mostly be Green Day covers."

"Thank you!" Selphie squealed with a disturbing return to her usual persona. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. "You're a lifesaver Dante!" then she proceeded to kiss him on both cheeks before bouncing out of the room.

"She is the strangest girl." Dante muttered, shaking his head. Then he returned to the floor and continued doing his press ups at a punishing rate.

* * *

Dante eventually joined Swift, Mika, Cid, Edea and Quistis in the canteen just before dusk while they waited for Zell and Alexis. Given what their part in the ritual was Dante was beginning to think that they'd bottled it and he couldn't blame them. He was surprised to see them enter and head over to the table. Quistis had pulled some strings to ensure that the canteen was empty.

"Are we going to do this then?" Mika asked as Zell and Alexis sat down, his eyes daring anyone to throw their hand in.

"Everyone reserves the right the bottle it." Dante muttered. "Though with Mika around I wouldn't advise it." No one moved so Dante sighed and ran his hand down his face before looking to Swift.

"We can't start yet." Swift said. "This ritual requires a tremendous amount of celestial power and the moon isn't high enough. I did some calculations and I think it'll be adequate at six minutes to eight. Now I believe Dante had a thought about how to minimise the embarrassment among those of us who possess penises."

"That I did." Dante said pulling out a large bottle of Everclear. "For reasons I do not know, alcohol hinders certain visual indicators of arousal in men so I think all of us should take a drink, aside from Zell of course."

"I'm up for that." Cid said enthusiastically. Dante unscrewed the top and quickly downed two large mouthfuls before handing the bottle to Cid who took a long pull. Mika followed suit and then Swift. Dante took the bottle back and drained the remnants. He looked to Swift who pulled out a pocket watch.

"This is set by the atomic clock." He explained cheerfully. "So now we wait. If everything goes according to plan we should have Rinoa back with us in an hour or so."

"Oh brilliant!" Mika exclaimed belligerently, glaring at Swift. "You and your stupid big mouth. Why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to give me more than that." Swift said, genuinely perplexed (for once). "You'll find that your references to popular culture tend to be lost on me."

"You just said _if _everything goes to plan!" Zell exploded, backing Mika up. "What were you thinking?"

"Well someone please enlighten me what exactly what these two are on about?" Swift said, annoyed.

"You just said if everything goes to plan." Dante explained calmly, recognising the danger signals. "It's the ultimate jinx. Now that you've said that, the fates are probably going to screw us over."

"They might, if they existed." Swift snapped. "I'm sorry to burst your bubbles but concepts like fate and destiny, they don't exist. In this life you make your own luck but I suppose if it makes you feel any better I'll refrain from uttering phrases that could be construed as "tempting fate". Happy?"

"It'll do I suppose." Mika grunted. "If it was anyone else I'd say this ritual is a lot more trouble than it's worth."

"Why are you doing this?" Quistis asked Swift half an hour later as they trooped towards Rinoa's room. "It's not so long ago you were looking to kidnap Rinoa so you could use her to bait your brother into a death trap."

"Things change." Swift said evenly. "I know what Alexander did, especially with Squall is utterly inexcusable and I'm doing my level best to repair the damage he did. Contrary to what you might think, I don't enjoy having Balamb Garden's finest at my throat and vice versa. If we continue fighting one another it won't end well, for any of us. Squall's dead and I'm sorry. This is my way of making amends. I don't want Balamb Garden on my list of enemies."

"Because we might kill you?" Quistis guessed.

"That's one reason but the primary reason is because if you were to attack me a lot of blood would be shed before you took me down. As any vampire knows every drop of human blood shed is a terrible waste. I'm doing this to prove to you that not everyone in my family is like Alexander. I don't think it'll cut much ice with Dante but hey, what can you do."

"Back when you turned up I did some research on your family but I couldn't find anything." Quistis stated. "I don't suppose you'd like to shed some light on the subject."

"I don't suppose it can hurt to give you an overview." Swift shrugged. "There are five of us. In order, from the oldest to the youngest, we are Swift, Alexander, Adrian, Gaston and Alice. Alexander has very little patience for those who disappoint him and although he is my brother I won't insult you by listing his decent characteristics, of which there are a lot. Alice is incredibly stubborn but she does have a weakness for men, falling for them far too easily. That said, she takes being betrayed extremely personally. She's the origin of the phrase "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Adrian has always been difficult to pin down. He's been stuck in an urn for god knows how long but I still don't know how his head works. Sadly the same cannot be said for Gaston. Give him half a chance and he'll be a bigger problem than Alexander."

"I thought you were supposed to be able to control your siblings." Quistis exclaimed.

"Yes but to a limited extent." Swift said. "Gaston is obsessed with living his eternal youth to the fullest. He's a loose cannon and he's not low profile. When it comes to those idiots that hunt vampires Gaston prefers getting caught to being hunted. Personally I think it's a miracle he's lasted as long as he has."

"You're not making a brilliant case for living in harmony." Quistis pointed out objectively.

"I can control them through the use of extreme violence if the situation calls for it." Swift said defensively. "What you really have to understand is that in our family there are two specific camps. One is comprised of Adrian and I. You see, one of the few things I know for sure about Adrian is that he doesn't care for the infighting that comes with being part of this fucked up family. I've spent my life trying to keep a lid on it but that's not easy when you've got Gaston and Alexander as the other camp. They've got a whole alpha male mentality going on and as for the infighting, Gaston _loves _a fight. It doesn't really matter with whom."

"And Alice?" Quistis pressed, intrigued by Swift being some forthcoming. "Which camp does the fall into?"

"Aside from being stubborn and susceptible to being romanced Alice is highly independent." Swift shook his head. "If forced to choose I'd say she'd go for Alexander and Gaston. She's always been very close to Alexander. Even after everything he's done she still loves him. Hell, I still love him as I love all my family. You can't pick them." He stretched out a hand and turned the handle of Rinoa's door. "Here we go."

Quistis sighed and followed Swift. She was surprised at the amount of information the ancient vampire had imparted. Quistis was beginning to get a clearer picture of the family. Two were good, figuratively speaking and two were bad. The only female Alice was particularly intriguing. Aside from her killing a SeeD without hesitation, she seemed neither good nor bad, but more on the fence. Quistis made a mental note to note down everything Swift had said. She had a sneaking suspicion that the problems with the Obsidian family were not over contrary to what Swift said.

Ten minutes later they were in position for the ritual. Zell and Alexis were sitting inside a ring of coloured sand with archaic symbols painted on their bodies and with their legs around each other's waists. An equilateral triangle was formed around them with Dante, Quistis and Cid at each point, each holding a candle. Swift and Mika were sitting cross legged near the bed, their hands joined and Rinoa's arm ribbon lying on the floor between them. Edea was standing next to the bed, upon which Rinoa was lying, as naked as everyone else.

"Hey Zell," Dante joked. "You ever thought of doing porn to make a quick buck?" The look Zell shot at him could've melted an iron bar. "Take it easy." Dante said quickly. "I'm just trying to keep you relaxed."

"I'm naked and about to have sex with my girlfriend In front of some of my closest friends and colleagues who are also naked." Zell grunted. "How relaxed do you think I would be?"

"Cut the chatter." Swift ordered, keeping an eye on his pocket watch. "Light the candles. Edea, be ready to start the Latin when I give you the nod."

"This had better work." Mika muttered so only Swift could hear him. "If it doesn't you're going to wake up on fire."

"Zell, Alexis," Swift said pointedly ignoring Mika. "Have at it. Mika, close your eyes and picture Rinoa. Edea, start the Latin. It's time."

"Aphrodite, deam amoris exaudi me!" Edea cried. "Committimus nostri iudicii. Quaesumus contritos corde mederi sibi. Sine illam crucis super. Sine illam redire mortale ovili."

It was at that point Swift's body shook violently, and Rinoa's ribbon began to rise into the air. Swift's pupils dilated and then grew until his eyes were completely black. His head snapped back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Every vein on his body stood out.

The flames on the candles suddenly shot towards each other and made contact over Zell and Alexis' heads. A shower of sparks fell towards the lovers but they disappeared before falling reappearing over Rinoa. As soon as they touched Rinoa her entire body was engulfed in flames. A huge bird with magnificent scarlet and gold plumage appeared over Rinoa before it disappeared along with the flames, leaving Rinoa apparently no worse for wear.

"Ignis vitae Phoenix." Edea continued. "Audi nostra placita. Offerimus amore Zell et Alexis sicut solveretur. Moliri Rinoa scriptor regenerationis et benedicent. Modo acquievit sua curare. Vobis mandamus, reducere. Reducent eam et permittere eam sanare penitus completiue. Coram vobis facimus hoc placito! Salvum eam ".

Mika's eyes shot open and he and Swift were suddenly chanting in unison, their eyes black. Whatever they were chanting it wasn't Latin, nor was it any language still in usage. It was ancient and with each word everyone in the room could feel the power of the words reverberating through them.

"Is this normal?" Dante muttered to Quistis.

"I don't know." Quistis muttered back. "We just have to trust that Swift knows what he's doing."

"I don't know about you two but something tells me it's working." It was instantly clear to Quistis and Dante what Cid was referring to. Rinoa was sitting bolt upright and her eyes were rolling in her head. At that point, Zell and Alexis both screamed in unison for several long seconds before they fell apart, disturbing the circle of sand. What followed next was an unseen force that floored everyone in the room. Rinoa's ribbon drifted onto the floor. Mika and Swift recovered first to see Rinoa on the bed, thrashing violently and convulsing, making choking sounds. Mika tried to rush to her but Swift knocked him aside.

"Leave her!" He ordered. "Let nature take its course."

After five minutes of nonstop thrashing Rinoa fell still but before they could check on her she started again, her head jerking around in time with all four limbs. Her mouth opened and a high pitched, keening scream escaped. The scream turned into disjointed sentences in the various languages Rinoa knew none of which made any sense. Then she leapt off the bed, landing on her feet. Then she started walking slowly forwards.

"What the hell's going on?" Dante exclaimed as Rinoa stopped a few feet in front of him.

"The brain's running tests." Swift explained. "It's checking to see everything's working. This is supposed to happen."

"Well that's good because I was serious considering phoning an old priest and a young priest." Dante retorted, right before Rinoa shot backwards and collapsed onto the bed. A second unseen force floored everyone else and finally there was silence. Once again it was Mika who recovered first. He got to his feet, swearing under his breath. He gave everyone else a once over to make sure they were okay before turning towards the bed. He was instantly convinced he was living through the happiest moment of his entire existence.

Rinoa was lying on the bed, covered in a sheen of sweat, her chest rising and falling with her breaths. It was instantly clear to Mika that she was out of the coma. Her eyes were moving and she was blinking freely. Mika moved forwards as everyone else got to their feet and watched.

"Rinoa?" Mika ventured. He'd expected Rinoa to scream at the sight of several people in all their glory before her, or try desperately to preserve her own modesty but what happened next was neither of those things.

"Mika," Rinoa said turning her head to look at him. "You're here." She sat up slowly and looked around at everyone before speaking calmly. "Why are we all naked?"

Before anyone could answer her Mika threw himself on Rinoa, nudity be damned and hugged her as tightly as he could. He never wanted to let her go. He had however forgotten his vampire strength.

"Ow!" Rinoa managed to grit out. "I'm happy to see you as well Mika but oxygen is really becoming an issue now."

"Oh sorry." Mika said releasing her.

"So why are we all naked?" Rinoa asked of the room at large.

"It's a long story." Dante offered before Quistis, Zell, Edea, Cid and Alexis all threw themselves on Rinoa. Mika shrugged before diving in as well. Dante and Swift exchanged wry looks. Dante cleared his throat. "Maybe we can have the hugging until we're all dressed, otherwise something indecent could happen."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dante." Rinoa replied in a rather muffled voice.

"My mind isn't in the gutter." Dante shot back, sounding scandalized. "I'm just saying, multiple naked bodies in extreme close proximity. Things could happen. It's logical."

"He's got a point." Swift concurred. "We should all get dressed and then I think we should let Mika tell Rinoa what happened."

Ten minutes later Rinoa sat on her bed facing Mika who was evidently waiting for her to make the first move. Rinoa had never been particularly reserved so she decided to do just that.

"What happened to me?" She asked. "I'm on Battleship Island, and Seifer and Dante, who I thought was dead, appear. Then I'm here with no clothes on."

Mika shrugged before relating the entire story to her, starting with her coma and describing everything from his vigil to the multiple theories to Swift's miracle cure. When he finished he sat back, gazing at Rinoa and waiting for her reaction. The silence stretched and Mika saw something he'd never thought he'd see. There were tears in Rinoa's eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me," She said, her voice trembling. "That you sat there and watched me for the whole time I was under?"

"More or less." Mika waved a hand airily. "People brought be blood and food. It was no mean thing. If I hadn't done it someone else would have. The company wasn't brilliant but it was infinitely preferable to listening to Dante provide colour commentary on anything that takes his fancy."

"Mika, that one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Rinoa stated, reaching out and grasping his hand. "You went to Swift, a man you hate to help me. Thank you."

"Anytime." Mika smiled back at her. "Rinoa, listen to me. You've suffered a great loss and it's going to take time to heal and move on, so if this is a little forward just let me know okay?" He leaned in and gently kissed Rinoa on the cheek. If Rinoa was shocked it didn't show. In fact, as Mika pulled away, Rinoa's hand came up and gently cupped his face. "What are you doing?" Mika asked.

"Moving on." Rinoa replied. Before Mika could stop her she'd leaned in, embraced him and kissed him gently on the lips.

Mika had his fair share of romantic memories with various women and there were a couple he was fairly sure he'd been in love with. Rinoa, however blew them all clean out of the water. Her lips were sweeter and softer than anything Mika had ever encountered. He could feel her raven hair against his face and he enthusiastically inhaled, drinking in her scent. Regrettably, the timelessness couldn't last forever (a contradiction in terms Mika would only be able to appreciate much later) and Rinoa pulled away before giving him that smile, the smile Mika was now totally, and irrevocably sure was the primary reason he'd fallen in love with her.

* * *

**Author Commentary: Now Squinoa fans, I beseech you. Listen to my reasoning. Rinoa's juts come out of a coma so maybe she isn't thinking straight but even if she was, what of it? Squall is dead and she needs some form of companionship. It's not as if she ripped Mika's clothes off then and there did she? She kissed him primarily to say thank you for watching over her in the way he did. The man's a hero in her eyes. I can understand why you might be upset but I said Squall would feature in part two in some form and that hasn't changed. All romances need conflict and if you can't get over the idea of Rinoa kissing someone else when Squall is dead I'm not entirely sure I want your reviews anyway (kidding, I appreciate all reviews regardless of content, opinion or standpoint)! This chapter was a bit of a monster and I'm saying it now. Future chapters will not be as raunchy. When it comes to sex, I find if infinitely preferable to write about the emotional part rather than the anatomical details. The Latin Edea spoke, that wasn't just a random passage. That was my own work translated. If you want to know what it means it shouldn't be too difficult to feed it into a translator on the internet. As for Selvine fans let me just say this as clearly as I can. Irvine is NOT beating Selphie up. I don't like the guy but there are standards. Irvine's reasoning behind accidentally giving Selphie a black eye goes very deep and even more dark. Just know it's not his fault and it's something a LOT more commonplace than an evil, ancient vampire stealing his soul. It's not supernatural in the slightest. As for the next chapter, It's going to be considerably more light hearted than this one and it'll focus on the Garden Festival and Selphie's mad puppet master act in relation to it. As always I am extremely happy and flattered by your reviews, Dee and Bebedora, I'm looking at you. Please enjoy the next chapters and feel free to tell me what you think, even I you want to threaten me with various unpleasant things for my new relationship that I am dubbing Rinka. Or maybe Minoa. **

**~Ally Todd**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Garden Festival**

Rinoa steeled herself before knocking on Selphie's door. Selphie opened it and invited Rinoa in with a squeal of delight and a lot of emphatic gestures. Everyone had been absolutely delighted by Rinoa's recovery but Selphie was in a league of her own.

"Come in Rin!" She exclaimed before pulling Rinoa into a spontaneous bear hug that as usual had Rinoa fearing for her ribs. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically I'm good." Rinoa nodded as Selphie released her. "Emotionally, not so much. You see Selphie, something happened after I came back and I need another perspective on it."

"I'm your friend Rinoa!" Selphie exulted cheerfully. "You can tell me anything, although I will admit I'll only be interested if it's a particularly juicy tid bit of gossip."

"That's comforting." Rinoa muttered under her breath. "I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. I kissed Mika."

Whatever Selphie had been expecting it wasn't that. Her smile shrank by a couple of molars and she stared at Rinoa who was anxiously awaiting her reaction. Selphie sat down on her bed and ran her hand down her face before looking up at Rinoa.

"Okay let me get this straight." She said contemplatively. "When you say you kissed him was it a simple peck or was it…"

"It was the happily ever after kiss from every chick flick ever made." Rinoa interrupted. "Which makes me glad I don't watch them if I can avoid it. The weird part is when I kissed him, it just seemed so natural."

"Well he did watch over you the entire time you were in that coma." Selphie told her. "We were all agreed on two things. One; his whole obsessive need to protect you was far from healthy and two; he most definitely likes you. I have to ask, apart from natural how was it when you kissed him?"

"It was…" Rinoa hesitated briefly before deciding to just come out with it. "It was amazing."

"I thought so." Selphie nodded. "I've had limited contact with the guy but he looks like a good kisser. Does this mean you two are a thing now?"

"I don't know." Rinoa sighed. "I don't think so. I could just say it was a thank you for him looking after me but that just sounds like a lie. I really, really like Mika but I get the impression that kissing Mika is disrespectful to Squall's memory."

"My opinion?" Selphie said. "This may sound a little harsh, but Squall is dead. Wherever he is right now, I don't think he'd want you to be moping around and dwelling on what was. He'd want you to get on with your life and more importantly, he'd want you to be happy. So I'm afraid it's up to you, Rinoa Julia Heartilly. If you really like Mika, and you think you can be happy with him my advice is go for it."

"You don't think it's too soon after Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"If Squall's death taught me anything, life is short." Selphie said. "Okay Mika's is slightly shorter by virtue of being a vampire, but there's no way a vampire is truly immortal. They have to die eventually. Everyone does."

"Well on that cheery note, do you think I should pursue whatever it is that's between Mika and I?" Rinoa asked. "He is a vampire."

"Yes he is and I don't think it'll be plain sailing." Selphie nodded sagely. "That said however, what relationship that is worth a damn is easy?"

"Touché," Rinoa conceded. "But I'm still a bit worried about what people might say if I jumped into something with Mika."

"Well we know Dante would question your sanity but who gives a damn what that barbarian says anyway." Selphie answered. "The vast majority of people in here will admire you for trying your level best to make your life that bit better after what happened with Squall and Alexander. I for one will be the first to pigeonhole you as a brave little trooper."

"Thanks Selphie." Rinoa snorted sarcastically. "That isn't patronizing in the slightest."

"Okay Rinoa," Selphie said, suddenly all business. "You know what I think you ought to do. The Garden Festival is good to go, and we're having a big old party. The music is being produced primarily by Dante Skyle of all people so why don't you ask Mika to be your date. See where it goes from there and get Mika to convince Dante to play something suitably romantic. Dante say's that he'll only be playing Green Day covers but that's just modesty I think."

"Selphie, think what you're saying." Rinoa laughed. "When has Dante ever been modest in any way, shape, or form?"

"Good point." Selphie admitted. "I'm going to have to resort to blackmail, bribery and manipulation. Do you have any idea what sort of epic romantic songs I should get him to play?"

"There's too many to choose." Rinoa murmured before a thought hit her. "Can he play the piano?"

"I don't know but the guy certainly has a great deal of talents." Selphie replied thoughtfully. "Why?"

"I just thought of "Someone Like You" by Adele." Rinoa said.

"I can guess his reaction to that." Selphie said before putting on a perfect imitation of Dante's voice, complete with mannerisms. "I'd rather play "Rock the Casbah" on the bloody Jews harp."

* * *

Quistis was working on a report in her office when there was a knock on the door. She sighed in annoyance before looking up.

"Come in." She said.

The door opened and a young man Quistis had never seen before walked in and stopped by the desk. He was smiling at some sort of private joke and he had very dark blue eyes and spiked up dark brown hair. He was very handsome and well dressed in a black suit jacket, royal blue shirt and black jeans. The look was completed by handmade black loafers and a wristwatch that looked like it cost more than a family car. Quistis eyed her visitor suspiciously. There was something very familiar about him and it took her a couple of seconds to figure it out. However the man beat her to the punch.

"Quistis Trepe I presume," He said inclining his head to her. "I am honoured to meet you in person. My brother has spoken of you. My name is Gaston Obsidian."

At this Quistis very nearly grabbed the handgun she kept in her top desk drawer. Going on what Swift had told her she was facing the one man that had the capacity to be a bigger problem than Alexander. She kept a wary eye on him and the self-confident smirk on his face told her he was well aware of the effect he'd created, and that he was enjoying it.

"Judging by your reaction my brother has told you about me." He said offhandedly. "I think I can guess but can you enlighten me to exactly what he said?"

"I got the impression he thinks of you as slightly unstable and a loose cannon." Quistis replied. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"My brother, ever the wordsmith." Gaston chuckled. "You have no need to worry Quistis. You, and Balamb Garden in general has nothing to fear from me. Okay, I will admit a primary reason for this is because I could kill anyone in this establishment without tensing a muscle and therefore I don't consider you a threat."

"Are there any other reasons?" Quistis asked.

"Well Swift has made a convincing case to keep you lot on side." Gaston said pleasantly. "Plus, it'll piss Alexander off and I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. My brother's primary weakness is the ease with which you can push him over the edge."

"Not that it's any of my business but maybe that's not the best idea." Quistis suggested. "Alexander tends to kill people who annoy him, and innocent people get caught in the crossfire."

"I'm a vampire." Gaston stated matter-of-factly. "I am, you might say, a nasty vampire. I don't care about collateral damage. I am simply here to tell you, that for the time being at least, I am no threat to you. I daresay the same can be said for Adrian but I doubt he'll take time off from his brooding to come up here and tell you himself."

"Right you've told me." Quistis growled, needled by Gaston's ever present superior smirk. "Would you kindly leave? I have work to do."

"Oh the ingratitude." Gaston said melodramatically. "I suppose I should have expected this. Given what my family has done to you and yours you won't take my expressions of peace at face value, so I believe a practical demonstration is in order."

"Meaning?" Quistis asked uneasily.

"I believe the Garden Festival is upon us." Gaston said. "I also believe the aforementioned event includes a party."

"Well done, you've seen the fliers." Quistis carped antagonistically. "Guess what, you're not coming."

"Well that's handy because we couldn't drag Alexander kicking and screaming along." Gaston explained politely. "However, if the rest of us want in do you think for one minute you can stop us?"

"Okay you and Adrian have done nothing to us." Quistis sighed. "The good that Swift has done cancels out the bad in my opinion, but Alice still killed a member of Balamb Garden."

"From what I understand the SeeD in question was about to kill Seifer Almasy." Gaston said. "That personally is a crying shame as the world needs people like him. Alice may have overreacted a little but you have to remind yourself that she is a vampire and is therefore not bound by human conventions or laws. Actually, to tell the truth I think my sister has a bit of a soft spot for Almasy. It's sweet, don't you think?"

"Heart-warming." Quistis bit off heavy on the irony. "I'm just not going to win here am I?"

"At last, a breakthrough!" Gaston exclaimed before heading for the door. "I'll see you there then." With a jaunty wave he headed over to the door and promptly disappeared through it. Quistis slumped back in her chair and let out a groan of frustration. She almost found herself wishing it was still Sorceress Ultimecia that was trying to kill them all. This family of vampires had developed an uncanny ability to get under Quistis' skin, a lot like Seifer Almasy used to do. Worse still, if the entire Obsidian family showed up at the Garden Festival there was absolutely no telling how Dante would react. Gaston had assured her that Alexander wouldn't be present, but Quistis didn't trust him. Maybe it was just what Swift had told her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something decidedly off about him.

* * *

The Garden Festival was in full swing and it was a massive success. Selphie was absolutely elated and had taken to thanking everyone for their hard work, even those who hadn't done anything. One of the main attractions was a ring that had been set up in the Quad. Zell was standing in the middle triumphantly while his latest challenger climbed painfully out. Every time there was a Garden Festival Zell took on all challengers in freestyle martial arts.

"Come on!" He bellowed jubilantly. "Who's next? A hundred bucks to whoever can beat me. Who fancies their chances?"

"I'll take you on." A voice said from across the ring and a buzz of chatter began as none other than Seifer Almasy climbed into the ring and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Seifer Almasy," Zell shouted, delighted. "You just made my day. I tell you what Seifer why don't we revise the rules? No gloves, pads or gum shields. You agree to that and you'll get three hundred if you can beat me."

Seifer eyed Zell uneasily, well aware of what the martial artist was capable of but he still had his pride. He stripped his gloves off and tossed them aside before hanging his crusaders trench coat on the ropes. Within minutes the word spread like wildfire that Seifer Almasy was going up against Zell Dincht. A huge crowd gathered while Zell and Seifer limbered up. Seifer crouched down to the ropes when Dante caught his attention.

"Okay Seifer listen up." He grunted. "I've been in fights like this before so I know what I'm talking about. Don't go for his head right of the bat. It might look good and it might please the crowd but it won't help you. Go for good solid body shots. Get him in the ribs, try and wind him to slow him down. That's basically all you need to know. Go for it."

The bell rang and Zell launched himself at Seifer like an uncoiling spring, fuelled by many years of deep dislike. His clenched fist was heading straight for Seifer's face, mainly because Zell hope to humiliate Seifer by knocking him out with one punch. Seifer however twitched his head to the side and knocked Zell's fist high before backing up to avoid the follow through, a roundhouse kick. Zell came after him with a wide punch from the right. Seifer took the blow on his shoulders before exploiting a gap and getting a good shot to Zell's chest that knocked him back a few paces. Zell retaliated by feinting with a kick to Seifer's ribs and as Seifer blocked it Zell's fist caught him under the chin, snapping his head back and knocking him to the floor. Seifer leapt to his feet and saw Zell's foot coming straight for his face. Seifer dived aside and Zell's foot became caught momentarily between the ropes. Seifer capitalised on this and punched Zell twice in the back of his head. Zell shook the blows off and freed his foot before bringing it around to kick Seifer in the side, launching him against the ropes.

"How'd you like that Almasy?" Zell shouted as a bell rang, signalling the end of the first round. "I knew you didn't have the stones for this."

From the start of the second round Seifer was on fire. He was determined to ram Zell's words down his throat, but he wasn't about to let the anger run away with him. As Zell charged towards him Seifer sidestepped and his arm shot out, clothes lining Zell. Caught unawares Zell hit the canvas extremely hard and Seifer pinned him there with a foot on his chest before starting to lay into the brawler bit both fists. Zell concentrated on wresting Seifer's foot off him and once he did he whipped his body up in one powerful movement, both feet smashing into Seifer's face knocking him back against the ropes. Zell aimed a front jab at Seifer' face but Seifer caught his fist and pulled Zell forwards before landing a punch of his own in Zell's face. A fine mist of blood sprayed as Zell staggered back cursing. Seifer followed him but Zell wasn't finished yet and he dived headlong at Seifer's legs, taking them from under him. Seifer crashed over and Zell's next punch connected solidly with the side of his head, making it ring. Seifer rolled away from Zell, found his feet and lunged forward, kicking Zell in the chest. As Zell staggered back Seifer unleashed a punishing barrage of blows to his ribs. Zell collapsed against the ropes and the bell rang allowing him a brief respite.

"You know something mate?" Dante said in an undertone to Seifer as he handed him a bottle of water. "I think you've got the beating of him. We'll have some more of that thank you."

When the third round started Seifer saw that Dante's suspicions certainly had foundation. Zell was looking a lot less sure of himself and he didn't start the round with his trademark berserk charge. He just slowly circled keeping a wary eye on Seifer. They both made a few feints and half-hearted lunges but Seifer had a sneaking suspicion that Zell still had few tricks up his sleeve. His suspicions were almost immediately borne out as Zell overcame his anxiety and took a short run forwards before leaping into the air and aiming a spin kick at Seifer's head. A blow like that would probably take Seifer out instantly so he dropped to the floor, skidded under Zell and leapt back to his feet as Zell landed. The brawler spun around and attempted to follow through with a front jab to Seifer's ribs. Seifer blocked the blow easily and kicked Zell in the side. Zell staggered and before he could defend himself Seifer slugged him hard, twice in the guts. Winded, but not brought down Zell retaliated, stunning Seifer with a punch to the temple and a kick to the ribs but Seifer came right back to the attack. Hitting Zell in the midriff with a two footed kick he put all his force into a final knockout combination. First came a right hook that sent Zell staggering sideways, followed by an uppercut that snapped his head back. Finally Seifer drew back his fist and a front jab smashed into Zell's face like a thunderbolt. For a moment Zell remained standing. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he crashed over spark out.

Dante immediately started applauding but his claps echoed rather pathetically in the stunned silence so he quickly stopped out. Seifer, however seemed utterly unbothered about his less than enthusiastic audience and he grabbed a water bottle before dumping it over his head. Then he grabbed his trench coat, climbed through the ropes and vacated the Quad while the Doctor checked on Zell who was still spark out.

"Bloody hell." Mika murmured next to Dante. "There's something you don't see every day."

"You're telling me." Dante concurred. "Remind me to keep on Seifer's good side at all times. Anyway the party is this evening so I have to go and get totally off my trolley. I think being paralytic may lessen my embarrassment."

"Okay, if you tell anyone I said this I will kill you but you have nothing to worry about." Mika said. "I've overheard you singing a few times and you're actually pretty good. I'd call it a combination of Joe Strummer and Kurt Nilsen with maybe a bit of Alice Cooper thrown in."

"While we're on the subject of the party, have you dredged up the minerals to ask Rinoa to be your date?" Dante asked.

"No and I'm not going to." Mika replied simply. "We kissed once but it was just a thank you for watching over her that's all. I don't want to take it any further and neither does she."

"Are you blind?" Dante demanded as he and Mika headed out of the quad. "Mika there are things called signals. Invisible, yes. Odourless, certainly but utterly unmistakeable. Like the ones she's been casting your way since she came out of the coma."

"I can't do it." Mika said firmly. "The guy Rinoa should be with is cute, funny and emotionally useful. I'm the guy with a dark past and a blood habit."

"Get over it!" Dante barked before composing himself. "Mika, if there is a girl who you find truly attractive, and who doesn't view you as an entirely sexless shoulder to cry on, you have to do something about it."

"Like what?" Mika retorted angrily. "Come on Mr Know It All. You always claim to be the ultimate ladies man. Here's your chance to prove it."

"Nothing doing." Dante shook his head emphatically. "You have to work it out for yourself. And if I were you, I'd do it soon." He nodded along the corridor towards Rinoa who was making a bee line for him. Dante fished a box of condoms and some breath freshener spray from his jeans and handed them to Mika before speeding off.

"You're sick Dante!" Mika said, tossing the items into the fountain one after the other. "Rinoa, how are you feeling?"

"Sick of people asking me that for one thing," Rinoa replied evenly. "Still you were prepared to move heaven and earth to help me so I guess you've got a right to ask. I'm fine thank you very much. Today I'm chipper, bordering on keen and tomorrow I plan on being obnoxious."

"Glad to hear it." Mika said as she fell into step next to him. "Did you hear about what happened in the ring with Seifer and Zell?"

"Zell and Seifer?" Rinoa exclaimed. "I'm sorry that I missed that. How badly was Seifer hurt?"

"That's the surprising bit." Mika said. "Seifer actually won, and not only that but he beat Zell by knockout in three rounds."

"You're kidding?" Rinoa scanned Mika's face for traces of a joke. "Who knew Seifer could beat someone like Zell without use of the Hyperion? How did Zell react when he came to?"

"He was still out cold when I left." Mika shrugged. "The best part was he offered Seifer three hundred bucks if he could beat him."

"There's no way Zell's going to pay up." Rinoa replied. "He can't hold a civil conversation with Seifer at the best of times."

"I get the impression that Seifer didn't do it for the money." Mika said thoughtfully. "I guess he just wanted to keep his hand in, or see if he still had the skills. I guess the answer is a resounding yes."

"So it would appear." Rinoa said. "Anyway the real reason I wanted to talk to you…are you going to the party tonight?"

"I thought I might look in on it." Mika kept his voice neutral despite the fact his heart had just vaulted into his mouth. "What about you?"

"I may have recently come out of a coma," Rinoa said. "But if I didn't attend Selphie would have my guts for garters. Anyway, seeing as you're going I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

"What you mean like a date?" Mika said evenly, despite the fact his heart would've given up the ghost by now if it beat.

"No not _like _a date." Rinoa clarified. "A date. Most people seem to be under the impression I deserve some fun. They think I should go to the party but I would prefer to go with someone as a date, and right now you're the only person who fits the bill, and I enjoy your company."

"Jesus Christ," Mika muttered, cupping his face in his hands before attempting a smile. "I would be honoured."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rinoa enthused before going up on her tiptoes and pecking him on the cheek. "Can you pick me up at quarter to eight at my room?"

"I've got a few things to do so quarter to eight doesn't really work for me." Mika said with an apologetic grin. "Can we make it seven forty-five?"

* * *

It transpired that Selphie had appointed a rhythm guitarist, bassist and drummer from the cadet population to serve as Dante's back up. Dante was grateful for the gesture as it took a little in the way of expectations off his instrumental prowess. None of the cadets were singers however so Dante was still slightly anxious. The party officially started at eight o' clock but Dante decided to start playing at half past seven to work out the kinks and tune the instruments before the party started.

"Welcome to the Garden Festival!" Cid said, standing up to Dante's microphone on the stroke of eight. "The event was masterminded by Selphie Tilmitt, so give her a big hand. I'd also like to thank Dante Skyle for giving up his time to form a band that will provide most of tonight's music. Now sadly, there are a number of SeeD's who have been killed in action since the last Garden Festival." Cid proceeded to read out the names of the missing SeeD's. After every name, he left a pause during which everyone threw a SeeD salute and murmured "rest in peace". When Squall's name was called, Mika gave Rinoa's hand a comforting squeeze but her eyes were dry and her voice was quite steady. Cid left the stage and Dante, true to his word about his musical choice struck the opening chords of "21st Century Breakdown" by Green Day.

"Rin!" Selphie squealed as she spotted Rinoa and Mika at the food table. She made a bee line towards her friend, dragging Irvine with her. "You made it."

"We all know you would've done unpleasant things to me if I didn't." Rinoa replied bestowing a gentle one armed hug on Selphie.

"Hey," Irvine drawled, noticing that the fingers of Rinoa's free hand were entwined with Mika's. "Are you two a thing now?" As far as Mika, Rinoa and Selphie were concerned his tone was far too cautious but they weren't about to ruin the party by challenging him about it.

"We'll see." Rinoa said diplomatically. "Come on Mika, let's try some tequila shots." As Rinoa dragged Mika towards the bar Irvine caught Mika by the arm. Mika nodded at Rinoa to go on before turning to face the sharpshooter. Selphie hung back warily, hoping that Irvine had the good sense not to antagonise a super strong creature of the night.

"I just want you to know I'll be watching you." Irvine's tone was friendly enough but there was an ominous edge to his voice. "If you hurt Rinoa, in the slightest I will personally flay you alive. Do you understand me?"

"Oh I understand you alright." Mika said calmly. "You'll forgive me if I don't get worried."

"Why not?" Irvine enquired.

"Because the day I hurt Rinoa is the day Dante straps on a pair of antlers and goes to Santa Clause for employment." Mika waved to Selphie jauntily before joining Rinoa at the bar.

Quistis was standing on a raised balcony overlooking the ballroom floor, drinking a glass of champagne when she became aware of yet another man she didn't recognise standing next to her. He had long brown hair, dark blue eyes and was dressed in a stylishly cut black tuxedo, complete with white shirt, black cummerbund and black bow tie. Quistis had a funny feeling she knew who he was but waited for him to make the first move.

"Quistis Trepe I presume," He said in a quiet cultured tone offering her his hand with a smile. "My name is Adrian Obsidian."

"I've heard a lot about you." Quistis said, taking the offered hand after a moment of hesitation.

"I doubt it." Adrian replied, taking the hand and gently kissing it. "There isn't a lot known about me, even by my siblings. Virtues of Alexander trapping me in an urn for nine hundred years."

"What about your siblings?" Quistis asked, curiosity and fear the two most prominent emotions rippling through them. "Are they here?"

"You'll be glad to know Alexander flatly refused to come along tonight." Adrian informed her as he swiped a glass of champagne from a passing waitress. "Hardly surprising seeing as he's the enemy of fun at the best of times. As for the others…well you can see for yourself. There's Gaston, over by the stage. Alice is at the food table, and what a surprise she's hitting on Seifer Almasy. As for Swift, he's right in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Edea Kramer."

Quistis quickly picked out all three ancient vampires before turning to observe Adrian more fully.

"You don't have to worry Quistis." Adrian assured her. "We're here primarily to have fun, and I mean that in the human definition of the word. Usually Gaston and Alice would consider massive amounts of carnage and mayhem fun but I can offer you their word they'll behave unless directly provoked. My family may be ancient vampires but with the exception of Alexander we are all vampires of our words. It was a genuine pleasure Miss Trepe."

* * *

**Author Commentary: And there's Obsidian sibling number five. Apologies for how long this took but life caught up with me in a big way and proceeded to kick my teeth in, metaphorically speaking. I have no excuses so I'm not going to insult your intelligence by giving them. I wonder how many Squinoa fans I've lost. If any of you are still around let me know, though I'm not hopeful. I particularly enjoyed introducing Gaston and Adrian and I plan to flesh their characters out in upcoming chapters. Believe me, you're unlikely to find two bothers more different. One likes to make a hell of a splash while the others favourite pastime is brooding. I particularly enjoyed the fight between Seifer and Zell, with Dante acting as Seifer's coach. Even while writing it I flip-flopped over who would win. I decided on Seifer simply to how that he's the ultimate bad ass in Balamb Garden, at least for the time being. I also enjoyed writing the scene between Dante and Mika. Mika has always been a characters that's difficult for me to pin down and I'm the writer, so I enjoyed Dante giving him romantic advice. Personally speaking I think Mika and Rinoa are made for each other. Turbulent relationship with only surviving family member; check. Ability to be utterly bad ass when pissed off; check. Very sweet interplay; in my mind, check. As always thanks go out to the reviewers of this cursed fic, Dee and Bebedora. You guys keep me going and all things considered I'm quite proud that I'm not foaming at the mouth right now. Until next time, sincerely**

**~Ally Todd**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: We Want Fun**

"Okay," Mika said slowly as he and Rinoa returned to the bar for the umpteenth time that night. "How do we do this?"

"I still can't get my head around you being alive for nearly eighty years," Rinoa told him. "And never having even tried a tequila slammer. You have not lived Mika Skyle, you have not lived."

"Well pardon me but I don't want to end up like my brother who is one step shy of becoming a full blown alcoholic." Mika grimaced before signing resignedly. "Come on then, show me how to do a tequila slammer."

A few minutes later Mika and Rinoa were sitting at a table, each with a slice of lime, a salt cellar and a bottle of tequila. Rinoa filled two shot glasses to the brim before licking the back of her hand and directing Mika to do the same. Then they both poured salt onto their hands.

"Right here's the idea." Rinoa proceeded to explain. "First you lick the salt off your hand, then you do the shot and then you bite the lime. Any questions?"

"So that's the idea." Mika replied looking more than a little baffled by the custom he was about to indulge in. "What's the point?"

"The point," Rinoa hurled back readily. "Is to get drunk and have a laugh. Is that too much to ask?"

"Usually from me, yes." Mika answered. "But the little voice in the back of my mind, who I have dubbed "Idiot Jed", is telling me to relax, take it slow and let the good times roll."

"You have got to be the strangest guy I have ever met." Rinoa observed.

"I'll take what I can get." Mika shrugged before licking the salt of his hand, grabbing the tequila and throwing it back before biting into the lime with reckless abandon. "That was fun."

"Again with the general point." Rinoa rasped before filling the shot glasses and licking the back of her hand. "Another?"

"Why not?" Mika nodded as he took the salt cellar. "You know I think I could get used to this. I don't know if alcohol has any detrimental effects on vampires. We can get drunk, it takes a lot but is smoking doesn't give us lung cancer so you've got to ask yourself does alcohol give us liver cancer?"

"You think too much." Rinoa said before she licked the back of her hand and swallowed the tequila before biting into her lime. It was at that point she formulated a mischievous plan.

"Hold on a second," Mika said in confusion after he swallowed the tequila. "Where's my lime?" He looked up at Rinoa who smiled, exposing Mika's slice of lime trapped between her front teeth. The vampire pouted outrageously. "Give that back."

"Come and get it." Rinoa goaded him.

"People never grasp how dangerous it is to bait a vampire before it's far too late." Mika sighed before leaning forwards and attempting to prise the lime from between Rinoa's teeth with his own. That was when Rinoa put her plan into action, by sealing her lips over his. Mika froze momentarily before returning the kiss. Rinoa pushed the lime into Mika's mouth and Mika briefly broke the kiss and spat the lime out before returning to the kiss. After about thirty seconds Rinoa broke the kiss and grinned at Mika who was looking (and feeling) slightly punch drunk.

"That shut you up." Rinoa grinned before grabbing his hand and attempting to drag him out of his chair. "Come on Mika, come and dance with me."

"You have got to be joking." Mika thundered. "There is no way my feet are touching that floor, and even if they did I can't dance."

"Oh yes you damn well can!" Dante bawled through his microphone in the middle of a guitar solo. "You should see him Rinoa. The waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does them all."

"You can't argue with that ringing endorsement." Rinoa said turning to Mika whose face had turned purple with suppressed rage, although he let Rinoa pull him out his chair and onto the dance floor. Rinoa looked towards Dante and could practically see the cogs working as he attempted to decide on a suitably romantic song. To Rinoa's frank surprise Dante did have a good song lined up. He smiled in satisfaction as he struck the opening chords of "Birthday Song" by Ben Lee.

"Do I really have to dance?" Mika said, turning mournful eyes on Rinoa who sighed theatrically.

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to." She told him. "I'm asking you to and I'd appreciate it if you'd make the effort but I'm not about to force you. So Mika, will you please dance with me?"

"This is a really bad idea." Mika said as he and Rinoa headed out onto the dance floor properly. Mika began to adopt a waltzing stance but Rinoa simply put her arms around him in an embrace and rested her head against his chest before closing her eyes. Mika returned the embrace self consciously as they swayed slowly in time to the music.

"Look at those two." Irvine muttered, his eyes narrowing. "You'd think they were betrothed."

"Irvy I think you'll have to get used to how Rinoa feels about Mika." Selphie contradicted him. "I think it's kind of romantic, you know the vampire and the Sorceress. Don't you think?"

"Not really now you mention it." Irvine replied. "I'm definitely going to keep a close watch on Mika."

"I think Rinoa can handle herself personally." Selphie told him, unwilling to back down. "It's not my place to tell you, but if Rinoa tells you to back off I suggest you do it. We all like to look out for our friends but I think the people who need to worry about Mika's presence are anyone who even remotely upsets her, because if they do Mika will be down on them like a ton of bricks."

"What if it was Dante instead of Mika?" Irvine persisted. "Would you be worried then?"

"What is the point you're trying to make?" Selphie demanded. As far as she was concerned it was a capital offence to not be glad that Rinoa had found someone that made her happy.

"Mika may be the good brother but he is still a vampire." Irvine reasoned, trying to justify himself. "I've seen enough really bad movies to know that's never a good thing."

* * *

Later that night, Dante was heading out of a bathroom drying his hands on his jeans when he stopped suddenly and went very still. His intuition was buzzing like a swarm of demented bees at the base of his neck. He looked up and down the deserted corridor but could see nothing out of place. He sighed and pulled out a large Desert Eagle handgun and slid the safety catch off.

"Whatever beastie you are I know you're there." He said quietly but firmly. "And I hurt beasties. Show yourself." For a few seconds there was silence and then a figure stepped out from behind a pillar to face Dante. Dante's hand snapped up and aimed the gun at his head.

"Put the gun down Dante." Alexander said. "If I was here to fight you could tell by being dead already. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Good." Dante said, cocking his weapon to show he meant business. "It'll be a lot easier to kill you if you lie still."

"You're not going to kill me with that toy." Alexander afforded the weapon a contemptuous glance. "Oh please Dante put it away and maybe we can talk like civilised men. Believe it or not I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to help you."

"I don't believe it." Dante declared immediately.

"I understand that you're not best pleased with what I did to you." Alexander sighed. "Let me take this opportunity to apologise. I'm sorry I sent you to an unspeakable hell dimension for three centuries."

"So you're sorry?" Dante snorted sarcastically. "I'm glad you cleared that up. All better. Trust me Alexander; you can't pull remorse off to save yourself so do me a favour and don't even try."

"Whatever," Alexander waved a hand dismissively. "I know you've got every reason to hate me, and every reason not to trust me but between you and me you'd be a fool to ignore what I have to say."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Dante demanded, holstering his Desert Eagle, but only because he would prefer to tear Alexander's tongue out with his bare hands and feed it to him.

"I have reason to believe that my brother's whole spiel about making friends with Balamb Garden is a lot more sinister than it seems at first glance." Alexander led Dante into an empty dorm room. "When he brought my siblings back, I thought he would kill me but apparently he just wants us all to be together again. Swift is many things, but sentimental was never high on the list. Call me a suspicious bastard but I think there might be some ulterior motive."

"Well I wouldn't put anything past him." Dante muttered reluctantly. "Do you have any proof?"

"Well his obsession with becoming friends with Balamb Garden struck me as a little odd." Alexander continued. "Swift does not make friends with people. The only people he's nice to are people he fears or people he's using. Then when he started making noise about saving Miss Heartilly that really rang some alarm bells. There are very few people that can do some lasting damage to an ancient vampire like Swift, or indeed me and a Sorceress is the best candidate to do exactly that."

"So why would Swift pull out all the stops to heal someone who can kill him if the mood takes her?" Dante wondered aloud.

"It's a puzzler." Alexander nodded. "I've turned it over several times in my head and it always comes out the same way. He needs a Sorceress for something. I don't know what, but I can't imagine it's a good thing."

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" Dante grunted.

"Well shooting Miss Heartilly in the back of the head strikes me as a pretty solid plan but I'm guessing that's out." Alexander answered. "I hate to admit it but I haven't a clue what Swift is up to. All I know is that when he does it he'll attempt to justify it by saying it's for the greater good. At least I'm open about my schemes being pure, undiluted evil. His whole goody-goody persona sticks in my throat."

"I'll make a deal with you." Dante said decisively. "I help you figure out what Swift is up to and stop him but I'll want something from you in return."

"Name your terms and I'll consider it." Alexander said. "I'm not going to lie still and let you murder me no matter what you do."

"We stop Swift and we're even." Dante was lying on that front, but Alexander didn't know that. "You'll remember my wife Nina Doyle, nee Smith. Well she's around here somewhere and she's been making herself known. For some reason she's scared to death of you and Swift…"

"She's scared of me because I've been after her head ever since I turned her into a vampire." Alexander grunted. "You see, thanks to me she became a superior species but she wasn't very thankful to say the very least and she started showing me a fundamental lack of respect at every possible opportunity."

"That's irrelevant." Dante said dismissively. "I would like you to scare her off or do some permanent damage to her. If Swift is up to something I don't need Nina messing up the works."

"I'll do that." Alexander nodded. "I'll warn you now Dante, if you are messing with me, or if you're planning to double cross me I will kill everyone you care about and then I'll send you right back to Quor-Toth. Maybe you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Without another word Alexander spun on his heel and walked off.

Dante watched him go, his eyes narrowed. Playing Alexander and Swift Obsidian off against each other was not a wise idea but Dante suspected it would be extremely interesting. Anyway, since when had he done anything that even remotely qualified as smart? Granted, this latest course of action was about as clever as baiting a pack of rabid Ruby Dragons but Dante had always been a firm believer that there was very little in the way of fun with no risk. Dante walked out of the room and headed back to the ballroom. He'd been given a rest from performing as Selphie had also appointed a DJ for a bit of variety. Dante headed up to the drinks table and grabbed a glass of champagne, swallowing the contents in a single mouthful.

"Dante Skyle," A voice said behind him. "I must say I've been extremely interested in meeting you ever since I heard of you."

"How did you know my name?" Dante ran an eye over the man who was dressed in a suit. "And you are?"

"My name is Adrian Obsidian." The man replied. "You're a particularly interesting vampire by all accounts. Very few people have actively antagonised two of my siblings, and fewer still have lived to talk about it."

"What can I say?" Dante bit off, keeping a wary eye on Adrian. "I'm a thrill seeker."

"Oh you're so much more than that." Adrian complimented him. "You're a rare breed indeed. One might even say that you're one of a kind."

"Thank you." Dante was beginning to tire of the flattery and he couldn't help but feel that there was something sinister at work here. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but why do I get the impression you're buttering me up?"

"Because I am." Adrian replied easily. "You see, my brother Alexander kept me contained in an urn for nine hundred years, not to mention my sister for more than a century. Swift has told us that all he wants is for us to be a family again, Alexander included. His apparent readiness to forgive Alexander after all he's done has me a little worried and it leads me to believe that Swift may be up to something."

"Is that a fact?" Dante said it calmly enough but inwardly he was seething. Were these siblings ever going to leave him alone? "Why would you come to me?"

"Because you've picked a fight with both Swift and Alexander who are pretty close to the two most dangerous men on the planet and you're still here." Adrian reminded him patiently. "That assures me that you're tenacious and that you have the courage to keep an eye on Swift."

"You've got me all wrong." Dante retorted. "I survived my encounters with your brothers through a combination of quick thinking and dumb luck. I'm not going to be your little spy."

"Very commendable," Adrian observed. "But I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter. Look over at your brother."

Dante looked over to where Mika and Rinoa were enthusiastically dancing. It took Dante a few seconds but he noticed that someone else had their eyes pinned on Mika. It was a young man that Dante had only met briefly in a strip club in Deling City. He did not need Adrian to tell him who the man was.

"That's my little brother Gaston." He said happily before raising one hand. "All I have to do is click my fingers and Gaston will rip Mika limb from limb before he even knows he's been attacked."

"You're bluffing." Dante replied. "Swift won't allow you to kill anyone around here."

"Are you willing to bet your brother's life on that?" Adrian asked "Come on Dante, you hate Swift as much as the next person. I though you'd leap at the chance to be the monkey wrench in his works."

"It looks like I don't have much of a choice." Dante muttered. "What do I have to do?"

"Just keep an eye on Swift." Adrian replied. "He's up to something and whatever it is; it's unlikely to be good. I'll be in touch."

Dante simmered as Adrian took his leave. This had just gotten a lot bigger than his own revenge quest and he was damned if he was going to be used by any member of the family that had effectively ruined his life. Dante sighed before looking around the ballroom for Swift. Both Alexander and Adrian were onto whatever Swift had planned. Dante had every reason to hate Alexander and he sure as hell didn't appreciate Adrian "coercing" him into cooperating. As far as Dante was concerned there was only one thing he could do in the circumstances. He finally located Swift who was talking to Quistis. Dante sighed before making a beeline for them.

It was time for Dante Skyle to pick a side.

* * *

Quistis and Swift were just generally shooting the breeze when Dante popped up next to them. He reached out and swiped a pickled onion from Quistis' plate before tossing it in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"I do hate to spoil the party but we have a bit of a problem." He said matter-of-factly. "Is there anywhere we can talk privately?"

"Okay Dante," Quistis said, closing the door as she and Swift joined Dante in a deserted classroom. "Speak quickly. I'd quite like to have one night of rest and recuperation without anything else blowing up in my face."

"I get that but I don't think tonight will be that night." Dante nodded before eyeballing Swift ominously. "I thought you said you could definitely control your siblings?"

"What makes you think that I can't?" Swift asked lightly.

"Because you're up to something." Dante replied evenly. "Don't even try to deny it. You're always up to something but surprisingly I don't give a shit. The point I that whatever you're up to, Alexander and Adrian are on to you. I've had a conversation with both of them and they both want me to spy on you and report back."

"And why are you telling me this?" Swift enquired in the tone of voice one might use when commenting on the weather.

"Because I'm not going to do their dirty work." Dante growled. "If I can do anything that will get up Alexander's nose I'll do it. Adrian lost the right to using me when he blackmailed me by threatening to have Mika killed. That was a mistake, because no one beats Mika but me. So Swift, be a good little vampire and tell me exactly what we're going to do about it."

"Don't patronize me Dante." Swift warned, something ugly flickering momentarily in his eyes. "I will admit that I am in the middle of planning something and, no I'm not going to disclose any details at this moment in time. I'm not surprised that Adrian is suspicious but if Alexander knows that I'm up to something then things could get very complicated very fast. A sure fire way to stop him messing up the works would be to contain him in one of the Obsidian Urns, but that would make me no better than Alexander."

"Then you need to grow a pair and get over yourself." Quistis barked furiously, glaring at Swift. "Do I have to remind you what Alexander did? A couple of centuries in a jar would probably teach him some manners. I know that he's your brother Swift but he's also a legitimate target of Balamb Garden."

"He sent me to Quor-Toth." Dante snarled equally angry. "That's not the sort of thing anyone with a shred of humanity can just forgive. We trusted you to punish him, but you just want to play happy families with a raging psychopath."

"Family is important to me." Swift replied calmly. "I know there is no excuse for what Alexander has done in his time but when all's said and done he is my brother. That said, I think a practical demonstration is in order to show him who's boss."

"Please tell me that you're going to let me set him on fire." Dante grunted under his breath.

"Dante have your past experiences with Alexander taught you nothing." Swift demanded. "You might be able to set Alexander on fire but he could still rip you apart before his brain realised he was dead."

"Good point." Dante spat sarcastically. "It'd be worth it. Come on Swift you know that the world would be a better place without him."

"Maybe but I will deal with him." Swift growled. "You come after any of my siblings, Alexander included than you come after me. If you remember the last time you rubbed me up the wrong way it turned out rather badly."

"Look Swift," Dante sighed. "I'm throwing myself on your mercies here. I need you to control your siblings and in return, if you need anything done I'll do it."

"Well whatever I'm planning requires eight people in particular to be alive." Swift said thoughtfully. "Could you possibly do the honours and protect them?"

"That's enough." Quistis said coldly, striding forwards to face Swift. "I think you should tell us exactly what you're up to. Start with who you want Dante to protect."

"I need you to protect Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Rinoa Heartilly, Mika Skyle and Seifer Almasy." Swift reeled off. "Last but by no means least I need you to look after yourself. That means that no matter what any of my family do don't rise to the bait. Believe me when I say that what I'm doing is for the greater good."

"In all fairness, Alexander did say you'd say that." Dante reasoned. "That said, I could throw him a damn sight further than I trust him."

"Which isn't saying a lot as you've frequently told me that you don't trust anyone." Quistis muttered.

"Swift, I will do everything I can to protect them." Dante said. "Quite a few of them are the closes I've had to friends for a very, very long time. However, I will want information, and I'll want it soon."

"You have nothing to worry about." Swift said. "As a good faith payment of sorts I'll call Adrian off. From this moment on, Mika is utterly untouchable. I'll see you soon." He headed for the door and headed through it.

"That was a new experience." Quistis observed quietly. "Swift told you to do something and you do it."

"There's more at stake here than my little vendetta." Dante grunted.

"Your brother's well-being for example." Quistis voice was devoid of the badly concealed scorn she reserved for Dante. "Even with your turbulent relationship you still want to protect him. That's pretty commendable, especially for a vampire like you. I suppose it's comforting to know the Dante Skyle I knew is still in there."

"The Dante Skyle you knew?" Dante echoed.

"The loyal and fundamentally decent Dante Skyle." Quistis clarified before meeting his gaze. "The Dante Skyle I fell in love with." Even with his rigid mental control Quistis could see that the words had an effect on him. She felt her cheeks redden. "Oh God. Is it too late to take that back?"

"Do you want to?" Dante asked, his voice trembling for the first time Quistis could remember.

"Do you want me to?" Quistis replied before noticing something she'd never seen before, that simultaneously surprised her and scared the hell out of her. It was something you wouldn't expect from Dante Skyle. There were tears in his eyes.

"I've lived for sodding ever Quistis." He said in a carefully measured tone. "I've done everything. I've done things with you I can't spell but my main reason to exists has always been revenge. Then I came here and I met you. I met Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa. Even Squall. Do you know what I began to let myself think? Here's a place maybe I can fit in at. Maybe I've found some friends. For the first time in the three hundred and eighty years I've had something other than a blood habit and total uncompromising hatred. I didn't tell you what I was because I was afraid of how you'd react. Given how you did, can you blame me?"

"No I can't actually." Quistis admitted walking forwards until she and Dante were inches apart. "I hope you can forgive me Dante." She leaned forwards and kissed Dante on the lips, holding for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"Was that you trying to convince me to forgive you?" Dante asked. "If so, fine you're forgiven."

"No I'm not." Quistis said stubbornly. "I'll have to work a lot harder to atone for the way I've acted towards you. The kiss…that was simply because I wanted to kiss you."

"Ever after everything I've done?" Dante said, surprised for once. "I lied to you, about what I was and about Nina. I tortured Squall when that vampire hunter kidnapped Mika. I even let you believe I was dead when I wasn't, technically speaking."

"You did that it's true." Quistis nodded. "But you also rescued Mika, Ellone and Rinoa from Foxton. You fought off Swift when he tried to kidnap Rinoa. You protected Seifer from the SeeD's and cadets and even after everything you've been through you're still standing. That's pretty remarkable. You're pretty remarkable. That's why I'm not going to take back what I said. You're the genuine article. You're the Dante I'm in love with."

* * *

**Author Commentary: Is it me or are these chapters getting harder and harder to write? My personal favourite part of this chapter was Rinoa teaching Mika how to do a tequila slammer and the part where he bit the lime before spitting it out and kissing her was from **_**The Big Bang Theory **_**where a similar scene occurs between Leonard and Penny. I also particularly enjoyed the return of Alexander. You'll see more of him, primarily because the little something that Swift is working on qualifies as cleaning up Alexander's mess. Sadly, we won't see too much of the Obsidian family in the upcoming chapters which are going to jump forward quite a way, primarily because I think it's high time I devoted some time to Irvine and Selphie, and believe me this pregnancy is a nightmare. My advice? Unless it's absolutely integral to your work, don't write in a pregnancy because you'll have to keep all the dates straight. I may also devote some time to the blossoming romance between Mika and Rinoa and the turbulent "Pattison Stewart style" romance between Quistis and Dante. Believe me though, the Obsidian family are hovering on the periphery and they'll be back soon. It may interest you to know, I've written a death scene for one of them. Leave a review if you think you know who. As always I feel the need to thank both my readers and my reviewers. If I was the Queen I'd give Dee and Bebedora a bloody knighthood thanks to their support. I hope to hear from others soon, though if history is any indication it's unlikely. See you soon.**

**~Ally Todd**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Hearts and Minds**

**Six Months Later**

The alarm clock on Quistis' bedside table managed one singular beep before Dante reached across and hit the snooze button before rolling out of bed and trundling into the bathroom leaving Quistis asleep. In less than five minutes he had a shower and a shave, brushed his teeth got dressed and located a hip flask of blood. He headed out and extracted guilty satisfaction by slamming the door hard enough to wake Quistis and cause her to fall out of bed. Dante had been heading to the Training Centre before breakfast every morning for the last three months in order to work up an appetite.

Ever since the night of the Garden Festival no one had seen hide or hair of the Obsidian family. Quistis had brought up the possibility of them finally deciding to leave Balamb Garden in peace but Dante knew that was highly unlikely. For one thing, whatever Swift was planning it involved Balamb Garden's finest, not to mention Dante and Mika, probably in some ridiculously dangerous capacity. It was also highly likely that Alexander had forgotten about the dangerous random factor of Dante's relentless quest for revenge. Dante was absolutely sure that the Obsidian family would reappear in time and he was equally sure that the reappearance would herald nothing but trouble on an apocalyptic scale. Nevertheless Dante was determined to enjoy the respite as much as possible and that (predictably) meant he had to get his daily dose of gratuitous violence somewhere and the Training Centre was a handy source.

Dante stowed the flask in his back pocket as he strode confidently into the Training Centre and allowed his face to morph to its demonic form. He unslung his AK-47 and loaded a magazine. Then he pulled the action back and loaded a grenade into the GP-25 under barrel grenade launcher. He also had a hunting knife up his sleeve, a collapsible miniature crossbow in a holster on the back of his belt, a belt kit full of other tools for killing things and his vampire strength and speed. He was almost immediately dive bombed by a Red Bat but ducked out the way and spun, raising his gun and expertly flipping the safety catch to single shot. He fired two shots, blowing the unfortunate beast to smithereens. Dante shook his head disgustedly.

"Well," He mused to himself. "That was just sad."

Dante continued on through the Training Centre, encountering no difficulty when dealing with Grats and Red Bats. He was beginning to hope he'd encounter something more tenacious for a refreshing change of pace. He'd just passed the doorway leading to the Secret Area when his soldier sense tingled. He dropped to the floor and into a forward roll while a long muscular tail flew through the space he'd occupied a second earlier like an immense bullwhip. Dante kept rolling before using the momentum to spring explosively to his feet and spin around to find himself face to face with a very large T-Rexaur. Usually the T-Rexaurs in the training centre were juveniles or the less tenacious females. This one was different. It was a big solitary male and was probably top of the pecking order in here. Dante smiled viciously, baring his teeth at the beast. He'd encountered T-Rexaurs much like this in Quor-Toth. Then his gun was up and blazing.

The AK-47 fired 7.62 millimetre rounds at a rate of seven hundred and fifteen metres per seconds. This gave it adequate power to remove a limb with a single shot. Nothing on the planet could ignore thirty bullets of that size ripping into it from close range and the T- Rexaur was no exception. It roared in totally justified pain but recovered quickly enough to snap at Dante who skipped nimbly aside and reloaded. The beat swung at him again with his tail but Dante jumped over it and onto a rock before firing the grenade launcher. The projectile impacted with the T-Rexaur's side and exploded. The T-Rexaur roared again as it was knocked sideways by the blast. It spun towards Dante and roared at him with enough venom to make even an experienced SeeD member think twice. The vampires unperturbed as he loaded another grenade. The beast was angry and as Dante knew only too well when someone, or indeed _something _was angry they tended to make mistakes.

"Calm down." Dante advised pleasantly from his perch. "If you think you're already hurt you ain't seen nothing yet."

The T-Rexaur answered unsurprisingly by swinging its tail towards Dante yet again. It destroyed the boulder completely but not before Dante had jumped off and stung the beats snout with a couple of rapid fire, pin point accurate shots. The monster stormed towards Dante and finally managed to land an attack. It kicked out at Dante who wasn't quite quick enough to avoid it. He took a glancing blow that was still sufficient to send him spinning towards a large and solid palm tree. He hit it and his gun flew out of his hand. The T-Rexaur roared victoriously before stopping abruptly as Dante pulled out his crossbow and loosing an arrow that hit the beast square between the eyes. Before Dante could press his advantage he became aware of a figure standing over him. He looked up to see Irvine toting his highly modified Exeter multi-purpose rifle.

"I just got some airburst rounds." The sharpshooter proclaimed with a bloodthirsty grin as he raised his weapon. "Watch this."

Irvine pulled the trigger and a large silver slug flew towards the T-Rexaur and into its gaping mouth. For a second there was dead silence and then the front half of the beast exploded. Irvine however was apparently not finished as he slammed a drum magazine into place on the Exeter and proceeded to riddle the bloody mess with bullets. Dante couldn't see the point but when Irvine loaded a second a second magazine some alarm bells started to ring. Dante retrieved his AK before striding forwards and kicking the Exeter from Irvine's grip.

"I think it's dead." He said matter-of-factly. "You're just wasting ammo doing that."

"I was making sure." Irvine said, obviously attempting to justify himself. "You can never be too careful."

"I couldn't agree more but you don't need to riddle it with bullets to tell that it's a goner." Dante pointed out.

"If doing violence to monsters upsets you maybe you're in the wrong line of work." Irvine snapped.

"Yeah?" Dante demanded his temper being tested. "Or maybe you like it too much. That was overkill."

"Don't mention it. It was my pleasure to save your skin." Irvine retorted sarcastically before spinning around and stalking off.

Dante watched him go uneasily. Something was clearly wrong with the sharpshooter and it wasn't just lack of sleep as a by-product of he and Selphie's daughter Luna screaming the place down in the small hours. It went a lot deeper than that. Dante headed for the canteen but resolved to keep a closer eye on Irvine. He had several suspicions about what was causing Irvine's behaviour and attitude problem each as likely as the next.

* * *

Rinoa woke up abruptly and tolled over to look at Mika who was sleeping on his camp bed next to her bed. In spite of the fact she and Mika had been in a solid relationship for the last six months they had never consummated the aforementioned relationship (to Dante's horror). More than once Rinoa had found herself marvelling at Mika's patience and restraint but she also understood and agreed with his argument that she still needed to heal and that sex was unlikely to help. Rinoa had privately admitted that she probably would've topped herself was it not for Mika constantly providing emotional support. Rinoa rolled out of bed before heading for her bathroom.

After a prolonged soak in a bubble bath Rinoa wandered out of the bathroom in her dressing gown, her skin all pink and wrinkled. She found Mika rummaging in her mini fridge and cleared her throat.

"Ah knew I left one!" Mika exclaimed as he found a blood bag. He ripped it open and emptied the contents into a microwaveable jug. He put the microwave on before turning to Rinoa. "Morning."

"I hope you're going to go outside when you feed." Rinoa said brightly. "Speaking of which, did you enjoy the meal last night."

"I don't know." Mika shrugged as he recalled the fast food restaurant he and Rinoa had gone to. "The curly fries tasted like crap but the cheeseburger wasn't bad. I liked the apple pie."

"Well what say you we try somewhere else when we're not broke." Rinoa suggested a she turned her back on Mika in order to get dressed without exposing too much of herself to him. As it turned out she needn't have bothered as the microwave beeped and Mika headed outside to drink the blood. Rinoa wasn't squeamish but there was something about Mika's vampire lifestyle that grated on her. She had developed a habit of choosing boyfriends that had one particular shortcoming that annoyed her. For Seifer it had been his total incapability to talk reasonably, whereas for Squall it was his addiction to brooding. For Mika it was his high iron diet. Still, Rinoa was well aware that she wasn't the easiest person to tolerate so she was willing to see past other peoples faults.

Mika and Rinoa decided to head to the canteen to eat breakfast with their friends. After Mika had impressed on Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine he wasn't trying to replace Squall they'd accepted him, Irvine slightly behind the others. However when they reached the canteen it was almost empty aside from Dante who was tearing into a mushroom omelette and thin strips of bacon as if they'd all done him an enormous personal wrong. Mika looked to Rinoa and shrugged. He and Dante's relationship had mellowed slightly now that the Obsidian family weren't around driving him up the wall so they elected to sit down at his table and wait for him to notice their presence.

"Morning brother, Rinoa." Dante said after swallowing hugely. "Have you come to tell me that you've finally overcome the shy phase?"

"Get your mind out the gutter Dante." Rinoa said wearily, exchanging an amused look with Mika. "There's more to a relationship than sex you know."

"You don't have to tell me." Dante grunted. "I've lost count of the times I've borrowed money from Quistis. Speaking of which, I knew her less than an hour before we slept together. I'd expect you to at least try and keep up with your big brother Mika. What's your problem?"

"I wouldn't expect a borderline sex pest like you to understand." Mika bit off woundingly.

"Borderline sex pest?" Dante echoed sarcastically with an unimpressed air. "You slash me with your words. I'm wounded my dear Mika. Deeply and sorely wounded."

"I'll slash you with a great deal more than my words if you don't watch it." Mika muttered ominously. It was at that point one of the cooks came over and set down a dozen slices of toast next to Dante. Dante seized one slice and put his remaining omelette and bacon on it before shovelling the whole lot into his mouth. Mika and Rinoa shared a nauseated look. Dante let out a strangled grunt.

"Pardon?" Rinoa asked.

"Have some toast." Dante said before grabbing another slice. "I'm getting some Weetabix next if you want some of that."

"You're a glutton." Rinoa observed. "Why are you trying to eat us out of house and Garden? I thought vampires ate blood."

"We do." Dante told her patiently. "I like to crumble the Weetabix up in the blood. Gives it a bit of texture. I like spicy food so I might add some chopped habanero to see how that affects the recipe."

"I think I might be sick." Rinoa said her normally pale skin lighter than normal.

"The picture you just painted has ensured that I'll never touch food of any kind ever again." Mika concurred.

"I _am_ a vampire, remember." Dante said before pulling out a hip flask and offering it to Rinoa who looked like she was still struggling not to vomit. "Get that down you. You'll feel better."

"Is that…" Rinoa began.

"Blood?" Dante chuckled. "No it's bourbon. Finish it. It'll put hairs on your chest so it will."

"I don't really see myself in the hairy chest camp." Rinoa managed.

"Suit yourself. More for me." Dante washed down a slice of toast with a mouthful before looking contemplative. Then he promptly soaked the next slice of toast with bourbon and stuffed it into his mouth. Mika and Rinoa took this as an invitation to leave.

"It was your idea to sit with him." Rinoa told Mika who adopted an overly dramatic mournful face.

"Sorry about Dante." Mika muttered. "He means no harm. He's just got a love of experimenting with food and no concept of disgusting combinations. One of his favourite pizza toppings is deep fried jelly babies."

"Mika, I could've lived without hearing that." Rinoa murmured.

* * *

At this precise moment Quistis was pitching a possible operation to Cid and Edea. Over the last six months the Commander had been hell bent on digging up everything possible on the Obsidian family in order to prepare for their return, which Quistis was sure would herald trouble. In the course of her enquiries she'd discovered and interesting nugget of information.

"The cyborgs that Swift directed to abduct Rinoa were of Esthar origin." Quistis told them. "As we know they were extremely high tech and Esthar Intelligence think they know where they came from. An ex-Esthar Military scientist named James Renton is the prime suspect. He was originally a top armourer under Adel but ever since she fell he's been operating as a weapons dealer and he's regarded as the got to guy for high tech weaponry. According to the intelligence he's done quite a few jobs for a man that fits the description of Swift Obsidian."

"So you think that this man, Renton might have concrete information on the Obsidian family?" Edea mused approvingly. "I think it's worth a go actually. If nothing else we'll be able to stop him selling weaponry that could cause a lot of trouble."

"Esthar Intelligence have traced him to a safe house on the border with Trabia." Quistis continued. "I think sending in a small team of our best; backed up by sharpshooters might be the best way to capture him. This is also the only location that is confirmed as definitely belonging to Renton, so even if he's not there we could grab a good amount of intelligence."

"We've got to balance the risks against the rewards." Cid was more cautious than Quistis or Edea. "We don't know much about this man so there's no telling what kind of security he'll have. He could have a couple of rejects from the girl scouts or he could have a small army of cyborgs."

"Everything we do does have inherent dangers." Quistis reasoned. "I think the opportunity to get some information of Swift at the very least is well worth the risks."

"What if he's just an armourer for him?" Cid enquired bluntly. "He might not even know that Swift is a vampire. This is a hell of a lot to ask. Too much, one might say."

"Well even if he doesn't know anything we'll be inflicting serious damage on the high tech weapons trade." Quistis replied stubbornly. "We'll send in our absolute best, possibly backed up by drones with missile lock and some of our heavy ordnance experts with Javelin missiles."

"You're the Commander Quistis." Cid said evenly. "You're word is final. It's a high risk scenario and although I'm not convinced the results are worth the risk I'll back you on it. Have you decided on a field commander?"

"I have actually." Quistis nodded, wondering how they'd take this. "This is the sort of thing that requires a strong, no nonsense leader who knows exactly what he's doing. I believe Dante is the man for the job. If not him, then I'll opt for Seifer."

"Seifer or Dante?" Cid echoed thunderstruck. "Are you sure that's wise? After all, they're not exactly low profile at the best of times. I know they both have excellent, nigh supernatural combat skills but maybe this job should be handled with finesse instead of storming in all guns blazing."

"It's our best option." Quistis retorted. "In order to optimise our chances of grabbing Renton we need to go in hard and fast and I think Seifer and Dante stand the best chance of minimising our casualties if Renton's men start coming down on us. I'm definitely putting them both in. I know Dante, technically isn't part of Garden but this job might go well with some vampire muscle on our side. Come to that I'm going to approach Mika about it as well."

"Well you're the Commander." Cid relented. "If you think Dante will be a good leader for this operation then I trust your judgement."

"Do you want me to arrange a team for the job?" Edea asked. "You'll have to prepare a briefing."

"Thanks." Quistis said. "We'll need close quarter battle specialists, sharpshooters and heavy ordnance specialists. I think you ought to choose those who don't have a problem with authority. I don't think Dante will make a particularly understanding or lenient leader."

"You do realise that sort of rules out Seifer." Cid pointed out.

"I think Seifer will be fine." Quistis shook her head. "He and Dante are pretty close. They've got very similar temperaments and I think they bonded in Screamer Mountain. Seifer will follow Dante's orders."

"We'd better hope this operation goes well." Edea muttered. "After Battleship Island we seriously need to restore our credibility. Any idea who should head up the sniper teams?"

"Who do you think?" Cid said, shooting his wife a look the indicated he though she was a little slow on the uptake.

* * *

Irvine was at this moment standing in his bathroom after a long shower. He poured a glass of water before opening the bathroom cabinet and pulling out a bottle of pills the Doctor had prescribed the soothe the reminders of Battleship Island. Irvine tossed a couple of pills into his mouth and swallowed them with some water before heading into he and Selphie's bedroom to get dressed. He caught sight of himself in a mirror and grimaced at the numerous exit wounds on his chest. Some of the bullets had gone straight through him, while the rest had either been removed by the Garden surgeons or were still in him.

Irvine closed his eyes as he rewound the scene of his shooting in his mind. He could still hear the chatter of the weapon and his own screams. He knew that he'd never forget it, at least until his dying day. Maybe he'd even carry them with him when he went. Irvine sighed noisily and willed himself to calm down. He wasn't doing himself any favours working him self into a state. He opened his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror. Then there was a bang behind him as Selphie entered and slammed the door behind her. She chuckled.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she set down the two bags of shopping she'd been carrying.

"Oh, I'm looking for the remote." Irvine said, looking up from behind the chair he'd dived behind and jerking a thumb at the television in the corner.

"What for?" Selphie asked with an amused but uncertain laugh. "You never watch the television."

"Well I thought I should start." Irvine explained waving a hand airily. "You know, for my retirement."

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked tentatively, eyeing him oddly. "You seem different somehow."

"I'm fine." Irvine smiled as he got dressed. "I guess I'm just anxious to get back on ops. I asked Quistis and Zell doesn't have the power to suspend me from active duty, and that's a load off my mind."

"Zell was just having fun with you." Selphie replied as she put baby formula and nappies away in a cupboard.

"Sure," Irvine snapped suddenly aggressive. "Look at me laughing. I think I might break a rib."

"Jesus Irvine," Selphie exclaimed indignantly. "He was only joking. There's no need to go insane over it."

"Sorry," Irvine grunted, allowing the anger to seep out of him. "I just haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"You and me both." Selphie concurred. "What with Luna screaming bloody murder every night. Speaking of which, can you pick her up from the crèche? I've got a lesson to plan for tomorrow."

"No problem," Irvine said before he and Selphie's pagers started to beep in unison. "But something tells me it's going to have to wait."

* * *

"Our target is a James Renton." Quistis said as she tapped a button. A head and shoulders picture appeared on the projection screen. "He is a high tech weapons dealer and we believe he has information we need. His safe house is located on the Esthar/Trabia border and we believe it's protected by minefields, mortars and a least one hundred hired guns. Any threats are to be dealt with but Renton comes back alive. There will be two teams. The first team will launch a frontal assault on the safe house and grab Renton. The second team will provide over watch with snipers and Javelin missiles. The Esthar military has given us use of two Predator drones with guided air to surface missiles."

"Who are the leaders of the two teams?" Rinoa asked.

"The assault team will be led by Dante Skyle." Quistis tried to ignore the incredulous looks and Dante's smirk. "Seifer Almasy will be second in command. As for the sniper team, Irvine Kinneas will be team leader." Quistis tapped another button and a list of equipment appeared on the screen. This is all the equipment you'll need, although designated sharpshooters can choose a sniper rifle in the place of their primary assault weapons. I'll be coordinating the mission from and Esthar airbase thirty miles away. As soon as you have Renton and secured the area and a landing zone I'll send helicopters to evacuate you."

"And how exactly does the President feel about you starting a miniature war on his patch?" Dante ventured. "If you'd recall he didn't take it to well when Seifer and I were breaking out of Screamer Mountain."

"We've got Presidential clearance to do whatever it takes." Quistis replied. "President Loire is also very interested in talking to Renton and getting the information we believe he has. He even offered to send in the entirety of Esthar Special Forces to back us up but we convinced him it wasn't terribly practical. Are there any questions?"

"What's the risk assessment on this job?" Mika asked.

"You're a vampire Mika." Dante snorted at his brother. "It's highly unlikely we'll face anything that can do us any lasting damage."

"It's not myself I'm worried about." Mika clarified. "From what you've told us this is looking to be pretty lively."

"You're not wrong." Cid took over. "We've done all the risk assessments in the book and this is a high risk job. Everyone needs to make sure that they're affairs are in order."

As everyone filed out and headed off to find the executors of their will and sign out weaponry of the armoury Dante approached Quistis, for once looking as if he seriously wanted to talk seriously.

"Okay first things first," He handed her a notepad. "This is my will. Usually Mika would be the executor but seeing as he's on this job as well, he'll find it difficult to execute said will if he's a vampire colander. Secondly, and this is not personal but do you think it's the best idea to send Irvine into action after what happened on Battleship Island."

"The Doctor deemed him physically and mentally fit for duty." Quistis replied. "It was nearly seven months ago. Irvine's more than proven himself that when it comes to the crunch. You should have more faith."

"Faith doesn't keep me alive." Dante sighed before giving Quistis a quick overview of the encounter with Irvine in the Training Centre.

"What you have to realise Dante is that you and Irvine have very different temperaments." Quistis nearly laughed at that. There was enough irony here to write a Griffin Prize winning poem.

"Yeah and mines the sane one." Dante persisted. "The guy's not playing with a full deck. I believe people will get hurt if we go operational with him."

"I can understand that, but fortunately it isn't up to you." Quistis retorted. "I'm in charge of this operation and I say Irvine can hack it. Now if I were you I'd check out your equipment from the armoury."

"Trouble in paradise?" Mika asked coming up behind Quistis.

"Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

**Author Commentary: Have you guessed it yet? The reason for Irvine's erratic behaviour will become abundantly clear in upcoming chapters though probably not the next one as it is almost entirely action. You may have picked up on me naming Selphie and Irvine's daughter Luna. That's a reference to Luna Lovegood, who is my favourite character from Harry Potter and who also bears several similarities to Selphie, so it seemed pretty logical to me. I do have a half formed storyline involving Luna but I'm not sure if I will actually use it as it may well be to difficult to integrate. Watch this space. I particularly enjoyed Dante's culinary exploits and as for the deep fried jelly babies on pizza, that's from one of my mates Sean, who swears blind that's it's the best cure for a hangover. He is a strange, strange man. But I digress. You may remember James Renton from chapter six of part one. He did indeed supply Swift's cyborg army and believe me, when SeeD kick the door in he sure as hell isn't going to come quietly. You will also see the return of a certain very hard to kill character who I'm not going to name in the vain hope you won't guess who it is. To my readers and reviewers, Dee and Bebedora, I'm looking at you, thank you so much for you never-ending support. You guys keep me going with your reviews so please leave me some more. If anyone else reading this wants, please leave me one. While I'm here, I stumbled across a very entertaining little fic by Rydia Pryde called in Treatment. If you're a Squall fan, check it out.**

**~Ally Todd**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Loose Ends**

Dante slid a magazine into the slot on his ACR "Bushmaster" assault rifle and loaded a grenade into the grenade launcher before eyeing Renton's safe house through his scope. During the flight over on the Ragnarok Dante had studied blueprints and a miniature mock up of the house. He knew there were several entrances and that it was pretty well defended. He could see a few guards but it was very unlikely they were the only threats. Dante couldn't actually see anyone else but they were definitely nearby.

Every SeeD member was armed with an M9 Beretta pistol, flash bang grenades, M62 frag grenades, knives, Claymore anti-personnel mines, explosives for door breaching and more ammunition than you could shake a stick at. The assault teams were armed with ACR assault rifles with a grenade launcher while the sniper team had chosen L96 "Artic Warfare" sniper rifles. As bolt action rifles they weren't designed for repeat fire, but with their range and power, that wasn't much of a shortcoming. Dante crouched next to Irvine.

"We're ready to go in." He said quietly. "As soon as we exit the tree line in front of the house we'll need you to cover us. Then when we're in there we'll need constant news on what they're doing. Any questions?"

"No." Irvine shook his head before returning to eyeing the building through his own sights. "When are you actually going to go in?"

"No time like the present." Dante grunted. "Mika and Seifer scouted ahead a bit and they think that until we leave the woods we're clear. You ready to cover our approach?"

"As we're going to be." Irvine said, loading a magazine and slapping it into place with the heel of his hand. Alone among the sniper team he'd selected an enormous Barret M82. It wasn't low profile but it had range and power.

Dante and the rest of his team headed down a steep incline before regrouping with Seifer and Mika at the edge of a small wooded area. To one side there were some cliffs while on the other there was a field about two hundred metres across and on the other side the house. Dante scanned the trees through his scope but could see nothing out of place. To say the very least, it did nothing to alleviate his suspicions.

"Move out but keep your eyes open." He ordered and they started to fan out and moved forwards. "This stinks of an ambush."

It was Seifer who found the ambush. Ten metres into the trees he felt something give beneath his left foot, with an ominous click. Something erupted out of the ground spinning extremely fast and hovered at chest level. Seifer threw himself down on the ground as the mine exploded with a blinding white flash and deafening crack. It had been designed to decapitate the victim so Seifer diving down probably saved his life. The blast was however the signal for all bloody hell to break loose. With a loud whistle a projectile fell out of the sky and detonated less than five metres from Mika throwing him off his feet.

"Ambush!" He bellowed, rolling over and swinging his weapon round. "They've got this area presighted for mortar fire!"

Dante looked up towards the cliff and could see mortar teams and men armed with rocket propelled grenade launchers. He raised his rifle and honoured one man with a trio of bullets to the head. Following their leaders example the SeeD force started to dig in and return fire. Renton's men were not idiots however and while the SeeD's dodged mortars and rockets a second larger force attacked from the field in the front of the house under cover of a smoke screen. One man charged at Mika, rifle at the ready. Mika ducked a bullet before nailing him in the face with the butt of his own weapon before wrestling him against a rock, pulling out his pistol and blowing the mans brains out.

"Counterattack!" Dante hollered as he fired randomly into the smoke. "Push into the smoke! Lose the mortars!"

It quickly became obvious to the SeeD's that the smoke was infested with Renton's men. Seifer pushed into the smoke and was blindsided by a man armed with a sniper rifle. As he aimed Seifer simply pulled the trigger and blew an entire magazine in one long burst. He hit the ground below the man's feet, the tree above his head and everything in between. The man was thrown away. Seifer then felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder and looked around to see a man armed with a bayonet. Seifer didn't have time to reload so instead he fired his grenade launcher. Usually the projectile would have to fly ten metres before it self armed but it was launched with such power that it became nothing more than an oversized bullet. Seifer disregarded his shoulder wound and reloaded.

Ever since the episode at the Garden Festival Zell Dincht had taken his defeat at Seifer's hands as a personal insult and had started doing his utmost to prove it was a lucky fluke on Seifer's part. He demonstrated that conviction by grabbing an armed man by the scruff of his neck and waist before throwing him headfirst into a tree with enough force to fell it. Not taking any chances Zell proceeded to stomp the back of the unconscious mans head in. Another man got a wire around Zell's throat and attempted to garrotte him. Zell had other ideas. He threw himself backwards, sandwiching his would be killer against the ground. The wire loosened and Zell freed himself. He spun and finished the man by smashing both sets of metal sheathed knuckles into his throat. He finished a third man with a lightning fast double kick to the chest that knocked him backwards with enough force to impale him on a tree branch. Yet another man charged at him and Zell finally brought his gun into play, stopping the man with a quick three round burst.

The star turn however was the destructive partnership of Mika and Rinoa. Mika would light up anything he saw moving as he pushed forward alongside Rinoa who was once more borne aloft by the huge white-feathered wings protruding from her shoulders. Her first act had been to cast every protective spell going on every single one of her comrades and then she used her Sorceress powers to rain unholy havoc on Renton's men who streamed away from her in a terror struck retreat towards the house, thus exposing themselves to a blistering hail of bullets, both from Irvine's sniper team and Dante's royally pissed off assault team. Within a few short, dramatic minutes the ambush was in disarray.

"Seifer," Dante rapped out as they crouched just inside the tree line. "Give me a damage report."

"No casualties." Seifer reported after a quick headcount. "A couple of broken bones, a mess load of cuts and bruises and I think one of the new guys might have pissed himself but otherwise we're okay."

They crossed the field without major incident and as soon as they reached the target building two Land Rovers streaked away from it. Dante snapped his rifle up and drilled the driver of the first with a long burst before Seifer shot the tyres out. The car careered out of control and flipped off the road. The second car didn't suffer much better treatment. As the SeeD's closed down the men who hadn't been killed by the crash and disposed of them Dante and Seifer checked the bodies for Renton quickly establishing that he wasn't in the jeeps and that they were simply decoys.

The SeeD forces converged on the house and split into three teams. Led by Seifer and Dante, the first team would blow open the front door and deal with hostiles in the main room and then head upstairs. The second team under the command of Selphie and Zell would go in through the basement, clear the lower floors and move up. Finally a team led by Rinoa and Mika would go in a side door, clear the kitchen and meet up with Seifer and Dante's team. Mika smiled as he pulled out a frame charge and slapped it against the door before waiting for Dante's word. Usually Mika didn't need to do anything Dante said but Dante _was _the team leader.

"Standby," Dante said over the radio. "Standby…standby…and go!"

In perfect unison, Seifer, Selphie and Mika all triggered their frame charges, blowing the doors to smithereens and disorientating the occupants of the house for a few precious seconds. Dante was the first to score a kill with his pistol, shooting a man halfway up the stairs twice between the eyes. He tumbled down the stairs and slammed into one of his comrades who was distracted long enough for Seifer to finish him off. Dante then committed to a charging movement that carried him over a table and he tackled another man while Seifer charged upstairs. Dante got to his feet and pulled his knife from his victim's heart before looking around as the rest of his team dispensed with the rest of the defenders. There was a cry from above as Seifer stabbed one man with his knife and tossed him down the stairs where he found himself staring at the business ends of three weapons.

Mika and Rinoa had drawn the short straw (or the long one depending on your point of view) by breaching the kitchen in which the majority of Renton's men were situated. The door exploded and the entire room exploded in a storm of gun fire. As Rinoa rushed in one man charged at her with a samurai sword held high. Rinoa swung her gun towards him but Mika was on hand. He grabbed the man's sword arm and twisted it to such an extent that he ran himself through. Then Mika seized a frying pan and battered him in the face with it, sending his head flipping end over end across the room. Then he pivoted and shot another man in the midriff. He crashed backwards and Mika chose to finish him off with a couple of quick headshots. Rinoa took out the two remaining targets with a slightly more unconventional method. She bore them aloft before gesturing with her hands and used her Sorceress powers to quite literally twist them apart at the waist. Blood fountained everywhere.

Selphie by this point had also breached the door and Zell had entered with his typical berserk charge, reducing two defenders to a bloody pulp before they even knew what was happening. His charge took him into the next room and he pressed a boot against the wall and pushed off, gaining enough power to drop another man with an aerial kick. He landed just in time for a man to emerge from a side room gun at the ready. Zell raised his hands but it was at that point Selphie entered the fray drilling the man with a trio of headshots. She smirked at Zell.

"That's right." She snickered. "Who's bad now?"

The SeeD force continued working their way methodically through the house, using flash bang grenades to clear rooms with deafening multiple blasts. They were under strict orders to not take any prisoners apart from Renton, which was lucky because his employees were not the type to come quietly. They were totally outclassed and dealt with the ruthless efficiency that was Seed's trademark. Eventually all the firing stopped.

"Stronghold secured." Dante radioed. "Has anyone got a visual on Renton or his body?" The news was not encouraging. Renton was nowhere to be found. Dante pressed a button on his radio that connected him to Quistis at the Esthar airbase.

"What have you got for me?" Quistis asked all business as usual.

"The safe house is secure with no casualties." Dante said bleakly. "However there is no sign of Renton."

"Please don't tell me that." Quistis replied.

"Would you like me to put Rinoa on so she can tell you?" Dante carped. "Maybe our intelligence was off but now for the good news. The quality of the intelligence is about to change. This safe house is a bloody goldmine."

Dante wasn't wrong. There were three trestle tables set up in the dining room piled high with bomb making equipment. Dozens, if not hundreds of production weapons and a few unique ones were stacked up around the building as well as crates of ammo. There was a large and well stocked armoury in the basement supplying everything from ancient bolt action rifles to high tech machine guns to Javelin missile launchers. There was even an unmanned ground vehicle with mounted machine guns and missile launchers. There were photos on the walls detailing atrocities that Renton had a hand in. Quistis immediately ordered Dante to strip the whole building of anything that could be useful in tracking down Renton and by extension the Obsidian family.

"Mika, get on the computer and transfer everything to a portable hard drive." Dante ordered. "Selphie, help him bypass any security. Rinoa, Zell, photograph everything. The rest of you…well something tells me we're going to have company so tool up while you can. Some of you use your claymores to block approach routes to the house. Seifer, come here."

Seifer had been setting up a light machine gun on the breakfast bar facing the kitchen windows but he crossed to Dante noticing his friend's serious face.

"Bit of a bummer about Renton not being here huh?" Seifer said warily mindful of Dante's dislike for failure. Dante didn't reply but led Seifer down to the basement.

"Yeah, about that…where do the vermin go when the lights come on?" Dante grinned before heading to a rug and throwing it aside, revealing the floor beneath which was dominated by a large trap door. Dante and Seifer both fitted tactical torches to their rifles and Dante prepared to open the trap door. He heaved it open and he and Seifer aimed their weapons aside. It was empty aside from one man. It took Seifer and Dante less than a second to identify him.

"James Renton." Seifer murmured sharing a triumphant look with Dante. "Get out."

As soon as Renton complied he shot both of them, Seifer and then Dante in the chest before bolting. However both of them were wearing body armour and Kevlar vests so Dante hared after Renton and brought him crashing to the floor with a perfectly timed tackle. Then he forced disposable cuffs onto his wrists and placed a burlap sack over his head. Then he and Seifer marched Renton unceremoniously upstairs.

"Lookee what we have found!" Seifer shouted jubilantly. "Come on then. Let's mount up and get back to civilisation."

"I don't think it's going to be quite that easy." A SeeD said, aiming a handheld motion sensor at a wooded ravine to the south. "I'm getting a lot of movement." Dante's radio beeped and he snatched it up.

"It's Irvine." The sharpshooter didn't sound like a very happy bunny. "You've got a hundred plus foot mobiles moving in from the south. I'm not expert on body language but I wouldn't like to be in your shoes if they catch you. I also believe we're familiar with their leader."

"How so?" Dante enquired.

"Hold on." Irvine said. There was a brief pause. "I'm sending you gun cam images."

Dante checked the image. It was grainy and a little fuzzy but there was no mistaking the figure leading from the front trademark revolver in hand.

"Foxton." Dante spoke the word with loathing. "Why can't he just be a good boy and stay dead?"

"We'll try to thin them out before they get too close but we're not superheroes." Irvine offered. "Out!"

"Okay Seifer," Dante said. "Renton is your responsibility. Keep him alive at all costs. Everyone else tool up. If anyone have any ideas about how best we can defend the house I'm open to all suggestions. Dante then proceeded to kick a table over and stack assault rifles and light machine guns behind it.

"There's an unmanned ground vehicle in the basement." Zell relayed. "Armour plated with machine guns and rockets. We could use that to defend the basement. The controls are in Esthar but I'm pretty fluent. That said, I think this is Selphie's department."

While the SeeD force started to feverishly prepare for the arrival of Foxton and his cohorts, Dante opted to call Quistis for and update.

"Okay the good news is we have Renton." He told her. "The bad news is that we have a substantial enemy force inbound. The catastrophic news is they are led by our old friend Major Marcus Foxton."

"Foxton?" Quistis echoed. "I thought we'd seen the last of that creep when Mika killed him on Battleship Island. I'll send the Ragnarok and a couple of gun ships as soon as they're fuelled. E.T.A. ten minutes."

"No good." Dante protested. "We'll be corpses for five minutes by then."

"I wouldn't have given you command if I didn't think you could handle it Dante." Quistis snapped. "Just hold them off. Violence and gun play, Dante. Those are two things you're really good at. Just bring Renton home, and the rest of your men and women."

"Wilco," Dante sighed noisily before terminating the collection. Mika finally disconnected the hard drive from Renton's computer, the contents of which he'd cloned and seizing his rifle joined Rinoa at the top of the stairs. Mika peered down the sights while Rinoa readied her Sorceress powers.

"This is Major Foxton!" A familiar voice bellowed through a megaphone as the enemy force approached and surrounded the house. "Come out with your hands above your heads and you will be allowed to live."

"Go swivel!" Dante yelled back. "If you want us you'll have to come and get us. Come to think of it, I really hope you take me up on that challenge because I would dearly love to snap your neck."

"Dante Skyle, I must say you've surprised me." Foxton called back. "I don't suppose we can talk this over like civilised men."

"You suppose correctly." It was at that point Dante stood up in one of the front windows with a rocket propelled grenade launcher over his shoulder. "I've always wanted to say this: Say hello to my little friend!" He pulled the trigger and Foxton only managed to avoid immolation by diving headlong on the ground. Foxton's men opened fire on Dante who dived back into cover. It was at that point Zell and several SeeD members opened fire from upstairs.

Foxton's men broke a door to the basement open and came to an abrupt halt. Directly in front of them, armour plated and designed to look as menacing as possible was the unmanned ground vehicle from the armoury. It had caterpillar tracks as well as two .50 calibre machine guns and rocket launchers. Worse of all, it was being remote operated by none other than Balamb Garden's resident war monger, Selphie Tilmitt.

Four men rushed the front door but before Mika could fire Rinoa simply clicked her fingers and almighty lightning bolt fell out the heavens and fried them on the spot. Mika laughed admiringly as he pulled the trigger on his grenade launcher in order to let the men know that a frontal assault was doomed to failure. The message didn't seem to register so Mika waited until another four man team were feet from the front door before whipping out his pistol and firing a single shot that set off one of the claymores. The men were blasted off their feet and hit by approximately seven hundred steel ball bearing travelling at nearly four thousand feet a second. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"We're displacing." Irvine radioed to Dante. "You'll be without sniper support for the next thirty seconds."

"Bloody hell!" Dante responded before propping an M240 light machine gun up on a window sill and raking the men who were starting to dig in and return fire. By the way they were doing so Dante was fairly sure they weren't any old muscle for hire. These guys were clearly well trained and ex-military. Still, Dante had trained with Dollet Special Forces and he'd been a vampire hunting vampire for the better part of four centuries, three of which he'd spent in an unspeakable hell dimension. What's more, these guys were going up against SeeD Special Forces, who in addition to being the world's foremost fighting force had certain advantages. Foxton and his men attempted to move forwards _en mass _but they were stopped by magically created blocks of ice, bolts of lightning and balls of flame.

Renton was meanwhile blind and judging by what his ears were telling him right in the middle of a war. He was screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs and Seifer was begging to tire of it. He wrenched Renton's hood off and wrenching his head upward by his hair he prodded Renton's throat with his knife.

"It's nothing personal!" He bellowed over the gunfire. "But if you don't shut it I'll cut your larynx out!"

"You won't do that!" Renton smiled at him in spite of everything. "I'm not stupid. You need me alive."

"Well in that case I'll cut your bollocks off." Seifer replied before clocking Renton over the head with his rifle butt and knocking him cold. "Now shut up, sit still and you might live through this."

Dante meanwhile was doing his level best to make the men outside, Foxton in particular, lives a misery and succeeding by making gratuitous use of a crate of flash bang grenades he'd discovered in the armoury. He was generally content to toss them outside, usually along with the live grenades that they retaliated with. Then he would capitalise on the distraction with a lot of bullets and his grenade launcher. Then he became aware of another noise and as he popped up he saw the triumphant look on Foxton's face. The noise was of rotors and they certainly weren't those of the SeeD's extraction. Dante cursed at the top of his lungs and resumed firing at the men who were bolstered by the arrival of their comrades fast roping out of the helicopters.

"Hold us off now!" Foxton yelled through his megaphone. "I'm still open to you surrendering. I tell you what, if you surrender now most of you will die. If you don't all of you will die."

"I'm really beginning to get tired of that guy." Rinoa said before standing up decisively and shedding her weapons. "Stop firing! Everyone hold your fire." A ringing silence felled and Rinoa shouted outside. "I hope we can trust you to be honourable Major Foxton. If you hadn't put me in a meat locker and strapped two friends of mine to bombs I probably would've admired you integrity."

"Show yourself!" Foxton bellowed through the megaphone and Rinoa ignored Mika's protests and walked outside. "Well hello beautiful." Foxton said, reminding Rinoa forcefully of Heath Ledger in _The Dark Knight_.

"Nice megaphone." Rinoa observed dryly. "I don't suppose I could borrow it. Wait, of course I can." She clicked her fingers and the megaphone disappeared from Foxton's hands and reappeared in Rinoa's. She waved jauntily and disappeared back inside the house.

"That was excellent." Dante murmured while Foxton gaped stupidly at his empty hand.

"We've just nicked your megaphone!" Rinoa sang through said vocal enhancer. "We've just nicked your megaphone. La, la, la, la!" This had the SeeD forces laughing like hyenas addicted to amphetamines. The fire fight resumed in earnest, Rinoa occasionally using the microphone to shout very unladylike insults at Foxton and his men. These were drowned out by the excited whoops of a couple of SeeD launchers who'd succeeded in breaking open a crate full of XM25 grenade launchers. With four round magazines and computerized sights they were state of the art and in the hands of a fighting force like SeeD they were lethal. The SeeD's started to rain grenades on the men, immolating several and killing several more with shrapnel. However to Dante's disgust Foxton was not among the casualties. He remembered Alexander's explanation of Foxton's apparently reluctance to die, but even a protection against supernatural death was going to stop Dante getting at Foxton and ripping him to pieces. That was when he noticed Foxton raising and aiming an AT4 rocket launcher. He was pointing it to high to end at Dante so that meant…

"Downstairs now!" Dante bellowed as Zell yelled the same thing and dived headfirst down the stairs followed by Mika and the rest of the SeeD forces stationed upstairs. Rinoa however headed into the room Foxton was aiming at. The missile streaked through the window and Rinoa held up a hand and it stopped dead, hovering in front of her. Then it quite simply transformed into a flock of doves that flew back out the window.

"So!" Rinoa called through the megaphone. "What else have you got?"

In a thunderous explosion that shook the house to its rivets Foxton's men assaulting the basement provided and answer. A great deal of them were pulverized, shredded and incinerated by Selphie's favourite new toy, the unmanned ground vehicle but one bright spark had decided to utilise some heavier weapons and had finally destroyed it. The semi-melted ruins did block the door but it wouldn't be long until Foxton's men made it inside the house so Selphie and her team opted to take pot shots at them as they climbed over or attempted to remove the destroyed UGV. Selphie called Dante on the radio over the fire.

"The UGV is down!" She yelled over the growing cacophony. "I repeat the UGV is down and they're coming in the basement."

"Selphie I don't have time to talk!" Dante yelled back. "I don't care what you do. Beg, borrow or steal but we have to hold this building! Make them fight for every inch."

"Copy that." Selphie said before turning to her turn. "We have to slow these bastards down and really make them work for this one so I'm open to any suggestions as to how exactly we'll do that. Anyone?"

"I saw a sentry gun in the armoury." One of the SeeD's suggested. "How about we set that up in the hallway and then blow up the armoury so they can't use anything in it."

"Good thinking but how about we booby trap the armoury instead." Selphie corrected, sounding almost deliriously happy at the prospect. "With the amount of gun powder in there we should get one hell of a bang? How long do you guys need to set up the sentry gun and the booby traps?"

Less than a minute later the sentry gun was standing alone in the corridor. A movement activated defensive weapon the gun had a range of half a mile and a fire rate of nearly two thousand rounds a minute, making it excellent for defence against infantry. The only drawbacks were its extreme rate of fire tended to go through ammo pretty quickly and Selphie had deemed it too risky to try and reload. It was also pretty easy to destroy but that did not occur to the first men it riddled with bullets.

"Tell all your friends that Selphie Tilmitt says three things." The diminutive SeeD yelled over the fire pumping a fist. "One; hello! Two; fuck you! Three, WOO-HOO!"

"I hate to be the bearer of yet more bad news." Irvine said in Dante's earpiece, his calm tones completely at odds with the maddening turn Dante's life had taken. "But there's a large force approaching from the west."

"Well don't just stand there with your thumb up your lopsided arse!" Dante screamed at the top of his lungs. "Thin them out! You've got two Predator drones with missile lock for pity's sake! Are you a complete retard or am I simply being obtuse in not realising that you're too dense to improvise? How the fuck did you pass the SeeD exams? Over and sodding out!" Dante terminated the connection, though unless he was very much mistaken, it was going to take a great deal more than some drones with missiles to get them out of this.

* * *

**Author Commentary: You might think that they're going to conjure up a miraculous escape because there's several main characters out there you may well be right, but let me just reiterate, no one is safe and I am trying to decide between two main characters who I'm going to off in the big, apocalyptic final battle. Given exactly who they are I can't believe I'm having this much trouble deciding but I digress. Back to the commentary in this chapter. Monster to write springs to mind seeing as I was battling flu, so let it never be said men cannot multi task as I was typing with one hand and ingesting anything remotely medicinal with the other. Word of advice, I know most of my readers are American but if you have Lemsips over there, add a dash of whisky. It does wonders. This chapter was based of certain god awful mission on **_**Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 **_**named "Loose Ends" but before you accuse me of stealing the idea outright SeeD wanted their target alive. If you want to accuse me anyway, have at it. I'm not losing and sleep (literally seeing as the flu came with the complimentary buggering up of my sleeping pattern. I'm writing this as 03:32 in the morning.) I particularly enjoyed Selphie and Rinoa's parts in this battle, especially Selphie telling the enemy hello, fuck off and expressing her jubilation at extreme violence all in one go. As for Rinoa, I **_**loved **_**her stealing Foxton's megaphone and then using it against him. That was genius, even if I do say so. I also loved the return of Foxton because I never get tired of writing for him. In the next chapter we should see a lot more gun play and mayhem. Also Renton will be dealt with, and Dante will do something a little drastic of totally out of order, depending on your point of view (Let's start calculating those odds people). Until next time I have to thank my readers and reviewers. I've noticed that I'm quite popular in South Korea. I sincerely hope the North aren't reading my work because Kim-Jong-Un has enough bad ideas right now. He's picked a fight with America and South Korea and pissed off Russia and China in the process. I'm not renowned for intelligence but are you kidding me? As ever special thanks to Dee and Bebedora. Thank you and good night.**

**~Ally Todd**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Fangs for the Memories**

Dante slapped a magazine into the slot of his weapon and opened fire with quick precise bursts, dropping a man with every one. It was however becoming more and more clear it was a futile effort. Well, Dante reasoned, at least he wouldn't have to endure Quistis giving him earache over this abject failure. Irvine's efforts to thin out the approaching force had obviously not been enough and they arrived to bolster Foxton's beleaguered men. That meant the SeeD's were now practically beating them back from their doors. Dante ducked a spray of bullets as his current magazine ran out.

"I'm out!" He yelled at Seifer who raised his rifle and started firing. "Cover me while I reload."

"Got you!" Seifer yelled as he honoured Foxton's men with a couple of quick bursts. He launched a grenade and was about to reload his launcher when a man finally made it inside the front door, followed by two others. One aimed at Seifer who dropped him with a double tap to the head. The other aimed upstairs at Mika and Rinoa. Rinoa conjured a giant invisible shield and Mika shot him. The third man however crossed towards Renton who had regained consciousness and was sitting in the corner, looking around and smiling in an oddly bemused fashion. It was instantly clear to Seifer what the man's intent was as he was readying his weapon. Seifer wasn't as enthusiastic about protecting Renton as Mika was about protecting Rinoa but he was equally dedicated. He committed to a charging movement and crashed headlong into the man, propelling him against the large windows on the side of the house. The window in question shattered and Seifer and the man fell out and rolled towards the ravine with a great deal of very colourful language. Seifer had lost his weapon so he got up first, cracked the man in the face before hefting a football sized rock and dropping it on his face. Then keeping low to avoid the men around the front of the house, he retrieved his rifle, reloaded and set about finding a new way back into the house as the windows were too high.

Dante however did not have time to worry about Seifer as the three man attack had been a definitive sign of things to come. He switched his firing position from the dining room windows to just in front of the door. Communicating through hand signals Dante formulated a plan with Mika and Rinoa who were still lying side by side at the top of the stairs. Rinoa would use her Sorceress powers to protect herself and them both while Mika and Dante would shoot at anything they saw moving; timing their shots so that when one was reloading the other was firing. Dante shook his head and sighed in annoyance as his latest victim crumpled. What he wouldn't give for Foxton to step into his sights.

Downstairs the men had disabled the sentry gun and were now making their way through the corridor but Selphie and her team were making good on their mission statement of making them fight for every inch. As far as Selphie was concerned her team were puttying up an exceptionally spirited defence and she'd put every single one up for a commendation provided she got out of here alive. Still she did have a child and a partner to consider so heaven help anyone who tried to keep her from Luna and Irvine. Selphie decided it was time for her unconventional magical skills to be brought in. The particular spell she was readying had never even been tested before and she was looking forwards to seeing how it compared to less unusual ones.

The men stopped firing immediately and came to a slightly stunned halt as a shape appeared at the other end of the hall and wandered towards them. It took them a few precious seconds to register what their eyes were telling them and another few precious seconds to believe it. The men's bewilderment was totally justified as it was a sheep, bleating happily as it trotted towards them. As it reached them one man found his voice.

"It's a fucking sheep." He said, stating the obvious. "What the fuck's a sheep doing here?"

"Boys," Selphie called from ahead of them. "I hate to burst your bubble but that is no sheep."

It was at that point the "sheep" bleated once more and then exploded in a fireball that immolated a round dozen of the men and knocked several others off their feet. Selphie and her team took advantage of the distraction to attack instead of defend and Selphie was so impressed by her devastating new spell she deployed two other exploding sheep. Her team thought that this was deeply amusing.

"Selphie I really need an update on the basement situation." Dante said as he reloaded. "Where do we stand?"

"Can't talk right now Dante." Selphie said. "I'm too busy killing these guys through various unconventional methods."

"Yeah I can understand that you're busy but…" Dante broke off as he heard a noise over the radio. "Selphie…is that a sheep?"

Selphie managed to drive the assault team back to the door that they entered through, and when they got there a weird and amazing sight greeted them. There, covered from head foot in blood and dirt was Seifer. He was standing knee deep in dead mercenaries as he was shooting at anything that moved. The pile was still growing and Selphie's mouth fell open wondering what Seifer would've done if he'd been allowed to bring the Hyperion on this operation. Seifer must have somehow read her mind and he shed his overalls and armour before pulling the Hyperion itself off his back and hurling himself at the mercenaries, howling like a demon for added effect. All in all it was a rout. Selphie finally came to her senses and radioed to Dante.

"Basement secure, Dante." She said, ducking as a head flew her way like a misdirected bowling ball.

"Well I'm very happy for you!" Dante roared back at the top of his lungs. "Do you think you could get up here and give us a hand?"

"Say please." Selphie said before making for the stairs all the same with her team right behind her.

Dante's response to this was a veritable symphony of unprintable verbal abuse and various highly creative threats. Selphie wasn't unduly worried by this. Given the love of destruction she and Dante shared he'd probably propose marriage on the spot when he saw her exploding sheep. When they reached the first floor Selphie gaped at the spectacle before her. The SeeD forces had clearly failed at keeping the men out and the fight had dissolved into various pitched battles at close quarters. Zell was in the kitchen and he's abandoned his weapons in the name of martial arts and most of his protective clothes in the name of mobility. Two SeeD's were standing over Renton, protecting him with light machine guns, while right in the middle of it Dante and Foxton were engaged in what looked like a knife fight.

"Are you fucking with us exclusively or do you just tend to protect people we're trying to capture?" Dante asked as he dodged a knife thrust before chopping wildly at Foxton's head, too wildly for accuracy but enough to force him backwards. Dante kicked out but Foxton dodged and Dante's boot simply met air. Dante followed through with a front jab but Foxton dodged that as well before hitting Dante in the gut with a roundhouse kick before and punching Dante hard enough to send him crashing over a trestle table. Dante jumped onto the table for height and leapt at Foxton. Foxton dodged the knife aimed at his face but Dante kicked out, throwing Foxton against a door, which swung open into a bathroom. Foxton collapsed into the bathtub with a sex doll.

"You just happen to turn up where I am." Foxton said as he clambered out of the bathtub. "In all seriousness, you might want to reconsider your mad crusade against the Obsidian family. You cannot beat them. I know it, and so do you."

"Thanks for the advice and I don't remember asking." Dante said before charging forwards and aiming his knife at the side of Foxton's neck. Foxton twisted his body and the knife sunk into his shoulder instead. He disregarded the pain and seizing Dante by his lapels dragged him forwards and plunged his knife straight through Dante's body armour and Kevlar vest and into his guts. Dante howled in agony and his fist shot out, catching Foxton under the jaw and knocking him backwards. Dante leapt towards Foxton, murder uppermost in his mind but Foxton pulled himself into a sitting position and held his knife out and pointing upwards. Dante landed heavily on it.

"Bugger." Dante muttered sounding oddly composed.

Foxton heaved the bleeding vampire off his blade and took stock of the situation. His men had fought well and they'd outnumbered the enemy but they were simply outclassed and worst of all Renton was still alive. Well, that at least could be easily remedied. Foxton dived into cover and reloaded his revolver before popping up and quickly killing the two SeeD's protecting Renton with accurate headshots. Foxton was just lining up his third shot on Renton's head when his arm was seized and wrenched sideways, sending the gun spinning away and dislocating his shoulder. Foxton turned his head and found himself staring into Dante's yellow eyes. The vampire bared his fangs.

"Ouch!" He snarled before lifting Foxton bodily and throwing him headfirst into a wall, his head creating a large dent. Foxton attempted to crawl towards his gun but Dante kicked it further out of reach before stomping viciously on Foxton's face. Foxton's nose broke and blood fountained but Dante was far from finished. He seized Foxton by the neck and lifted him to his feet before knocking him back down by butting him in the face. Then he dragged Foxton back to his feet and bared his fangs as Mika finally dropped the last of Foxton's men.

"Where I'm from the condemned man is allowed a final request." Foxton managed to say.

"You're not the condemned man." Dante replied. "You're shielded against death by supernatural means so I can't kill you permanently. However you stabbed me twice so I think it's only right you donate your blood to replace what I've lost." With that Dante roared and pushed Foxton's head to the side, exposing his neck. Everyone present winced or averted their eyes as Dante tore into Foxton's carotid artery and proceeded to drink every drop of blood from his body. Then as a finishing touch he snapped Foxton's neck like a twig and callously tossed the body aside. He looked around before coming to a halt as he saw Renton. It turned out that Dante had not been quick enough to stop Foxton and the shot that had been aimed at his head had hit him in the stomach instead. Dante's radio buzzed.

"This is the Ragnarok," Quistis' voice came over the line. "We're just coming up on your position now. Estimated time of arrival, thirty seconds."

"Bag up our dead." Dante ordered as he crossed to Renton. "Get Renton a medic and tell the Garden to get a transfusion of…" He dabbed a finger in the pool of blood surrounding Renton and sniffed it. "…O positive ready."

* * *

It was back on the Ragnarok Dante took out his frustration and it was Irvine who happened to be in the way. Before the sharpshooter knew what was happening he found himself pinned against the wall of the cargo hold by his throat as Dante glared at him. Irvine struggled to free himself to no avail and Dante tightened his hold until Irvine couldn't breathe too well.

"I want a word with you!" He growled murderously. "You'd better give me a satisfactory reason why you were sitting around making daisy chains while we were fighting for our lives."

"Dante!" Quistis shouted as she entered. "Let him go this instant. Did you hear me?"

"Oh I hear you alright." Dante snapped. "However, John Wayne here has got some answering to do and if I were him I'd do it soon before I feel compelled to beat it out of him. Well come on Irvine. Let's hear it."

"That's enough Dante." Mika said joining the fray. "Let him go." He grabbed his brother's arm and attempted to pull him off. Dante let Irvine go but not before bouncing him aggressively against the wall.

"This isn't over." Dante hissed before turning to Mika and Quistis. "How's Renton bearing up?"

"Not good." Mika sighed, throwing an apologetic look at Irvine. "If we didn't get him medical attention soon he's going to die. The medics are trying to stabilise him now but there's only so much they can do."

"I'm not going to let this mission be a total failure!" Dante raged. "There's got to be something they can do. He isn't dead yet."

"No but he soon will be." Quistis tried to placate her boyfriend. "There's nothing we can do. Come on Dante, we all knew that there was a risk to this job and Renton was a weapons dealer. Maybe we won't get a lot of information out of him but I doubt too many tears will be shed over his body."

"It's because he's a weapons dealer that he has to live." Dante contradicted her angrily. "He's not going to die like this. It's too good for him. He deserves some serious punishment."

"So what do you suggest?" Seifer interrupted joining the conversation. "If you have a suggestion we're all ears."

"Luckily I do have one course of action open to us." Dante smiled wickedly. "That said I doubt it's going to win me any fans among civilisation. It is the only course of action that'll work and I'd sooner not do it, but needs must."

"Am I missing something here?" Seifer said. "Because this is all making the kind of sense that's…not."

"I'm with Seifer." Quistis added. "Would you care to let us know exactly what you've got planned. It's not that I don't trust you Dante, I just don't like being in the dark."

"You're not going to like it." Dante said.

"Absolutely out of the question." Mika broke in, obviously having guessed what Dante was proposing. "You cannot possibly entertain this. I know the man is a weapons dealer but he doesn't deserve that. No one does. I thought you Dante, of all people would understand that."

"Believe me Mika; I hate what I am and what Swift did to me a great deal." Dante grunted. "But I hate failure a damn sight more. I can see a way to salvage this mission and if I were you I'd get out of my way and stay there."

"You can't just play God with people lives." Mika protested vehemently. "It's totally out of the question."

"I don't know why you're so hell bent on pissing me off Mika." Dante said ominously, eyeballing his brother. "Step aside."

"Okay let's not get excited here." Seifer said stepping between them. Everyone in the cargo hold was gaping at the exchange as if witnessing the end of the universe.

"Shut up Seifer!" Dante snapped before returning to Mika. "If you have a better plan then I'm all ears."

"We let him die!" Mika shouted, barely holding himself back from literally slapping some sense into Dante. "It's not ideal but it's the best option we have."

"That's a matter of opinion and my mind is completely and utterly made up." Dante said quietly. "Now are you going to step aside or am I going to have to remove you?"

"I think you're going to have remove me." Mika said squaring up to Dante. It was only the timely intervention of Quistis that prevented a full scale fistfight breaking out.

"Will someone please tell me exactly what you're talking about?" She shouted jumping between them.

"Dante wants to save Renton." Mika explained. "Very admirable you might think, until you figure out that he wants to do it by turning him into a vampire." A long silence followed this ominous pronouncement. Quistis found her voice first.

"Is this true?" She asked, directing the question at Dante.

"Yes." Dante said simply. "I hate failure and when I'm equipped to avert it I'll take that chance."

"It's the Obsidian family." Mika spat disgustedly. "You're so obsessed with getting information you can use against them you're willing to jump into any plan without thinking, no matter how unethical. Your judgement was never brilliant in the first place but now you're letting your hatred for them colour the aforementioned judgement. You need to watch it."

"And you need to watch your mouth," Dante snarled viciously. "Before I fill it with my fist."

"Do it." Quistis said her eyes on Dante.

"What?" Mika howled.

"Good enough for me." Dante smirked before shoving Mika aside and heading into the side room where Renton was being tended to. The medics looked up as he cleared his throat. "Leave."

"Do as he says." Quistis said as she entered with Seifer and a mutinous looking Mika in tow. The medics complied and Dante directed Seifer to help him force Renton into a sitting position. Mika watched the proceedings impassively while Seifer fitted restraints and Dante started psyching himself up.

"Quistis, Seifer," Mika said seriously. "I think you should wait outside. Trust me; you're not going to want to witness this. Dante, just so we're clear, I don't condone this in the slightest."

"Do I look like someone who gives a damn?" Dante carped as Seifer and Quistis left them to it. "Come on, let's get this over with. You'll keep an eye on me, making sure I don't get too carried away?"

"You got it." Mika said reluctantly. "You realise you'll probably go to hell for this right?"

"I had my room booked a long time ago." Dante said before tearing into Renton's neck with his fangs. He allowed the blood left in Renton's body to rush into his mouth. It tasted the way Dante loved it, warm and salty with a metallic hint. While Dante drank Mika held Renton's wrist, monitoring his pulse. It was pretty weak to begin with so it only took maybe thirty seconds to slow and finally stop. Mika grabbed Dante by the shoulders and pulled him off.

"We've only got a couple of minutes." He said urgently. "If we're going to do this, do it now."

Dante nodded and tore into his own wrist with his teeth penetrating the artery. The blood started to pour out and Dante pressed the wound to Renton's lips. For a handful of slow ticking seconds nothing happened but then Dante became aware of a familiar sensation. It had been a considerable time since he'd turned anyone into a vampire but the sensation of someone who was for all intents and purposes dead drinking your blood was unforgettable. After maybe a minute Dante pulled his wrist away and Renton fell into a blissful unconsciousness. Dante knew that new vampires very rarely knew their own strength and he was counting on the restraints to contain Renton when he came to.

"Look Mika, I know how you feel about doing that," Dante reasoned as he stitched up his wrist with a roll of catgut and a needle from his belt kit. "But I had to be done. Greater good and all that."

* * *

As it turned out, there was no need to restrain Renton as he was still out cold when two SeeD's carried him into Balamb Garden. Cid and Edea greeted the returning SeeD's and shot the body bags carrying dead SeeD's regretful looks.

"So the mission was successful then?" Edea said before getting a closer look at Renton. "Amateur opinion here, but Renton looks dead."

"He is technically." Dante said evenly. "But don't worry, he'll wake up soon. Then we'll get some answers out of him."

"What is he talking about?" Edea asked Quistis.

"Apparently during a fire fight at the safe house Renton took a bullet in the stomach, courtesy of our old friend Marcus Foxton." Quistis grimaced. "We tried to stabilise him without success so I made the decision to let Dante turn him into a vampire."

"What?" Edea exclaimed. "Why didn't you let him die? Is the information you need worth damning a man for eternity?"

"What are you all looking at?" Quistis demanded, glaring around at the assembled SeeD's. "Don't you have statements to prepare? Zell, Seifer take Renton down to the detention block and lock him up."

"One of my least favourite stereotypes when it comes to vampirism," Dante explained pleasantly to Edea. "Is that the moment you become a blood sucking creature of the night you're damned for evermore and when you're finally killed you go to hell. I'm definitely going there, but there are other vampires in the world who aren't." Suddenly his face fell slightly. "Her, not being one of them."

Cid and Edea wheeled around to see none other than Dante's estranged wife Nina emerge from the lift and walk towards them, self-assured smirk and swagger firmly in place.

"Did I hear correctly dearly beloved?" She said addressing Dante. "You actually turned someone into a vampire? I'm impressed."

"Enjoy it because it's unlikely to ever happen again." Dante bit off. "Now you can go Nina?"

"Why would I do that when you enjoy my company so much Francis?" Nina retorted cheerfully. "Come on, one kiss for old times sake. It wouldn't kill you would it?"

"No it wouldn't." Quistis cut in, eyeing Nina aggressively. "Happily, the same cannot be said for you. Tell me Nina, have you ever encountered a Blue Mage before? Do you know what they can do?"

"Are you threatening me?" Nina growled ominously.

"Why not take a shot and find out?" Quistis carped. "Oh and if you're deluding yourself that Dante will intervene on your behalf through some sort of residual feelings, I wouldn't bet on it."

"You know, one might think that hanging around my husband and his brother you might have got an idea how dangerous it is to bait a vampire?" Nina growled.

"Oh please." Quistis snickered. "Neither you, nor Mika, nor Dante are the worst vampires in the world and you know it."

"Well now that Swift and Alexander and Obsidian are dead I'd say all bets are off on that subject." Nina shot back before pulling an annoyed face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Do you want to take this one," Quistis smiled wickedly at Dante. "Or shall I?"

"Okay Nina, listen up." Dante grinned. "Alexander and Swift are pretty lively for dead people. They're very much alive, figuratively speaking and they've been making their presence felt. Take care now, bye, bye then."

"You're a terrible liar Francis." Nina said, though there was a noticeable tremor in her voice.

"Okay so you say I'm lying." Dante shrugged, apparently unconcerned. "Tell me darling wife, are you prepared to bet your life on that?"

"If they're alive why aren't you in pieces right now?" Nina said, trying to sound offhand though Dante suspected she was trying to convince herself as opposed to contradict him.

"It's peculiar." Dante replied loftily. "I think they may have started to exercise some restraint."

"Restraint? The Obsidian family?" Nina echoed incredulously. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Believe it, don't believe it." Dante shrugged noncommittally. "It makes no odds to me. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some important work to do. You can show yourself out."

* * *

Seifer stepped into his room and set the Hyperion aside before deciding to take a shower in order to clean off the blood, dirt, sweat and general filth that was caking pretty much every inch of his body. There was a surprise in store however as he pushed open his bathroom door. The shower was running and Seifer was fairly sure that he hadn't left it running before the operation. He seethed as he wondered who had the audacity to sneak into his private space. Seifer pulled out a handgun and aimed it at the shower door before cocking it threateningly.

"Good evening." He said coldly.

"Come on Seifer," A familiar and only slightly unwelcome voice replied. "You know that won't kill me."

"Maybe not." Seifer admitted. "But this is my private space and it's my belief that intruders deserve a little pain. You know, trespassers will be shot and all that noise."

"You don't have the heart to shoot me Seifer." Alice Obsidian said as she stepped out of the shower, remarkably unabashed at her nudity. "It's been a while Seifer. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a robe would you?"

"What are you doing here?" Seifer enquired as he tossed her his dressing gown and slid the safety catch back on before holstering the gun.

"I missed you." Alice said, taking her time to put the dressing gown on as her eyes ran over his blood and filth stained visage. "You've been in the wars haven't you? Do I have to kill some more would be lynch mobs?"

"You saw to it I wouldn't get any more trouble last time around." Seifer grunted evenly. "If you must know, I've just returned from a certain, high risk snatch operation. Run along and tell Swift we've just nicked his armourer."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." Alice replied pleasantly. "Adrian, Gaston and Swift have upped and disappeared. I'm not really worried as they can handle whatever they're up to. As of now, it's just Alexander and I."

"Alexander's here?" Seifer exclaimed horror struck.

"Don't worry." Alice assured him. "Alexander is not on Balamb Garden premises as far as I know. I'm betting he's running around Balamb feeding on the townsfolk."

"So why are you here telling me this?" Seifer enquired lightly.

"I told you this." Alice retorted patiently. "I missed you and if I'm totally honest I'm hoping you can entertain me."

"You'd better not be going where I think you are." Seifer said, pointing a warning finger at her.

"Why not?" Alice pouted. "Look Seifer, I know you find me attractive. I've seen you looking at my breasts."

"No offense, but when a guy does that it just means his eyes are open." Seifer answered.

"Whatever." Alice waved a hand dismissively. "You take your shower and I'll be waiting. You don't mind if I go ahead and get acquainted with your bed?"

"Would it make any difference if I said yes?" Seifer muttered under his breath as Alice vacated the bathroom.

* * *

**Author Commentary: What's Seifer going to do? Well put yourself in his place? Would you turn away a smoking hot, ancient vampire who could rip you to pieces if you rejected her? I don't think so. My personal highlight of this chapter was the brief but memorable scene with Nina which I actually had to cut down because she is such immense fun to write. As for Dante turning Renton into a vampire, I wrestled with that for ages as I thought that might take Dante to a darker place than I intend at this moment in time. I really enjoyed this chapter if I'm honest, especially Selphie's "exploding sheep" which I stole from the most epic of video games (FF8 notwithstanding) Worms! I loved that game when I was a kid but don't worry Selphie's not going to dig up banana bombs or the holy hand grenade. I have my standards. I seem to be going through a bit of a dry spell when it comes to reviews (I've got twice as many chapters as reviews) though given where I'm taking Rinoa I'm not surprised. That said however, I would appreciate a review beyond words. As ever thanks got out to all those who read and those who review, meaning Dee and Bebedora. Also, if you're a Vampire Diaries fan check out a fic that I discovered a few days ago. It's called Rumour Has It by xWhisperofDreamsx and she also took the time to make a trailer on YouTube. Too make it easier I've added it to my favourite stories. Until next time…please review.**

**~Ally Todd **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Interrogation**

Dante, Quistis and Cid marched single file down to the detention area after receiving news that Renton had regained consciousness. Quistis had remembered Dante mentioning that when it came to interrogation vampires were notoriously difficult to break. Dante had simply smiled and stated that he had his ways of making them talk. Quistis wasn't entirely sure what Dante had planned but she doubted it would be a tea and sympathy approach.

"Let me ask you one thing." Dante said as they approached the steel door marking the detention area, as usual flanked by two armed SeeD members. "How far are you willing to go to get answers?"

"We're going to ask him nicely to disclose the information we need." It was Cid who answered. "That said, we're well aware that he's unlikely to cooperate so you can do whatever you need to."

"Hold onto that justification." Dante warned. "My questioning is not going to be very pretty. The advantage of being a vampire is that it allows me to know exactly how to squeeze answers out of bloodsucking creatures of the night. When it comes to torture, you could say vampires are my specialist subject."

When they reached Renton's cell, both Quistis and Cid found it hard to suppress a twinge of sympathy. He was hunched in the middle of the cell, shaking and not looking at all well. Quistis cleared her throat and Renton looked up. The sight of Quistis and Cid had no visible effect on him but he went rigid at the sight of Dante. He looked absolutely petrified and he abandoned all pretence by diving as far away from Dante as far as he could get. Dante exchanged looks with Quistis and Cid. Renton was evidently terrified of him so maybe torture wouldn't be needed.

"What have you done to me?" Renton practically shouted.

"I've turned you into a superior species." Dante explained lightly. "You can thank me later. As of now I imagine you're quite hungry. Here." He tossed a blood bag into the cell.

"What's this?" Renton demanded picking it up and examining it.

"It's what you're craving." Dante answered cheerfully. "Go ahead and drink it. No one will think any the less of you. We have questions, and believe me you'll help yourself by cooperating. If you don't then I will have to improvise, for want of a better term."

"Go to hell!" Renton snapped, throwing the blood bag at Dante who simply caught it and smiled sadistically.

"I was so hoping you would say that." He said before pulling out a handgun and loading a clip. Then he raised it and fired three shots into the ceiling. Three thin shafts of sunlight streamed in. None of them were near Renton but both Cid and Quistis guessed it would be no mean feat for Dante to drag him into them. "Now do you feel like talking?"

"You know," Renton grinned darkly, evidently having got over his fear. "You're going to have to kill me."

"That doesn't really bother me." Dante told him in an almost bored voice. "Open the door."

"Do as he says." Quistis said to a SeeD that produced a key and unlocked the cell door. Renton's smile slipped a little as Dante walked slowly towards him but Dante made no violent moves towards him. Instead he simply sat down next to Renton and lit a cigarette before offering one to the weapons dealer turned vampire.

"I don't smoke." Renton said uncertainly.

"Good for you." Dante said cheerfully. "It's a filthy habit, and if that makes me a hypocrite so be it. Now what should we talk about? Tell me Renton, what do you know about a man called Swift Obsidian?"

"Who?" Renton asked. This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Like lightning Dante leapt to his feet, seized Renton by the scruff of his neck and waistband and then threw him headfirst into the wall. Despite the cracks Renton's head caused he somehow remained conscious.

"You provided him with a small army of cyborgs that attacked Balamb Garden." Dante stated simply, though he injected an ominous edge into his voice. "Don't even try to deny it. I don't want to torture you, but I will if I think for one microsecond you're holding out on me."

"It's not that I'm holding out on you." Renton attempted to placate Dante. "But if I tell you anything he'll kill me. You haven't met the man. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Actually we have." Dante said. "And I daresay we know better than you what he's capable of. Now you're not helping yourself so if I were you I'd think twice about lying to me. What do you know about Swift Obsidian?"

"Kiss my ass." Renton spat at Dante, his attempt falling miserably short.

"Bad move." Cid observed.

Dante's face darkened and he strode forwards and kicked Renton hard in the face, breaking his nose. Then he whipped out his gun again and fired twice, putting a bullet hole in the wall either side of Renton's head. Renton however laughed at Dante who sighed before holding out his hand. Quistis handed him a short wooden stake and Dante drove it into Renton's gut before twisting it savagely out. His efforts were rewarded with a howl of pain and a cascade of blood.

"You'll live." Dante wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Now there are several different methods of torture I've used and suffered in my time and it's time for one of my personal favourites." Dante pulled out two sets of reinforced steel handcuffs. He cuffed Renton's hands behind him and the forced Renton's feet around until they were almost touching his bum and then he cuffed them together, locking him in a stress position. Next he produced a burlap sack and used it to hood Renton. Then he placed a kennel shaped structure of chicken wire over Renton and finally covered it with a sheet of corrugated iron. Finally he clicked his fingers and two SeeD's moved in with lengths of chain and started to beat the iron. Within seconds Dante, Quistis and Cid's ears were ringing so it had to be a thousand times worse for Renton.

"White noise!" Dante yelled over the racket. "People always underestimate its effectiveness! That's enough for today! We'll re-evaluate tomorrow morning!" He turned to the chain wielding SeeD's. "Keep at it until he begs for mercy! Then give it another half hour!"

"Is that really necessary?" Cid asked as they left the detention centre.

"He needs to realise that begging for mercy won't do him much good." Dante answered reasonably. "He has information and he needs to know that it's in his best interests to cough."

* * *

Seifer awoke rather suddenly and sat up, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked over to see a completely naked Alice Obsidian sound asleep next to him and barely supressed a proud grin. Maybe she wasn't the easiest person to get along with by virtue of being older than most mountains and stronger than a bucket of Everclear but she was still a girl, and in Seifer's professional opinion an insanely desirable one. Seifer opted to simply smirk and rolled out of bed and headed into the shower. Some people sang in the shower, but as Seifer couldn't carry a tune to save his life he whistled, starting with "Bohemian Rhapsody" and then moving on to "Sweet Child O' Mine". When he emerged from the bathroom he found Alice awake and half dressed.

"Oh so you just popped by for a quickie then?" Seifer pouted. If he was hoping to wound Alice he was in for a disappointment.

"I know I've been stuck in a jar for the last century," She said evenly. "But last time I checked nine hours solid doesn't qualify as a quickie. Anyway, you don't need to worry. I'll be around. I might even apply to become a SeeD cadet. What do you think?"

"I think Quistis will burn your application on the spot," Seifer shrugged. "But don't let that put you off. I've been wrong about her before. I've known the woman since childhood but I still have no idea what makes her tick."

"Seifer, I've got nothing personal against her but maybe we could refrain from discussing her immediately following sex." Alice grimaced. "When I'm jealous, people tend to die."

"Trust me you have no need to be jealous of Quistis of all people." Seifer assured her before chuckling. "The very concept of me having romantic feelings for her…well it strikes me as rather funny."

"Well pardon me but have you seen her?" Alice growled.

"You don't need to worry." Seifer said, stepping forwards and kissing Alice gently on the cheek. "For one thing, she's Dante's girlfriend. I do not, under any circumstances go after my mate's girlfriends. That's just low. Secondly, there's a lot of history between Quistis and I, it's just not the right sort of history. There's too much water under the bridge. I respect her, and I can tolerate her presence but nothing will ever happen. Satisfied?"

"I suppose so." Alice shrugged before laughing. "Look at me. I'm older than you can possibly understand and I'm acting like a jealous schoolgirl."

"It's a little endearing." Seifer admitted. "I've never had much time for romance. You're actually my second girlfriend." The words were out before Seifer could even consider the ramifications of such and admission.

"Is that what I am?" Alice asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"Well to be honest one night stands and brief flings aren't exactly my style." Seifer grunted. Before Alice could reply the door opened and Dante walked in. His eyes ranged across them before resting on the unmade bed. Then he honoured Seifer and Alice with a cheesy grin and double thumbs up.

"So sorry kiddies, I didn't know I was interrupting." He said cheerfully. "I'll leave you to it." Predictably, he placed an alarming amount of stress on the last word before waving jauntily and vacating.

"Nice to keep these things private." Seifer sighed, his complexion bordering on puce.

"I doubt he could send the rumour mill into overdrive if I ripped his heart out." Alice said before holding up her hands defensively. "I'm just saying. Maybe I should exercise some restraint, as I wouldn't put it past Alexander to put me back in a jar if I happened to kill his self-proclaimed nemesis."

"I hate to keep you from second guessing your nutcase of a brother but we do have to decide what we're going to do." Seifer grunted. "Thanks to Dante we don't have to worry about going public, but what are we going to tell our nearest and dearest. I don't want Alexander kicking my door in armed with a machete."

"I wouldn't worry on that front." Alice said calmly. "All of my brothers like you. I've heard both Gaston and Alexander say the world needs people like you, and Swift and Adrian are both of the opinion that I can make my own decisions. What about you? How do you reckon the powers that be in Balamb Garden will react to you dating with someone who ripped out a SeeD member's heart?"

"They'll go ballistic." Seifer said cheerfully. "So I think we should just admit that we're together right off the bat. My main regret is that I won't get to see how Squall would react."

"Don't dwell on regret." Alice cautioned him. "I've seen what living in the past can do to people and it's never a good thing. Live for the moment, that's my motto. Either that or kill everyone who looks at me funny. I haven't decided yet."

"Right," Seifer said uncertainly. "Let me make one thing clear. I'm not sleeping with you for information but I wouldn't say no to some concrete info on your brothers. What they're up to, where they are and so on?"

"I told you, I don't know where Swift, Adrian and Alexander are." Alice answered. "Much less what they're up to."

* * *

"Okay," Mika said as he and Rinoa walked slowly down the corridor towards the Training Centre. "So what is this Secret Area thing?"

"It's this place in the deepest part of the Training Centre." Rinoa clarified. "It's where cadets and SeeD members meet up after curfew to talk, among other things. Think of it as Balamb Garden's Lover's Lane."

"And it's in the Training Centre." Mika snorted. "Typical humans, letting hormones run their lives, including the bit where they risk their necks for a bit of ambience and maybe getting their tongue in the mouth of the opposite sex."

"You know, for such a bleak outlook on "human" displays of affection you don't seem to complain when it's me on you." Rinoa said shooting an amused look at him. "Come to think of it that makes you a bit of a hypocrite."

"When you're a vampire hypocrisy isn't exactly your greatest sin." Mika shrugged. "Come on then. Let's get this over with. Oh and if you're about to tell me to "cut loose and have a little fun misery guts" I will not be responsible for my actions."

It wasn't long before they came under attack from one of the rarer and more exotic monsters in the Training Centre. Ten feet tall, Granaldo resembled a monstrous black and yellow dragonfly praying mantis hybrid with barbed hands and feet that resembled retractable chainsaws. It dropped towards Mika with a screeching roar but he was able to roll out of the way and come up, unslinging his gun and sliding the safety catch off. He raised an eyebrow at Rinoa.

"Well that was bracing." He observed. "Do you fancy trying out my definition of fun Rinoa?"

Rinoa nodded and she readied her Blaster Edge while Mika's face morphed into his vampire visage, his yes glowing yellow in the gloom. Granaldo liked to attack without warning, usually by dive bombing and then shredding its victims. It fell out of the heavens again and headed for Mika. Rinoa launched her Blaster Edge and succeeded in slicing off a large section of shoulder armour. As it rose into the air with a screech of pain Mika rose from the crouch he'd adopted to avoid the claws and stung the beast's tail with a well-aimed burst from his weapon. Granaldo rose into the air again, screeching is dissatisfaction with how this attack was going. Mika sighed as the beast vanished.

"Do you reckon he's had enough?" He asked.

Before Rinoa could answer Granaldo, in a departure from style exploded out of the bushes on Mika's left and slammed into him like a runaway freight train. Mika flew something liked twenty feet before crashing headfirst into a rock and hitting the ground, out for the count. As Rinoa faced the monster alone it seemed game for an almighty rumble so Rinoa wasted no time in showing that she was no pushover by digging into her vast reserves of Forbidden magic and honouring the beast with a Flare spell. It was thrown backwards and as it hit the ground Rinoa dropped an enormous lightning bolt on it. She could see Mika stirring feebly and decided to keep the beast occupied until Mika was able to re-enter the fray. Granaldo took to the air again but simply hovered keeping a wary eye on Rinoa. It seemed a little less sure of itself so Rinoa decided some provocation was in order.

"Oh come on, you call yourself a monster?" She jeered. "I've seen sticks of celery with more fight. Put your back into it!"

No matter how insecure Granaldo was, it couldn't ignore an open invitation like that and it lunged towards Rinoa with a deafening screech. Rinoa waited until it was practically on top of her before she dived along the ground slid between the monsters legs and clambered back to her feet behind it. For a couple of seconds Granaldo looked a little lost until an apple sized rock bounced off it's back. It wheeled round and Rinoa cast Tornado on it. It was borne aloft by the wind and hurled through the air before crashing back to the ground. Rinoa laughed as she advanced triumphantly towards the downed monster and at that precise moment she made a big mistake. She relaxed and forgot the primary rule in the SeeD handbook; always make sure the monster is dead. As Rinoa advanced Granaldo launched itself at her, knocking her off her feet and blasting her from the realm of consciousness. Granaldo screeched triumphantly and rose into the air before preparing to dissect the raven haired Sorceress. To say the least, that didn't endear it to a certain someone.

"Oh no you don't!" Mika distracted Granaldo with a flash bang grenade before charging up a tree. He leapt out and onto Granaldo's back. The beast attempted to take flight but Mika seized one of the wings and tugged on it savagely. The imbalance sent Granaldo lurching violently to the left and it hit the ground hard. Mika rolled off and brought his gun around before opening fire and riddling Granaldo with bullets. It screeched in agony and swiped at him but Mika skipped nimbly aside as he reloaded. Mika took a quick glance at Rinoa and the sight of her lying on the ground, dead or unconscious drove him into a towering rage. He tossed his rifle aside before pulling out a beer bottle half full of petrol and shredded paper from his belt kit. He set fire to the cloth wick sticking out and hurled it at Granaldo. It smashed on impact and an enormous fireball erupted. Granaldo was still suffering from the petrol bomb when Mika hit him full in the face with a flying double kick.

Rinoa gradually regained consciousness and she almost passed out when her eyes beheld the spectacle before her. Granaldo was on the ground and by the looks of this Mika was utterly hell bent on beating the beat to death with his bare hands. He was bleeding from a cut to the waist but compared to Granaldo he was in pretty good shape. He was hammering away with fists, feet, knees and elbows, toiling like a surgeon. Rinoa sat up and watched, half horrified, half interested to see how effective this approach would be. Finally Mika grabbed Granaldo's head and wrenched it left and then right, snapping its neck. Mika promptly turned his back on the pummelled carcass and picked up his rifle. He noticed Rinoa staring at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"What?" Mika asked.

"I'm not going to start campaigning for monster rights," She said quietly. "But don't you think that was a little out of hand."

"That mutant son of a bitch hurt you." Mika explained calmly. "In doing so he pissed me off and if I was going to let him live, beating him half to death would make him think twice about trying it again. I said I'd protect you and I will whether it's from a Red Bat, an ancient vampire or the armies of hell. I know you can look after yourself Rinoa but if you ever need any help, I'll be there. No one fucks with my Rinoa." A beat. "Now are we going to go to the secret area or not?"

"All of a sudden I'm not that interested." Rinoa stepped closer to Mika and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Why don't we head into Balamb and see if there are any late night restaurants still open?"

* * *

"Dante," Quistis asked as she got ready for bed. "If I ask you a question do you promise to give me an honest answer?"

"Sounds ominous." Dante said as he tossed an empty blood bag into the bin and wiped his mouth. "Shoot."

"I suppose you heard that Renton didn't crack under the white noise approach." Quistis said. "In all honesty do you think he's so scared off Swift that he might not break no matter what we do to him."

"Everyone has a breaking point." Dante replied evenly. "Renton is a vampire, so methods like waterboarding and forced drowning are out. The whole vampire thing means we might take some time to find his breaking point, but what matters is that it does exist."

"Can you give me anything in the way of a timescale?" Quistis asked. "If it's going to take Renton a while to talk I might have to try something else."

"I can't say how long it'll take to squeeze something concrete out of Renton." Dante grimaced. "Sorry. However, on the something else front I may well have a particularly interesting avenue. You see, today I headed to Seifer's room to see if he fancied getting pissed. I walk in, lo and behold there's Alice Obsidian talking to him. Judging by the unmade bed and the colour of Seifer's face I think I can make an educated guess at what vampire Barbie was doing there. What say you we ask her about her brothers?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Quistis said warily. "She ripped out a SeeD member's heart simply because they were giving Seifer a beating. Interrogating her could be tricky without someone getting seriously hurt."

"We'll make Seifer do it." Dante said. "I don't think Alice would hurt him, and even if she did he'll probably survive. If the Battleship Island episode taught me anything about Seifer it's that he's a hard bastard."

"What do you think Swift is up to?" Quistis asked as she wrapped her arms around Dante, closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know." Dante admitted. "I suppose it's a blessing that it isn't Alexander who's up to something but I've got a bad feeling about this. I don't trust Swift and greater good or not I seriously doubt that whatever's he's up to will be a good day out. Swift is not a good person, nor is he remotely trustworthy."

"If you want my opinion," Quistis said in a carefully measured tone. "The good that Swift has done cancels out the bad."

"I'd expect you to say that." Dante grunted. "Swift didn't turn you into a vampire. Between them he and Alexander destroyed my life and if I'm still standing once whatever it is that's brewing is over I'm going to have it out with pair of them."

"Great plan." Quistis snorted sarcastically. "Maybe you'll get lucky and they won't kill you. Maybe Swift will rip your arms off and Alexander will send you back to Quor-Toth. Don't offer yourself up as a sacrificial lamb Dante. These guys are seriously dangerous and aggravating them is pretty much the dumbest thing you can do."

"What happened to the Quistis that thinks that "the good Swift has done cancels out the bad" then?" Dante carped.

"That doesn't stop him being extremely dangerous and one hundred percent the last person on the planet you want to mess with." Quistis said. "You've got to wonder what he's up to right now."

* * *

The Bleeding Heart was an underground bar in downtown Deling City and a notorious hangout for the vampire community. However when Swift entered the joint was not jumping, no doubt because the patrons were strewn around the blood stained bar, most of them in varying states of disassembly, the rest bearing fatal wounds.

"This can't be good." Swift said as he walked over to the bar and half-filled a glass with whisky before topping it up with blood.

* * *

**Author Commentary: And another one down. Personally speaking I'm surprised I'm still writing what with writers block and a noticeable lack of reviews. I'm writing this for myself now. Okay moaning over. This is yet another exposition chapter but action will come up sooner or later, especially regarding an anti-vampire crusade that's about to begin. Think, who do we know that can take out an entire bar full of vampires and live to talk about it? Oh and no, it's not Steven Knight reaching out from the grave to continue his work. As for Renton's he's going to crack but Dante's going to have to do unpleasant things to him in order to get there. The white noise method I used is actually a method used by the S.A.S. during resistance to interrogation training and I actually had my friends do it to me once to find out what it's like. Simply put, it's like being in hell. Seifer and Alice's relationship will continue to develop in upcoming chapters, and Rinoa and Mika's will deepen. As ever thanks go out to my readers and my reviewers Dee and Bebedora. I am begging you for a review to keep me going. Please, please review. If you do, I love you. If you don't, wrong number. In the words of Cyrus Truth, review. It's good for you. **

**~Ally Todd**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Alpha and Omega**

"Okay Renton," Dante said, opening his interrogation. "I have another question for you. Feel free to answer. It makes no difference. Do you know what happens to vampires who don't feed?"

"I always wondered that actually." Cid said. He and Dante were interrogating Renton by themselves as Quistis had been called into Balamb deal with something else.

"Living skeletons mate." Dante answered cheerfully. "Like famine pictures from those dusty countries, though not half as funny. It's what awaits you Renton. The kitchen is closed until you can tell me something concrete about Swift Obsidian and what he's up to these days."

"I'm just an armourer." Renton protested. "He's not my only client. I just get him equipment. I don't lunch with him. I can't tell you anything because I don't know anything."

"You're lying to me." Dante's eyes narrowed. "I thought I'd made it clear that lying to me won't end well but apparently that failed to register in your apology for a brain. What do I have to do to get through to you huh? It seems to me that pain is the only way I can get through to you so maybe if I keep applying it you'll talk." He unlocked the door and grabbed Renton's left wrist like lightning. Renton struggled but Dante simply yanked the arm straight up and placed his foot on the elbow. The he pushed and yanked Renton's wrist in the opposite direction. Renton screamed bloody murder as the bone in his elbow shattered and the tendons snapped. Dante grabbed the other arm and prepared to snap that as well.

"Stop!" Renton screamed. "I don't know much but I can tell you what I know. Please stop!"

"Tell me what you know and pray it makes me happy." Dante said, loosening his grip on Renton's wrist but not letting it go. "Quickly now."

"Swift's been asking questions in the criminal underworld." Renton gasped, cradling his broken arm. "When you're as influential as I am in criminal circles you hear things. He's been asking around about something called the Old Ones. I didn't understand a great deal of what he's supposed to be trying to find out but I get the impression that he's uneasy about something. I think he might even be scared."

"Scared?" Dante echoed incredulously, dropping Renton. "Okay so I'm an ancient vampire and the oldest creature on the planet. I can fight second to none. How many things am I scared of?"

"Renton," Cid spoke up. "These Old Ones. Are they scaring Swift?"

"I do not know." Renton replied. "All I know is that there is something out there and it's rattled Swift. If it can do that then I don't know about you guys but I really don't want to meet it."

"From what I understand the Old Ones are the only things that Swift admits that he's scared of." Dante muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Either they're back or Swift has encountered something else he never saw coming."

"Excuse me but I don't like being in the dark." Cid said. "Would you care to enlighten me to what exactly the Old Ones are?"

"Not in front of him." Dante said as he locked Renton's cell door again. "Thanks for your time Renton. I'll send someone down with a couple of blood bags."

"Okay start talking." Cid said as he and Dante entered his office. "These Old Ones? What are they?"

"The Old Ones are the collective name for a race of pure blood monsters." Dante explained. "All the monsters that currently walk the Earth are tainted. The Old Ones were pure evil and they lived to bring about death and destruction. Long story short, the stronger ones brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves while humans ganged up on the weaker ones. The Old Ones grip on this reality began to slip and eventually humans outnumbered them heavily and they were forced out of this dimension."

"Okay," Cid said. "These Old Ones, how bad are they? Say on a scale of one to Terminator?"

"Really bad." Dante said, uncharacteristically subdued. "If the Old Ones are coming back we're in really big trouble. SeeD is the absolute cream of the crop on the side of the good and that puts us firmly in the Old Ones firing line. They'll want revenge for humanity booting them out of this reality. They'll make an example of us. I'm talking full on hell, not the basic fire and brimstone variety. They will do everything in their power to destroy us. I haven't read the Book of Revelations lately but if I was looking for words to describe the return of the Old Ones, that's where I'd start."

"Meaning?" Cid enquired.

"Put it this way," Dante grimaced. "If the Old Ones come back, humanity's days are numbered. We're talking one thing in particular. I'll give you a hint. Begins with A, ends in "pocalypse"."

"How do you know all this?" Cid demanded.

"Because my neck is also on the chopping block if they come back." Dante explained. "The Old Ones are obsessed with destroying absolutely everything. One they're finished with humans how long do you think I'll be until they turn their sights on vampires?"

"But you hunt vampires." Cid pointed out. "I would've thought you'd be happy about the eradication of vampires."

"The Old Ones would make no distinction, so they'd kill me as well and certainly not with kindness." Dante shrugged; his face ashen. "Total annihilation of the vampire population was never my goal. I am just trying to control the population because if too many vampires start running around it could escalate into a war with humans. A war the humans are going to lose and I don't need that on my conscience."

"So back to the Old Ones?" Cid pressed, unwilling to get side tracked. "Please tell me you've got a plan."

"I'm going to head out, find Swift and see what he knows." Dante said. "We might be jumping to the wrong conclusion. In the meantime, keep this between you, me and Renton. If Quistis asks how the interrogation is going tell her Renton is still holding out on us. I suppose there's also a chance Quistis could try to interrogate him herself, so make sure Renton knows not to tell her anything, no matter what she does."

* * *

Swift walked down the winding path in the Shumi's subterranean Garden of Eden style habitat, flanked by two pale yellow, deceptively corpulent Shumi Tribe members. He couldn't help picking up on a few things. One was the noticeable lack of the tribe members; the second was the abundance of automatic weapons and the third was the less than tranquil atmosphere. The Shumi were on edge, that much was clear and the prospect didn't do much to alleviate Swift's own anxiety. The Shumi led him to a hut then about faced and marched off far too quickly to be natural. Swift shrugged and walked into the hut hoping the elder might have some answers.

"Greetings Swift Obsidian," The elder spoke as soon as he entered. The Elder eyes were not black pinpricks like his fellows but a milky white. He was blind but saw this as no more than a minor inconvenience as the Shumi were famed for their exceptional sense of smell and extrasensory perception. "It is good to see you again, figuratively speaking."

"I'm happy to see you to Elder," Swift inclined his head before sitting down in the lotus position facing the Elder. "You'll no doubt be delighted to know I'm not here to shoot the breeze with you. I'm here for some information."

"I surmised as much." The Elder smiled imperceptibly. "The day Swift Obsidian happens by for the fun of it is the day I…there's no metaphor strong enough to describe the unlikelihood of that happening."

"Put it this way." Swift shrugged. "Assuming I survive what's going on at this moment in time I promise to come by for milk and cookies but while I'm here can we get on with business."

"Very well," The Elder sighed heavily before shrugging theatrically. "I'm not sure if there's anything I can help you with."

"Don't play dumb." Swift warned. "Judging from what I saw during the walk in forty percent of your tribe have booked it for pastures new. I can guess something scared them off. I'm not sure how well versed you are on talk outside your little slice of heaven but most people agree that something scaring the Shumi is probably pretty bad."

"Well I seem to remember a certain gallery of people scaring a great deal of us the last time they were walking around." The Elder said objectively. "One of them in particular."

"I've already checked that." Swift replied. "My family are not behind this. Whatever it is that's scaring you is something else. Would you care to shed some light on what exactly that might be?"

"I don't know much," The Elder said slowly. "But there is definitely something out there and it's bad. I mean really bad. One of my more outspoken and active disciples went out to find out what. When he returned he'd gone insane."

"Insane?" Swift echoed.

"Flat out, one hundred percent, bug shagging crazy." The Elder was well respected but he possessed a colourful tongue. "He never had a history of mental illness. Three days after he returned he shot himself."

"Do you reckon that's why you and yours are so scared?" Swift muttered before shrugging. "I don't buy it."

"It may be part of it." The Elder clarified. "But the thing about Shumi, we pick up more than humans. There is a serious threat nearby and if someone doesn't stop it soon things could spiral out of control very quickly."

"It's bad; I'm on board with that." Swift replied. "You see, four years ago the only connection you had with the big hoo-hah surrounding Sorceress Ultimecia was a lunatic giant calling himself Norg. You were also unperturbed. So whatever you're scared of, it's bad and not just for you. It's bad for the world in general."

"Ultimecia was destroyed." The Elder reminded him. "So if you're going to adopt your usual tactic of hitting the problem with various weapons until it stops moving I suggest you talk to Balamb Garden."

"They're not the first people I'd like to talk to." Swift replied. "I don't trust them and I doubt they trust me."

"You don't trust me." The Elder pointed out. "What's more, I don't trust you for obvious reasons."

"Very clever of you." Swift said brightly. "The people I associate with aren't exactly trustworthy and my various jobs aren't exactly seemly. So I'd expect people to not trust me."

"Very astute of you." The Elder smiled almost imperceptibly. "I have your contact details so if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Swift nodded sincerely as he got to his feet. "I don't suppose you can give me anything else."

"As for your next move I think you should head to Trabia." The Elder told him. "But if I were you I'd tread carefully. Whatever is going on…something tells me it's bad and a hell of a lot bigger that you and your apology for a family. So with that in mind…" The Elder got to his feet and crossed to a trunk in the corner of his hut. He opened it and then rummaged inside it. He withdrew a small item and handed it to Swift.

It was a knife, complete with leather sheath and belt. The weapon on itself was a thing of beauty. With a nine inch long, double edged silver blade the handle was made of gold and wrapped with high quality black leather and the pommel stone was fashioned from a single whole sapphire.

"This is…" Swift said hoarsely.

"The Tooth of Light." The Elder smiled, well aware of the effect he'd created. "Forged from the first ray of light to shine on the Earth after the defeat of the Old Ones. I acquired it nigh on a century ago but I give it to you. The ultimate weapon, for the ultimate warrior. Use it well."

"Thank you Elder." Swift said as he strapped the belt on and adjusted it so the knife was close to hand. "I have a bad feeling that I'll need it."

* * *

Alexander was sitting on his bed in the Balamb Hotel and meditating when the knock came on his door. He sighed in annoyance as he got up to answer, privately thinking that if it was housekeeping he might be a bit peckish. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was the business end of a handgun. He rolled his eyes as he saw who was holding it.

"You are aware that won't kill me aren't you?" He asked in an unmistakeable, long suffering tone of voice.

"You've tried to kill me several times." Nina cocked the gun with her thumb. "Call this an insurance policy."

"You're a lot stupider than I remember." Alexander observed before slapping the gun aside before seizing Nina's other wrist and twisting, forcing her to torque one hundred and eight degrees. The gun spun away as Alexander punched Nina's forearm with paralysing force before wrapping one arm around her waist and locking his other around her throat. "Guns don't help when that's how easily I can take you."

"Okay," Nina managed to choke out. "If you want to kill me, go ahead I can't stop you. If you want my help we'll have to play this a little differently."

"What are you talking about?" Alexander released Nina but shoved her across the corridor to show he wasn't in the best of moods.

"You're up to something." Nina said evenly. "Don't even try to deny it. You're always up to something. However whatever you're up to might not come off perfectly with my husband messing up the works and trying to kill you every now and then."

"You're very perceptive." Alexander observed dryly. "I do hope you're getting to some sort of point otherwise it'll take a miracle to get the blood out the carpet."

"I don't know what your ultimate agenda is," Nina said, strolling into Alexander's room before turning to face him. "And I don't really care. Francis, Dante to you will try to muck it up but I can distract him easily and make sure he hasn't got time to mess up your plans."

"I know you Nina," Alexander growled. "You never do anything for nothing which begs the question; what's in it for you?"

"My freedom." Nina replied. "I'm sick of running from you and looking over my shoulder. You grant me that and I'll keep Francis out of the game for a good long while. Possibly forever."

"Or I could rip your head off and mount it over my mantelpiece." Alexander grinned viciously. "Come to think of it, there's enough room for his head as well. You two back together. Heart warming isn't it?"

"Okay so that's out." Nina gave her hair a toss, unconcerned. "You should always open with a weaker offer. If you gave me my freedom I'm fairly confident I could find some way to repay you. Come on Alexander, you must have needs and you'd be surprised at the amount of needs I'm equipped to satisfy."

"Here's my problem." Alexander held up two fingers as if to frame what he was saying. "You've frequently told me that you don't trust, and I suppose I can understand that what with my colourful resume. Why are you making a deal with me now?"

"I told you, I'm tired of living in fear." Nina sighed. "You have no idea what that's like because you don't fear anyone. Come to think of it, that's got to be part of your problem. Fear is useful."

"If I'd known this was going to be a seminar I would've worn my nametag." Alexander carped. "Come on Nina; convince me to give you your freedom."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Nina shrugged before deciding to exploit one of Alexander's few weaknesses, specifically the fact that he was born male. Nina walked towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. Alexander froze momentarily before responding with such force he lifted Nina of her feet and bundled her onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt before ripping Nina's right off her. He broke the kiss.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Before heading to Trabia, Swift headed to Esthar as there was a certain someone he needed to talk to. Esthar was famed for its public transport so Swift headed down a flight of stairs and into the labyrinthine underground system.

Swift waited for about twenty minutes until a train approached. It was headed for the most affluent area of Esthar, the political neighbourhood that contained the Presidential Residence and was within walking distance of the Air Station. Most importantly, the area also housed the Odine Laboratory, the science centre run by Doctor Hans Odine, the countries minister for mad science who had somehow escaped jail for his less than ethical practises. Swift walked up to the guard at the entrance.

"I want to see the Doctor immediately." He said conversationally, observing the building with interest.

"Do you have an appointment?" The guard asked bluntly. Being nice to those who came calling was the least of Odine's problems.

"I daresay he'll make time to see me." Swift grinned. "My names Swift Obsidian. Tell him that. If he still doesn't let me in, tell him that I will remove all obstructions, if necessary by removing their heads from their bodies."

The guard gave him an unimpressed look before about facing before heading into the lab. Swift waited patiently and whistled cheerfully. The guard returned a few minutes later.

"Doctor Odine would be delighted to see you." The guard said. "Let me show you where he is."

"You first." Swift replied, moving up close to the guard and pushing his pistol against the guard's hip, the movement hidden by his jacket. "I insist."

The guard led Swift into the corridors of the laboratory, prodded occasionally with the gun. He unlocked a door with a key card and led Obsidian in. Standing in the middle of the room surrounded by men and woman in lab coats was Doctor Odine.

Hans Odine was a small man with pointed features, immaculate combed black hair ending in a long ponytail and dressed in full length red and purple robes. His most noticeable article of clothing was a circular collar that stuck out from his neck at least half a metre in every direction. It was red and white and looked uncannily like he was wearing the wheel of fortune.

"Leave." Swift told everyone. The scientists all moved to the door, and Doctor Odine followed, even though he was clever enough to realise that Swift wasn't interested in holding a conversation with an empty room. Swift grabbed him by the shoulder and held him fast. "Not you."

"What do you want?" The diminutive minister for mad science demanded in his frankly comical accent. "I have important work to do!"

"If you mess me around," Swift threatened. "The only work you'll need to do is planning your own funeral. I'd say it's good to see you again Hans, but we both know that's a big fib."

"Then tell me what you want." Odine demanded. "I cannot see how I can help you. I am a legitimate businessman."

"Legitimate my eye." Swift hurled back as he pulled out his pistol, expertly clicked off the safety catch and pressed it against the middle of Odine's forehead. "I'm not here to question the legality of your experiments. I have a few questions and if you don't answer them honestly it'll take a miracle to get your brains off the wall."

"What do you want to know?" Odine said his complexion paling as he crossed his eyes to look at the gun.

"A lot of people, including the Shumi are running scared." Swift said, in the tone on would use commenting on the weather. "I though that you, being you, might know something about it. After all, barking mad scientists are always under the impression they know everything."

"We do know everything!" Odine protested. "But I don't know what's going on in Trabia."

"If I ignore the fact that you just contradicted yourself, did I tell you what I do to people who lie to me?" Swift cocked his weapon.

"I'm not lying!" Odine's complexion bypassed white and hit grey.

"Is that a fact?" Swift continued. "You said you had no idea what's going on in Trabia. I never said anything about Trabia, so I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're holding back on me."

"But…but…" Odine spluttered as he stared into Swift's eyes. There was no mercy in them.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Swift told him ominously. "What do you know?"

"Please don't make me tell you." Odine begged. "This man, he's not like you. You're a good guy, a white hat but this man…well no offence but he's scarier than you."

"Want a bet?" Swift grabbed Odine by the throat and lifted him bodily off his feet.

* * *

After beating Doctor Odine into unconsciousness and dumping him and a mountain of evidence against the diminutive lunatic outside Esthar's largest police station Swift headed for Trabia. In the four years since the Second Sorceress War a moderately large city had sprang up around Trabia Garden. Swift walked confidently down the high street heading for a bar he knew might be able to provide him with answers. Something bad had to be happening if the Shumi Tribe Elder would hand over a weapon with the power that the Tooth of Light was reputed to have. Hopefully Swift wouldn't find out if there was any truth to the rumours of how powerful the knife at his waist was but he wasn't hopeful on that front.

When Swift pushed the door to the bar in question the stench of blood hit him like a dum-dum bullet. He stepped inside and looked around. The bars patrons, most of whom were also vampires were strewn around the bar and the floor was slick with blood. It was just like the scene in Deling City and as far as Swift was concerned this was irrevocable proof that there was someone out there with a serious grudge against the vampire population. Swift was about to leave when he heard a noise coming from a storeroom and decided to investigate. He pushed the door open with his katana to come face to face with a female vampire he was familiar with.

"Rose?" Swift exclaimed incredulously.

"Swift!" Rose exclaimed. Before she could speak any further she jerked violently before dropping to the floor, revealing the figure behind her. He tossed Rose's heart aside contemptuously and moved into the light. Swift practically swallowed his tongue as he recognised the warriors posture, gun blade, scarred face and steely blue eyes.

"So Swift," Squall Leonhart asked quietly. "What have I missed?"

* * *

**Author Commentary: Now that was fun! This is where, as they say, the plot thickens and believe me, Squall has effectively turned himself into this worlds answer to Van Helsing and his methods will make the late Steven Knight look responsible and kindly. All Squall cares about is eradicating vampires entirely but there's a reason for this. If you're a Squall fan, you may enjoy upcoming chapters you may not. As for the Old Ones, believe me you haven't seen the last of them and Alexander's little stunt on Battleship Island will have very far reaching consequences. I also enjoyed the brief but important appearance of Doctor Odine. I do not get his fashion sense. That's not a collar, it's a sodding umbrella! Nina returns and starts doing her utmost to turn poor Dante's world upside down. Believe me; jumping into bed with his mortal enemy is just the beginning. Soon enough she'll have Dante foaming at the mouth. I'd like to take this opportunity to apologise unreservedly for the whole "give me reviews bitch act" I've had going on recently. As always you reserve the right to pelt me with fruits and various meats. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. A special shout out goes to MissPhoenix18. Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you again. As ever thank you all so much for supporting this god forsaken fic. **

**~Ally Todd**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Resurrection**

For a long moment Squall and Swift simply stared at each other. Squall observed the other man calmly and waited for the power of speech to return to him. Swift took a deep breath before deciding to bite the bullet and get it over with, starting with the obvious question.

"How did you survive?" He demanded, keeping a wary eye on Squall and his gun blade.

"It's a long story." Squall replied evenly. "If you're very polite to me I might tell you about it before I take great pleasure in driving a stake through your heart."

"Oh good; some banter." Swift muttered. "Squall think this through. You're going around killing any vampire you can find, which in some circles could be considered admirable, but you're standing in front of someone who is a massive step up from your run of the mill bloodsuckers. Maybe you'll kill me, but that would involve incurring the wrath of Adrian, Alice, Gaston and Alexander. Do you seriously think you can handle them all at the same time? If so I'd love to see you try."

"You underestimate me." Squall replied quietly. "Ever since Battleship Island I've been doing my homework."

"Let me guess, you've been reading up on my family and I?" Swift hurled back caustically. "Squall, I've been around a lot longer than you and by virtue of that there are very few people in existence that can best me in a straight fight and I regret to inform you that you just don't measure up. Do yourself a favour and walk away."

"Swift," Squall laughed as he sheathed his gun blade. "Who said anything about a straight fight?" Before Swift could react Squall had pulled out a handgun and without bilking shot him in the chest. Swift was thrown off his feet and out of the storeroom. He hit the bloodstained floor hard enough to shake the entire bar and let out a howl of pain.

"You're definitely not helping yourself." Swift growled as he used a table to pull himself to his feet.

"Wooden bullets." Squall said conversationally as he kicked Swift's dropped katana towards him. "Very effective tools. They don't kill vampires but they certainly slow them down enough for me to stake them. After all, I'm just a human."

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but as he spoke the last word Swift could swear that Squall's eyes momentarily flashed scarlet. Swift was for once utterly nonplussed at the turn his life had taken.

"So are you going to tell me what game you're playing or are we just going to stand about and shoot the breeze?" He asked. "Come on Squall. I doubt you've gone all Van Helsing for the hell of it."

"This isn't a movie where the evil mastermind discloses his entire scheme." Squall said with an uncharacteristic grin. "Anyway, since we met last I've picked up a few new tricks that should be able to deal with a glorified tick like you."

"Right," Swift had enough and his face morphed into it's demonic form as he readied his katana. "Come on then Squall. Show me what you got, and I'll show you what an ancient vampire can do."

"Coming on pretty strong aren't you?" Squall remarked idly. "Do you have the slightest idea what I'm capable of?"

"Well I've been alive for just this side of forever." Swift retorted. "So I think I can be forgiven for guessing that I've probably seen it before. Occupational hazard of being the world's authority on unorthodox methods of combat I'm afraid."

"Dearie me listen to that ego." Squall chuckled humourlessly. "I've been looking forwards to this but you are making my impending victory even sweeter. The more pride the harder the fall."

"One of these days you're going to find that cuts both ways," Swift told him evenly. "And I sincerely hope I'm there to see it." With that, Swift launched himself across the bar towards Squall at top vampire speed. Despite the fact that Swift was moving quicker than most bullets, Squall easily snapped his gun blade up to block the blow aimed at his neck. Then he twisted his own weapon around and up, aiming to bisect Swift from the crotch upwards. Swift stepped out of range before coming right back to the attack, unleashing what had to be one of his finest assaults yet on Squall. Squall however deflected or avoided each blow with irritating ease. Then with a quick flick he disarmed Swift and aimed a blow at his neck. Instead of ducking the blow Swift leapt into the air and kicked Squall under the jaw. Swift hit the ground in a forward roll and grabbed his sword before coming up holding it in a defensive stance.

"Glad to see you haven't been letting yourself go Swift." Squall nodded approvingly. "You're the first vampire to give me some trouble."

Swift didn't reply, he just held his position and allowed his eyes to bore into Squall who shrugged before charging towards him. Their blades met with a deafening crash and shower of sparks. Squall kicked Swift in the ribs, knocking him sideways before resuming his attack. Swift dodged and parried most of the blows but one got past his defences and slashed a shallow but jagged line across his chest. Swift growled in pain before charging forwards again. He parried Squall's next strike and turned his body at the last minute, his shoulder slamming into Squall's chest and rocketing off his feet. There was a surprise in store though. As Squall hit the ground he executed a perfect backwards roll and sprang to his feet once more. He took a cocky bow and smiled arrogantly before pointing his gun blade at Swift.

"Little something I picked up in Centra." He said, preening outrageously. "Like it?"

"They sell that crap at the airport." Swift replied. "It's no substitute for real power."

Swift didn't attack with his katana, instead he sheathed it down his back and then reaching into his jacket launched a hail of miniature throwing stars at Squall. Squall immediately cast a Protect spell on himself that protected him from the deadly steel projectiles but they'd served their purpose as a distraction. Before Squall could react Swift was alongside him. Swift seized his adversary by the scuff of his neck and hurled him the length of the bar. Squall bounced of the wall and hit the floor like the proverbial ton of bricks. Swift leapt into the air again and descended towards Squall, his right boot aimed directly at Squall's face. Squall rolled to the side and Swift's boot simply punched a large crater in the floor. Squall swept his own legs around and took Swift's feet from under him. As the vampire toppled over Squall honoured him with a straight arm punch to the temple, followed up with a Flare spell that blasted Swift up into the air before sending him crashing back down again, his clothes smouldering.

"I gave you ample warning." Squall stated matter-of-factly as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Unfortunately you chose not to heed."

"To quote a certain Seifer Almasy," Swift said leaping back to his feet and pulling out his katana once more. "You want to know the secret to winning a fight like this? Less talk, more stab."

Swift had recovered a lot quicker than Squall had anticipated and the vampire used this to his advantage. His katana flashed across and Squall remained standing for a moment before he collapsed into two quite separate pieces. Swift had sliced him in two at the waist. Swift sighed and sheathed his katana before turning his back on Squall's corpse and heading for the entrance. He stopped when he heard someone chuckling softly behind him. He turned to see that Squall was still very much conscious and his upper body was using it's arms to drag his lower body into position. As Swift watched, horror struck Squall dragged his legs towards his waist and then they meshed seamlessly back together. Squall then climbed to his feet and observed Swift who was once again struck dumb. After a couple of minutes Swift was able to speak.

"Okay how many times to I have to kill you before you stay dead?" Swift demanded in a strangled voice. "Ballpark figure?"

"I have no idea." Squall nodded as if Swift had made a fair point. "The tricks I've picked up, they didn't come with an instruction manual."

"What the hell are you?" Swift asked, sounding a little punch drunk. "You're not a vampire; I can hear your heart beat. There is no way you're human either, because I just cut you in half and that kills humans one hundred percent of the time. So what the hell are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Squall chuckled. "Think about it Swift. I'm sure it won't take a brilliant mind like yours too long to figure it out. I'll be seeing you." Squall spun on his heel and headed out the rear exit to the bar.

"We are in serious trouble." Swift murmured.

* * *

Dante was in a seriously bad mood. He'd searched the entirety of Balamb Island and called up every contact on the planet and he was no closer to locating Swift. He had contemplated strangling Alice for information but had held himself back for two reasons. Firstly because as an ancient vampire she could tear his head off and do her nails at the same time. Secondly, she and Seifer clearly had a thing and Dante didn't particularly fancy antagonising one of the few people he considered a friend. This left Dante with one course of action. Go out and get totally hammered.

He chose a nightclub as opposed to a bar for a simple reason. Vampires gravitated towards nightclubs like moths to a flame. They were suckers for the whole sexual heat thing that places like this had in spades. If the Old One's really were on their way back Dante had arrived at the conclusion that he might need a little bit of practice. That way he might live a little longer. He bought a glass of whiskey before walking up a staircase onto a balcony overlooking the dance floor. He slumped into a chair and sipped his drink, glaring hatefully at the No Smoking sign.

The night wound and midway through his fourth glass of whiskey Dante shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. Why didn't the owners of this establishment just put up a sign inviting vampires in? It was dark, crowded and there were hundreds of humans inside, all dancing and drinking the night away without a care in the world like Happy Meals on legs. Dante continued scanning the dance floor for possible vampires. He needed violence like other people need food and water. His attention was finally caught by noticed two girls of the short skirt and cheap jewellery type being led outside by two guys. Dante's eyes narrowed as he drained his glass, slid off his stool and followed.

Dante quickly tracked them down. In all honesty it wasn't hard. The men's faces had morphed into the demonic visages of vampires and one of the girls was pinned against the wall of an alley. Neither the vampires nor the girls noticed as Dante approached the vampire who was inches from tearing his victim's neck out. Dante simply placed his hand next to the vampires head and bopped it against the wall.

"Now that is not very nice." He observed in a truly dreadful mock baby voice as the vampire righted himself looking livid.

"Get lost." He hissed angrily baring his fangs at Dante who didn't flinch. "This is nothing to do with you."

"Err…er…no." Dante said feigning anxiety lightly seasoned with fear before his features hardened. "If you want me to leave, you'll have to make me. I tell you what, let the girls go and you and your boyfriend can take me on."

"Are you calling me a queer?" The vampire growled drawing himself up to his full height where he towered over Dante who was supremely unperturbed.

"Finally, a breakthrough!" Dante exclaimed jubilantly, clasping his hands in mock prayer.

The vampire swore and took a step back before kicking off and launching a punch at Dante's face. It would've been a good punch but Dante could've clipped his toenails in the time it took for it to connect. He easily intercepted the fist, knocked his arm aside and then seizing the vampire by his lapels tugged him forward and nutted him in the face, his nose exploding in a scarlet fountain. Dante smiled.

"See what happens when you rough house?" He said calmly. "Now let's just talk about this rationally and walk away. Actually now I think about it, that's not going to happen."

"That's fine with us." The vampire with the bloody face announced right before Dante felled him by kicking him in the chest. The second vampire lunged forward but Dante was equal to the task of defending himself. He caught the vampires wrist, wrung his arm in an excruciating lock before yanking it out straight. Then he slammed his free hand against the elbow while he pulled in the opposite direction. The wince inducing crack of splintering bone and snapping tendons intermingled oddly with the vampire screaming bloody murder. Dante wasn't finished and with another frighteningly violent movement he wrenched the arm from its socket, nearly ripping it off altogether. He dropped the screaming vampire and faced off his companion.

It was pretty clear that any conventional attack against Dante would end quickly and brutally but the vampire clearly had very little going on in the brains area. He charged with an inarticulate bellow. Dante stepped back before he clotheslined the vampire, knocking him to the ground. The vampire however rolled back to his feet and aimed a punch at Dante, opening himself up. Dante punched the vampire in the chest and with a pulse of compressed air the tube strapped to his wrist under his jacket expelled a wooden stake. It punched clean through the vampire's sternum and he collapsed with a mournful moan.

"That was fun," Dante paused to wipe his brow clean of blood and sweat before observing the other vampire, on the ground and nearly passing out in pain. "And what should I do to you?"

"Screw you." The vampire stopped moaning long enough to spit at Dante, his attempt falling miserably short.

"Wrong answer." Dante said, grabbing the vampire by the jaw, pulling him to his feet and squeezing mercilessly until the bones creaked. Then he hit the vampire with the mother of all uppercuts. The vampire somersaulted over backwards and hit the ground with a shattered jaw as Dante pulled another stake from inside his jacket. Seconds later the vampire was dead. Dante looked around to see that the girls had fled. He was just heading back to nightclub when four figures, two women and two men stepped out in front of him. Dante rolled his eyes.

"Oh great." He muttered.

"Now, now Dante." The familiar voice of Alexander Obsidian said. "You might not like us but you should learn to be civil."

"What do you want?" Dante said, pushing past them before turning to face them, the streetlight allowing him to identify the quartet as Alexander, Nina, Swift and Alice.

"I hear that you've been looking for me Dante." Swift said conversationally. "That is very fortunate indeed because I think we have need of your services. Mika's as well if he wants in."

"What are you talking about?" Dante demanded before he noticed something else that he didn't expect. "Why are Nina and Alexander holding hands?"

"Long story." Nina answered. "The upshot is I've accepted that you and I are never getting back together." A beat. "Like ever. So I've decided to move on."

"Very mature of you." Dante bit off venomously. "Personally I think you and Alexander are made for each other. You've got so much in common. Hatred, venom and a deep seated lack of anything approaching humour."

"Now you know that's not true." Alexander snickered. "We've both got a sense of humour. It's just a little subjective."

"Twisted you mean?" Dante carped.

"This encounter group is all very cosy." Alice broke in. "But can we go and find the other people we need for this meeting. I'm wasting valuable time being here."

"Other people?" Dante echoed looking to Swift for an explanation. "Am I missing something?"

"I was in Trabia recently." Swift explained evenly. "Suffice to say I made a potentially disastrous discovery. It's not the type of story I want to tell twice so I think we'll find Mika, Seifer Almasy and the charming Miss Trepe before I disclose the details of what, I take no pleasure from admitting, was my resounding failure."

* * *

Quistis looked up as Dante entered her office and smiled. Then she dropped her smile as Alexander, Swift and Nina entered. She turned to look at Dante who was braced for the explosion.

"Dante," Quistis said in a soft, deadly voice. "Would you like to tell me what the Addams family are doing here?"

"Put your claws away love." Alexander smirked confidently. "If you think I like being in a building full of people who have every reason to hate me then you'd be wrong. I am here at the behest of my beloved brother." He nodded at Swift.

"Make it quick Swift, I have work to do." Quistis sighed reluctantly. "Torturing answers out of your armourer for one thing. What do you want?"

"Okay we have a big problem." Swift informed her. "That said I think this meeting will go a lot smoother if Mika and Seifer join us. Alice is currently locating then. I think the three of them will be along any minute."

Maybe a minute later Alice and Seifer walked into the room followed my Mika with a face like thunder. Everyone took a seat aside from Swift who stood up and closed the door behind the new arrivals before pulling the blinds closed on the windows. He sighed.

"Before I begin, I want assurances that everything I say will stay within this room." He said. "Everyone in this room has to promise to keep it to themselves. Especially you." His eyes were locked on Mika.

"Why me?" Mika snorted belligerently before gesturing flamboyantly at Nina and Alexander. "If history is any indication Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there are far less trustworthy than yours truly."

"Maybe so but they aren't currently in a romantic relationship with Rinoa Heartilly." Swift said. "So I'll say it again. I want every single one of you to promise that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. If you do, you will find yourself in very hot water."

"Much as I truly hate doing anything to tell me," Dante said slowly. "I think it might be in our best interests to do what you tell us. So although it kills me to say it, I'm in. Those on the outside won't hear anything from me."

"Everyone else?" Swift said, getting a dull murmur of assent from everyone apart from Mika who it seemed was suffering from some kind of painful internal struggle. "Mika, I'm waiting."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Mika grunted. "If you're going to make such a fuss about, I'm in. Now cough up before I change my mind."

"Okay I'm not really sure how to put this so I'll just come out with it." Swift began. "Recently, all over the world vampires are being killed with efficiency I've seen only a handful of times before. Come to think of it the last person capable of this sort of extermination was Dante."

"What can I say?" Dante preened. "Anger is a powerful fuel."

"As with Dante I made it my business to track down the culprit." Swift continued shooting a warning look at Dante. "I don't mind a little bit of recreational vampire hunting but I could live without the total eradication of the entire species. So I approached the Shumi Tribe, then I proceeded to beat some information out of Doctor Hans Odine and then have him arrested. Then I headed to Trabia to find this hunter and kill him, or turn him into a vampire depending on my mood."

"Poor bastard." Dante muttered under his breath.

"I found the hunter at the site of his latest massacre." Swift said. "Are you all sitting down? It was Squall Leonhart himself."

There was a long silence as everyone in the room gaped at Swift as if he'd suddenly grown an extra head. Even Alexander and Dante were rendered speechless. The silence dragged and the first person the power of speech returned to was Quistis.

"You're crazy." She whispered. "I didn't know for sure but this confirms it. You're totally crazy."

"I wish." Swift chuckled darkly. "I sense an explosion on the horizon so go ahead Quistis. Vent."

"What do you take us for?" Quistis screamed, losing it then and there. She probably would've climbed over her desk and attacked Swift had Dante and Seifer not restrained her. "We may not be ancient vampires but we're not fools either. I can't believe that I actually thought you were the good guy! You're not better than Alexander!"

"I resent that." Alexander chirped.

"What gives you the right to joke about that?" Quistis screamed, inches from bursting into tears. "Squall was a good man before he had his soul removed and you're just insulting his memory by telling us he's some sort of whacked out vampire hunter! What gives you the right?"

"I know what I saw." Swift said as Quistis finally let Dante and Seifer force her back into his chair. "But maybe I should rephrase. The vampire killer was Squall, or maybe something that looked like Squall. You see when I saw him we fought and the mere fact that he walked away is all the proof we need to establish that he's learnt a few new tricks."

"Squall was…is very good at what he does," Seifer said. "And I'm well aware how ironic it is, me saying that. I never hated Squall, I respected him. Is it possible, however unlikely that normal Squall could best you?"

"Definitely not." It was Alexander who answered. "Most of the people in our business, they're quite exceptional when it comes to the rough stuff but Swift? There's probably one person in the world that can beat him and he's speaking right now."

"What about me?" Alice exclaimed indignantly.

"Squall certainly didn't beat me and he didn't get lucky." Swift went on. "You see we fought and he was certainly better than he used to be. However, I haven't been around for millennia for no reason and I eventually managed to cut him in half. Then he simply put himself back together and was ready to go."

"That's not normal." Alexander observed brightly.

"Oh you think?" Seifer barked venomously, glaring at Alexander. "Do I have to remind you that all of this is technically your fault. You're the one who fucked Squall's mental state up in the first place."

"You seem to be confusing me for someone with remorse." Alexander replied with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Whatever is happening, I think we can agree that whoever Swift met it wasn't Squall, it was someone using his body and that's what you humans call disrespectful. So the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well if it's not too radical a suggestion, I suggest we kill him." Nina answered evenly.

"Out of the question." Quistis snapped. "If the events that Alexander threw at us told me anything, it's that when our friends go crazy and start killing people we help them."

"And they told me you were smart." Nina snickered. "Have you been listening to anything Swift has told us? Whoever or whatever is using Squall's body is hell bent on destroying every vampire on the planet. What's more I doubt he'll have any qualms about targeting vampire sympathisers which makes one of his most obvious targets I don't know…you."

"And Rinoa." Mika sighed. "That said, we have to look for another solution. We can't just kill him."

"Oh come on it's a mercy killing." Dante snorted disgustedly. "I know Squall and I didn't exactly get on but it's what he'd want."

"Dante," Mika said standing up an eyeballing his brother. "Absolutely not."

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Dante chuckled. "If we kill Squall the Vampire Slayer you'll have Rinoa all to yourself. Don't even deny that's what you want."

"I think we should vote on it." Seifer said trying to be constructive and head off a physical confrontation between Mika and Dante. "Those in favour of finding another method apart from killing Squall to figure out what's going on and deal accordingly." Quistis and Mika's hands rose. "Those against?" Alexander, Nina, Alice, Swift and Dante all raised their hands. Seifer sighed before raising his hand as well.

"That's decided then." Swift murmured looking to Mika and Quistis who didn't challenge the vote. "Based on my experience fighting Squall's it's going to take a lot of vampire muscle to take him down."

"Then why am I here?" Seifer asked. "I can understand that you needed to tell Quistis but I have no power here."

"You're the only one in the room that killed Squall." Swift explained. "You could be useful. In the interest of more firepower I've left messages with Gaston and Adrian but neither of them have replied. That's understandable with Adrian, but Gaston will leap at the challenge once he's finished living it up."

"I'm sorry but if what you tell us is true Squall survived being cut in half." Dante spoke up. "Are we not the slightest bit curious about why?"

* * *

**Author Commentary: I do like writing cliff hangers and I also enjoy throwing characters that hate each other into working with one another. With Swift, Alexander, Nina, Seifer, Alice, Quistis, Dante and Mika altogether you can bet your bottom dollar things are not going to go to plan. In the next chapter we'll hear a bit more about the mysterious Old Ones and we'll also get a good bit more angst with poor old Irvine and Selphie as were as the beginnings of a new romance that I've had in mind for a very long time. Squall, or whoever has hijacked his body is definitely going to be causing a boatload of mayhem and carnage. Feel free to have a guess at what exactly is going on. The information that Dante and Cid "extracted" from Renton will come into play in upcoming chapters. Also there will be an opportunity for all our characters to dress up and have some fun. I don't know what else I can say about this chapter but Swift is still planning something for "the greater good" so that will come out very soon. Things are about to kick off very soon. I did some calculations before I started Part One and they told me that Part Two will be the longest so we're not quite at the halfway point but is in sight. As ever I must thank my readers and of course my three lovely reviewers Dee, Bebedora and MissPhoenix18. Thank you all so, so much for your reviews, all ten of 'em. Double figures! Yay me.**

**~Ally Todd**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The Honeymoon Is Over**

"Wait!" Dante called after Swift as he headed towards the Front Gate. "I'm not finished with you yet. I have questions and if you don't answer them no power on this Earth will stop me making you sorry you were ever born." Before Dante could react Swift spun around and charged into Dante, driving him backwards and pinning him to the directory by his throat.

"Let me make this as clear as I can." Swift growled. "You need me a lot more than I need you. If you think the meeting we just had means you're expendable then I'm sorry but you're sadly mistaken. Don't ever threaten me Dante." He released Dante but have him a hefty shove.

"As I'm sure you know we abducted your armourer James Renton." Dante growled as he rubbed his throat. "I managed to torture some information out of him regarding you and I was hoping you'd shed some light on the aforementioned information. That said, I think we ought to find somewhere we won't be overheard."

"Okay so what did Renton tell you?" Swift said as he sat down facing Dante in a secluded corner of the canteen. "I'm pretty sure it won't be anything important because I never told him anything he didn't need to know."

"Maybe not but the way Renton tells it he keeps an ear to the ground." Dante replied. "Apparently he heard some rumblings on the grapevine about you and a little something they call the Old Ones. Renton seemed to think that you were scared of them. I know you Swift and I know that there are not a lot of things in the world that scare you. Care to shed some light?"

"It's old news." Swift grunted. "The only time I've tried to dig up some information on the Old Ones was in the weeks leading up to the assault on Battleship Island." Swift paused. "I wasn't entirely honest with the others. I heard rumblings that Alexander was trying to awaken an Old One there, with a view to bringing the whole lot of them back into the world. I couldn't let that happen because when it comes to things I'm scared of, you won't find the Old Ones on that list. They're more on the list of things I am utterly petrified of."

"Alexander," Dante sighed. "For all his faults he does like to make things interesting."

"The Old Ones returning is not interesting." Swift growled. "It's probably the worst thing this world could face and that's including my family and Sorceress Ultimecia combined. However, Renton told you what I was up to before the episode on Battleship Island."

"So we don't have to worry about the Old Ones then?" Dante asked.

"Correct." Swift nodded. "That's a blessing I suppose. However we do have to deal with a super powered vampire killing machine so if I were you I wouldn't pop the champagne corks just yet."

"Any idea about how we're going to deal with Squall or whatever the bloody hell it is that's using his body?" Dante enquired. "You don't reckon he could be a vampire do you?"

"No that doesn't explain how he could walk away from being cut in half at the waist." Swift shook his head. "I have no idea what's going on with Squall but I think we could be in for a bit of a bumpy ride. Quistis and Seifer are the most vulnerable, because they're human but none of us are safe. That said, if we watch each others backs and all do our parts we should be able to deal with him."

"You mean kill him." Dante grunted. "I hope you've planned for Rinoa finding out because we won't be able to keep it from her forever. Whether she finds out before or after we put the bastard in the ground won't make much of a difference."

"I'm not going to waste time worrying about what might happen." Swift leant forwards and fixing Dante with a serious gaze. "You and I both know that there are going to be some pretty difficult choices coming up. I sincerely hope you'll be able to make them."

"I hate being a vampire and I've had to deal with it for nearly four centuries, three of them running from unspeakable fiends that you can barely imagine thanks to your brother." Dante shrugged. "Don't worry about me. Now we need to talk weapons."

"I'll take care of that." Swift answered. "Sure, Renton's rotting in your cells and I couldn't convince Quistis to let him go if you have me until Doomsday, so I'll go through some of his competitors. Renton isn't the only person capable of getting seriously high-tech kit." He stood up. "I'll be in touch."

* * *

Rinoa looked up from her desk at Mika who was sitting on her bed, constantly dismantling and reassembling his rifle. He'd been doing it for the last two hours running and Rinoa was pretty certain there was something playing on his mind. She sighed and set her pen down.

"Okay I'm going in." She said. "Come on Mika. You can't surprise me. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Mika said as he fitted the trigger mechanism. "It's unimportant. You shouldn't worry about it." After thinking on it Mika had decided that Swift didn't need to worry about Mika telling Rinoa about Squall. Rinoa had mourned and moved on. She didn't need that sort of information being dropped on her.

"That's good." Rinoa nodded as if satisfied before leaning forwards and fixing Mika with her gaze. "Try it with even less feeling."

"What's with the third degree?" Mika growled as he fitted the magazine and peered down the sights. "Am I not allowed some secrets?"

"Sorry." Rinoa said, thrown by Mika's prickly demeanour. "It's just you've been tinkering with that gun for a couple of hours now. You never mentioned that you suffered from OCD. That leads me to believe that there's something on your mind and I was wondering if you'd like to talk about it."

"I really don't." Mika said firmly. "Now do you want me to read your homework over?"

"Mika don't change the subject." Rinoa said. "Come on, fess up. What are you not telling me? I know when I'm being kept in the dark Mika. So you might as well tell me what you're hiding otherwise I'll never leave you alone. Oh and if you're about to say that you're worried I'll get hurt I think I can handle it."

"Look Rinoa, you're very important to me." Mika sighed. "But please, just leave it on this one. If you must know I'm sworn to secrecy and while people like Dante would broadcast any secret worldwide I'm a lot more respectful of people's privacy."

"Fine," Rinoa sighed before looking up at Mika. "Why can't more people be like you? It's odd actually. You're a vampire but you're a lot more decent than most humans around here."

"You get weirdoes in every breed." Mika shrugged. "Have you met any other vampires? Dante? The Obsidian family? The way they act, that's normal for vampires. I'm the weirdo in the vampire population."

"You shouldn't say that." Rinoa said reproachfully. "Just because you're decent, hardworking and honest that doesn't make you a weirdo. It makes you human, you know?"

"Rinoa I'm not human." Mika reminded her. "Oh and please don't spin me some line about my choices making me what I am or some of that touchy-feely crap. I'm a vampire and that's not going to change without some fire, sunlight minus my ring, a stake to the heart or decapitation."

"Mika don't talk like that!" Rinoa cried in exasperation. "Your species makes no difference to me, but I can see humanity in you. I can see it in Dante as well, but he's better at hiding it."

"You're telling me." Mika fitted the sling back onto his rifle and hung it up on the nail he'd hammered into wall next to the hook that held his jacket. Now can we please just go one night without saying the D word." Over the last couple of months Rinoa's new project was getting Mika and Dante to confront their issue with each other. Dante had succeeded in putting Rinoa off in less than two days so she'd been focusing on Mika.

"You and Dante need to talk about your issues." Rinoa told him before kissing him on the cheek. "But there are other ways for us to entertain ourselves so how about this? I won't mention your brother's name for twenty-four hours starting from now."

"I'll take that over a dozen oysters." Mika laughed. "It's getting late so do you mind if I take a shower before I turn in."

"Go for it." Rinoa waved a hand. As Mika trundled into the bathroom and started stripping off Rinoa eyed his camp bed before smiling wickedly as a plan made it known. She waited for Mika to close her bathroom door before crossing to the bed and examining it. Maybe it was time she did something unexpected.

About twenty metres Mika exited the bathroom wearing a pair of boxer shorts and he crossed to a chest of drawers and pulled out a tee-shirt. Then he stopped and looked around the bedroom with a slightly confused look. Rinoa set the book she was reading aside and observed Mika with a knowing smirk.

"Where's my camp bed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I put it away." Rinoa answered.

"And why would you do that?" Mika asked as he pulled his tee-shirt on and eyed Rinoa suspiciously. He had a pretty good idea where this was going and the picture it formed was one of potential disaster.

"It seemed pretty redundant." Rinoa said cheerfully before moving over to the left side of her bed. "After all, big comfy bed right here. I should know. It's my bed."

"Rinoa…" Mika began.

"Come on Mika," Rinoa cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You are my boyfriend so I'm asking you to indulge in some boyfriend-like activities every now and then. I hope I can trust you to be a gentleman."

Mika sighed, flipped the light switch off and then slid under the covers next to Rinoa. The bed was slightly more comfortable then Mika was used to but he guessed he could get used to it. It would certainly be a lot more comfortable than the time he'd slept in the middle of a Galbadian artillery range when they'd started playing with a new batch of one thousand pound, high explosive shells. Needless to say, he hadn't been asleep long.

Rinoa put an arm around Mika's midriff, rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Mika put his own arms around Rinoa and pulled her closer while she tangled her legs with his. Mika closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Dante and Quistis were also in bed but in contrast they were both wide awake, naked as the day they were born, covered in sweat and breathing heavily as they both recovered from another round of sex. Dante rolled out of bed and crossed to the desk where a half empty bottle of bourbon stood. He seized two glasses and filled them before handing one to Quistis as she pulled her dressing gown.

"Oh don't do that." Dante sipped his whisky as he crashed onto the bed. "There's no one else here so feel free to walk around in your birthday suit."

"Why does my life always have to fall apart like this?" Quistis wondered aloud. "I sometimes wake up in the morning and have to force myself out of bed because there's some exciting new catastrophe coming my way."

"That's why I like you so much." Dante sighed. "These exciting new catastrophes as you put them are just going to continue pounding down on you until you crumble. Anyone else would have thrown their hand in by now but not you. Everything you've gone through would destroy a lesser person but you still manage to juggle a personal and professional life." He rolled off the bed and kissed Quistis on the forehead. "That's pretty incredible. You're pretty incredible."

"I remember saying that to you." Quistis smiled.

"Then you'll remember we had sex roughly ten minutes later." Dante said cheerfully swallowing the rest of his drink.

"Don't count your chickens." Quistis warned him. "I'm tired so I think I'm just going to have a shower and then I want to sleep. I think I'm going to need every bit of sleep I can get soon enough. I love you Dante, but there's more to a relationship than just sex."

"True but it's complicated that way." Dante announced. "Can I have the rest of the bourbon? Sex simplifies things. You know it, and more importantly so do I."

"Okay Dante, we can share a shower okay?" Quistis relented. "But after that, we have to get some sleep."

"I suppose I can live with that." Dante took a long drink from the bottle before kissing Quistis on the lips, holding it for a few seconds. "Well let's not waste any more time."

"Will you give me five minutes to wash my hair and body?" Quistis said as she slipped out of her dressing gown.

"You drive a hard bargain." Dante said before crashing out on the bed and draining the bottle. He grimaced as the shower started running and opened the fridge before pulling out a blood bag and tossing it into the microwave. "O positive? Seriously. Why can't I get some AB positive? Suppose I should be grateful it's not some of that bloody orang-utan."

Half an hour and a distinctly unconventional shower later Quistis and Dante clambered into bed. Dante turned the bedside lamp before putting his arms around Quistis and closing his eyes.

"Dante," Quistis asked quietly in the darkness. "Can I ask you something?"

"There was me thinking you actually wanted to sleep." Dante sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"You're vampire." Quistis said. "I guess I'm just interested. What's the best and worst part of being one?"

"Being nearly indestructible is cool." Dante replied after a few seconds of silent thought. "Then there's the feeling that you can do anything. Be anyone you want. I'll say one thing about Swift; he gave me the ability to totally reinvent myself. I could've walked away from the vampire hunting gig but I still felt the need to avenge Nina."

"What's the worst?" Quistis asked.

"The fact that you're no longer human." Dante said. "You're no longer bound by human limitations or laws, and there's not been a prison built that could hold a vampire, especially a vampire that's escaped from Quor-Toth. Vampires are naturally very aggressive and when we get into fights it's more often than not to the death. We very rarely fit in. Say you lose your temper and lash out? Vampire strength combined with the aggression is not going to be a good day out for whoever's in the way. My punches can put a human in hospital, or worse a coffin."

"Will that stop you if you happen to be the first to come across Squall?" Quistis asked.

"I don't think my punches will kill him." Dante grunted. "If it was that easy Swift would've killed him but apparently cutting him in half doesn't do it."

"Do you have any idea what could survive that?" Quistis asked.

"No. Even in Quor-Toth that would kill everything I knew of." Dante said dully. "If Swift couldn't kill Squall, then whatever we're dealing could be hard to kill."

"Do you think it's right that we shouldn't tell Rinoa about this?" Quistis asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely." Dante nodded vehemently. "In the last six months or so Rinoa's moved on, or has at least started to move on thanks primarily to Mika. She doesn't need old wounds being opened up. We won't be able to keep it from her forever so I'd prepare yourself for fireworks."

"I think I'm out that day." Quistis laughed uneasily. "An emotional of that level in a Sorceress? That's going to be fun."

* * *

The next morning Dante had decided the display some of his vampire killing equipment to Swift, Alice, Nina, Seifer, Quistis and Mika. For some reason best known to himself Alexander had decided not to come. Dante privately thought it was because Alexander was worried that any weapon he used that had passed through Dante's hands might explode and blow his fingers off. Dante fitted an odd looking weapon to his wrist and then pulled on a jacket concealing it. It looked a little like a wristwatch but with two, short, thin and extremely sharp stakes pointing forwards.

"This is an excellent surprise weapon." He said brightly before turning to an old diving suit stuffed with rags. "When you punch someone the muscles in your forearm bulge and that triggers the stakes." He punched the diving suit and with a double click the stakes were ejected and then sank into the suit.

"Impressive." Alice muttered reluctantly. "What if Squall's wearing some armour?"

"Then we use one of these." Dante held up what looked like a single barrelled pump action shotgun with some sort of can screwed on top. He slid another stake into the barrel and then pumped the weapon while Mika and Seifer held a length of corrugated iron in front of the diving suit. "This is powered by compressed nitrogen giving it some pretty serious power. Observe." Dante took a few steps back before raising the gun and firing. There was a metallic wrenching sound as the stake smashed through the metal and hit the diving suit with enough force to knock it over.

"Not bad." Seifer observed. "Even if it doesn't penetrate the armour Squall's looking at cracked ribs and internal bleeding."

"I contemplated giving you some automatics with wooden bullets but they're generally used for vampire killing." Dante said. "Full metal jacket bullets are a lot easier to get our hands on. I'm guessing no one has any qualms about shooting Squall with them?" He took the silence for assent and selected another weapon.

"Collapsible crossbow pistol?" Nina guessed.

"I married you for your brains." Dante quipped. "As my exalted wife correctly guessed this is a collapsible crossbow pistol. It doesn't have the range of a larger crossbow but you shouldn't write it off. Like the bigger weapons it fires all sorts of bolts. Aside from the regular ones, I've got plenty of armour piercing bolts, airstrike markers and explosive ones. Some of the explosives ones act a bit like a flash bang grenade but my favourites are the high explosives ones that hit the target and blow it to smithereens. I'd like to see Squall walk away from a close encounter with one of those."

"Does anyone think we should at least try to take Squall in alive?" Mika spoke up.

"That's your relationship with Rinoa talking." Swift warned him. "We're calling him Squall because "possibly-indestructible-monster-wearing-Squall's- face" is a bit of a mouthful. Let me make this perfectly clear. Squall is dead. I was there when he died and whoever or whatever is using his body is an insult to his memory. As Dante put it last night, it's a mercy killing. It's what Squall would want."

"Hear, hear." Seifer said. "I have a question though. How are we supposed to pick up his trail?"

"SeeD's are taught how to track." Swift answered. "I'm not sure if Nina can but I know everyone else can."

"I can hold my own." Nina snapped. "So we go to this bar you mentioned and we follow his trail. He's probably leaving a pretty big one."

"No kidding." Dante muttered. "When we do find him do you really think we can kill him? I can't remember the last time we found someone who Swift couldn't kill?"

"Maybe I couldn't kill him in single combat," Swift nodded. "But I'm perfectly happy for the vampires to hold him down while Seifer chops him intro croutons."

"What about me?" Quistis asked.

"Quistis don't take this personally." Swift said. "The only reason I told you what was going on is because we're going to need some Balamb Garden backing to take Squall down. When it comes to actually doing it, you're human so if you value your life you'll go nowhere near it."

"What?" Quistis shrieked.

"Calm down." Dante said firmly. "Swift is right. I'm prepared to bet Squall can and will kill you in three seconds flat. In order to contain and execute a super powered killing machine we need something other than humanity and if you ask me the best thing we can hope for is a large amount of vampire muscle. It's for the best."

"What about Seifer?" Quistis yelled with a flamboyant gesture in the direction of the blonde gun blade specialist.

"Seifer is human I'll grant you." Swift nodded. "But he also stands as the only person to kill Squall Leonhart and based on that alone he's a part of this. You can't be a part of this Quistis unless you fancy being chopped into croutons by the monster wearing Squall's face."

At this Quistis lost her temper. Before Swift knew what was happening Quistis had launched nearly a hundred thousand volts in his direction. Swift was lifted off his feet and blasted the length of the armoury before bouncing off the wall. He hit the floor and continued to spasm uncontrollably for about thirty seconds. He leapt upright and unsheathed his sword. As he steamed forwards, murder in his eyes Alice, Mika, Dante and Seifer all tackled him simultaneously and forced him to the ground where they sat on him. The door to the armoury opened and Alexander finally put in an appearance.

"Hello all." He chirped, walking over as if nothing was happening. "Sorry I'm late."

Quistis walked slowly and purposefully towards Swift who redoubled his attempts to get free to no avail. She crouched down and put her face right up to Swift's purple one.

"That was just a taster of what a Blue Mage of my calibre can do." She told him casually, but with an edge of steel in her voice. "You'll need all the help you'll get to take down Squall. Do I pass the audition or are we going to have to talk about a little something called Shockwave Pulsar?"

"You know what?" Swift growled. "I'm past the point of caring what happens to you? If you want to come along so be it. If nothing else, it'll give Squall someone else to aim at." He was finally let up and he glared murderously at Quistis before rounding on Alexander. "And where the hell have you been?"

"Don't go blowing a gasket brother." Alexander said. "I was thinking on my feet and I procured these." He produced a number of small rectangular pieces of paper from his wallet. "These are train tickets for everyone in this room. Balamb to Trabia. Thank me later."

* * *

**Author Commentary: First off, I am so sorry about how long this chapter took. It did not want to be written and I was afflicted with writer's block of biblical proportions. The nest few chapters are going to be heavy on the action while our teams head out and hunt Squall down. Believe me, Squall is not going to pull out a white flag and come quietly. It's going to get very messy indeed and there are no guarantees. I particularly enjoyed Quistis asserting herself with Swift. You will get to see Alexander in particular at his finest. There's a reason everyone fears him and his forays into dark magic aren't limited to sending people who hurt his feeling to unspeakable hell dimensions or removing people's souls. Oh no, he's into offensive dark magic as well and even bad ass Squall is going to be hard put to defend himself against someone who should be in a lunatic asylum if there was one that could hold him. Mika and Rinoa's relationship will progress further in upcoming chapters. I'd also like to clarify just in case people have got the wrong idea. Yes they slept in the same bed but no they didn't have sex. We'll also get to see a little bit of interaction between Dante and Nina that doesn't consist of venomous death threats. They are both legitimate targets and self-preservation has always been pretty high on both of their lists of priorities. As ever thank you so much to my readers and reviewers. Dee, Bebedora and MissPhoenix18, I'm looking at you. Please continue to read and review. A veritable lake of blood and a smorgasbord of questionable decisions are on the horizon.**

**~Ally Todd **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Blood and Ice**

Seifer was sitting across from a sleeping Alice and Dante on the train to Trabia. The seat next to him was Mika's, but Mika and Alexander had headed to the buffet car. Swift and Nina were also asleep. Seifer guessed the vampires were all well practised at taking a power nap at a moment's notice, conserving their strength. They'd probably need it when they found Squall. Seifer looked across at Quistis who was feverishly polishing her chain whip. He grimaced. Even if she wouldn't admit it, he suspected that his former instructor was taking an unhealthy personal approach to this mission. Even if she didn't have romantic feelings for Squall any more she was still close to him. Seifer resolved to keep a closer eye on her. This mission was unlikely to go according to plan and Seifer also suspected that some of them might not come back. If Swift was to be believed Squall had shrugged off being cut in a half as a minor inconvenience. That was not normal. Personally Seifer thought that the ordinary vampires, meaning Nina, Dante and Mika had the most cause to worry. The raw power of the Obsidian siblings would probably be enough to counter Squall's attacks, while Seifer and Quistis knew exactly how he fought and could exploit that knowledge to their advantage. Seifer looked up as Quistis walked over and took Mika's seat.

"Do you think we can trust them?" She asked quietly, to avoid waking up any of the sleeping vampires.

"I don't know about you but I trust Dante with my life." Seifer said firmly. "I also think that Mika's trustworthy. As for the others…well I'm probably not the best person to ask about Alice but Swift is definitely hiding something and I do not like being kept in the dark. After what he did to real Squall and what happened on Battleship Island, if Alexander thinks we'll trust him he needs his head examined. As for Nina, well I've had limited contact with her so I think I'll follow Dante on that front."

"This going to get messy isn't it?" Quistis looked up at Seifer, and to his surprise he found himself feeling rather sorry for her.

"I can't promise it won't." He said soothingly. "We just have to remember our training. If we stay cool and all do our parts we've got a pretty good chance of getting through this. If Squall happens to chop Alexander's head off I won't be shedding many tears."

"Do you think we should try to take him alive?" Quistis asked. "Who knows what information we might get out of him?"

"I don't think that's going to happen." Seifer shrugged. "According to Swift, and I'm not saying I believe him, we're not dealing with Commander Squall Leonhart, the Hero with No Fear. We're dealing with something that looks like him and given that he walked away from being cut in two, it's something pretty nasty. I'm all for killing it because regardless of the way Squall acted in the last few weeks of his life, I don't like some evil thing wearing my rival's face. It's disrespectful see?"

"Really Seifer?" In spite of everything that was happening Quistis smiled at that. "I didn't know you cared."

"All I'm saying is that when I kill people I want them to have to common decency to stay dead." Seifer reasoned. "Think of all the people you've killed. If they happened to come back from the dead do you think they'd be happy to see you?"

"I suppose that makes sense." Quistis said thoughtfully. "In a manic depressive sort of way."

Two hours later they rolled into Trabia, and the vampires as well as Seifer and Quistis grabbed their bags and departed from the train with mechanical efficiency. Dante shouldered his rucksack and looked to Swift who had taken on the role of leader, not by popular vote but more because no one else seemed interested in the job.

"So what's the plan boss?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"I think we should do a sweep of the city before we head to the hotel." Alexander interjected before Swift could reply. "See if we can pick up Squall's trail?"

"I don't think we'll need to do that." An ashen faced Mika said. "Because Squall's right there."

They all wheeled around and indeed, standing less than ten metres away, gun blade unsheathed at his side stood Squall Leonhart. Or indeed, something that looked very much like Squall Leonhart. It was Seifer who found his voice first.

"Squall," he said, nodding the apparition in front of him.

"Seifer," Squall nodded back. "Battleship Island, several months ago. You stabbed me, remember?"

"I don't suppose you'd care to tell me how you're still around." Seifer enquired lightly as he eyed his rival closely. There was something about this incarnation of Squall that unnerved him considerably.

"Sorry but that's on a need to know basis." Squall replied. "I know you're here to take me in dead or alive so let's get on with it. I don't know about you but I do like to fight in front of an audience." He looked around at the crowds of passengers getting on and off trains.

"Squall, these are innocent people." Swift said quietly.

"No such species." Squall retorted. "So who's up first? Who fancies their chances against little old me?" This time Swift was completely sure. Squall's eyes had flashed scarlet on the last word.

"Mika, Nina, Alice," Swift said out the corner of his mouth. "Get the innocent bystanders out of here right now." As Mika, Alice and Nina started shepherding the commuters towards the various exits, Swift, Dante, Alexander, Seifer and Quistis all formed a semi-circle around Squall who smiled arrogantly and raised his gun blade. Swift was apparently waiting for Squall to make the first move but Quistis was a little more impatient. Her whip cracked to life and it wrapped itself around Squall's gun blade. Then Quistis tugged on it and wrenched the weapon from Squall's hands. Alexander and Swift leapt into action. Grabbing Squall's arms they forced him backwards, helped by Dante who yanked out his MAC 10 and honoured Squall with a quick burst in the chest. Squall was slammed against the wall and Dante emptied the remainder of the magazine into him. Then Seifer darted forwards and slammed the Hyperion straight into Squall's chest from close range, shattering his sternum, rupturing his heart and severing his spinal column. Squall's body jerked once and then went still.

"Well that was a bit on an anti-climax." Dante observed as he ejected his magazine and slapped in a new one. "What say you we get hammered and go and get some lap dances?"

"I hate to burst your bubble Dante but I doubt it'll be that easy." Alexander observed evenly.

"How perceptive of you Alexander." Squall said matter-of-factly. "First off, jamming a gun blade in my chest? That was a little thoughtless. Secondly, you have no idea what you're dealing with." Swift and Alexander attempted to pin him to the wall but Squall easily kicked them both aside. Then he charged forwards, battering Dante and Quistis aside. He scooped up his gun blade and spun to face Seifer. They stared at each other for a second before both launching an attack. On Battleship Island they'd been evenly matched but this time was different. In a heartbeat Seifer shifted from furious attack to groggy defence as Squall forced him backwards. Inevitably Squall disarmed Seifer and slashed him across the chest.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice roared as Mika rugby tackled Squall and tossed his gun blade to Nina, who hurled it across the train station. As Squall tried to get to his feet Mika put him down again with a right hander to the face before attempting to pin him. Squall recovered quickly and forced his legs up to catch Mika in the chest, launching him backwards to slam into a train carriage. Then Nina and Dante seized him from behind and dragged him backwards. Alice leapt forwards and tore Squall's heart from his chest.

"Oh do it again." Squall sneered as the gaping hole in his chest sealed over. "It tickles. You know, in a good way." He jerked his head backwards, catching Dante in the face and then grabbed Nina by the throat. He lifted her bodily. "New player huh?" He threw Nina, who rose like a rocket and smashed into the ceiling. Then she dropped like stone onto the train station floor. Before Squall could react Alexander and Quistis leapt back into the fight. Alexander pummelled Squall with a dozen sledgehammer punches before leaping aside as Quistis launched a hissing stream of acid at Squall who easily stepped aside. Quistis had anticipated the dodge and a sequence of brilliant blue lasers arced towards Squall, blowing him off his feet. He hit the ground hard, smoke rising from his singed clothes. Quistis strode forwards but Squall whipped his body upwards in a ferocious two footed kick to Quistis' face that knocker her to the floor. Squall pulled out a hunting knife and hauled Quistis up by her hair.

"So," He called out, pressing the knife against her neck. "What else have you got?"

"You do not know who you're messing with!" Dante roared as he hurled himself head on at Squall, catching him with a flying double kick that knocked him away from Quistis. Squall staggered back and Dante pulled out a crossbow pistol and pointed it at Squall's heart.

"Looks like you've got me now." Squall observed before he knocked the weapon from Dante's hands. As it spun high in the air Squall kicked Dante in the ribs and then snatched the crossbow from the air. He aimed and pulled the trigger hitting Dante in the ribs.

"You missed the heart." Dante growled.

"When I kill you, it won't be quick." Squall said evenly. "Listen guys, it's been great catching up but I have places to go and vampires to kill. Toodles." He spun around and headed for an exit, retrieving his gun blade as he went.

"We are in serious trouble." Mika observed.

* * *

Later that night, they all met in Swift's hotel room to formulate a plan B. The only problem was that for the first time ever, even Alexander didn't know quite what to do about Squall.

"So let me get this straight." Dante seethed as he robbed the mini bar of anything remotely alcoholic. "Not only did we get our asses kicked three ways to weekend but we have no ideas about how to avert a repeat performance?"

"I don't suppose you have any ideas rolling around in your big bulbous brain the Francis?" Nina bit off. "Swift already cut Squall in half and we shot and stabbed him today and yet he's still walking and talking. There's got to be some perfectly reasonable explanation that we just haven't thought of yet."

"He could be some sort of reanimated corpse." Alice suggested. "You know, a zombie. The only way to kill a zombie is to cut off its brain activity. Cut off its head or smash in its skull. Maybe that's why we haven't killed him yet."

"That can't be it." Swift shook his head. "Zombies are generally considered mindless. They don't act vengefully against anyone or anything. They're dumb, slow moving things that crave human flesh. Squall doesn't fit that profile at all. For some reason he has a serious grudge against vampires and he seemed very interested in killing pretty much everyone in this room. The only reason we're all still alive is pure dumb luck. We can't ride luck forever so we have to think of a way to kill him permanently. What haven't we tried?"

"I'm leaning towards panic personally." Quistis muttered.

"Mika don't fly off the handle but do you think a certain Sorceress could help us?" Dante asked. As he predicted, Mika wasn't exactly overjoyed at that approach.

"Absolutely out of the question." He barked. "For one thing, do you seriously think that Rinoa will come down on our side and help us kill the love of her life? While we're on the subject, she's grieved and moved on so I'm not going to open any old wounds. Most importantly, I can't trust that Squall won't hurt her. Rinoa is not a part of this and it's going to stay that way until we have no choice but to tell her."

"Very admirable Mika." Alexander said sarcastically. "I think we should head out and find Squall. Then we just have to hope we'll get lucky."

"Good plan, but I can see one gaping flaw." Seifer replied. "How are we supposed to find him?"

"When you're hunting a hunter, you start with the prey." Alexander explained. "Squall has a serious mad on for vampires so we have to find out where vampires congregate and wait for Squall to turn up. Then we launch a coordinated attack against him and job done."

"Why do I think it's not going to be that easy?" Dante muttered under his breath. Before anyone could reply Alexander lunged forwards, grabbed Dante by the throat and lifted him bodily.

"It's not going to easy, true enough." Alexander explained pleasantly. "The odds of one or more of us being killed are pretty good but we still have a certain advantage that we haven't played yet." He dropped Dante who glared at him massaging his throat.

"What advantage?" Mika asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"You've got me." Alexander replied. "Do you honestly think my forays into dark magic were only so I could send people who hurt my feelings to unspeakable hell dimensions or remove a human's soul? There are some pretty nasty offensive spells I could throw into the mix and I'd like to see Squall walk away from those."

"On that cheery note I think we should split into teams of two." Swift said. "In order to focus on the job at hand no one is to team up with their romantic interests. Mika, you're with me. Seifer, you team up with Alexander. Quistis and Alice, I hope I can trust you both to work together. That leaves Dante and Nina. Between us we should be able to blanket the whole city. If one of the teams makes contact with Squall they call in the rest as back up. We're going for blood, but as a last resort we'll take him alive."

* * *

"Who'd have thought we'd be working together huh?" Nina said as she and Dante headed down a dark alley.

"Can you please shut up?" Dante said between tightly clenched teeth. "I don't enjoy being close to you at the best of times. If you're about to start trying to get me back save your lack of breath. We've got a job to do and personally I'd prefer you to be on the job. It gives Squall more targets to aim at."

"What was Squall like?" Nina asked after a few seconds of silence. "I've heard of him but I never actually had the pleasure of meeting him."

"I didn't like him much and I don't think he was crazy about me." Dante shrugged noncommittally. "That said, to the world in general he's still a hero so I think burying whatever it is that's using his body is a priority."

"Do you really think we can?" Nina said before holding up her arms while Dante whirled towards her. "Look, at the train station Squall fought us all off with no major difficulties. Alexander and Swift both seemed particularly wary of him and if they're unsettled we ought to be seriously considering hiding our asses on the other side of the globe don't you think?"

"Just because you're bent on self-preservation doesn't mean we all are." Dante said turning away and heading off down the alley without waiting for Nina who rolled her eyes and followed.

"So what is this place we're supposed to be checking out?" Nina asked at length. "I'd like to know exactly what I'm walking into."

"According to Swift it's a nightclub for vampires only." Dante replied. "The only credential you need to get in is a set of fangs. That said, I doubt that if Squall wanted in the bouncers could stop him. If Squall is really planning on total eradication of the vampire race it's not a case of whether or not he'll turn up. It's a case of when."

"And I'm assuming that you have a plan for staying alive if we do happen to encounter him?" Nina asked.

"We contain him until the others turn up, and then we kill him." Dante bit off. "It's not exactly rocket science."

"About the containment?" Nina pressed. "Please tell me that you've got some sort of plan regarding that."

"Explosive rounds." Dante said, indicating his MAC 10. "I don't think Squall will be much of a problem if I happen to blow his legs off. Even if he manages to regrow his legs it'll still hurt and that bit's fun." He stopped and barged open a steel door, his face morphing into his demonic visage. "This is it."

Nina and Dante found themselves in a darkened room, full of smoke, pounding bass and vampires dancing away like there was no tomorrow. Nina and Dante looked around for any sign of Squall but there was little chance of them locating him in such a crowded and chaotic atmosphere. They paid for their coats to be kept in a cloakroom but they still carried a weapon each, Dante his MAC 10 and Nina an MP7 sub-machine gun. Concealment wasn't a problem because a great deal of the vampires were also carrying weapons of many shapes and sizes.

"Go and take a look around." Dante suggested brightly. "If you see Squall don't confront him. Just call in the others and then find me."

"Where are you going?" Nina asked.

"To get a drink." Dante grinned before he disappeared in the direction of the bar. Nina sighed in annoyance and skirted the dance floor keeping her eyes open for any threats. Nina knew only too well how annoying Dante could be when he wanted to but he was right when he said that they had a job to do.

Dante was just paying for a glass of whisky topped up with some O positive when his intuition tingled. Feigning complacency, he turned away from the bar and scanned the room for the source of the feeling he was getting. He could see Nina stalking around the other side of the dance floor but he couldn't see anyone else he knew, Squall Leonhart less of all. Nevertheless the feeling refused to go away and it was steadily getting stronger. There was danger here. Invisible certainly, but Dante felt a powerful need to get the hell out of the club. Still, while Dante would have no problem leaving Nina to her death he had a job to do and he was a big believer that every job he was called on to do should be done to the very best of his ability. Dante wandered through the club and loosened the quick release on this holster. He was beginning to wish he had a couple of flash bang grenades to clear the crowd. Dante decided to check the male toilets just in case. His search yielded nothing, aside from the much needed comedy value of a couple shagging in a cubicles, the woman saying; "Ahh big boy!" in an accent that reminded Dante of Swarchenegger. Dante cracked up as he exited and was still chortling when he and Nina reunited.

"Anything?" Dante asked, his voice barely audible over the music. "He's not in the bog but I've still got a really bad feeling."

"Nothing." Nina shook her head before nodding at the door. "I'm sorry Dante but I don't think he's going to show."

"I guess not." Dante said before he realised what Nina had said. "Wait a second…did you just call me Dante? What happened to Francis?" What exactly happened to Francis, Dante didn't find out because Nina went absolutely rigid and stared at something over Dante's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Dante ventured, wondering at that moment why he gave a damn.

"Don't turn around." Nina said seriously. "Just hold off for a second. At the back wall, next to the door. Do you see him?"

Dante once again feigned complacency and turned towards the back wall and the emergency exit. Standing there, watching the crowd with a hungry look in his eyes was Squall. Dante was a master at reading body language and he was absolutely sure Squall wasn't here to find himself a fanged sex slave. Dante turned away before Squall could notice him looking and leaned in to whisper in Nina's ear.

"Call the others in." He said firmly. "I'm going to distract Squall but do not follow me until the others get here alright?"

Dante moved to the back wall and slid along it until he was right next to Squall who was distracted by the abundance of vampires. Quick as a flash Dante seized Squall by the throat and slammed him against the emergency exit. The door flew open and Dante bundled Squall to the ground in the alley before kicking his gun blade aside. He frisked Squall and tossed his knife and sidearm out of reach before kicking him twice in the chest, the force slamming him against the opposite wall. Dante stood over Squall and regarded him coldly.

"Well, well, well." He growled frostily. "What's the matter Squall? Don't you like surprises?"

"You are making a very big mistake." Squall returned as he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked up at Dante.

"Oh I'm making no mistake!" Dante snarled, knocking Squall down with a hard right hook. "You're the one who's making a mistake, using the body of Squall Leonhart to do whatever it is you're doing? What are you?"

"You cannot hope to comprehend what I am." Once more, Squall eye's flashed scarlet, easily visible in the dark. "I am something beyond your imagination and if you think for one minute you can kill me then you're tragically mistaken."

"Well that's good because I don't want to kill you." Dante laughed before his features hardened. "I want to torture you. One way or another you will tell me what I want to know and the sooner the better." He grabbed Squall's head and twisted it left and then right, snapping his neck with a sickening crunch. Squall let out an inarticulate groan before his head jerked back into place and his bones seemingly mended themselves.

"Sorry," Squall sniggered sounding far from it. "That's not going to kill me. You should know better than that."

"I knew it wouldn't kill you." Dante said pleasantly. "I just did it for the fun of it. Now, maybe you can tell me exactly what you are?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Squall retorted arrogantly. "Let me put it this way Dante. I am everything you've ever feared. I am you worst nightmare all rolled into one and if you have any sense you'll run for your life right now. I can kill you and no one can stop me, especially not Alexander Obsidian."

"You'd be surprised what I can do with the proper motivation." The emergency exit door opened to reveal Alexander and Nina. At one end Alice, Quistis and Seifer appeared armed to the teeth. The other end was blocked by Swift and Mika.

"Oh good," Squall said as he pulled himself to his feet. "There's more of you!" Dante attempted to knock him out but Squall caught his fist, dragged him forwards and slammed him face first into the wall, knocking him spark out. Squall seized the MAC 10 and emptying the magazine in the direction of Nina and Alexander who dived backwards to avoid thirty two high explosive rounds travelling at three hundred and sixty-six metres a second. Alice and Mika both raised crossbows and fired them at Squall. Squall snatched both bolts from the air and hurled them. One embedded itself in Seifer's ribs while the other hit Quistis in the neck. Swift pulled out his katana and charged towards Squall who seized his gun blade and steeled himself to meet Swift head on.

"Stop!" A voice roared as Alexander re-emerged from the club. Swift screeched to a halt and Squall turned to look at Alexander, for once a little surprised.

"What are you doing Alexander?" Swift demanded.

"This is mine." Alexander hissed, eyeing Squall with utmost loathing. "I'm dealing with Squall from here on out. Get out of here brother. Take Dante with you. I think you've got your own problems to deal with." He glanced at Quistis who was lying in a spreading poll of her own blood.

Swift didn't know what Alexander had planned but something told him that it wouldn't be a good time to argue. He gestured to Seifer and Alice who gently lifted Quistis. Mika hefted Dante in a firearms lift and he and Nina left the alley as well. Swift however kept his eyes on Alexander and Squall, trying to read Alexander's body language as he and Squall slowly circled each other.

"Go back to Balamb Garden Swift." Alexander ordered tonelessly. "Get out of here. I've got this."

* * *

**Author Commentary: I suck I know. Nothing can justify nearly a month without an update and I won't insult you with excuses. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and things have kicked off with "Squall". I particularly enjoyed everyone ganging up on Squall and getting absolutely tanked. The scene in the train station was meant to show that Squall is not just another "villain of the week". He's very bad news for everyone but you'll get to see him and Alexander go at it hammer and tongs in the next chapter. You see, Alexander does not like people usurping his position as the biggest bad-ass on the planet. When those two sort out their issues it will have massive far reaching consequences. I also particularly enjoyed the interplay between Dante and Nina which is fast becoming my favourite thing to write. Trust me, those two will have plenty more scenes together and I am currently considering where I should take them. If there are any Mika fans out there I'm sorry that he's woefully underwritten in this chapter but please believe me, his time will come. As for Quistis, is she going to survive? Well hopefully you won't have to wait a month to find out. Once again hugs go out to my readers and reviewers, Dee, Bebedora and MissPhonenix18. You guys are the best. Thank you so, so much.**

**~Ally Todd**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Desperation's a Bitch**

"Coming on pretty strong aren't you?" Squall said while Alexander drew his katana and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You couldn't beat me in the train station when you had your little pack of friends to back you up, so what makes you think you can take me in single combat?"

"Oh nothing much." Alexander replied as he tested the edge of his weapon. "It's just a feeling I've got. Whatever else I am, I've got pretty damn good instincts."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Squall held his arms out wide. "You cannot beat me but I admire your courage, taking me on alone without any backup so I'm going to cut you a deal. Walk away now, and I'll kill you quickly and painlessly when the time comes. Trust me; you'd be a fool not to take me up on it."

"You're a generous type, whoever or whatever you are." Alexander nodded as if Squall had made a fair point. Then a fireball appeared in the palm of his left hand. He launched it at Squall and it smashed into his chest. Squall flew backwards and hit the ground like the proverbial ton of bricks. Alexander walked towards him. "I decline."

Squall leapt upright, mad as hell and he charged at Alexander. With a crash their blades met and held for a second before disengaging. Squall stabbed downwards, attempting to lame Alexander who skipped nimbly out of reach and thrust at Squall's heart. Squall dodged and knocked Alexander katana high before he cast a Flare spell on Alexander. The spell barely staggered Alexander who came forward like a man possessed and attacked Squall with a vengeance, forcing him on the defensive. Squall backed off before pulling out a hand grenade and hurled it at Alexander. Alexander caught it deftly. The grenade exploded but Alexander somehow managed to contain the explosion. He enclosed the ball of flames in his hand and it simply winked out of existence. Then he smiled at Squall who was staring at Alexander as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"Come on Squall," Alexander said pleasantly. "If that's all you've got you'd better throw in the towel and call it a night."

"Not quite yet." Squall said recovering from his surprise with remarkable speed. "So you've learnt a few more tricks? Big whoop. You're not the only one."

Squall raised his gun blade and came towards Alexander. Alexander simply leant on his katana and whistled merrily. Suddenly, without any warning an enormous wall of ice sprang into being separating both combatants. It stretched across the alley from wall to wall and rose nearly twenty metres into the air. Squall came to a halt before attacking the wall with a vengeance. His gun blade bounced ineffectively off, not even scratching the ice. Squall shrugged and dug out another grenade. He approached the wall but before he could pull the pin and blow the ice apart, it exploded in a deadly hailstorm of icicles. As Squall was blown backwards Alexander charged forwards, through the ruins of the wall. While Squall was stunned he felt a fist slam into his stomach, winding him and then he felt himself lifted bodily before being slammed down on the floor. He coughed and groaned in pain as his vision cleared to reveal Alexander staring down at him with something like pity on his face. He crouched down and examined Squall interestedly.

"It is just me or if your heart not in this?" He asked evenly. "Come on. If you're trying to impersonate Squall you should know that he had fire in his belly."

"I feel better." Squall's next response was to punch Alexander in the face, knocking him backwards before leaping to his feet, ready to continue the battle.

"That's more like it." Alexander said as his demonic visage came to the fore. "I tell you what Squall; I'll make this a little easier for you." He unhooked the leather harness containing his sword sheath from his back and sheathed the weapon. Then he tossed it aside.

"What game are you playing?" Squall demanded eyeing Alexander suspiciously.

"No game." Alexander smiled. "I'm unarmed and I'm giving you an open invitation. Look at my eyes. Imagine what they've seen. Imagine how many people have been killed by these hands. I'm a mass murderer. I was never petty enough to count my victims but I'm prepared to bet I've offed more than a million people. Good, innocent, honest people. Don't you think they should be avenged? Come on Squall. Kill me!"

Squall thundered forwards straight at Alexander and brought his gun blade down in his right shoulder. It bounced off, no doubt to the thick, rock like armour that suddenly covered Alexander's right arm from shoulder to wrist. Squall was so surprised he didn't notice Alexander's left arm, which was still its normal colour and texture, except for the fact that his hand had been transformed into a fist of gleaming chrome. Alexander punched Squall solidly in the face and sent him flying the length of the alley. Had it not been for his new superpowers the blow probably would've decapitated him. Squall staggered upright and charged towards Alexander. The rock and steel armour disappeared and Alexander smashed his fists together. They burst into flames and he went to meet Squall. He ducked under Squall's swing and as Squall turned popped him on the chin with a fist wreathed in flames. Squall staggered back and Alexander followed through with a right hook and then an uppercut that knocked Squall to the ground. Squall got right back up and came back to the attack, aiming a thrust at Alexander's thigh. The rock like armour appeared again and deflected the blow. Alexander clasped his flaming hands together and swung them up under Squall's chin. The blow was sufficient to take Squall off his feet and he managed an entire somersault before he crashed back to the ground. The flames extinguished themselves and Alexander walked towards Squall before honouring him with a comparatively genteel kick to the ribs.

"What am I going to do with you eh?" Alexander wondered aloud. "You just don't seem to get it do you? I am Alexander Obsidian. You cannot beat me. I don't care who or what you are. Next to me, you're nothing. You're miniscule. I could wipe you out of existence altogether and you can't stop me."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Squall retorted before bringing his gun blade around and down on Alexander's. Once more he was foiled by the rocklike armour.

"You've got a pair on you Squall." Alexander nodded approvingly. "Pity it can't help you. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I can wipe you off the face of the planet right here and now."

"So why don't you?" Squall growled.

"Because to take someone with your skills out of this, our magic world, would be a crying shame." Alexander laughed. "I don't know who or what you are but I am just itching to find out. So I think it'd be better if I apprehended you instead of, oh say, killing you. Then I have all the time in the world to find out what you're keeping hidden. Who knows, if you divulge your secrets with a minimum of time and effort on my part, you may be in with a shout of sitting at my right hand when my plans come to fruition."

* * *

Dante was no stranger to waking up in pain but he seldom woke up in this much agony. His head felt uncannily as if it was about to split open and toss his toys and candy all over the floor. Dante thought back to the encounter with whatever was using Squall's body in the alley behind the nightclub.

"Squall," He muttered before letting fly with about two minutes worth of unprintable obscenity.

Dante looked around once he'd vented and realised he was back in he and Quistis' room in Balamb Garden. That meant he must have been out for at least twenty four hours. That in itself was strange because there was very little in the way of things that could knock a vampire out for that period of time. It also meant that the mission had probably ended and Dante seriously doubted that Squall would send him back to Balamb Garden intact if he'd won. Dante frowned before climbing to his feet and staggering off to find his comrades with a view to finding out what had happened.

The first one he saw was Mika but he was talking to Rinoa in the canteen and it didn't look like the sort of conversation he was supposed to interrupt. Dante simply ordered a baguette to go and then slipped out of the canteen. As he walked back into the main hall Dante saw Seifer heading for the infirmary so Dante jogged after him. He quickly wished he hadn't. Swift, Seifer and Alice were all standing around a bed in which Quistis was lying, unconscious. Dante set his baguette down and sighed as he took a seat next to the bed.

"What happened?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Squall threw an arrow at her." Seifer replied monotonously. "It got her in the neck and severed her carotid artery. Massive blood loss followed."

"Right," Dante digested this. He was smart enough to know that this probably wouldn't end well. "What are her chances of survival? Be warned, if you lie to me I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Not good." It was Swift that answered. "We stabilised her at the hotel but we only delayed the inevitable. There's not a great deal we can do but make her as comfortable as possible."

"Dammit!" Dante stood up, catapulting his chair against the wall. Then he punched the wall repeatedly while letting out an inarticulate howl of rage. After a dozen punches he wrenched both bloodied hands free, righted the chair and fell into it. "What about Squall?"

"We didn't kill him." Swift answered. "Alexander is… dealing with him."

"Meaning?" Dante asked icily.

"I don't quite know what he has in mind." Swift grunted. "But I wouldn't want to be Squall or whatever it is that's using his body right now."

"Oh whoopee." Dante said sarcastically. "Alexander is taking on Squall. He'll have no trouble there, especially after Squall kicked his ass along with those of two other ancient vampires, three regular vampires and two humans. Our work is done."

"Alexander wouldn't have told us to leave if there was even the slightest chance Squall would beat him." Alice contradicted Dante. "I'm prepared to bet that if Squall isn't already dead Alexander will be getting the red hot pokers out right now."

"Phone him up and tell him to send Squall to Quor-Toth." Dante spat bitterly. "I know I've said no one deserves that but my girlfriend is lying in a bed, marching towards death so you'll forgive me if I'm a bit hungry for revenge."

"Calm down Dante." Swift commanded him. "Going crazy isn't going to help matters much." This was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"Calm down?" Dante roared leaping out of the chair. "Well I'll tell you when I'll calm down! My girlfriend is as good as dead, so I'm staying here until she kicks it! Then I'll head out, find Squall and rip him to pieces with my bare hands! Then, and only then I'll calm down!"

"What's all the shouting about?" Mika said as he entered with Rinoa in tow, before catching sight of his brother. There was a tense silence before Mika spoke again. "I'm sorry Dante. There was nothing we could do."

"I'm not blaming anyone here," Dante growled. "But I'm adding the bastard that's responsible to my hit list. That should…" Dante trailed off and everyone caught the subtle change in his sense. "Bollocks."

"What are you talking about?" Seifer demanded of his friend. "What do bollocks have to do with anything?"

"It's not over yet." Dante murmured as he turned towards the bed again. "I can save Quistis."

"It's done Dante." Mika said quietly. "Just let her go peacefully. I understand how you're feeling but you just have to let this go. There are some things no one can fix."

"Can everyone but Mika leave the room please?" Dante said quietly before waiting until everyone had complied. "I can save Quistis. It's pretty extreme and she won't thank me for it but it'll be worth it."

"You want to turn her into a vampire?" Mika exclaimed aghast. "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Do you think I want her to be a vampire? Do you think that's good for me?" Dante retorted. "It's the only chance she's got. Maybe you guys are ready to say goodbye to her but I'm working with a little more investment."

"Dante think!" Mika implored him. "This is the point of no return. You do know she'll never forgive you for this."

"Maybe I don't care!" Dante yelled. "Better she's alive and hating me than dead. She deserves another chance!"

"Dante you can't do this. Not to Quistis." Mika attempted reason. "Renton was different; we needed information out of him. Quistis has earned her rest and we should let her go as a human. As a vampire, when her time comes it's odds on she'll go to hell. She doesn't deserve that."

"Mika please don't try and stop me." Dante growled before deciding to just bite the bullet and get it over with. "I love her."

"If you do this it'll be one sided, believe me." Mika locked his eyes on Dante's. "She'll never, ever forgive you. Is it worth it to keep her alive?"

"Do it." A voice said from the doorway. Both brothers wheeled around to see Rinoa standing there.

"What?" Mika howled.

"Mika you haven't known Quistis as long as we have." Rinoa explained, jerking a thumb at Seifer over her shoulder "We've already lost Squall; we can't lose Quistis as well. If we can save her life we have to take the chance. Ethics don't come into it." Rinoa looked to Dante. "Do it."

* * *

Quistis opened her eyes and looked around. So she was still alive. That was a pleasant surprise. It was dented somewhat by the figure seated next to the bed, a glass of thick red liquid in his hands.

"Welcome back Quistis." Alexander grinned wickedly. "You really had us worried for a while."

"What happened to Squall?" Quistis asked as she sat up slowly wondering why Alexander of all people was at her bedside. He was most definitely one of the last people in the world she wanted to see.

"Long story." Alexander said as he took a mouthful of blood. "Upshot is, after a good old fashioned scrap I killed him. Never actually figured out what was using his body but I dumped it in the deepest part of the ocean so I don't think it really matters do you?"

"I suppose not." Quistis said as she stretched. "I must see I'm surprised to see you. I didn't think I'd see anyone ever again, even someone as unwelcome as you. Where's Dante?"

"Not here." Alexander said, obviously enjoying himself. "I wasn't here at the time but I understand he didn't think you'd want to see him."

"I swear I have no idea what goes on in that guy's head." Quistis muttered under her breath. "Why wouldn't I want to see him? I am his girlfriend after all."

"For now." Alexander grinned cheerfully before casting a significant glance at Quistis' neck. "Where's the scar from your neck wound?"

"I don't know." Quistis touched the spot where the arrow had hit her but only felt her smooth skin. It was at that point she became aware of some nameless dread bearing down on her. "What's going on?"

"Again I wasn't here but I've got a pretty good idea what happened." Alexander told her evenly. "Squall threw an arrow at your neck. It was a fatal wound and aside from stabilising you for transport there was nothing anyone could do apart from make you comfortable."

"How come I'm here?" Quistis asked before she noticed that her left wrist was bandaged tightly. "How did I get that?"

"Sorry my mistake." Alexander chuckled. "When I said there was nothing anyone could do, I meant there was nothing anyone human could do."

"What are you saying?" Quistis whispered. She was beginning to get a good idea of where this was going but she fervently hoped she was wrong.

"Jesus and I thought you were supposed to be smart." Alexander said gleefully. "Isn't it obvious? You darling Dante couldn't bear to let you die so he decided the best move would be to turn you into a vampire."

"What?" Quistis yelped.

"Calm down." Alexander advised her firmly. "If it's any consolation no one feels worse than he does right now."

"I'll kill him!" Quistis fumed. "What gave him the right to do this to me? No, this isn't happening. It can't be."

"Oh but it can." Alexander grinned. "Fear not Miss Trepe. You have a few adaptations to make but you won't do it on your own. We guessed you wouldn't want to see Dante ever again, or his brother by association. So, it falls to me to help you adapt to vampirism. First things first, put this ring on." He handed her a small gold band set with a pea sized sapphire. "It'll protect you from daylight."

"This isn't happening." Quistis said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "This can't happen to me. I don't deserve this."

"Of course you don't." Alexander replied. "It's not that bad being a vampire. You're also lucky that I'm feeling oddly charitable because if anyone can help you live your life to the fullest as a bloodsucker then I'm your man."

* * *

Seifer looked up when someone knocked on his door. He rolled off his bed and opened it to Dante who was wearing a rucksack and carrying a crash helmet. He was definitely looking less self-satisfied than usual but given recent developments it was hardly surprising.

"Are you going somewhere?" Seifer asked noncommittally.

"You could say that." Dante nodded, not bothering to come in. "I'm leaving so I thought I'd swing by and say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Seifer asked, slightly surprised. "I hope you're not leaving because Quistis has joined the ranks of the undead. I have it on very good authority that most people are glad she isn't dead figuratively speaking."

"Maybe but she sure as hell isn't one of them." Dante grunted. "I knew she wouldn't be overjoyed at me turning her so when I did it I decided to leave. Please don't try and talk me out of it."

"You can't leave." Seifer said angrily, grabbing Dante and dragging him into the room. "You and I both know that Swift Obsidian is planning a little something that involves Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Mika, you and I, probably in some ridiculously dangerous capacity. Not only have you given Quistis a better chance of surviving but you're an expert on Swift. We need you."

"Talk to your girlfriend or Alexander." Dante snorted dismissively. "The Obsidian family has only ever given me a load of grief. I'm finished with them."

"So that's it then?" Seifer growled. "You've just given up on your primary reason to exist like that."

"Pretty much." The next thing Dante felt was considerable pain as Seifer backhanded across the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Would have thought it?" Seifer growled, standing over him. "Dante Skyle, vampire hunter and scourge of the underworld, quits when it gets tough. The only person known to escape from the hell dimension of Quor-Toth: a coward." If he was hoping to goad Dante he was in for a disappointment.

"Fine I'm a coward." Dante bit off. "I'm off now. I'll send you a postcard." He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Now!" Seifer yelled before he charged towards Dante and rugby tacked him. Seifer straddled Dante's waist while Zell sat on his legs and Irvine on his shoulders. Mika stepped forwards and hit his brother around the head with a baseball bat. It snapped in tow but produced the desired result. A few minutes later Dante's unconscious body was dumped in the detention block.

"So what now?" Zell asked.

"We wait for him to regain consciousness and then talk some sense into him." Mika replied. "If that doesn't work we may have to get unprofessional."

"Meaning?" Irvine asked uneasily.

"We starve him until he's hungry enough to bite his own arm." Mika gave a slightly twisted smile. "Then we re-evaluate. I'd also appreciate it if you could keep Quistis away from him as much as possible. His shaky mental state is fragile enough without her messing up the works."

"Do you really think we'll need him for whatever Swift is planning?" Seifer wondered aloud.

"Oh we'll need him alright." Mika nodded sagely. "I'd never tell him this but Dante is one of the toughest guys on the planet. If he could survive Quor-Toth he can survive anything this world can throw at him. I should've known better than to think he was dead after the prison break. He's one of life's constants and he's also the world's foremost authority on the Obsidian family. Oh and one more thing." Mika tapped a few buttons on his phone before showing a photo to the others. "This is Nina Doyle, his wife. Keep her away from him as well."

* * *

**Author Commentary: Yes I turned Quistis into a vampire. We will start to see a drastic difference in her. I had this in mind from the inception of this fic and believe me the Quistis/Dante romance is dead and buried, end of story. They had a good run but it was never my intention for them to say together, and let's face it, they were too different. I particularly enjoyed everything involving Alexander in this chapter. You think the magic he used against "Squall" was bad ass? That's just the tip of the iceberg. He and Quistis will play off each other in upcoming chapters and you'll see Alexander begin to exhibit some semblance of humanity. In upcoming chapters we'll see a lot of new changes. We'll find out more of Swift's mysterious plans, Rinoa and Mika will grow closer, Seifer will piss off someone you really don't want to piss off, the gang will all get dressed up and a new potential romance for Dante will enter the frame. I know that I've been hinting at a plotline revolving around Irvine and Selphie's relationship but I've had to scrap it for the time being. I know this is my shortest chapter to date but I'll compensate with a good long one very soon okay? Once again I give my thanks out to my readers and reviewers. Here's to Dee, Bebedora, MissPhoenix18 and geelouxo. I love you guys and I hope you'll leave some more reviews. I'm also going to change my pen name (see my profile why) and I need a new one. Give me your suggestions please. Until next time.**

**~Ally Todd **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Invitations**

**One Month Later**

Mika, Seifer, Zell and Irvine had tried everything they could think of to persuade Dante to stay to no avail so they'd finally released him. Dante had headed back to his house just outside Dollet. He wouldn't admit it but he found the absence of association with Balamb Garden and SeeD Special Forces oddly freeing. One thing he certainly didn't miss was the constant presence of Nina and the Obsidian family. He suspected that sooner or later he'd have to return to hating and dreaming up ways to kill Swift and Alexander but for the present he was content to cheerfully live his life to the fullest. He doubted that Mika would return to the house any time soon so he opted to turn his brother's room into a gym where he could work out and build himself up to peak fitness once more. He was dragging a rowing machine in when his doorbell rang. Dante sighed and called out.

"Just a second!" He wasn't entirely sure who was calling so he jammed a handgun through the back of his belt and headed downstairs to open the door. When he did he found a small envelope on the doormat. It bore his name in fancy writing. Dante picked it up and examined it before opening it and pulling out a small sheet of high quality paper. It was written in the same fancy writing and as Dante read it, anger bubbled up inside him. We these people ever going to do the decent thing and just fuck off?

Please join the Obsidian Family

At seven o clock tonight

For dancing, cocktails and celebration

Dante turned the invitation over to see and address. It was apparently one of the large stately homes in the City of Angels, Deling City's most opulent neighbourhood, home to politicians, celebrities and apparently a family of ancient vampires. Dante had a sneaking suspicion that a great deal of Balamb Garden might also be attending. After all, the last he's heard Seifer and Alice were still dating and inviting several members of SeeD to a social function would be a great way for Swift to keep "Balamb Garden on side". Dante was initially inclined to not attend but as he read and reread the invitation he began to warm to the idea. This would be an incredible opportunity to see exactly how the siblings played off against each other so he could formulate plans how best to kill Swift and Alexander. Sure Adrian had threatened to have Mika killed but that aside Dante had no problem with him, Gaston or Alice. Dante then proceeded to pull on a leather jacket and crash helmet before heading to the garage. He guessed that he'd need some proper attire. He planned to head into Dollet and get a suit. He also guessed he should rent a fancy car in order to blend in.

Cars were one of Dante's passions and he's owned several in his life, including many high performance ones. He had enough money in a number of bank accounts to buy pretty much any production car on the market. A Volkswagen Beetle would stick out like sore thumb among the limousines and sports cars you'd see in and around the City of Angels but even there the twelve hundred horse power, one point seven million quid Bugatti Veyron Super Sport would be considered excessive. Dante however was confident in his ability to acquire something in between. He was meaning to buy a new car as the engine in his Ferrari F430 was beginning to let go. Dante did prefer a motorcycle for everyday use but he thought he should make an effort to look like he belonged at the Obsidian ball and suits were not meant to be worn under motorcycle leathers. He remembered the last time he'd done that. It certainly hadn't gone down very well.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Obsidian family were in their mansion, preparing for the festivities. Alice was sitting on one of the sofas getting a manicure while Adrian was standing in front of a full length mirror, critically examining his various options for a suit. Swift was sitting in an armchair observing this with polite detachment. Gaston entered, dressed in a suit and strutted over to the mirror. He casually shoved Adrian aside and started posing in the mirror, admiring himself for every possible angle.

Alice," He called out, a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "Tell me how handsome I look."

"I'll compliment you when hell freezes over Gaston." Alice replied as she examined her manicure critically. "I think I'll go with peach nail varnish."

It was at that point the door slammed and Alexander stormed into the room with a face like thunder as he glared at Swift, brandishing a length of paper that Swift quickly realised was the guest list.

"You invited Dante Skyle to the ball?" He barked.

"Here we go again." Swift muttered before meeting his brother's gaze. "Yeah I did what of it?"

"Chaos follows the man around!" Alexander yelled. "Plus, he's made it his mission in life to kill both of us and it doesn't matter who gets caught in the crossfire. I was under the impression you wanted tonight to be a ball, with drinks and dancing, not a bloodbath with murder and mayhem."

"I want to try and keep Dante under our control." Swift stood up and strode forwards until he and Alexander were nose to nose. "I am the oldest here, and that means what I say goes. Are you challenging my authority?"

"I'm still in possession of the Obsidian Urns." Alexander growled. "You may have authority but unless you treat me with respect you'll end up in one." Before Swift could reply there was a peal of laughter from the other side of the room.

"Again with the urn threats?" Gaston snorted derisively. "Put another record on. That one's gotten boring."

"Oh go back to staring at yourself." Alexander said spitefully.

"And who the hell are you?" Gaston challenged him coldly, dropping his smile. "My father?"

"No I'm not your father Gaston," Alexander replied. "But I killed him, so don't think I won't force you to respect me. You're in my house, so you do what I tell you is that clear?"

"This is_ our_ house, and the deed being in your name doesn't change anything." Gaston said taking an aggressive step towards him while Alice and Adrian watched warily. "If it's _your _house then maybe we should go outside."

"Enough!" Swift didn't raise his voice but he spoke with a steel edge in his voice. "Alexander, come." Alexander and Gaston eyeballed each other for a few seconds longer before Alexander followed Swift through to the massive banquet hall.

"Dante is dangerous." Alexander seethed. "His mad revenge mission has a nasty habit of messing everything up with alarming frequency and now you want him to come to our ball?"

"I trust Dante to behave himself appropriately." Swift replied. "That cuts both ways so whatever happens don't kick off. I'd also appreciate it if you could keep an eye on Alice and Gaston. Make sure they behave themselves. There are a lot of important people coming tonight."

"I'll try but you and I both know how hard they can be to control." Alexander relented as he sat down on a seat and propped his feet up on the dining table.

"Thank you." Swift said sincerely. "Now permit me to ask what our mother would if she was here. Who are you bringing to the ball this evening?"

* * *

Quistis opened her eyes and rolled out of bed before crossing to her mini-fridge and taking out a blood bag that she emptied into a mug. She'd gotten used to the blood part of her new genus fairly quickly and had been pleasantly surprised by the reaction when the news of her vampirism broke. Most of Balamb Garden had accepted it and offered her support. The massive wave of hatred towards Dante had probably been a major cause in him leaving but Quistis really couldn't care less. As far as she was concerned the "Dante period" of her life was finally over. After feeding Quistis started doing press ups before putting on her uniform and heading out of her room. She glanced down to see an envelope with her name in fancy writing. Quistis furrowed her brow and picked it up.

Apparently it was an invitation to some sort of social function being held in the City of Angels by the Obsidian family. As Quistis turned it over to check the address she saw that her invitation bore a note in elegant flowing handwriting.

Save me a dance, Alexander.

Quistis snorted as she pocketed the invitation. Alexander had helped her adapt as a vampire and she'd certainly appreciated it, but Quistis was of the opinion that Alexander had a very long way to go to redeem himself, even if it was possible. Quistis wasn't sure but she felt that the Obsidian family throwing a party was a little sinister so she opted to reserve judgment on whether or not she should turn up. As she entered the Commander's office Cid stood up and held up two invitations, one bearing his name, the other bearing Edea's.

"Have you seen these?" He demanded.

"Snap." Quistis said dully, pulling out her own invitation and throwing it down on the table. "Are you the only others who got one?"

"I wish." Cid said. "Zell and Seifer got one each. We also got calls from Esthar and Galbadia. President Loire and President Caraway have both received invitations. That tells us something about the Obsidian family if they'd got the clout to invite the two most powerful men on the planet."

"Do you think it could be some sort of trap?" Quistis wondered aloud. "We already know that Alexander harbours delusions of world domination."

"We can't rule anything out," Edea said. "But a trap isn't Swift's style. I get the impression that he's pulling the strings. I don't think it could hurt to find out exactly what he wants from us."

"I suppose so." Quistis said. There was a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer Mika and Rinoa entered both clutching invitations. They noticed the others.

"Oh good you know." Mika said. "I think I know why we've been receiving these invitations. Rinoa's had an interesting little note one the back." Rinoa handed her invitation to Quistis.

"Rinoa, I think it's time we had a little talk." Quistis read before exchanging shocked looks with the Sorceress. "Sincerely, Swift Obsidian."

"What does Swift want with me?" Rinoa wondered.

"Who gives a toss?" Mika scoffed. "Forget it Rinoa, you're going nowhere near the guy. He's seriously dangerous. Trust me I know." He pulled his collar down to expose the permanent bite mark over his carotid artery. "Swift tried to kidnap you, remember? You're not going."

"It's not really your decision." Rinoa contradicted him. "I don't think Swift will hurt me. If he wanted me out of the picture why did he heal my coma? It wouldn't make sense for him to just turn around and kill me."

"That was months ago." Mika hurled back. "Things change and if you think you can second guess a guy like Swift than you're crazy."

"I'm with Rinoa on this one actually." Cid put in. "It doesn't make sense for Swift to hurt her. Also, without wanting to put too fine on a point on it I don't think Rinoa needs you as a bodyguard Mika. She can look after herself." Mika took that as a personal insult.

"Excuse me," He began his nostrils flaring but Rinoa laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"I'm going to see what Swift wants." She said firmly. "If it makes you feel any better you can come with me as my date and bodyguard."

"I think you should know Rinoa," Edea said hesitantly. "Your father received an invitation so he might turn up and I believe that he and Mika clashed when you were in Esthar together."

"That's true but he'll have to suck it up." Rinoa said. "Swift may have information we may need and I'm not going to let the President of Galbadia stop me from acquiring said information."

"I think everyone who got an invitation should head to this event." Quistis said. "We might need some back up. This thing could be a trap but even if it's not Alexander will be there, as will Gaston and from what Swift told me Gaston can be very troublesome indeed."

"Not to mention Alice." Cid muttered.

"I don't think we need to worry about her of all people." Mika sniggered. "She'll be too busy with Seifer."

"Cid and Edea, can you find out who's all going and then book the appropriate amount of rooms in the Galbadia Hotel." Quistis said. "Tell everyone the formal wear is compulsory. SeeD uniforms are adequate but I suspect most of the female guests will leap at the chance to get dressed up."

The next surprise wasn't long in coming. There was a knock on the door and a security guard entered carrying a dark purple box tied with a silver bow. He marched in and set it on the desk.

"This just came for Commander Trepe." He stated before throwing a salute and marching out of the room. Quistis untied the bow and slid the lid off.

"Wow." Rinoa murmured.

It was a dress. Done in blue and a ball gown style plus a sweetheart neckline and an exquisitely beaded bodice it practically shone in the box. It came with silver gloves, a matching stole and a diamond encrusted choker that looked like it cost more than a three bedroomed semi. There was an envelope and Quistis took it out.

"I think you ought to wear this for the ball tonight." Quistis read breathlessly. "P.S. I've enclosed a wallet sized photo for your enjoyment." Quistis dug into the envelope and withdrew a passport sized photo of Alexander shirtless, his charming smile firmly in place.

"Looks like you're got a not so secret admirer." Mika observed brightly. "I have to go and buy a suit so if you'll excuse me…" He waved jauntily and departed.

* * *

It transpired that many SeeD members had been invited to the ball. Irvine and Selphie were going together, as well as Cid and Edea, Nida and Xu and Mika and Rinoa. Zell's girlfriend Alexis was currently on a mission in Timber so Zell had formed a group dubbed "The Three Musketeers" with SeeD's Mark Astonol and Zack Wallace. They'd decided that their mission statement was to party hard, eat like pigs and drink until they fell flat on their faces. The interior of the Ragnarok was pretty Spartan, not the kind of place to wear elegant ball gowns and evening dresses or the best SeeD dress uniforms. All the SeeD members had decided to get changed into their things at the hotel and then allow a fleet of limos to take them to the Obsidian mansion.

The manager of the Galbadia Hotel ordered a platoon of bell boys to take the luggage up to the rooms but offered the SeeD forces free drinks in the hotel bar mindful of Seed's efficiency in resolving the siege back when Squall had been in charge.

"Just go on," Mika told Rinoa while he made for the stairs. "I need to use the bathroom."

Mika was walking along the corridor towards he and Rinoa's room when a door opened behind him. His neck was seized in an iron hard grip and he was bundled into the room and forced face down onto the bed. He struggled but his attacker forced his arm into an excruciating hammerlock and inflicted extra pain by digging their knee into the small of Mika's back. From his position on the bed Mika couldn't see a great deal but he could see a half empty bottle of Southern Comfort on the nightstand as well as two packs of cigarettes and a Zippo lighter. He could also see a familiar leather jacket out of which poked the handle of what, unless Mika was very much mistaken, was a MAC 10 machine pistol.

"Stay down." His attacker growled.

"Really Dante, you might want to try disguising your voice." Mika replied. "Are you going to let me up?"

"Would you like to tell me what you're doing here brother?" Dante enquired as he reluctantly released Mika who sat on the bed and rubbed his arm. "I've got a pretty good idea but I'd like to hear it from you."

"You first." Mika retorted.

"My guess is that I'm here for the same reason you are." Dante grunted. "The Obsidian family are holding a social function of some description and because Swift is hell bent on making nice with Balamb Garden he's invited you lot along. Is that close to being on the money?"

"Yeah that covers a lot of it." Mika shrugged before deciding to tell Dante what he knew, consequences be damned. "I think there could be something else at work here. I think the party, ball or whatever could be a smokescreen. Swift wants to talk to Rinoa about something which remains conveniently ambiguous."

"He wants to talk to Rinoa?" Dante echoed. "I wonder what that's about. Speaking of which are you okay with that?"

"Words cannot express how not okay I am with it." Mika stated darkly. "If it were up to me I wouldn't let Rinoa within a mile of the man."

"Don't take this the wrong way Mika but I think Rinoa can handle herself." Dante grunted. "Swift saved Rinoa from the grief coma, remember. It doesn't make sense for him to hurt her. Even if he does fuck with her, I don't think she'll find it difficult to turn him inside out with her thoughts. I've known a couple of Sorceress's in my time and I've seen what they can do."

"You've met a Sorceress?" Mika exclaimed incredulously. "Pardon my ignorance but why the hell were they interested in you?"

"Why do you think?" Dante said with a darkly significant glance at the bed.

"Figures." Mika grunted. "What about you? Why are you going to this thing? I though you avoided anything the Obsidian family were involved with like the plague. You should be running as fast as you can in the opposite direction."

"I still haven't settled things with Alexander and Swift." Dante said grimly. "I'm using tonight as an opportunity to do some research. I think it's safe to say that Adrian, Gaston and Alice might not be happy with me torturing their big brothers to death so I'm going to see how they interact and use that information to formulate a plan."

"You do know that Quistis is coming tonight?" Mika went on. "Are you still sure it's a good idea for you to go?"

"What I did to Quistis was wrong, even if I did it for the right reasons." Dante admitted with a shrug. "She doesn't want to see me ever again but that won't stop me doing my homework on the Obsidian family. I'll avoid her but if she starts something I'm well within my rights to defend myself. You might want to impress upon her how bad an idea it would be to have pop at me. I've been a vampire for three hundred and eighty years and I spent the majority of it in an unspeakable hell dimension. She's been a vampire for a month."

"I'm not telling her you're coming." Mika said. "I don't want to get in the middle of you two's little soap opera with fangs. Makes me want to heave."

"Thanks Mika," Dante patted his chest sarcastically. "That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy in here."

"Happy to help." Mika grunted. "Everyone is downstairs and I'd better head down before they miss me."

"I'll see you later." Dante said as Mika took his leave. Dante opened his suitcase and started selecting vampire killing tools he could fit under his suit.

* * *

Seifer had declined the free drinks the hotel had offered and had decided to let Alice know that he was coming to the ball. He walked to the City of Angels and knocked on the front door of the opulent mansion that was at the address on his invitation. A manservant invited Seifer in and told him to wait in the cavernous entrance hall. Seifer looked around and had to supress a laugh. It never failed to amaze him how extremely evil individuals felt a need to live somewhere not only spectacular but slightly insane. He looked up as a young man in an expensive but discreet suit came down the staircase towards him.

"I'm sorry but Alive is having her hair done." He said with a tight smile offering his hand to Seifer. "I am Gaston Obsidian and you are definitely Seifer Almasy. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." Seifer replied shaking the hand. He suspected that affording all the Obsidian family a little respect might be a good move. "I actually just came here to see Alice but if she's busy I guess I'll just see her tonight. Tell her I stopped by will you?"

"You don't have to rush off." Gaston replied with a strange glint in his eye. "Stay and have a drink with me. I must say I've wanted to meet you for a very long time. Well before you and Alice became friends. The whole story surrounding the Second Sorceress War is a little hazy and most of the details aren't well known, but if you know where to look you get a much clearer picture. Quite a tragic little tale if you ask me."

"What can I say?" Seifer grunted, though there was something about Gaston that was making him extremely uneasy. "I made some bad choices."

"I wouldn't go that far." Gaston shrugged before clapping Seifer on the back. "There's nothing bad about trying to follow your dreams. It's quite admirable in my mind."

"Thank you." Seifer wasn't sure what else he could say. "Look, it's in the past so if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it. It's quite enough that I have to live with it for the rest of my life."

"Fair enough, let's talk about the present and future why don't we?" Gaston laughed but there was a dark undercurrent in his tone now. "I'd quite like to talk about my sister. Specifically, I'd like to talk to my sister and your relationship towards her."

"I don't really think that's any of your business." Seifer said. He was still adequately respectful but he wouldn't stay that way if the conversation continued in this vein. "It's between me and her."

"That's irrelevant." Gaston continued. "You see Alice usually goes for men well within the upper echelons of society. A former mercenary and jailbird is a bit of a departure from style for her. I just want to make sure that you're good enough for her. If I were you I'd give me assurances that you are indeed worthy of a woman like my sister."

"And if I don't?" Seifer demanded, dropping all pretence.

"I wouldn't do that." Gaston replied happily. "You'd hurt my feelings. I am an ancient vampire and people who hurt my feelings, well without putting too fine a point on it; they tend to end up dead." Seifer didn't reply. Instead he spun on his heel and stormed out of the mansion without a backward glance. Gaston watched him go before smiling still wider and honouring the receding form with a jaunty wave and distinctly sinister chuckle.

"I'll see you tonight Seifer Almasy." He said quietly. "Then I suppose we can finish our little chat about my darling sister."

* * *

**Author Commentary: 4,000 words exactly! Yay me. This chapter was, as they go quite easy to write. It was originally supposed to encapsulate the whole ball and aftermath but it was simply too long. My personal favourite part of this chapter was the scene between the Obsidian siblings. I really enjoyed their interplay and you'll see some more of that in the next chapter. We'll also find out exactly what Swift wants to talk to Rinoa about. Believe me; it's bad and not just bad for him, bad for everyone. We'll also see some more of Dante and he will begin to spiral rather spectacularly off the rails. He'll make even more questionable decisions and firmly establish himself as a dangerous liability at best and a kill crazy psychopath at worst. Seifer and Gaston will meet again, you can count on that and Gaston will not make it a good day out for Seifer. However, Gaston might want to watch himself because Seifer does have some very powerful friends. As for Quistis and Alexander's relationship, if you want to call it that it will evolve further in upcoming chapters. Dante, in particular is going to have something to say about it. The next chapter will cover the ball and Swift's mysterious information and a certain love triangle will become abundantly clear in the next few chapters. I'm not telling you who it's between, just be patient. Once again I feel the need to thank my readers and reviewers MissPhoenix18, Dee, Bebedora and ****geelouxo****. I'm still looking for a new pen name so please drop me a review with your suggestions. Until next time.**

**~Ally Todd**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: The Obsidian Ball**

It was seven thirty when the SeeD party arrived at the Obsidian family's mansion in two large limousines. The party was well underway and Swift was waiting outside, greeting everyone personally once they'd shown their invitations. Mika was pulling his out when there was a roar like a Ruby Dragon with a hangover as a dark blue Aston Martin DB9 swung into the drive, going way too fast. It screeched to a halt, a puff of smoke rising from each tyre. The door opened and the driver stepped out, dressed in a stylishly cut black tuxedo complete with waistcoat and bow tie.

"Mika," Rinoa asked incredulously as she eyed the new arrival with obvious surprise. "What's Dante doing here? I though he hated the Obsidian family."

"I don't know." Mika disliked lying to Rinoa but it was infinitely preferable to admitting he'd seen his brother in the hotel earlier in the evening. "But I'll sure as hell find out."

Dante however seemed to be behaving himself as he allowed a few guests in front of him in order to separate himself from the SeeD party. That didn't stop Quistis noticing his presence and she stared at him with a mixture of hatred and disbelief on her features. Dante noticed this but simply smiled and inclined his head at her but decided not to pass comment which was all things considered a good move. Dante seriously doubted that the Obsidian family would tolerate two guests engaging in a shouting match that could very easily become physical before they were even in the door.

"Greetings," Swift smiled as Selphie and Irvine, who were first in line showed their invitations. "I'm glad you could make it. Please enjoy the night."

"If there's a bar I'm sure we will." Irvine replied before allowing Selphie to drag him inside. About five minutes later Dante showed his invitation to Swift who opted to go for the civil approach.

"I'm glad you could make it Dante." He said evenly. "I'm aware that neither Alexander nor I are your favourite people but please try to curb your vengeful urges tonight and try not to rip anyone apart okay?"

"I'm not here for a fight." Dante replied evenly. "I'm here simply to enjoy the shindig, have a laugh and maybe snare myself a new lady friend. The fact that this whole thing has come about at your expense is simply going to make everything that bit sweeter."

"Enjoy your night." Swift sighed as he handed the invitation back to Dante who took it and headed inside without another word. Swift shook his head but didn't pass comment. Sometimes there was no talking to some people.

Dante shook his head at a man who was hovering as if to take his jacket and moved into the entrance hall properly. No one was on the staircase leading up to the upper levels, so Dante guessed that it was off limits. The guests were mainly mingling in the entrance hall, the banquet room to the left and the ball room to the right. Dante noticed that several members of the Balamb Garden party were shooting hostile glares at him, Zell and Irvine in particular. Dante wasn't unduly bothered by this, as he knew he had the strength and combat expertise to handle himself if they tried anything. Waiters and waitresses were darting between the guests, carrying trays of champagne flutes. Dante took one and sipped it before looking around for someone he could hold a conversation with. He decided to approach Seifer and Edea.

"Good evening Edea," He said inclining his head respectfully to Edea who didn't look overjoyed to see him. "Alright Seifer. How's tricks?"

"Not too bad." Seifer nodded and bumped his fist against Dante's. "How come you're here?"

"Got an invite." Dante waved a hand airily as Edea took her leave. "No need to ask how you came to be here. You and Alice are still going strong I presume?"

"We're pretty good." Seifer said before deciding to voice his concerns to Dante who was one of the few people Seifer considered a friend. "Actually while we're on the subject I think I may have a problem. I came by earlier to let Alice know that I was coming but I ended up having a chat with her brother Gaston. He started making a lot of noise about how he thinks his sister can do better than an ex-mercenary and jailbird like me. He didn't make any violent moves towards me but he did threaten me. I have to confess I'm worried that this could turn nasty."

"I tell you what Seifer." Dante said. "You're a mate so I'll stick up for you but I'm a bit of a lightweight next to vampires of Gaston's age. I suspect he could rip me apart with very little thought so stick close to me, but also make sure there are tons of witnesses around, preferably one of his siblings. I don't know the power structure that well but I guess Swift has varying degrees of control over them. Keep him around and you'll be fine."

"Where are the others anyway?" Seifer wondered. "I just saw Swift on the door but I haven't seen hide nor hair of the others."

"Be patient mate." Dante grunted. "I guess they'll show themselves when the time is right."

* * *

Elsewhere Mika and Rinoa were locked in a debate about Rinoa talking to Swift. To say the very least Mika was not overjoyed at the prospect of Rinoa talking to one of the most dangerous men on the planet without Mika present, protecting her from harm.

"Mika, I get the impression Swift will want to talk to me alone." Rinoa said assertively. "Even so, I'm not sure you should be there with me. You and Swift have a personal history I don't want any part in."

"Please tell me you're not insinuating that what happened between Swift and I is colouring my judgment." Mika replied. "I'm just worried about you. I know how charming Swift can be."

"He is quite the dish with the hair, and the eyes, and that body…what do you think I am? Stupid?" Rinoa retorted. "I'm a Sorceress, not some hormonal schoolgirl. All I'm asking is that you let me do this Mika. You know I'll tell you everything he tells me."

"That's not the point." Mika growled. "You're not going in there without protection, final."

"This really isn't your decision Mika." Rinoa barely suppressed a cry of exasperation. "I don't trust him, because after what we've seen who in their right mind would? That said I don't think he's a threat to me and I am perfectly confident in my abilities to roast him alive if he messes me about. I know you're hell bent on protecting me Mika, and I appreciate your concern but sometimes you're going to have to step back and let me run my own show okay? Look at my eyes. I can handle this."

"I need a drink." Mika sighed before heading off to the bar without a backwards glance. Rinoa grimaced. Mika's whole obsessive compulsive need to protect her, while incredibly sweet in a patronising way was beginning to irritate her. It could be a problem.

Seifer and Dante were meanwhile powering through glasses of champagne. Despite (or possibly because of) a great deal of vodka induced high jinks in his younger years Seifer had developed a strong tolerance for alcohol and it took a lot to get him drunk. Dante had vampire constitution so they were both still pretty much sober. Seifer glanced over at the doorway where Swift was still playing the gracious host and when he saw who had just arrived he nudged Dante and nodded in the direction of the door. Dante looked over and his jaw dropped.

Standing just inside the doorway was none other than his estranged wife Nina Doyle who was dressed in a spectacular, strapless, ball gown in black and gold. The elaborately beaded and sequined black bodice hugged her figure well, and the sequins flowed down a skirt of semi-translucent black material that showed the gold skirt beneath it. Nina was also wearing black gloves that stopped just shy of her elbows and silver tear drop earrings that Dante recognized as the ones he'd given her for their first year anniversary. As a manservant took Nina's stole she noticed Seifer and Dante eyeing her and smiled before curtseying and then heading over.

"Good evening Seifer," She nodded at him before turning to her estranged husband. "What's the matter Dante? You weren't expecting to see me?"

"I thought you called him Francis?" Seifer noted. "Isn't that what you always call him?"

"It got old." Nina shrugged as if it was of throwaway importance. "I guess you're wondering exactly what I'm doing here."

"Not really." Dante said coldly eyeing her. "It's not exactly rocket science. You're hoping to get all the good dances with Alexander and then crawl into bed with him once the party's over. I'm not stupid Nina."

"You sure about that?" Nina replied. "Me and Alexander called it quits weeks ago. It's not going to go down in history as one of my greatest romantic entanglements to tell the truth. We were using each other. It wasn't about affection, it was entirely physical."

"Lust you mean." Dante fired back. "You crawl into bed with a mass murderer to satisfy your sex drive. I should've expected that sort of stunt of you."

"Well you weren't particularly receptive to my sexual overtures so I had to get it somewhere." Nina shrugged, unconcerned. "I was perfectly happy to let bygones be bygones but no, you had your pesky pride." Nina glanced up the stairs. "Oh, are we starting?"

The entire Obsidian family were standing on the staircase, glasses of champagne in their hands. The men were all dressed in identical suits aside from Alexander who'd gone for a white bowtie instead of the traditional black. Alice had dressed fairly inconspicuously (at least compared to Quistis and Nina's attire); an emerald green, one shoulder, mermaid dress.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Swift called in a carrying voice that caused the chatter to die away almost immediately. "First, my siblings and I would like to thank you for joining us this evening. In particular I would like to welcome two very important people. President Fury Caraway of Galbadia and President Laguna Loire of Esthar. I would like to extend my most heartfelt condolences to President Loire over the untimely and tragic death of his son." He raised a glass in Laguna's direction and took a drink. "I always enjoy gathering with my family. They have their faults but in all honesty they're not all bad." Dante let out a snort of derision that only Nina and Seifer heard. "So my second toast is to my loyal brothers and my beautiful sister." He raised his glass and took a second mouthful. "Last, but by no means least I would like to raise a glass to all of you. Thank you for giving up your evening to join us. The dancing will start at nine o' clock with a traditional waltz, so grab your partners at that time. Until then, I propose a toast to family and to friendship." He raised his glass and drained it. Everyone else followed suit.

"Okay guys, if you'll excuse me I have an ancient vampire to attend to." Seifer said before heading towards the stairs as the Obsidian's descended.

"So Dante," Nina said as the drinking and conversation began in earnest. "Will you dance with me later?"

"Of course I'll dance with you," Dante replied in a fruity tone before his face and voice hardened. "When hell freezes over."

"Nice try Dante, but do you see anyone else lined up for the job?" Nina goaded him.

"I'll dance with anyone but you Nina." Dante snarled. "We're married in name only, when are you going to get that through your thick skull. If it's a choice between you or some girl I've never met before I'll take the latter every time. I don't think I'll be left alone, a good looking guy like me."

"Let me put it this way Dante." Nina said. "You either dance with me or I will kill every girl who asks you."

"And incur the wrath of Swift?" Dante knew an idle threat when he heard one. "I seriously doubt it."

"Come on Dante," Nina wheedled putting in the pout that back in the day ensured Dante couldn't refuse her anything. "I just thought you might like to dance with someone you know."

"Alright fine!" Dante relented with pretty considerable bad grace. "One dance okay?"

* * *

Rinoa was at the snacks table when a man in a suit stood up next to her and fixed her with an uncomfortable gaze.

"Rinoa Heartilly I presume," He said offering his hand to her. "I am Adrian Obsidian."

"Pleased to meet you." Rinoa had decided to try and be civil with all members of the family aside from Alexander. She took his hand and allowed him to kiss it.

"You are the one my brother wishes to speak with." Adrian observed. "I should think it is obvious but allow me to reiterate. You will speak with him alone. No one else."

"Yeah there's a bit of a problem with that part." Rinoa grimaced. "My bodyguard isn't going to let me anywhere near Swift without protection."

"Then you will not talk with my brother." Adrian said simply. "If you want to hear his information then find a way to make sure you're bodyguard is indisposed. Then come and find me and I will take you to Swift. Otherwise, enjoy the party." He walked off and Rinoa sat down, wondering how best to deal with Mika. She looked over at the foot of staircase where she saw Dante.

"Okay then," Dante said as he leaned on the side of his Aston Martin outside. "I must say I'm surprised that you've found the minerals to talk to me. I got the impression I didn't deserve anything from anyone at Balamb Garden."

"Dante I'm not going to have a go at you over what happened to Quistis." Rinoa said. "In case you've forgotten I was the biggest advocate of doing it. Now is not the time. The main reason several members of Balamb Garden came here because Swift apparently has some information that he'll only disclose to me."

"Okay," Dante decided that Rinoa didn't need to know that Mika had already told him this. "And how does my dear brother feel about this?"

"That's the problem." Rinoa said. "I think we need any information Swift can give us but Mika and his obsessive compulsive need to protect me won't let me anywhere near him without protection. I was wondering if you could distract him for me."

"I don't think so. Mika's the most focused individual…" Dante stopped and stared at Rinoa. "You don't want me to use my sparkling personality and skills in idle chit chat to distract him do you?"

"Can you do it Dante?" Rinoa asked.

"If I have the element of surprise over him, you bet your sweet ass I can." Dante nodded. "I doubt it'd go down well if I was to do it in front of witnesses so get him somewhere secluded and let me do my thing." Without another word Dante headed back into the mansion. Rinoa sighed and followed. She located Mika talking to Irvine and Selphie.

"Mika can you come with me please?" She asked. "I really need to talk to you about something."

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Mika asked as Rinoa led him into a drawing room.

"I want to try and convince you to let me see Swift alone and on my own terms." Rinoa said.

"Forget it." Mika said forcefully. "What part of you're not going in there alone did you have trouble understanding? Do you have even the slightest idea how dangerous that man is?"

"Thought you might say that." Rinoa sighed. It was at that point Dante exploded into the room at top vampire speed and locked an arm around his brother's throat. Mika attempted to struggle but Dante had the edge on him thanks to the element of surprise and with a sickening crack Dante snapped his neck and shoved Mika's motionless form to the ground.

"You're going to have to make this quick." Dante grunted. "He won't be down for long."

Five minutes later, Adrian led Rinoa upstairs to Swift's study. He knocked and opened the door for Rinoa to enter and she did so albeit a little warily. Swift looked up as she entered.

"That will be all Adrian, thank you." Swift said to his brother who left, closing the door behind him. He smiled at Rinoa. "Don't look so nervous Rinoa. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you." Rinoa said as she sat down on a sofa. "Just get on with it and tell me what you want to tell me."

"How business like." Swift observed as he sat down on the sofa and faced Rinoa with another smile. "Are you sure I can't get you anything? This is a ball after all."

"Swift, get to the point." Rinoa said. "Alexander is in this building, and I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. I may end up boiling him in his own blood and I think that may put a bit of a damper on the celebrations."

"Very well." Swift sighed before beginning. "Tell me Rinoa, what do you know about the Old Ones."

"Not a lot."

"Then allow me to clarify." Swift said, launching into an explanation. "Contrary to popular mythology this world did not begin as a paradise. All the monsters that walk the Earth are tainted. The Old Ones on the other hand were a race of pure blood monsters that basically existed to bring about pain and suffering. They ruled this plane of existence. However once humanity emerged their grip on this reality started to slip. You see the more powerful of the Old Ones brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves while humans banded together and eradicated the weaker ones. Long story short, the Old Ones were eventually booted from this dimension altogether."

"And what's this got to do with me?" Rinoa asked although she was fairly certain she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"I'm coming to that." Swift stated. "You see the Book of Revelations light show that Alexander instigated at Battleship Island was his attempt to bring the Old Ones back, as a back-up family if you will. Now he has his original family back he doesn't care about the Old Ones but the damage is done. He unlocked the door and sooner or later the Old Ones are going to figure out how to open it. When that happens, even moving to the moon won't do you a great deal of help. They will destroy human kind and then move onto other species. Vampires are next in line, and then Sorceresses."

"You're kidding." Rinoa murmured quietly, her mind reeling. She hadn't expected anything like this.

"Believe me I wish I was." Swift said. "I've spent my life trying to keep a lid on these things but part of me knew I couldn't do it forever. We can't hold them back forever but once they come back we can fight them and maybe we can beat them back before they get a good hold, but in order to do that we'll need some pretty massive firepower."

"I hope you're not looking at me." Rinoa smiled weakly.

"Not just you, no." Swift attempted another smile but it simply made him look as if he had lockjaw. "You'll be helped by Quistis Trepe, one of the world foremost Blue Mages. Then there's Zell Dincht, a martial artist of the highest calibre. Selphie Tilmitt is a master in the field of unconventional magic. Irvine Kinneas, a sniper of the very highest order who can hit anyone with anything. Seifer Almasy, the best swordsman alive today. Mika Skyle, your bodyguard who will do everything in his power to keep you and the people you care about safe. Finally, there's Dante Skyle, a vampire hunting vampire with exceptional credentials. Throw yourself in and we have the ultimate eight person team to deal with this threat."

"Why don't you fight the Old Ones?" Rinoa demanded. "Isn't that what you do? Clean up after Alexander."

"Yeah we do that but there are limits." Swift said. "The Old Ones realised that our family were a major threat so they cursed us. We cannot interact with the Old Ones. We can't kill them but they can still kill us. Convenient isn't it? That said, we can point humans, Sorceresses and regular vampires in the right direction."

"Okay and what if we say no?" Rinoa enquired. "Not to mention the most obvious problem. Dante is not flavour of the month with most of the people on that list."

"Well I'm afraid they'll just have to suck it up." Swift said. "If you don't, then the world will pay the price. As a good faith payment I'll give you this." Swift pulled out a box of finely polished piano wood and handed it to Rinoa. Inside was the knife the Shumi Elder had given him.

"This is…" Rinoa asked.

"A weapon known as the Tooth of Light." Swift explained. "It's a powerful tool, used to kill Old Ones. That's not the only thing it kills easily. That is the best weapon you can use against me and my family. If everything I've heard about the Old Ones is true, then you'll need it trust me."

"What do I have to do?" Rinoa asked.

"You have to wait until the winter solstice." Swift said. "On the shortest day of the year I will have the power to transport you through the trials, in order to test your combat prowess and make sure that you're the right people for the job. I will warn you now Rinoa, the trials will not be fun but fighting the Old Ones won't be fun either."

"We're SeeD." Rinoa said a steely resolve in her eyes. "We fight what other people can't. To quote a guy I used to date, we don't get to be the best because we're nice and well mannered. We get to be the best because we train hard and fight easy."

"Very admirable." Swift said. "I won't insult you by telling you to keep this to yourself. If I were you though, I'd leave it until tomorrow to tell them. Doesn't make sense to spoil the night."

* * *

Quistis had opted to step outside, as she wasn't entirely sure she could tolerate being in the same building as Dante for the whole night. She turned around at the sound of a light footfall behind her to see Alexander.

"What do you want?" Quistis asked coldly.

"I saw you head out." Alexander said brightly. "I must confess, when I found out Swift had invited Dante I was livid. Not because he's tried to kill me multiple times but because his being here was a sure-fire way to spoil your night and after everything you've been through recently you don't deserve that."

"I'd rather not talk about Dante if it's all the same to you." Quistis replied, taking the glass of champagne Alexander offered her. "I'll just work myself into a state and my mascara isn't waterproof."

"Okay, let's move on to another subject," Alexander grinned. "Like how ravishing you look in that dress. You're not the bog monster at the best of times but you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Quistis said, thrown to say the least at a compliment from someone she was fairly sure had precious little in the way of human qualities. "It fits well."

"Of course it does." Alexander shrugged. "I sized you up the moment we met. Rest assured Quistis, that dress is a priceless antique that was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

"You're flirting with me." Quistis observed.

"Well yeah." Alexander confirmed without a trace of embarrassment. "Is it working at all?"

"After everything you've done, what do you think?" Quistis replied cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose not." Alexander admitted. "Have you looked in a mirror? You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Why don't you just ask me what you came out here to ask me?" Quistis challenged him.

"Why not indeed?" Alexander laughed. It wasn't his usual mocking snigger or sadistic chuckle. It actually sounded like he was genuinely laughing. "Will you do me the honour of being my dance partner tonight?"

"Ordinarily I'd tell you to stuff that idea where the sun doesn't shine." Quistis answered. "I do get the impression that dancing with you might irritate Dante so I accept."

"Great." Alexander said evenly. "It's around quarter to nine so I'm going to head inside. Just find me when it's time."

"Hold on a second." Quistis said. "This idea of mine about pushing Dante's buttons is beginning to sound very appealing so what say you we milk it for all it's worth?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Alexander offered an arm that Quistis took before leading her inside. Alexander winked at an open mouthed Dante who gaped as they walked past. He continued to gape until Nina informed him he looked like an "escaped simple".

"You said I looked ravishing in my dress." Quistis said quietly. "Permit me to say you don't look too shabby either."

* * *

Mika came round with the feeling that his head had been wrenched off. He dragged himself into a sitting position in the drawing room massaging his neck and looked up to see Rinoa in a chair facing him.

"About time," The raven-haired Sorceress observed jokingly. "I was beginning to think I'd have to find another partner."

"While I'm seriously pissed off I have to admire the enterprise of getting my brother to incapacitate me so you could talk to Swift." Mika grunted as he stood up and rotated his recently healed neck. "I'm guessing I was wrong about him meaning you harm."

"Afraid so." Rinoa tried to not look smug, and failed. "He did tell me quite a few things but I think we should enjoy the rest of the night don't you? I'll tell you what he told me in the morning."

"Fair enough." Mika grimaced as Rinoa took his arm. "Remind me to punch Dante next time I see him. I get that he had to snap my neck, but he didn't have to be so overzealous." They just reached the entrance hall when Swift stood up on the stairs again and silence fell.

"Tonight's first dance is called the Obsidian waltz." He announced. "It's easy to pick up but my family and I will demonstrate first, so if you'd like to get a partner and join us in the ball room."

All five Obsidian siblings, took to the floor, including Quistis with Alexander and Alice with Seifer before they began to dance in time with the slow music being produced by a string quarter situated on a balcony overlooking the dance floor. Quistis and Seifer's SeeD training allowed them to keep up with their partners and it would take a professional dancer to realise that Alice was actually leading Seifer. As the dance progressed other couples started to move out onto the dance floor, starting with Cid and Edea. They were followed quickly by Selphie and Irvine, and then Rinoa and Mika. Mika put on a competent performance with a face like utter thunder.

"I can't believe this." Dante thundered, his eyes pinned on Alexander and Quistis, who both seemed perfectly happy with their choice of partner. "I was led to believe that Quistis is smart. Why would she suddenly fall for a centuries old guy with a dark past who may or may not be evil?"

"Dante, don't take this the wrong way but please shut up." Nina growled before taking his hand and dragging him out onto the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"What the bloody hell did I do to deserve this?" Dante grunted as he took the lead and guided Nina across the floor.

"Turning your girlfriend into a vampire springs to mind." Quistis quipped as she and Alexander danced past. "Not to mention all that pesky hell raising you have a talent for."

"At least I'm better at choosing dance partners." Dante returned darting a hostile glare at Alexander. "You turned a evil a lot quicker than I thought possible and if you're even considering putting your mouth on Alexander's cocktail sausage he calls a dick than I have no idea what I saw in you in the first place."

"You're a pig Dante." Quistis responded before Alexander guided her away from Dante and Nina.

"Well that was charming." Nina muttered under her breath. "Maybe you can still be just friends."

* * *

After midnight the party started to wind down and people began to leave. It was just after one when Seifer decided to make tracks. Ordinarily he would've contemplated staying over with Alice but he decided not to with Gaston in the vicinity. He was returning from the bathroom when he passed a door leading out to a balcony. Someone called his name in an undertone and Seifer immediately went on the alert. He stepped out onto the balcony and looked around but no one was there. Seifer grimaced. Maybe he'd drunk too much and was hearing things. He turned back inside.

Like a bad dream he found himself face to face with Gaston Obsidian who was regarding him with a smile that Seifer found more terrifying then a bunker full of intercontinental ballistic missiles. Seifer looked around but no one was visible.

"There's no need to look so spooked Seifer." Gaston said casually. "I've had time to think. You're right. What you and Alice do is of no concern of mine."

"Really?" Seifer raised an eyebrow at this remarkable turnaround. "What made you see the light?"

"Like I said," Gaston smiled still wider. "I've had time to think. It is, by the way, a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand to Seifer who hesitated briefly before taking it. Gaston's smile grew and he started to squeeze Seifer's hand savagely. Seifer growled in pain as two fingers broke. A third cracked and Seifer fell to his knees.

"Hey, hey!" Dante said as he stepped onto the balcony. "Take it easy on the hand. The guy's a gun blade specialist."

Gaston didn't look at all happy that he'd been interrupted and his face morphed into his own vampire visage. Dante knew that Gaston could rip him apart in seconds so he opted to take his chances with a pre-emptive strike. He darted forwards and both hands shot out, catching Gaston in the chest and launching him over the balcony to his the driveway. Dante spared Seifer a sympathetic glance before vaulting over the balcony directly after Gaston who was slowly clambering to his feet. Dante's feet caught him in the chest and knocked him back down again. Dante's fist crashed into the side of his face and before Gaston could react Dante seized his head and twisted it violently. His neck snapped and Dante looked around. The commotion had attracted a crowd and they streamed out of the building, casting bewildered looks at the unconscious Gaston and Dante, who was breathing hard and looking absolutely murderous.

"Dante!" Mika exclaimed from the front as he rushed forward. "What are you? Crazy?"

"Maybe." Dante growled shooting a significant glance at Quistis and Alexander who were looking more than a little shocked at the maddening turn event's had taken. "Maybe I'm not the only one." Dante strode off towards his car, taking care to tread on Gaston's motionless form as he went.

* * *

Alice finally located Seifer in one of Deling City's all night bars. Surprisingly enough he was drinking a mug of coffee and he was managing it in spite of one hand that was swathed in bandages. He simply spared her a contemptuous glance before taking another mouthful of coffee and briefly contemplating spitting said scalding mouthful at her.

"Hey," Alice said, obviously trying to go for the civil approach though any idiot could see all hope of reconciliation was lost. "How are you doing?"

"Well let's see," Seifer sneered bitterly. "I went to a dance, got my hand crushed and found out I don't have health insurance so I needed a bit of time by myself. You know, alone."

"Well I thought I might buy you an apology drink." Alice said persistently, unwilling to back down.

"You know what Alice?" Seifer looked at her and there was no disguising the hostility on his face. "What you can do is leave me alone."

"Look, I'm so sorry about Gaston." Alice continued. "He's a lunatic, but if we could control him we would…"

"Look Alice," Seifer cut her off with a wave of his intact hand. "You're really fun, and pretty and all, but I _really _need to you leave me alone." He slid off his bar stool and headed outside. Alice headed up to the bar and was contemplating ordering a drink when a familiar and highly unwelcome voice spoke up behind her.

"Burn, rejected by the blond haired wonder boy," Dante observed before grinning crookedly. "Welcome to adolescence."

"Shut up Dante." Alice said before looking after Seifer's receding form through the bar window. "I really should've killed Gaston for that, but Swift wouldn't let me."

"Never let people tell you what to do." Dante slid into the stool next to her and reaching over the bar grabbed a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. "Besides Seifer's a human. You'd have broken him in half."

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" Alice carped as she took the shot glass Dante slid towards her and swallowed the contents. Dante refilled the glasses and they swallowed the shots again.

"Not at all," Dante replied evenly. "You just need to find someone slightly more robust."

"Oh really?" Alice enquired, her interest piqued in spite of herself. "And who might that be?"

Dante didn't reply but then again, he didn't really need to. Fifteen minutes later Alice and Dante stumbled into his hotel room, practically glued together at the lips. Dante tossed his jacket aside and kicked the door closed behind him while Alice wrenched off his waistcoat. Dante briefly broke the kiss but Alice seized him by his bowtie and pulled him down into another mouth mashing kiss fest. She ripped his shirt open and pulled it off him. Then she spun around and faced away from Dante who started kissing her neck before wrenching the back of her dress open and yanking it down as they both panted and kissed every inch of each other's exposed bodies that they could reach.

* * *

**Author Commentary: I'm not going to lie a great deal of this chapter was influenced by (if not outright stolen from) the Vampire Diaries episode "Dangerous Liaisons" but don't worry I'm going to retain some semblance of originality in upcoming chapters. While we're at it the final scene in this chapter is about as raunchy as it'll ever get. This is by far the longest chapter I've written at least in Doomsday Part II so I hope it's been worth the wait. My brother returned to Scotland after nine months in America so I wasn't as attentive to this fic as I could've been but I had much celebrating and drinking to do. You've finally found out what exactly Swift was keeping under his hat. Wait until you see what he's got planned for the trials. Believe me, the Old Ones are the biggest threat the characters have ever faced. They're so big, ugly and damned it makes the Ultimecia Affair look like a day at the spa. I particularly enjoyed giving Dante and Aston Martin DB9. That is simply put, pornography. In my mind the DB9 is the most beautiful car on the planet and that's an end to it. As for the two new romances, that is to say Quistis/Alexander and Dante/Alice they're going to progress further in upcoming chapters. You may have picked up on Dante and Nina tolerating each other's existence. That's going to come into play as well. As ever thanks and hugs go out to my readers and my reviewers, MissPhoenix18, Bebedora, Dee and ****geelouxo. I love you guys. Standby for CMD. (Chaos, Mayhem, Disorder).**

**~Ally Todd**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: The Gathering Storm**

Mika unlocked the door to he and Rinoa's hotel room and opened it with such venom, Rinoa guessed it was a minor miracle he hadn't wrenched it clean off its hinges. He stormed into the room, peeled off his jacket and flung it venomously into a corner. Then he stalked over to the mini fridge, yanked it open and withdrew a bottle of vodka. He unscrewed the top and drank half of it in a single breath. Rinoa could see that Mika was pretty worked up by the night's events and he looked like he was in the mood to do some damage so it took her a couple of minutes to pluck up the courage to talk to him.

"Mika I know you're angry with me and all things considered I'm not surprised," She said to him. "But Swift meant me no harm. You've got to get over it."

"Oh I'm over it." Mika growled as he took another mouthful of vodka. "It's Dante that's got me wired up. Is he incapable of having one night of fun without picking a fight with a super strong vampire that could rip him to pieces in three seconds flat? He's my brother and I love him but he really makes me work for it. Sooner or later he's going to get himself killed and when he does I can safely say I won't miss his wide open trap not to mention his barbarian mentality. I know my brother and I can diagnose him with one of two things. A pathological need for attention or a psychotic death wish."

"I've lost count of the number of times you've told me that." Rinoa muttered hanging up her jacket and stole. "If you're talking about Dante's fight, and I use the term loosely, with Gaston, I believe Gaston was in the process of crushing Seifer's hand when Dante stepped in. Whatever your brother is, whatever he's done that's pretty admirable don't you think?"

"You won't catch me admitting that." Mika growled. "Dante is nuts as far as I'm concerned."

"Well I hate to tell you this," Rinoa smiled sympathetically. "But you're going to have to put up with him for a little longer, judging by the things Swift was saying."

"Oh really?" Mika cocked an eyebrow at her. "What exactly did Swift say to you?"

"Can we leave it until morning?" Rinoa replied evenly. "I don't want to spoil the night."

"I happen to be of the opinion that the night cannot be salvaged." Mika retorted after a derisive snort. "Whatever. If you're happy with the way tonight went them I'm happy."

"I wouldn't say happy exactly." Rinoa said. "But it could've been a whole lot worse. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go right ahead." Mika said as he wrenched his bowtie and waistcoat off, before unbuttoning his shirt. "I think I read somewhere that white noise, such as a shower humming is conducive to falling asleep. Just don't sing because a famous singer your mother may have been, that's one talent you didn't inherit."

"Meany!" Rinoa playfully poked her tongue out at Mika before disappearing into the bathroom. Mika in turn simply shook his head as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He rolled over and closed his eyes, but allowed himself a small smile. Childish her mannerisms may be, Rinoa's endearing take on things allowed her to break through his defences, as she'd done within minutes of meeting him and wormed her way into his heart. Mika knew that Dante would never let him forget that, for the umpteenth time, he'd fallen in love with someone he was supposed to be protecting but Mika also knew that he couldn't care less. Every time Rinoa's well-being had been threatened Mika felt a great swell of pity for the hazard in question. What's more, the main danger to anything that meant her harm was not Mika but Rinoa herself. Mika had a lucrative side-line in body guarding and close protection but Rinoa was the first "client" who could easily defend herself. It was obvious that she didn't need Mika to keep her safe, but Mika still wasn't going anywhere. He'd had several girlfriends in his eight decades on the planet but none of them had even come close to the way Rinoa made Mika feel.

Mika was drifting off into a happy stupor when something hit him extremely hard in the side of the head. He sat bolt upright and grabbed his left shoe, which Rinoa had just thrown at him.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Mika demanded morosely while he rubbed the side of his head.

"I think so." Rinoa nodded. "I was yelling your name at the top of my lungs and I got nothing aside from some inarticulate groans so I took matters into my own hands."

"Allow me to suggest an air horn next…" Mika trailed off as he looked up at her. The room was near enough pitch black but that wasn't a problem for Mika with his vampire night vision. The vampire night vision that told him Rinoa was naked from head to foot. "Where have your clothes gone?" Mika asked after a few deep breaths.

"While I was showering I had a think." Rinoa explained seemingly unabashed by her nudity. "We've been together for what, six or seven months and we've only ever expressed ourselves through kissing and the odd grope."

"Your point being?" Mika asked in a strangled voice. He knew all too well where this was going.

"I think it's about time we expressed ourselves on the next level." Rinoa continued doggedly. "You know, we should maybe try to show each other how we feel. Sexually."

"Um, beg pardon?" Mika climbed out of bed and backed away from her a little.

"I'm twenty two and you're eighty something, and okay I know how that sounds but we're both adults who have been acting like a couple of giddy school kids for the entire duration of our relationship." Rinoa pouted. "In conclusion, I'm perfectly happy to have sex with you now. Please remove your boxers."

"Okay this is very sudden." Mika said evenly. "So I recommend we think about this. Is this what you want?"

"Mika, I love you." Rinoa told him firmly. "I want this so please spare me the "are you sure" routine? I have had sex before. This isn't new ground for me."

"I guess not." Mika started to slowly walk towards her, fighting the cocksure, Dante-esque grin that was threatening to spread across his face. He stopped less than a foot away from her and scanned her face for any trace of a joke or concussion. When he found none he simply resigned himself to the fact that it had been over half a year.

Mika leaned forward and kissed Rinoa gently on the lips. Rinoa reacted instantly, wrapping her arms around Mika's neck and going up on tiptoes she deepened the kiss. Mika immediately started going south, kissing Rinoa's neck and shoulders while she pushed his boxers off. Then she took Mika by the hand and led him back over to the bed. She slid under the covers and smiled up at Mika who immediately joined her and resumed kissing every inch of the raven-haired Sorceress he could reach.

* * *

The following morning, Mika woke suddenly. He rolled over and smiled at Rinoa who was still dead to the world. For some reason, Mika loved to watch Rinoa while she slept. He could have watched her in her untroubled state of existence until she woke up but he had some things to do. Judging by what Rinoa had said the previous night they hadn't seen the last of Dante and Mika figured he should make peace. He got dressed quickly, scribbled a quick note to Rinoa and kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the room and along the corridor to Dante's room, with a definite spring in his step and a smile on his face. When he knocked on the door to Dante's room his answer killed the smile stone dead.

The door opened and Mika was confronted with two people. One was Dante who was shirtless and looking very much like the cat that swallowed the cream. The other was Alice who was wearing her dress from the previous night. Her hair was untidier than it had been and she blushed slightly before smiling arrogantly and sidling out past Mika. Dante grinned still wider and invited Mika in with a jerk of the head. Mika came in and closed the door before rounding on Dante.

"Have you gone completely insane?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Dante enquired pulling a wide eyed look of mock innocence. "Am I not allowed to have a personal life?"

"No you're not!" Mika cried exasperatedly. "Especially not with your best mate's girlfriend!"

"Alice and Seifer are of the past." Dante grinned. "So Alice can sleep with whoever the hell she wants. Got to say, I'm not complaining because, she knows the quickest way to a mans heart."

"You do know that she's using you right?" Mika pressed. "Once she gets what she wants she'll toss you aside like day old rat blood."

"Well until that time comes I'm still not complaining." Dante returned easily. "If I never hear from her again, I won't lose any sleep over it. I'm sure there's plenty other pretty fish in the sea who'd welcome me with open…"

"If you say anything other than arms I'll throw you out the window." Mika growled. "You know, I came here to make nice but it's pretty obvious you're a lost cause. I wash my hands. I have to get back to my room." Just the thought forced Mika to smile.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" Dante enquired, his eyes narrowing as Mika turned away from him.

"Nothing much." Mika said evasively, hoping that would put Dante off.

"I'm not stupid Mika so please don't treat me like it." Dante said before sniffing loudly. "Well now, isn't that interesting. You've got a scent all over you. A very familiar scent that I know I've caught before. Whose is it now?"

"It's Rinoa's scent as you damn well know." Mika said between tightly gritted teeth.

"Of course it's Rinoa's!" Dante crowed. "Why didn't I see it before? Why would such a high concentration of Rinoa's scent be all over you? I don't suppose you can shed any light on the subject."

"Drop it Dante." Mika said, his voice dropping to a threatening growl, hoping against hope Dante would leave it alone.

"Oh come on Mika, spill the beans." Dante prodded. "I can make an educated guess about how your new aftershave came about but I'd like to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"I said, drop it!" Mika roared as he morphed into his vampire face. He charged towards Dante but Dante was quicker and he clotheslined his brother before pinning him to the bed.

"I fucking knew it!" Dante cheered jubilantly. "I knew it! You slept with her didn't you. You spent most of last night making whoopee with Rinoa didn't you?"

"Whereas you spent most of the night in bed with Alice Obsidian." Mika retorted acidly. "You've got absolutely no room to talk here Dante."

"What you think I'd give you a hard time over it?" Dante released Mika and pulled him back to his feet. "You know me better than that. I'm fucking impressed." He extended a hand. "Put it there brother."

"Allow me to be crude for a moment." Mika grunted. "I am not touching a hand that I'm fairly certain has been in any number of Alice Obsidian's orifices."

"Fair one." Dante grunted before pouring two glasses of whisky. "Well I have to ask, how was it? I bet it was good."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Dante." Mika said ominously before taking a mouthful of whisky. "All I'll say is that we shared a really great night together."

"That means it was good." Dante grinned provocatively. "Can't say I'm surprised. First time I saw Squall, I won't deny I was slightly jealous of him sleeping with a girl who I can tell is a lot more knowledgeable about how to satisfy a man than most girls her age."

"Oi!" Mika pointed a warning finger at Dante. "Knock it off. Kindly keep your perverted fantasies about my girlfriend to yourself."

"Geez sorry for breathing." Dante grunted. "Rinoa's not my type really. Sure she's nice, and pretty but you have nothing to worry about. For now I think I ought to focus on Alice."

"If she comes back, which I doubt." Mika grunted.

"Oh she'll be back believe me." Dante said confidently. "She likes to have a go at her brothers and what better way to do that than by sleeping with a guy who's sworn to kill two of them and got into a fight with a third only last night."

"And sleeping with her is in no way an elaborate scheme to get back at Quistis for knocking around with Alexander?" Mika enquired shrewdly.

"You said it." Dante said, unconvincingly to say the very least. "Now why don't you tell me what you came here to say?"

"Okay first up you behaved appallingly last night," Mika said. "However because it was at the Obsidian's ball I'll let it ride. Now, Rinoa hasn't gone into details about what exactly Swift told her but she implied heavily that it involves you working with Balamb Garden again. Can you do that?"

"You should be asking Quistis, Zell and Irvine if they can work with me." Dante grunted. "Much as I hate Swift, I've learnt it usually pays to do what he tells me but I think Balamb Garden's finest wouldn't work for me for all the tea in Timber."

"Leave that to me and Rinoa." Mika said assertively. "Now Dante, I need to know, are you in or are you out?"

* * *

"Well, well, well." Gaston drawled as Alice strolled back into the mansion. He immediately blocked her path. "There's our girl. Out all night, what a scandal!"

"Get out of my way Gaston." Alice ordered.

I trust you did better than that jailbird, Seifer was it?" Gaston persisted, clearly delighted at the effect he was having.

"If you don't shut your mouth Gaston, the next things to come out of it will be your teeth." Alice said venomously before glaring at Alexander as well who sat down on the couch with a glass of whisky and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Don't even start with me Alex!"

"I didn't say anything." Alexander replied.

"I'm bored." Gaston declared as he crashed into an armchair. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." A beat. "I need some entertainment."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" Alexander grunted. "Go on, have at it. With any luck you might get yourself set on fire or decapitated."

"It's pointless to go out alone." Gaston explained impatiently. "Join me Alex. It is the least you can do after stuffing me in a glorified jam jar."

"Okay why not?" Alexander relented, draining his glass. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you attempting to murder Alice's date and all the other high jinks we had to put up with."

"Yes, please go." Alice hissed as the two brothers headed for the door. "This house has enough men rolling around in it."

"Just like you dear sister!" Gaston jabbed with a smirk wider than the Lunatic Pandora.

"Good riddance both of you!" Alice shrieked, hurling her heels at Gaston who hurriedly danced out of range. She looked around as Swift entered the room. "Not now Swift. Yes, I slept with Dante Skyle and if you've got a problem with that…"

"Your choice of sexual partner is no concern of mine." Swift cut her off. "I'm worried about Alexander. He claims to have killed the creature that was using Squall Leonhart's body and dumping what was left in the ocean. That doesn't fit with his modus operandi. If Alexander truly killed someone as skilled as that he'd want the world and his dog to know it. His behaviour this time around worries me."

"He's Alexander." Alice returned easily. "He doesn't need a reason to act strangely. That's just how he gets his rocks off."

"Nevertheless I think you and I ought to watch him closely." Swift growled steadfastly. "If Squall, or whatever is using his body is alive then things could get complicated very quickly."

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Alice demanded. "Why not talk to Gaston or Adrian? If memory serves it was you three that taught him a lesson the last time he was making some mayhem."

"A couple of reasons." Swift answered promptly. "You'll remember the last time we punished Alexander it ended rather badly, as he hunted the three of you down and put you in the Obsidian Urns. Secondly, I don't trust Adrian, or Gaston while we're at it. You're the only member of my family I think I can trust and you're also the closest to Alexander."

"It's one hell of a burden, but I manage." Alice bit off.

"I think you ought to have a bath and put your clothes in the laundry." Swift suggested, a small smile warping his lips. "If Alexander smells Dante Skyle on you he'll flip a shit."

* * *

Rinoa called a breakfast meeting in a secluded corner of the hotel restaurant that morning. In attendance were the eight people Swift had picked out, meaning Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Dante, Mika and herself. As she had predicted most of the others weren't exactly overjoyed when Dante sat down.

"What's he doing here?" Irvine demanded, eyeing the oldest vampire at the table with utmost loathing.

"He's here because we need him." Rinoa said simply while Dante simply met Irvine's gaze and held it unflinchingly.

"Like hell we do." Zell put in backing Irvine up. "Do you seriously expect us to work with him after everything he's done."

"If I was sorry for turning Quistis I would've said so, but given the alternative words cannot express how far I am from sorry." Dante said calmly. "I've made mistakes in my life but in all fairness who hasn't? What I'm trying to say is I have to work with you and you have to work with me. Simply put, suck it up. Now why don't we get down to business?"

"There is no business for us, meaning you and I, to get down to." Quistis said, her eyes pinned on Dante. "I'm not working with him."

"Oh right I forgot that you'd be far too busy balancing on Alexander Obsidian's bollocks." Dante carped, his temper being pushed to breaking point. "Well go on Quistis. Tell your friends about your brand spanking new, genocide prone beau. It should be a slap in the face to those who thought you were really scraping the bottom of the barrel when you were shagging me."

"He's not my boyfriend." Quistis snapped. "I hate to make you think it's all about you but Alexander and I were just messing with your head last night. That's all it was."

"Have you told Alexander that?" Dante grinned before continuing on before Quistis could answer. "Whatever. You have to work with us Quistis and if you don't like it…well there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'd like to see you say that when it's just me, you and a chain whip." Quistis carped.

"I don't want to hurt you Quistis, but that doesn't mean I won't." Dante said, standing up aggressively. "You've been a vampire for a month, whereas I've been a vampire for going on four hundred years, three hundred of which I spent in an unspeakable hell dimension. If you think you can take me I'd love to see you try."

"Oh you would, would you?" Quistis snarled, leaping to her feet as well. "I vote for right here, right now!"

"Enough!" Rinoa barked before nodding at Mika and Seifer who gently but firmly reinstalled Quistis and Dante in their seats. "We all have to work together on this. We have to watch each other backs because if we don't we'll never survive what's coming."

"Forgive my ignorance Rinoa," Seifer said, nonplussed. "But what exactly is coming?"

Rinoa began an explanation, starting with the history of the Old Ones as Swift had told her, before detailing the consequences of Alexander's ill-fated attempt to bring them back on Battleship Island. She then told of Swift's decision to appoint the eight of them as the best chance to world had at defending themselves against an ancient and destructive race of pure blood demons. Finally she told them what little she knew of Swift's mysterious trials. Then she sat back and waited for their reaction.

"Well that confirms it." Dante grunted. "Swift's lost his marbles. I always knew he wasn't entirely sane but he's a complete sack of hammers now."

"I don't think so." Rinoa contradicted him. "I can understand why you'd prefer to think that Swift has gone nuts when the alternative is the imminent return of the Old Ones but I knew he was telling the truth. If he wasn't, why would he give me this?" Rinoa produced the box containing the Tooth of Light and opened it. No one showed any surprise apart from Dante who's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Wait a second…" He said breathlessly as he examined it closely. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking the Tooth of Light then it is exactly what you think it is." Rinoa announced brightly. "So would you say that Swift has cracked up now?"

"This is totally unbelievable." Dante reached out a shaking hand and traced the carvings on the hilt with his index finger. "I thought it was a myth. So did everyone I ever talked to about it."

"Okay you're getting weird with this thing." Quistis observed, a sneer very evident in her voice. "When did you get so obsessive about butter knives?"

"When the butter knife in question is rare and able to kill Old Ones, not to mention the Obsidian family with the tiniest of nicks. In anyone's eyes that makes it priceless and in my eyes it's well beyond priceless."

"So if Swift was lying why would he give us this weapon?" Rinoa asked. "It can kill his family, but more importantly it's possibly the only chance we have against the Old Ones."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Dante shook his head vehemently. "Swift has managed to set us up to pick the nastiest fight since mankind booted the Old Ones from this dimension back in the day. This isn't some time travelling Sorceress or a family of ancient vampires. We're talking about flesh and something that passes for blood demons with enormous power, and they will mow us down."

"That's my brother folks." Mika announced sarcastically. "Always looking on the bright side."

"You're not getting it Mika." Dante growled. "Three vampires, four humans and a Sorceress up against the most powerful beings the world has ever seen? Going up against them isn't heroic. It's suicide."

"Well think about this Dante." Mika retorted. "Maybe the Old Ones aren't there to be beaten. Maybe they're there to be fought. Maybe fighting them is what makes human beings, vampires and Sorceresses so remarkably strong. Maybe we can't beat them, but for one bright, shining moment we can show them they don't own us."

"I thought I was supposed to be the crazy brother!" Dante ejaculated. "Mika, listen to me for once, I beg you. If we do this, they'll make an example of us. I'm talking full on hell, not the basic fire and brimstone variety. I am the only one who knows what that's like."

"And the alternative is so much better?" Zell demanded before letting out and embittered laugh. "I doubt it. The pain, the suffering they'll bring down on the world in general will never end. It will be eternal."

"I know it's a lot to ask of you." Rinoa said. "Ten to one, we're gone when the smoke clears. The Old One's may be eternal but we can make their existence painful. The darkest parts of this world are like the parts of a machine. We can bring their gears to a grinding halt even if it's just for a moment. So Dante, all of you. You have to decide if that's worth dying for."

"About time we got our hands dirty." Seifer laughed, the light of battle lust in his eyes. "I'm in."

"I cannot believe I'm agreeing with Seifer," Zell muttered before he raised his hand. "I'm in." Quistis came next, raising her arm, followed a second later by Mika. After Selphie and Irvine had raised their arms all eyes turned towards Dante.

"Kill as many as we can." He murmured contemplatively. "Burn the house down while we're still in it."

"That's the idea." Rinoa nodded.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Author Commentary: I'm sorry this took as long as it did but I'm not going to insult you with excuses. I know I said that chapters wouldn't get any more risqué then chapter seven, well I lied. Sue me. Squinoa fans, I will understand completely if you feel the need to bombard me with various death threats but Mika and Rinoa have been together for seven months and they are both (physically anyway) in their early twenties so sex was bound to happen sooner or later. Rinoa has moved on believe me and given that the Squall we knew is dead and buried, who can blame her. As for Dante and Alice's relationship that may well take a back seat considering how epic things are going to become. In the next few chapters we may end up seeing what Swift's mysterious trials entail. Believe me it will be pretty much all action and we'll see some old familiar faces, at least familiar to those of you who explored every inch of Ultimecia Castle. There's a hint for you. Dante's tension with the other members of the group will come to a head but I don't know exactly when and Mika and Rinoa's relationship will continue to blossom. I've never been a genius when it comes to writing romance but I do enjoy writing Mika and Rinoa as I think they have great chemistry and the play off each other really well. As ever thanks go out to my lovely readers and reviewers and I thank Dee, geelouxo, MissPhoenix18 and Bebedora for their incredible support. I love you guys! Until next time!**

**~Ally Todd**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: Ultimecia Castle**

The festive season came a little too quickly than Rinoa and her fellow members of the team would've liked. After returning to Balamb Garden with Mika and Dante in tow they'd all had their weapons upgraded to their finest models and they'd spent every available moment in the gym or the Training Centre building themselves up to peak physical fitness. The others had accepted that they had to work with Dante, but Irvine had impressed upon the vampire that if they came through this in one piece Dante would be held to account for his actions. Dante had returned fire with a list of reasons why it was best not to bait a vampire with a well earned reputation for impulsive behaviour.

This year the winter solstice fell on the twenty first of December and while everyone else was gearing up for Christmas and decorating the Garden the "Old One Killers" as Dante had dubbed he and his cohorts couldn't bring themselves to join in. They were too busy researching, training and looking sombre, mindful of the job they had in their sights. All except Selphie whose enthusiasm for the festive season had increased ten-fold in the previous twelve months.

"I don't know how she does it." Rinoa remarked one lunchtime as she eyed Selphie across the canteen, berating some cadets for not hanging enough baubles in the second floor emergency escape. "You'd think she'd forgotten about our fast approaching appointment with some ancient demons."

"I guess she's trying to keep her mind off it." Mika replied. "The others could take a leaf out of her book. Every time I've seen Quistis, Zell or Irvine…well the phrase "you'd find more cheer in a graveyard" seems apt."

"What about your darling brother and Seifer?" Rinoa asked. "They don't seem particularly chipper about the prospect either."

"Well in company they're not going to be dancing a jig," Mika grunted. "But I know my brother and I know he's nothing short of delighted to have a crack at the biggest, baddest entities this world has ever seen. I know when we first put it to him he was all for running in the opposite direction, but now that he's had time to sleep on it. Dante has always prided himself on his combat skills and I know he's tickled pink that he has an opportunity to prove he's as good as he thinks he is. Seifer's probably the same."

"Well back when Seifer and I went out he was very enthusiastic about helping me free Timber." Rinoa mused. "He wasn't impressed with the diplomatic approach, or some of our more subtle schemes. Seifer always liked to solve problems by hitting them with the Hyperion until they stop moving."

"You've got to ask yourself why he and Dante haven't run off and gotten married." Mika grunted. "They've got so much in common. A short temper, pathological love of violence…"

"Similar taste in women." Rinoa said before elaborating off Mika's questioning look. "I caught Alice sneaking out of Dante's room this morning."

"Brilliant." Mika sighed, running a hand down face in annoyance. "Do me a favour. Don't tell Seifer. We've got enough members of the gang hating Dante and wanting to shove something pointy and wooden through his chest. We don't need any more."

"I believe Seifer already knows." Rinoa smiled a little. "He got a hold of Dante and told him to do three things. Keep looking over his shoulder, not get too attached and to take a sawn-off shotgun to bed. I get the impression he doesn't like Alice very much."

"After her psycho of a brother crushed his hand can you really blame him?" Mika grunted.

"There are certainly a couple members of that family that need hauling down a peg or two in the future." Rinoa said darkly. "Alexander of course is first on the list and I doubt many tears will be shed over Gaston's body."

"Well isn't that funny?" Dante sat down uninvited as usual, with his trademark self-satisfied smirk firmly in place. "I think I might be able to help you out with that."

"Oh great." Mika said in a distinctly bored tone. "Here we go again on Dante Skyle's crazy, kamikaze, vengeance mission against the Obsidian family. Make it quick Dante."

"Okay Rinoa," Dante said. "I'm sure you know that our chance of surviving a fight with the Old Ones is well, not great. However if we survive I will want payment of sorts for my services. I'm not talking about money, goods or tasty brains."

"What do you want?" Rinoa demanded, although she had a pretty shrewd idea what Dante wanted.

"I want the Tooth of Light for forty-eight hours." Dante smiled widely. "That way I can take five very irritating individuals out of the world, permanently and between you and me, that's doing the aforementioned world a bloody big favour. Do we have an accord?"

"Wait a second…five?" Rinoa asked.

"Done." Mika exclaimed at the exact same time before shooting a look at Rinoa warning her not to argue.

"Good enough for me." Dante leapt up and sped off, probably to raise hell somewhere as his idea of "pre-apocalyptic suicide mission high jinks".

"Mika?" Rinoa sighed nosily in annoyance. "Why did you do that? Dante said he's out to kill five people, probably, if not definitely the five members of the Obsidian family."

"What page are you on Rin, because I already got there." Mika laughed before scrutinising Rinoa closely. "Why do you look like someone just lobbed a whole Chocobo onto a barbecue?"

"He wants to kill _five _of them." Rinoa said. "He's going to kill them all. That includes Swift and based one everything I've seen Swift doesn't deserve that. He's a good man, by and large."

"I'm supposed to care about Swift?" Mika snorted dismissively. "Well I'm sorry but I can't quite manage it and if I can't then my Philistine of a brother _definitely _can't. He doesn't care one jot."

"Well shouldn't he at least care about Alice?" Rinoa persisted.

"I don't think you've quite grasped the relationship my brother usually has with most of his sexual partners." Mika sighed. "I think he's only ever truly loved one person and that was Nina before she became a vampire. I suppose a case could be made for Quistis being number two. Dante doesn't care about Alice. In fact I wouldn't be at all surprised if it turned out he was sleeping with Alice to get at that family."

"Do you think I should hand over the Tooth of Light if we come through this thing with the Old Ones?" Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, let's be a little realistic." Mika said simply. "We're not going to come through this."

* * *

It was nearly nine o'clock in the evening when Dante finally put in an appearance in the Secret Area where Rinoa, Mika, Quistis, Seifer, Zell, Irvine and Selphie were waiting for him. Swift was also present though he was standing apart from the others and to any onlooker he was not a part of this meeting at all.

"About time." Quistis muttered as Dante whistled merrily. "We were about to send out a search party."

"I didn't know you cared." Dante quipped before turning to Swift. "Let's get this over with. I don't know about the others but I'd quite like to know what these trials of yours entail."

"The nature of the trials is determined by the people who are taking them." Swift answered evenly. "However, three of you are vampires and one of you is a Sorceress so I don't think they'll be a walk in the park. I think you should appoint a team leader though."

"Rinoa," Mika said instantly before catching the looks Seifer and Dante were shooting in his direction. "Swift chose Rinoa to give the information to. He may not admit or disclose it but he must have had a reason for that. Rinoa should be our leader."

"And that appointment has nothing to do with the many acts of nakedness Mika and Rinoa been indulging in recently." Dante muttered under his breath. Seifer chuckled softly and even Irvine permitted himself a thin smile.

"I've got no problem with being a leader." Rinoa said, more to shut Dante up than anything else.

"Good." Swift nodded. "Now just to clarify these trials are not going to be a lot of fun. They may well be the toughest things you've ever faced, and that mainly is because the Old Ones will definitely be the toughest thing you'll ever face. I will guide you through the trials but believe me I cannot intervene, even to save your necks because that defeats the purpose of putting you through this in the first place. In case you're worried that you'll miss Christmas or New Year, you won't. The only time that will pass will be time in the Trials. Everything else will be frozen in a moment. No one will notice. Now are you sure you want to do this?"

"We don't have a choice and you know it." Irvine muttered before raising his Exeter rifle and pumping it. "Let's rock and roll."

"All of you close your eyes and do not speak." Swift said. "Count seconds and when you reach one hundred and twenty open your eyes. I will be there to guide you through the first trial. I would wish you luck but we all know a certain someone would tell me to shove it up my arse."

"After what you did to me can you blame me?" Dante grunted.

"Start counting." Swift ordered quietly. "Remember, one hundred and twenty then open your eyes."

Rinoa closed her eyes and started counting mentally. She groped for Mika's hand and grasped it tightly. She guessed that Swift might be transporting them through dimensions and she didn't want to lose him on the journey. As she counted the breeze and the smells of the Training Centre disappeared to be replaced with a slightly musty smell and complete silence other than some heavy breathing ahead of them. Rinoa knew she'd encountered the musty smell before but she didn't know where. She reached one hundred and twenty and opened her eyes. She let out a gasp of shock that was echoed by Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Quistis.

They were standing in the entrance hall of Ultimecia Castle.

It was exactly as Rinoa remembered it. Even in the dim light she could see the wide sweeping staircases, the balconies, the multiple doors and the chandeliers festooned with candle stumps. Worst of all, Rinoa could easily identify the source of the heavy breathing. Halfway up the stairs was the monstrous silhouette of the Sphinxaur. Dante, Seifer and Mika were off to the side observing the room with mild interest. It was Seifer who broke the silence.

"What the hell is this place?"

"Ultimecia's Castle." Quistis replied. "If she's here I think you should hang back and let us do the heavy lifting. Ultimecia probably has the power to make your dream to become a Sorceress' Knight re-manifest itself."

"Ex-dream," Seifer corrected shooting her an evil look. "And cheers for the vote of confidence."

"Ultimecia is not here." A familiar voice said. "You killed her good and proper. Terrible shame that, seeing as she would've been the ideal test. However, the universe seems to have come up with a handy alternative." The candles on the chandeliers flared into life, revealing Swift lounging in an antique armchair. He stood up and walked towards them. "Now let me see if I have got this straight. Last time you were here, eight of your rather special SeeD skills were sealed and the only way you could get your powers returned was to find and kill eight monsters throughout the castle."

"I'm guessing that…" Dante indicated the Sphinxaur. "…is one of them."

"That's about the size and shape of it." Quistis nodded before conjuring a small Fire spell and launching it into a fireplace. "Looks like our powers aren't sealed. The last time we fought these monsters, our powers were sealed. We're going to easily overpower them this time around. It's not much of a trial to be fair."

"Oh but it is." Swift chuckled pleasantly. "Last time around you defeated them by working as a team. This time, you must take on all eight monsters in single combat. I do hope your powers and vampire physiology will compensate." With a wink Swift disappeared.

"Okay let's do it this way." Rinoa said decisively. "Zell, you'll take out the Sphinxaur. I'll take the Trauma. Mika, you'll kill the Tri-Point. Irvine, the Red Giant, Quistis, the Gargantua, Selphie, you'll destroy the Krysta, Dante; you can tangle with the Catoblepas. That leaves Seifer to make croutons out of the Tiamat. Any questions?" She took the silence for assent.

After a few minutes letting Dante, Seifer and Mika know where their targets were and what their preferred methods of attack were they were ready. Everyone headed through the various doors and archways in search of their quarries while Zell set his sights on the Sphinxaur. Not known for his subtlety, Zell simply hared up the staircase with an inarticulate battle cry and slammed two footed kick square in the beast's face. As it staggered backwards Zell subjected it to a fearsome barrage of rapid fire punches. After a round dozen the Sphinxaur was able to retaliate with a Firaga spell that blasted Zell the length of the hall to smash into the massive front door. The brawler bounced off and hit the ground hard, smoke rising from his smouldering clothes. Then he slowly got to his feet.

The Sphinxaur was surprised by this development but it recovered remarkably quickly and launched another Firaga spell at Zell who had been expecting it. He dodged the spell and anticipating the next barrage of spells began rolling head over heels across the hall and through a door where he took a brief respite and began sifting through his list of very specific talents. He'd never been a genius when it came to offensive spells, as he much preferred to use his patented "pummel the enemy into submission" method. That was not his only strength though. Zell smiled as an evil thought struck him. He wasn't good at offensive or defensive magic but he had been damn near the top of the class when it came to indirect magic. Zell closed his eyes and focused.

"Hey big boy!" He yelled as he re-entered the Entrance Hall, not from bravado more that this would work better head on. "Did you miss me?"

The Sphinxaur responded, as Zell had known it would, with an enormously powerful Firaga spell that would've barbecued the brawler on the spot was it not for the Reflect spell Zell had cast on himself. The spell rebounded on the Sphinxaur and while it roared in totally justified pain Zell decided to make its life that bit more unbearable with a flurry of punches and kicks. Coming from a martial artist of Zell's stature it was nothing to be sniffed at. The Sphinxaur recovered eventually and knocked Zell back with a clawed foot and a Blizzaga spell that knocked Zell further back and more importantly, broke his Reflect spell.

"Okay, bored now." Zell chirped as he grabbed a long iron candleholder from the foot of the stair. He stubbed the candles out before ripping the candle stumps loose and charging up the staircase towards the monster. He drew back the candleholder and smashed the beast in the face with it several times before dancing nimbly out of range of yet another Firaga. Zell could guess what was going to happen next and he decided to act accordingly. He backed off before launching the candleholder heavenwards like a javelin with a might roar of effort. It severed the fixing of the cast iron chandelier directly above the beast. It hung in space for a second before dropping like stone onto the Sphinxaur who cast a Thundaga spell at the exact same time. The spell coursed through the chandelier with a deafening crackling and showers of sparks. Then Sphinxaur collapsed with one last mournful howl, electrocuted by its own spell. Zell walked slowly towards it.

"Shocking." He observed.

* * *

Mika heaved the hatch to the cavernous wine cellar open and stuck his head through to look for the Tri-Point. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary which wasn't a good sign as far as he was concerned. The others had recalled Tri-Points great love for surprise attacks and it Mika couldn't see it the surprise attack in question was likely to end quickly and violently. Mika pulled out a curved short sword he'd "borrowed" from the Balamb Garden armoury an checked his belt kit that was full of several different types of grenade and a number of Dante's homemade fire bombs. Mika jumped through the trap door onto a balcony overlooking the wine cellar and heaved the trapdoor shut. He turned around and froze. The Tri-Point was hovering less than ten metres away on the balcony. With a weird sort of metallic cry it barrelled towards him at Mach 1.

"Oh sh…" Was all Mika managed to utter before it slammed into him. He flew across the wine cellar, crashed through a shelving unit holding several bottles of wine before he hit the floor like a skydiver missing a parachute. He heaved himself his feet just in time to see several brilliant blue lightning bolts coming at him as part of the Tri-Point's Mega Spark ability. Mika was blown off his feet and through the air, his limbs jerking spasmodically as the current coursed through him. He got back to his feet wincing, just in time to dodge two enormous wine barrels that his adversary had somehow managed to launch towards him. They flew past, missing him by a hair and shattered in a huge dark red tsunami. Mika spun and faced his hovering foe off with a grim smile.

"Not that I care personally," He observed. "But you just wasted a lot of robust, full bodied Merlot!"

The Tri-Point opted to respond by dive bombing him but Mika dodged and slashed the Tri-Point as it rushed past. The beast returned fire with another Mega-Spark but Mika was ready and he dodged the attack before rummaging through his belt kit and pulling out a magazine for his M16. He sheathed his sword and unslung his rifle. He loaded the magazine and flipped the safety catch to fully automatic fire. He sighted on a huge barrel near the roof that was marked as containing brandy. Mika knew that brandy, like other strong alcoholic drinks was highly flammable and he'd just loaded his rifle with incendiary rounds. He squeezed the trigger and the barrel erupted in a firestorm. While the Tri-Pont was distracted Mika pulled another item from within his belt kit. He hurled the grenade towards the largest barrels in the room and smiled grimly as it latched itself onto one. There was a second of dead silence and then the grenade exploded, launching nearly every barrel to the extremities of the room. One struck the Tri-Point a glancing blow and knocked the Tri-Point to the floor where it was pinned by two larger ones. Mika walked slowly towards the downed monster and observed its fruitless attempts to free itself.

"Oh dear," He chuckled softly. "Quite a pickle you've gotten yourself into. If I could make it better I would, but I can't. I tell you what though. I'm perfectly capable of handing out mercy killings." He popped the pin on another grenade and placed it gently on the floor next to the Tri-Point before vacating the wine cellar through the trapdoor. As he closed and locked it, the grenade went off. Mika grimaced and immediately resolved not to tell Dante about what had just happened. He wasn't sure his brother could cope with the destruction of that amount of alcohol. Mika allowed himself a small smile as he imagined Dante's reaction. Then he reverted to his favourite past time; worrying about Rinoa and how she was dealing with the Trauma.

* * *

Rinoa stepped into the art gallery and faced the Trauma off. It never got a chance to attack her. Rinoa's sorceress powers immediately came to the fore as she created stalactites on the ceiling and stalagmites on the floor. Then she compressed the room and impaled the Trauma on the rock spears, not once but dozens of times.

* * *

Irvine and Quistis stopped outside the door to the floodgate room but before Quistis could use her vampire strength to simply kick the door in Irvine pumped the Exeter and shot the lock off before holding the door open for Quistis, ever the gentleman. While Quistis headed for the door behind which the Gargantua was waiting Irvine crossed to a suit of armour and relieved it of it's battleaxe before walking purposefully towards the door to the dungeon. Then he drew back the axe and hacked a large chunk out of the door and peering through.

"Here's Irvy!" He quickly sidestepped when the Red Giants sword punched through the door, reducing it to splinters in the process. Irvine deftly hopped through and ducked the giant's second swing before pumping the Exeter and firing two shots in from close range. It bellowed and Irvine saw instead of weakening it he had made it extremely angry. He rolled between its legs and opted to try Flame Shot next. He fired as it turned towards him. One bounced ineffectively off its armour, the other set light to the rags of the skeleton chained to the wall. The Red Giant kicked the remains at Irvine who dived out the way as they shattered against the wall where he'd been a second earlier. Irvine grunted and grabbing his hat he put it back on and snapped two more shells in and fired at the Red Giant. The Demolition Ammo was certainly effective, punching two giant holes in the armour. Irvine avoided another wide swing.

"I'll bet that's upsetting." He said sardonically. The Red Giant was faster this time and it grabbed him. It started to squeeze when Irvine reloaded and shot it twice in the face. The Dark Ammo blinded and poisoned it so needless to say it dropped him. Irvine landed badly but ignored the pain in his leg as he opted to shoot it repeatedly with any ammo he thought of. It crashed over with a sound of grinding metal as Irvine pulverised it with Pulse Ammo. It lashed out and punched Irvine viciously in the ribs. Irvine flew backwards before impacting with the wall. Dimly, feeling as if his ribs had been caved in he got back to his feet. The Red Giant was tottering around unsteadily, its armour pockmarked with his efforts. Irvine smiled grimly and reloaded with Armour Piercing Ammo. He fired twice, the bullets passing through the armour as if it wasn't there. The Red Giant crashed over backwards. Then he tossed the Exeter aside and pulled out a .44 Magnum revolver. He advanced on the downed monster and levelled the gun at its face.

"And now, big fellow you have to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky?" The sharpshooter grinned manically. "Well do you, punk?"

* * *

Selphie stepped up to the door behind which the hovering crystalline hell spawn she knew as the Krysta was waiting on the terrace. Ordinarily, someone as gung-ho as Selphie would simply charge through the door all guns blazing. Selphie however had a better idea in mind. She inched the door open before utilising her new favourite spell; the Exploding Sheep. The sheep bleated happily before trotting dutifully through the door that Selphie slammed closed behind it. She waited for the explosion and then she charged through the door all guns blazing. The scorched looking and blackened Krysta was still recovering from the explosion when Selphie opted to cast Meltdown on it to add to its problems. It grabbed at her but she dodged and retaliated with a powerful blow from the Strange Vision. The Krysta screeched and cast a Flare spell. Selphie however skipped nimbly out of range and attacked again. The Krysta wobbled as the Strange Vision impacted solidly with its armour. It whirled towards Selphie who realised that this blow hadn't damaged it as much as it had made it extremely angry. Selphie dodged before leaping over the terrace and into the courtyard below. The Krysta looked a tad lost for a moment before it whirled around and caught sight of her.

"Oi you!" Selphie called up to it. "Yes you! Come on then."

The Krysta obliged and dropped towards Selphie like a stone. It drew back a hand and backhanded the diminutive SeeD launching her across the courtyard. Selphie swore extensively but leapt back to her feet ready to continue the battle. The Krysta was hovering several metres away. Selphie couldn't be sure but she suspected her earlier assault had rattled it, making it a lot less sure of itself. It was clearly waiting for her to make the first move and Selphie smiled viciously as she obliged. First she cast Flare, then Holy and then she followed that up with the explosion of emerald green fire that was Ultima. The Krysta however had a few tricks up its sleeves and it responded with its own Ultima spell that sent Selphie cart wheeling across the courtyard. Selphie groaned as she hit the wall.

"That was unpleasant." She muttered to herself as she climbed back to her feet and formulated a brand new plan. Her magic was clearly not working so Selphie decided something else was in order. She tossed the Strange Vision aside and reached into the rucksack she'd dubbed her "bag of tricks" and pulled out one of her very favourite toys, a 66 anti-tank rocket launcher. Known as a "fire and forget" single shot launcher it was SeeD's weapon of choice for punching a hole in the enemy vehicle brigade. Selphie rested it on her shoulder and aimed through the pop-up sights. She smiled grimly as she pushed the fire button. The resultant explosion shook Ultimecia Castle to its foundations.

"Wow," Selphie remarked as she toe poked the semi-melted remains of the Krysta. "What a bang."

* * *

Quistis had easily demolished the first stage of the Gargantua fight, by simply casting Triple on herself and honouring the Vysage, Lefty and Righty with a Holy spell apiece. The Gargantua itself however was not quite as easy to deal with. So far Quistis had managed to evade all the status affecting shenanigans it was getting up to, thanks primarily to her vampire speed but it couldn't last for ever. She'd already taken a pummelling from its muscle bound arms and had no desire to repeat the experience. It wasn't all one way as the Gargantua's face and torso bore several gashes from Quistis' whip.

The Gargantua advanced towards Quistis and grabbed at her, trying to bring out the fearsome Counter-Twist ability that had nearly twisted Zell apart the last time they'd been here. Quistis dodged the attack and brought her potent Blue Magic to bear. First she went with Homing Laser that staggered the beast and then she followed up with the enormously powerful Ray Bomb, better known as the primary armament of the dreaded X-ATMO92 Galbadian army war machine, better known as the "Black Widow". Needless to say, the Gargantua didn't like this much and it bellowed in pain before throwing a flurry of punches at Quistis, each easily powerful enough to orbit a full sized Hexadragon. Quistis dodged and closed her eyes, focusing her mind.

The first indicator of what was coming the Gargantua's way was the air temperature that dropped like a stone. With seconds the walls and floor were covered by ice and after a few seconds a very large icicle shot up from the floor. Encased in the icicle was a beautiful blond woman and every inch of her exposed skin was either pale blue or snow white. The pale blue eyes of the Guardian Force Shiva opened and the icicle disintegrated. Shiva raised her arms over her head and then directed a massive ball of frigid energy towards the Gargantua. It bellowed again.

"How'd you like that big guy?" Quistis yelled jubilantly. "I tell you what, why don't I do the decent thing and warm you up?"

Before Quistis could use her Blue Magic the Gargantua lumbered forwards with improbable speed and punched Quistis. The SeeD Commander and vampire was thrown off her feet and sent cart wheeling through the air until her progress was halted by the solid stone blocks of the wall. Stunned and barely conscious Quistis slumped at the foot at the wall. She could see the Gargantua coming towards her, slowly. It was taking it's time. The beast knew as did Quistis it would take a miracle to get her out of this. The Gargantua stopped just in front of Quistis and drew back a fist. Quistis summoned up the last vestiges of strength in her crippled body and decided to go for the grand effect. When it came to Blue Magic, there was one spell that was so potent that very few Blue Mages knew of its existence, and even fewer could invoke it. Fortunately Quistis fell into both categories.

"Where I c...come from the c…c…condemned is allowed a few last w…words." She gritted out. "And these are mine…Shockwave Pulsar."

Several seconds later Quistis chuckled painfully as the scorched remains of the Gargantua hit the floor. Usually she would've used a potion in order to get herself going again but as a vampire, she was technically undead so any medicine would finish her off altogether. Instead she pulled a flask of blood out of her belt kit and gulped it down hungrily.

"Thank God for AB positive." She muttered as he pulled herself painfully to her feet and limped out of the room.

* * *

Dante was cheerfully whistling "Baba O' Riley" by the Who as he sauntered casually along the corridor towards the door to the Treasure Vault. Dante paused slightly and wrenched a torch bracket from a wall as he approached the door. He tried the handle and was unsurprised to find it locked. It was a Treasure Vault after all. Dante backed up to the opposite wall before charging forwards and delivering an explosive two footed kick to the door. The aged lock shattered and the door swung open. Dante smiled and wandered into the room. He raised the torch, illuminating the whole room.

There were four caskets next to the far wall. According to Rinoa they all had to be opened for the Catoblepas to appear. Dante snorted. He really hated this sort of busywork so he decided that opening the caskets manually was not the approach he should use. He opened a pouch on his belt kit and started pulling out sticks of dynamite. He placed them by the locks on each casket and then lit the fuses before dashing out of the room and slamming the door. There was an enormous explosion followed by a deafening roar. Dante loaded a magazine into his AK, and a grenade into the grenade launcher.

"Don't ask me why," He said as he wandered into the room and faced the Catoblepas off. "But I have a funny feeling I'm going to enjoy this."

The Catoblepas responded, and its enormous spiked tail fell towards Dante like a tree trunk. Dante jumped out of the way and opened fire, riddling the Catoblepas' side with hot lead. It roared deafeningly and spun towards Dante and started pawing the ground. Dante held his ground, painfully aware of what was about to happen. He was immediately proved right as the Catoblepas thundered towards him, tusks pointed at him. Dante darted forwards and ducked under the tusks before leaping onto the Catoblepas' face. Then in lieu of any better options he started to beat the monsters forehead with the butt of his rifle. The Catoblepas immediately went berserk and started thrashing like a monster possessed. Dante held on but eventually the beast managed to throw Dante off. He landed among the ruins of one of the caskets and while he was stunned the Catoblepas attacked, its expansive jaws closing around his left ankle.

"Ow!" Dante exclaimed. "Bloody hell!"

If Dante had been human, it would've ripped his leg off in two shakes of a lamb's tail but vampires were slightly more robust. The Catoblepas began shaking it's head violently, bashing Dante repeatedly off the floor and causing the vampire extreme pain. Dante was screaming blue bloody murder but he was still working on killing this beast so even while his foot was trapped in its mouth he managed to twist around, bring his gun up and open fire. The Catoblepas roared as the lead ripped into it and Dante freed his leg before hopping back to his feet and reloading while he kept a wary eye on the beast. Dante pulled out a stick of dynamite and started singing to the tune of "Ten Green Bottles."

"Ten sticks of dynamite sitting on a wall

Ten sticks of dynamite sitting on a wall

And if one stick of dynamite should accidentally fall

No more dynamite, no more fucking wall."

With that Dante lit the fuse on the dynamite and tossed it towards the Catoblepas. More by luck than design the dynamite went straight into the beast's mouth. Dante grimaced.

"That can't taste good." After a couple of seconds the dynamite exploded and blasted the Catoblepas into oblivion. Dante wrinkled his nose as a great deal of pulverised monster hit him. Then he smiled. "Now that was fun!"

* * *

Seifer drew the Hyperion, tested the edge with his finger and then slammed a magazine into the base of the handgrip. Then Seifer took a deep breath to steady his nerves before leaping off the topmost platform of the bell tower and landing on the bell itself. Then, as the bell swayed away from the starting position Seifer leapt to the other side of the bell tower. He knew stealth wouldn't work against the Tiamat so he barged a small steel door open and wandered out onto the outside of the bell tower. The Tiamat was nowhere to be seen but Seifer was clever enough to know that it could be anywhere. He sighed and raised the Hyperion.

"Okey-dokey." He chirped before raising his voice. "I've faced a lot worse than you! Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!"

Seifer spun around as a deafening screech filled the air. The saw the Tiamat coming straight for him, gouts of black flame expelling them selves from its mouth. Seifer suspected it wasn't the fire he had to worry about for now. Teeth and talons would be sufficient for the job it had in mind. Seifer dropped to the floor and rolled under the attacking dragon, feeling the rush of air as it missed him by inches. As he dropped he lunged upwards with the Hyperion and caught the Tiamat's ankle. The blow wasn't substantial enough to sever the foot but it certainly gave the Tiamat a gash to think about. He came up again holding the Hyperion defensively, keeping a wary eye on the Tiamat.

The Tiamat performed an aerial somersault and descended towards Seifer with its teeth bared. Seifer held his ground and gave the handgrip of his Glock 18 automatic pistol a reassuring squeeze. The dragon roared and spat a jet of flame at Seifer who ducked under it and wrenched his gun out. He raised it and opened fire, emptying the entire magazine into the oncoming dragon. The Tiamat screeched in totally justified agony and it careered sideways and smashed straight through the clock face and into the bell tower properly. Seifer raised an eyebrow as he reloaded calmly. Maybe bullets were considerably more effective than he'd anticipated. The Tiamat crashed out of the hole it'd created and rose once more into the air. A veritable tsunami of black fire came towards Seifer who reacted quickly enough to cast Shell on himself, but not quickly enough to dodge the attack. Seifer tensed. There was nothing he could do but accept the attack would hurt and hope that the Shell spell was powerful enough to stop him being turned into a human shish kebab.

The Shell spell did save his life but there wasn't a lot in it. Seifer was lifted off his feet and blasted through the air. He hit the ground and in just another factor calculated to make his life worse he skidded over the edge of the bell tower. Fortunately he was able to seize the edge and hold on with one hand while he slapped out smouldering patches on his clothes with the other. The Tiamat screeched what was probably its equivalent of a victory cry at the heavens but Seifer wasn't finished yet. He clambered back onto the ledge and faced the dragon once more. Firing a shot in the air to get its attention he grinned crookedly.

"So what else have you got?" He enquired leaning on the Hyperion.

Enraged by his survival, the Tiamat rocked towards Seifer at Mach 1, but angry it may have been Seifer was much, much angrier. The Tiamat roared, ready to tear Seifer limb from limb but the roar of anger quickly turned into a screech of pain as Seifer hurled the Hyperion towards the oncoming target. The blade spun through the air and immediately severed the left wing at its base. The sudden imbalance sent the Tiamat lurching uncontrollably sideways and crash landing on top of the bell tower. Seifer raised his gun and emptied a second magazine into the dragon with screeched in pain. He rushed over to the severed wing and scooped up the Hyperion, well aware that the Tiamat was shaping up to hit him with another stream of fire. Seifer put paid to that idea by spinning and beheading to Tiamat with one powerful swing. The rolled to a halt at Seifer's feet. He grinned and crossing to a semi demolished wall used the Hyperion to free a two metre section of rebar before impaling the Tiamat's head on the makeshift spear. Then he fixed the rebar to the edge of the bell tower. He sat next to the headless carcass and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I don't know about your feeling big guy," He said after a mouthful. "But to me, a fight like that is good for the conscience."

* * *

**Author Commentary: I suck, I know. Nothing can excuse how long this chapter took but it is one of the longer ones and it went through several incarnations. I was also suffering with some sort of eye infection that severely hampered my writing ability but I digress. I chose Ultimecia Castle as the venue for the first of the trials for the simple reason that it is my mind the most difficult part of the game (getting enough Malboro tentacles for Doomtrain, Quistis' ultimate weapon and Bad Breath notwithstanding) and how you're supposed to figure the entire castle out without a strategy guide is beyond me. I enjoyed writing the various fights but my favourite moment was Selphie using the Exploding Sheep against the Krysta. There were a couple of references to **_**The Shining **_**and **_**Dirty Harry **_**that are very hard to find. You may have noticed that Rinoa's fight was not as long as the others. That was deliberate. I wanted to show that Rinoa's Sorceress powers are almost limitless. The girl has the power of a Goddess and she ain't done just yet. In the next chapter the trials will continue and Dante's ulterior motives will come to light. You can rest assured it isn't going to be subtle it will involve a lot of large scale wanton destruction, mainly of people and property. Tell me who your favourite boss in Ultimecia's Castle is. My personal favourite is the Red Giant while I utterly hate the Gargantua. Please leave a review, I implore you. I must also thank Dee, Bebedora, geelouxo and MissPhoenix18 for their incredible support. Thank you all so, so much.**

**~Ally Todd **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three: Continuation**

A couple of days later, the eight members of the team were sitting in the Secret Area of the Training Centre and waiting for Swift to show up and tell them what was coming next.

"Go on then," Seifer said, never being one for patience. "What scares you Quistis?"

"The self-destructive nature of the human condition." Quistis said dully, staring into her cup of blood.

"You're just taking the piss now." Irvine said decisively, though he was easily smart enough to not point out that Quistis no longer had to worry about the "self-destructive nature of the human condition".

"What about you Irvine?"

"Castration." The sharpshooter said simply to noises of assent from Mika, Zell and Dante.

"There's no argument there." Seifer agreed before looking to Zell. "What about you Zell?"

"There's only one thing guaranteed to put the shits up me." Zell answered. "A penalty shootout."

"Figures." Seifer muttered under his breath. "Selphie."

"Watching a penalty shootout…" Selphie smiled mischievously. "With Zell."

"What about you then Seifer?" Rinoa asked as she rested her head in Mika's lap and allowed him to play with her hair. "What scares the big bad Seifer Almasy?"

"Spiders," Seifer said immediately. "And women. And spider women."

"I want to know what scares Dante." Irvine spoke up darting a hostile glance at the vampire who was resting against the tree with his eyes closed. He simply honoured Irvine with an obscene hand gesture.

"Piss off Irvine," Seifer said dismissively. "Nothing scares Dante."

"I don't know about that." Dante grunted. "In spite of my willingness to face him, Alexander Obsidian scares the shit out of me. Then there's the little things that make your hairs stand on end, and keep you up in the middle of the night."

"What like Zell?" Irvine muttered.

"No there is one thing I'll remember until the day I die." Dante opened his eyes and looked around. "You know I was in the Dollet Special Forces? Well we were due to fly out to the Dingo Desert to mop up bandits out there and me and this guy called Jamie Fowler decided to go and get a tattoo done to commemorate our first trip into the desert."

"I remember you introducing me to Jamie." Mika said. "He was a stocky hard case with a broken nose and a glass eye."

"That's him." Dante nodded. "Good looking fellow, big hit with the ladies. So we had a few drinks, or more accurately we had a lot of drinks and then we headed to the tattoo parlour. I got a desert rat done on my shoulder but Jamie, being Jamie wanted something with a bit more meaning. Being a bit of a believer, he said that his soul still belonged to God, but his flesh was well beyond redemption and it was up to Satan to save his skin. So he went and got this great laughing devil tattooed right on his arse."

Nearly everyone laughed at this but they stopped quickly when the saw the look on Dante's face.

"So a few days later we were on a foot patrol in the desert when Jamie, poor fucker, triggered an anti-tank mine." Dante shrugged. "We all saw it happen, he was on point. There was this blinding white flash and a deafening crack and by the time we'd picked ourselves up off the deck Jamie was…he was gone. Just bits and pieces, and a huge red circle a hundred metres wide. I can tell you one thing. It really puts things in perspective when you've got to pick what's left of your mate with a shovel and put him in a bin bag. The bit that really screws with your mind is when you find a bit you recognise. A bit of ear, or nose. A toe. A tooth. The bit that _really _fucked us up that day was when one of us found a bit of Jamie with a tattoo on it. Everything else was burnt to a crisp, or all mashed and pulped up. Not this bit. This bit was perfect. There was Old Nick, chortling his arse off at us."

He paused briefly and in spite of themselves, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine found themselves feeling sorry for him.

"So you could say Jamie was right." Dante continued. "That Satan did indeed save his skin, just not all of it. Or you could say Jamie was just unlucky. Either way it taught me to keep a very open mind." He looked around and no one was looking unaffected by the story. "Boom, boom. Anyway, to Jamie Fowler." He raised his mug and drank, followed by everyone else.

"So this bloke walks into a bar with a dog under his arm." Zell spoke up, breaking the tense silence. "He sets it down on the bar and the goes and sits down. The bartenders confused and he turns to the dog and to his surprise…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would be a good rib tickler," Swift cut Zell off as he arrived "But we have work to do. First off let me congratulate you on your formidable performance in Ultimecia's Castle. Especially Rinoa. You were all inspired."

"Get to the point Swift." Dante grunted.

"Okay the next trial doesn't require all of you." Swift said. "We just need someone small and quick and someone who can handle themselves should things get out of hand."

"I don't want to speak for anyone else." Rinoa spoke up. "But I think this sounds like a job for Selphie and Dante."

"I've got no problem with that." Selphie said while Dante nodded. "So what do we have to do?"

"I'm afraid you have to acquire the egg of a Manticore." Swift said. "If you're thinking that doesn't sound too bad you should think again. If it was as easy as making an omelette everyone would do it. You've got to steal the egg from the nest of the Manticore, and the Manticore will not be happy about it."

"Manticore?" Dante spoke up contemplatively. "I've heard of those. Are they local?"

"You won't them in this dimension." Swift said. "I'm afraid you'll have to go to an alternate dimension. Don't worry Dante, you're not about to get a one way back to Quor-Toth. I'll keep you two right."

"Hold on a second." Irvine stood up and confronted Dante. "I'm warning you right now, if Selphie get's a scratch I'll drive a redwood through your chest. I'll personally insure you wish you were never born. Do you understand?"

"Drop it the pair of you!" Selphie snapped before Dante could reply. "Irvine, I can look after myself and if we're going to survive this we all need to trust each other."

"Let's get this over with." Dante said before looking to Swift. "Whip our your hocus-pocus Swift."

Within seconds Swift had conjured some sort of vortex in mid air. He disappeared into it while Selphie readied the Strange Vision and Dante pulled a single edged battleaxe from a bag and readied it. Then he followed Selphie into the vortex. The world instantly went dark and they were spat out in what looked like a Industrial Revolution city. Swift was crouched nearby. Dante and Selphie crouched next to him.

"Okay, your average Manticore will hide out in sewers or catacombs." He informed them before nodding a circular drain cover. "You'll enter the sewers that way and then head east. After roughly a mile you'll come to a tunnel branching off downwards to the left. The Manticore should be down there. I'll be waiting here for you to bring the egg. Good luck."

"Okay," Dante said to Selphie as they reached the tunnel Swift had described. "Look you'd better let me snatch this egg thing on my own. No sense in two of us risking our necks."

"No way." Selphie shook her head vehemently. "I'm coming."

"No you are not." Dante retorted firmly. "I've got no idea what's down there and if you get hurt Irvine will come after me, and I don't generally enjoy killing humans."

"You need me Dante." Selphie reasoned. "Someone's got to get the egg while you distract the Manticore. Now come on." She pushed past Dante and headed into the tunnel. Dante sighed in annoyance and followed.

The tunnel ran at a steep incline for about half a mile but it eventually opened into what looked like a natural cavern. Dante immediately readied his axe, as directly across from them was the Manticore. The Manticore had the body of a lion, although it was about the size of an elephant. It had a vaguely human head and the tail of a scorpion. Several beach ball sized bluish-purple eggs were lying behind the beast. Fortunately, judging by the deep breathing the Manticore was asleep.

"Doesn't look too bad." Selphie said her voice slightly higher than usual.

"Wake until it wakes up." Dante cautioned her. "That's usually when the bad starts."

"I can't get to eggs unless it moves." Selphie murmured quietly. "No way in hell."

"I'll make it move." Dante assured her as he raised his axe with a bloodthirsty gleam in his eye. "You just be ready." Before Selphie could stop him Dante strode confidently towards the Manticore. "Hey Manticore! Head's up!"

The Manticore awoke and immediately struck at Dante with it's tail who easily parried the blow and swung at the beast's head, howling like a wolf to distract it from Selphie who was skirting the cavern in order to get at the eggs. Dante dodged the tail once again and smashed the Manticore in the face with the flat of his axe. The beast roared and struck at Dante, batting him aside. Then the Manticore spun around to face Selphie. Selphie was out of range of the claws, tail and teeth but the Manticore was not limited to close quarters combat. A poison dart flew towards Selphie, from the tail. She dived flat and the dart struck the wall. As Selphie got back to her feet the Manticore charged. It suddenly came to halt mainly because Dante had grabbed it's tail.

"Oi you!" He yelled belligerently. "Get away from her!"

The Manticore responded by flailing it's tail violently and throwing Dante across the cavern. His axe flew out of his hand but the brief respite had been enough for Selphie to grab one of the eggs and dash for the entrance tunnel.

"Dante come on!" Selphie yelled at the vampire who was looking to face the monster off with his bare hands. He rolled under the tail and dashed after Selphie but as they were heading up the tunnel Selphie lost her grip on the egg and dropped it. It cracked open and Selphie immediately turned back. Dante grabbed her.

"Leave it Selphie!" Dante panted.

"I am not familiar with failure!" Selphie argued back.

"It's too dangerous and I haven't…" Selphie broke free of Dante's grip and dived back into the cavern while the Manticore roared with vindictive fury. "…got a weapon!"

Selphie sprinted around the cave, dodging the poison darts being launched her way. She got within feet of the eggs but found herself literally face to face with the monster. Before it could attack her a rock flew in and caught the Manticore on the side of the head. Selphie and the Manticore both looked round to see Dante picking up another rock.

"Get away from her!" He roared before launching the rock, getting the Manticore in the ribs. The Manticore bellowed in pain before battling Selphie away from the eggs and charging at Dante. Dante stood his ground and the Manticore's tail came towards him, stinging his repeatedly on the shoulders and arms. Dante laughed. "You can't kill someone who's already dead." Then he caught the Manticore by the ears and head butted it hard in the face. Selphie's mouth fell open as Dante repeated the movement. The Manticore roared furiously and knocked Dante aside but he came right back to the attack, leaping onto it's back and ignoring the stabbing pain as it kept stinging him. The venom however was designed to kill living things and it had pretty much no effect on a vampire.

Selphie however had not been idle and while Dante tangled with the Manticore she dived towards the eggs and seized one before heading for the entrance. The Manticore finally succeeded in dislodging Dante from it's back and had clearly got wise to Dante's resistance to the venom. It immediately came at him and sank it's teeth into his side. Dante howled in agony.

"Dante!" Selphie yelled, cradling the egg. "I've got the egg! Come on."

Dante punched the Manticore savagely in the side of the head. It's jaws loosened and Dante rolled aside and kicked the Manticore before dashing after Selphie, his hand cupping the wound in his side.

"Now I've got another reason to kill Swift." He growled.

"Sorry." Selphie murmured as she supported him up the tunnel and away from a royally pissed off Manticore.

"Did you get the egg?" Dante asked to which Selphie nodded, indicating the item in her other arm. "Don't be sorry then."

* * *

"Good job," Swift said as he, Selphie and Dante returned to the Secret Area. Dante sat down heavily and pulled off his shirt, using it to stem the blood flow from his side. "Your combat against the Manticore was very impressive indeed."

"We aim to please." Selphie said coldly. "So what's the next trial about, and what does it involve?"

"I think we've done enough regarding the trials for now." Swift grunted. "As a gesture of goodwill and as a reward for handling the trials thus far so well I'm going to give you some time off, for the festive season. Enjoy Christmas and New Year. The trials will recommence on the second of January." With yet another wink Swift vanished.

"Well I think we should make the most of it." Irvine said. "Let's just have some fun and enjoy ourselves. What say you?"

"The man speaks the truth." Rinoa nodded before standing up and offering her hand to Mika. "Come on Mika. Irvine's got a point. We should enjoy Christmas and New Year while we can. After all, judging by what we've heard about the infamous Old Ones we're going to need a couple of laughs before long."

"Fair enough." Mika sighed as Zell, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie left the Secret Area. Before Mika and Rinoa could follow Dante stopped them.

"Mika I'd like a word with you." He said, standing up and tossing his bloodstained shirt aside. His gaze switched to Rinoa. "Alone, please Rinoa."

"I'll find you later." Rinoa said to Mika before kissing him on the cheek and following the others.

"You do know that it's unlikely we'll survive a fight against the Old Ones." Dante said standing up. "That's why I'm going to use this respite that Swift has granted us to finish some unfinished business."

"You want to kill him before the Old Ones come." Mika guessed shrewdly.

"We need Swift for now, and if we beat the Old Ones I will have my revenge on him." Dante corrected. "However, if I have a choice of who to kill between Swift and Alexander I'll choose Alexander every time."

"Dante think." Mika cried exasperatedly. "You can't kill Alexander, and even if you do manage it, Swift and the other siblings will rip your guts out in retaliation."

"I've been going after Alexander in the wrong way." Dante admitted. "What I have to do is lure him into a death trap. "But how to do that? That's the question. I have to provoke him."

"Oh yes and baiting an ancient vampire who could tear your head off in a nanosecond is always a clever thing to do." Mika grunted.

"Anger is a powerful fuel true enough," Dante nodded. "But it does frequently involve letting the anger run away with you, and you end up making mistakes. Alexander might make a mistake and if we can capitalise on it, we might be able gain the upper hand."

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Mika held up his hands. "What do you mean; we? I'm not joining you on your crazy kamikaze mission. Alexander has done nothing to me."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean he won't." Dante replied. "He also removed Squall's soul and caused Rinoa no end of heart ache. If you cared at all about her you'd want revenge for that."

"What are you suggesting?" Mika relented.

"We have to provoke Alexander and lure him to a location where we can take him down." Dante said. "And I have a pretty good idea of how we're going to do that." Dante held up the item he'd pick pocketed from Rinoa; the Tooth of Light. "You know what this does Mika. This is the ultimate weapon that can kill a member of the Obsidian family."

"Please tell me you're not thinking of doing what I think you are." Mika attempted a smile, but simply looked as if he had lockjaw.

"Why not?" Dante argued. "This plan hinges on pissing of Alexander, and how better to do that than to kill one of his precious siblings."

"Any idea who's in the frame?" Mika asked in spite of the fact he considered this plan borderline suicide.

"Well I'd sooner not kill Alice, because I've got to get my ya-yas somehow." Dante said contemplatively. "Swift doesn't trust me, and we do need him. Gaston would be ideal but after what happened at the ball he's bound to be on guard around me. That leaves Adrian, who is coincidentally the most passive aggressive member of the family."

"Okay here's my problem with this, and I use the term loosely, plan." Mika held up two fingers as if to frame what he was saying. "Let's say you succeed in killing Adrian, what if one of the other siblings finds you before Alexander does? You're climbing into bed with Alice on a nightly basis, remember?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Dante snorted dismissively. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to kill Alexander, but I seriously doubt I can do it alone."

"Have you thought this through?" Mika sighed. "Are you aware of how many things can go wrong?"

"At this point I'll take any plan." Dante growled. "But I don't think I can do it alone. I need you to trust that I can do this and I'll need you to help me with the killing part."

"If you kill Adrian do you seriously think you'll be able to hide it from Alice for any length of time?" Mika asked. "I doubt she'll be dancing a jig if you kill one of her brothers to lure another into a death trap?"

"I'll deal with Alice." Dante bit off. "The worst she can do is torture me to death, but that's a price I'm willing to pay, especially if I still have to Tooth of Light in my possession."

"You don't care about her at all, do you?" Mika observed.

"In a weird, pretty twisted way I do care about her." Dante shook his head. "But for my entire life my lust for vengeance has overruled everything else. Killing Alexander and Swift was never just about me. I have to kill them for the world's sake in general. They need to die, so are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

Later that night Mika was lying in bed next to Rinoa with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He knew only too well that plans Dante had a hand in seldom went according to plan and that they possessed an alarming tendency to go badly wrong and create simply biblical amounts of collateral damage. Best of all Mika was invariably stuck with the clean-up and damage limitation jobs. Yet here Mika was, committing you yet another phase of Dante's "make the Obsidian family very dead" mission. Mika privately compared this to wiring a plug while wearing boxing gloves: It would end in tears.

"What are you think about?" Rinoa asked Mika as she wrapped an arm around his chest and snuggled up closer to him.

"My savage of a brother and his habit of concocting hair brained schemes that self-destruct with disquieting regularity." Mika sighed theatrically. "Do you reckon he'll ever stop fighting against the world?"

"You know, when I first met Dante I wasn't sure what to make of him." Rinoa replied evenly. "There was something about the way he swaggered around with an almighty chip on his shoulder that rang alarm bells. He had this whole attitude, like the world owed him a favour but that aside he was an asset. Squall didn't like him much but the more I saw of Dante the more I came to admire him. He made Quistis happy for a time, but he's utterly committed to doing what he has to when it comes to the Obsidian family. Sure, I think Swift deserves a chance but if Dante happens to kill Alexander I won't shed any tears. Alexander deserves a slow painful death after what he did to Squall."

"I don't feel particularly inclined to disagree with that." Mika said before deciding to go for the lunge and get it over with. "What would you say if I told you that Dante and I were working on a new plan to kill Alexander?"

"I'd tell you not to do it because I'm afraid you'll get hurt." Rinoa replied with a smile. "But I know I couldn't change your mind so I think I'll go with another response altogether; can I help?"

"No you can't." Mika said instantly. "This is dangerous enough and I can't focus on the job if I have to worry about you."

"Mika," Rinoa said ominously. "Alexander removed Squall's soul and as far as I'm concerned he's responsible for Squall's death. He deserves punishment. The man tried his best to destroy my world piece by piece and I'm a Sorceress. Has it occurred to you that I might be helpful? Mika, I love you and you don't get to go into a fight on that level without me."

"Is there any point in arguing with you?" Mika asked mildly.

"I'm smart enough to know that you could probably talk me into sitting this one out." Rinoa sighed. "But please don't."

"You do know that if this goes wrong Alexander will probably kill all three of us and he certainly won't do it with kindness." Mika cautioned her. "Is getting revenge on Squall's behalf worth dying for?"

"I can't think of a better reason to die." Rinoa shrugged. "We're probably going to die fighting the Old Ones so it makes no difference. Now why don't you tell me about the plan you and Dante have."

"Basically we're going to kill Adrian Obsidian in order to bait Alexander into a death trap." Mika said simply.

"Okay and how do you think Swift, Gaston and Alice will take to you killing not one, but two of their brothers?" Rinoa exclaimed. "I don't think an apologetic fruit basket will appease them."

"Dante said that he'll take care of that, and the way I see it we don't have much of an option other than trusting that he knows what he's doing." Mika shrugged.

"Oh great comfort that." Rinoa snorted sarcastically. "This is Dante, and you know as well as I do that he pretty much always makes it up as he goes along."

"You clearly don't know my brother." Mika contradicted her. "He may act like he's a bit addle-brained and that he relies on sheer dumb luck to survive but believe me, he always has an agenda. He's always thinking ahead and he has a real gift for improvisation. You could argue that he's one of very few people who can actually pull it off, killing Alexander. He's the best in the world at what he does. Oh and just so we're clear, you tell anyone I said that I'll bite you."

"You can bite me any time." Rinoa smiled cheekily as she pecked Mika quickly on the lips. "Just don't draw blood."

* * *

**Author Commentary: I don't know why, but sometimes I quite enjoy giving Rinoa a naughty side. This chapter was as they go quite an easy one to write and it was mainly meant to set up Dante's latest salvo to fire at his mortal enemies. The anecdote about his friend Jamie Fowler was a paraphrased version of a similar anecdote in the very excellent British horror **_**Dog Soldiers**_**. If you enjoy a good action/horror and have a strong stomach I highly, highly recommend it. It's the best werewolf movie since **_**American Werewolf in London**_**. As for where I got the name Jamie Fowler from, he's a mate of mine and one hundred percent the first person I would think of tattooing a laughing devil on his arse. I put that in to show that even after everything Dante has done and after everything he's been through he still has a spark of humanity. In the next chapter Christmas will come (again) and we'll see Dante, Mika and Rinoa put there plan into action. Needless to say it won't go according to plan. Without saying to much, Alexander has friends in high places. One again thanks go out to my readers and reviewers especially Dee, Bebedora, MissPhoenix18 and geelouxo. Words cannot express how grateful I am for your on-going support.**

**~Ally Todd**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four: Christmas Eve**

Dante got over Mika bringing Rinoa into the plan with surprising speed and he was privately glad that Alexander would have someone else to aim at. He also made no secret of his belief that Rinoa's Sorceress powers would be an invaluable asset. Mika and Rinoa met with Dante in a secluded corner of the Quad to work out the finer details of the plan.

"Have you figured out how to contact Adrian and get him here?" Mika asked, jumping right in. "The way I heard it even his siblings don't how to find him at the best of times."

"I'm way ahead of you there, baby bro." Dante replied evenly. "You see, at the Garden Festival Adrian approached me and promptly blackmailed me. You see, he suspected that Swift was up to something and he wanted me to find out what. I've still got his mobile number, so I call him up and tell him that I've got information. I go on to explain that I can't divulge this information on the phone."

"Let me guess," Rinoa interjected. "You'll tell him that you'll only divulge this information as long as he comes alone to a time and place of your choosing."

"Two points to the Sorceress." Dante quipped, applauding dryly. "We lure Adrian in and kill him. He won't trust us but hopefully he won't realise that we're brave, or stupid enough to try and kill him."

"Any thoughts about who will do the actual killing?" Mika asked.

"Probably the person armed with the Tooth of Light." Dante admitted. "A stake would do the job, and I do happen to have several that I developed to penetrate the extra hard sternums of the Obsidian family. That said, there are no guarantees so I'd suggest going up, under the ribs as the best way."

"Don't you think we should bring some of the others into this." Rinoa asked hesitantly. "I know I'll feel safer if Irvine was covering us, or Seifer was ready to jump in at the slightest sign of trouble."

"No one else can know about the plan." Dante said firmly. "If it makes you feel any better you can carry a flamethrower, or maybe axe or sword. Come to think of it, decapitation of fire could kill him just as easily as a stake."

"What Dante is trying to say is that the more people who know about this plan, the more likely it'll go wrong." Mika clarified. "The only reason I told you at all was because I knew you'd keep bugging me until coughed. Well, that and the fact that you have just as much reason to hate Alexander as Dante does, and considerably more than I do."

"Okay so we know the general plan." Dante said before pulling out his phone and punching in Adrian's number. The ancient vampire picked up in the middle of the first ring.

"Hello Dante," Adrian said civilly. "I must say I'm surprised that you called. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about our arrangement."

"I'd hardly call it an arrangement." Dante replied cantankerously. "The word "arrangement" implies that I had a choice in the matter, but I digress. To business. I have some information on your brother Swift's movements and what he's been up to. You interested?"

"Of course I'm interested." Adrian said. "That was the whole point of our bargain. So tell me, what's the going rate on a wild goose chase?"

"I'm not talking about cheap, word-on-the-street prattle." Dante retorted. "This info is one hundred percent above-board. I'm talking about all your brother's dirty laundry, including lot of tid bits about what he's been up to for the last couple of months. Supply and demand."

"What do you want?"

"Merry bushels of cash," Dante replied smiling at Mika and Rinoa. "Years supply of blood, guaranteed protection and most of all, a promise that I'm not to be in anyway slain by your nutcase siblings."

"Done." Adrian said simply.

"Sorry, that's not close to good enough." Dante sniggered. "We need to do this face to face. The Balamb Bar and Grill, seven o' clock on Christmas Eve. Come alone." He hung up. "Now we've got his attention."

"Dante," Rinoa spoke up, worry clear on her face. "Are you absolutely sure this will work?"

"No I'm not." Dante admitted honestly. "This could very easily blow up in our faces. If it does, and by some miracle we survive, there will be one hell of a mess to clean up."

"I just don't think we should rock the boat with Swift until after the trials are over." Rinoa said. "I think we might need him."

"The Old Ones are coming and there's precisely jack we can do about it." Dante replied. "Believe me, the odds on us beating them are very long indeed and some weird tests aren't going to change that."

"Rinoa, we'd understand completely if you wanted to pull out." Mika said. "But please don't try to stop Dante going through with his hair brained scheme. It can't be done."

"I'm just nervous." Rinoa features hardened with fresh resolve. "I'm still in. if there's even the slightest chance we can kill Alexander then I'm with you all the way. I'm doing this for Squall. He drove me insane most of time but I loved him and no one deserves what happened to him."

"Welcome aboard Rinoa." Dante nodded. "You're very welcome. For one thing, Alexander will have one person extra to aim at, and when your would-be killers are two vampires and a Sorceress, his indecision could be his downfall."

* * *

Dante, Mika and Rinoa found their opportunities to discuss the plan painfully limited in the run up to Christmas as Selphie, through a number of methods including asking nicely, begging and blackmail had roped the trio into helping with the decorations.

"I swear when I move on I'm going somewhere that doesn't celebrate the yuletide pagan festival." Dante grumbled as he balanced precariously atop a particularly unstable ladder while he tried to attach a star to the top of the massive Christmas tree Zell and Irvine had felled earlier. He succeeded, right before Quistis mischievously kicked the legs of the ladder, taking it out from below him. Dante crashed to the floor with enough cursing to pain the entire Garden blue.

"Dante, I'd appreciate if you could watch your mouth with so many of the junior class men around." Edea said, trying to sound severe as she swept past, although the smile on her face pretty much gave her away. Before Dante could reply in typically foulmouthed fashion someone's hand covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who." A familiar voice trilled.

"Not today Nina." Dante grunted as he plucked the hand off and turned to face his wife. "I'm bored with you. You bore me so please do me, not to mention the world in general a big favour and vanish."

"Don't feel like it." Nina pouted as she stole a quick kiss on the lips. "Why don't you entertain me? Not to blow my own trumpet but I'm pretty sure you'd like it."

"Let me explain how remote the possibility of us ever having sex again is." Dante growled before nodding across the room at a certain blond girl who was hanging baubles. "That's my new girlfriend, Alice Obsidian. If you want to incur her wrath by hitting on me, I think you should know she's a self confessed jealous type. Then there's the pesky fact that she's an ancient vampire that could rip you to pieces and straighten her hair at the same time."

"Alice Obsidian?" Nina scoffed incredulously. "Come on Dante, you can do better than her."

"Maybe, but that puts you out of the running." Dante growled. "Now let me tell you this. I'd rather be eaten by a pack of rabid weasels than have sex with you. Get it into your thick skull. Nina and Dante? Never going to happen. Now sod off, I've got work to do."

"You won't be able to say no forever." Nina goaded him. "When the time comes I'll be waiting."

"Don't hold your lack of breath." Dante snarled between tightly clenched teeth as he glared at her. "Now are you going to do one, or am I going to have to remove you?"

"I think you're going to have to remove me." Nina replied. Before she knew what was happening Dante had pinned her to the wall with one arm. With his free hand he pressed a stake none too gently against her chest.

"I'm much older and stronger than you." He said his jaw tight with anger. "Let me tell you something Nina, if I had a good side I'd think about getting on it. I told you I wouldn't kill you because we're married but how many free passes did I really sign up for?"

"Put another record on Dante." Nina grinned confidently. "You and I both know you don't have it in you to kill me. You know you'd miss me."

"Do you really want to bet on that." Dante gave the stake a gentle push, breaking Nina's skin and he was satisfied to see her self assured grin slip. He chuckled slightly. "Good bye Nina."

While Nina stalked off, for once looking slightly shaken by Dante's latest rejection Alice sauntered over and kissed Dante on the neck and eyed the receding figure with deep distaste.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing important." Dante grinned, pecking Alice on the cheek. "Just call it some domestic disharmony."

"Do you want me to show her the error of her ways?" Alice asked. "I'm sure it could come up with something both shockingly original and meaningfully poetic. I do have some expertise in this area. Did I ever tell you that I'm the origin of the phrase "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"?"

"It might have come up once or twice." Dante nodded. "Don't worry about Nina. It's nothing I can't handle."

* * *

Christmas Eve came and Dante, Mika and Rinoa met in Dante's room for the final preparations. Dante opened his weapons chest and withdrew the Tooth of Light and two wooden stakes, their tips coated with metal for extra penetration. He hid one of the stakes inside his jacket before handing the other to Rinoa. He gave the Tooth of Light to Mika who jammed it through the back of his belt.

"If either of you get an opening then take it." Dante said evenly. "If you don't get him the first time you're unlikely to get a second chance."

"No problem." Rinoa said, taking the stake and after a moment of consideration sliding it up her sleeve. "A crossbow wouldn't go amiss."

"Take this." Dante picked out his largest crossbow and loaded an arrow before handing over a whole quiver. "This little toy is powered by compressed gas, giving it the ability to propel arrows faster and harder than most modern crossbows. Some of the arrows are explosive tipped. If Adrian is anything like his siblings, you're going to need it."

"Okay Admiral way to inspire the troops." Mika muttered under his breath.

"Well pardon me for speaking the truth." Dante grunted. "If this goes all according to plan it'll be a miracle. If either of you are getting cold feet now is the time to drop out."

"When I said I'd help you I meant it." Mika growled. "I may well be insane but, God help me, I stand by what I said. The world would be a much better place without Alexander Obsidian. Adrian is just collateral damage."

"I'm seeing this through." Rinoa said with as much determination she could muster. "No one fucks with Rinoa Julia Heartilly and gets away with it. This is for Squall, and for you Dante, given what he did to you."

Minutes later they were driving towards Balamb. Dante was driving his Aston Martin. He'd headed back to the rental place and instead of giving the car back coughed up the necessary one hundred and twenty thousand asking price. Mika was riding his motorcycle with Rinoa riding pillion. Dante's boot had been emptied of everything so they had somewhere to store Adrian's body.

When they reached the grill it was ten to seven. Dante looked around and gently sniffed the air. He couldn't catch Adrian's scent and guessed the Adrian's late coming was his way of showing Dante his time was valuable. Dante sighed and signalled to Rinoa and Mika to hold off before heading into the grill. If they arrived together it wouldn't be a leap to believe they were in cahoots. Rinoa and Mika gave Dante a five minute head start before they started inside and headed right up to the bar. One glance at Rinoa's SeeD ID and they were allowed into the back.

Dante's plan was to lure Adrian into the alley behind the grill where they would dispense with him. Dante would do the actual luring and Rinoa and Mika would head out the back door to assist with the put down.

Dante was sitting at his table drinking a glass of beer when a shadow fell across him. Adrian Obsidian sat down without being invited and observed Dante closely with an uncomfortably intense gaze.

"I saw your car outside." He said. "I do hope you're not drink driving."

"One beer wouldn't constitute drink driving in a human." Dante said taking a mouthful. "In vampires…even less detrimental to your judgement. Now what are you drinking?"

"Just tell me what you brought me all the way here to tell me." Adrian said impatiently. "The flight here was overbooked. I guess people were returning for the holiday season. I had to pay some businessman nearly five grand for his ticket."

"Oh poor you." Dante snorted. "That must have been tough when your family has more money than I can count and the swanky mansion in the City of Angels. How can you ever escape such poverty?"

"Dante, just cough up this information you say you have." Adrian smiled a smile that was somehow disarming but terrifying simultaneously. "If it's disappointing I may have to kill you solely on principle."

"At least have a drink." Dante wheedled. "On me of course. I figure I owe you for tearing you away from your precious brooding time."

While Dante tried to convince Adrian to have a drink Mika pulled out a small capsule of jet black liquid. It was the extract of the ghost chilli. Also known as the Naga, the ghost chilli was by far the hottest chilli on the planet. The extract was not for flavouring though. It was simple heat. Mika smiled as he heard Adrian relent and order a glass of house whisky. Mika, posing as a bartender poured a glass and then emptied the entire capsule of chilli extract into it. He stirred the drink until it looked ordinary. Then he handed it to Dante, both brothers acting as if they didn't know each other and hoping against hope Adrian wouldn't recognise Mika.

"You know we could be here for quite a while." Dante said as he set the glass down in front of Adrian. "I'll go to the bathroom. It'll save us tedious interruptions."

Adrian sighed in annoyance as Dante departed. The ancient vampire massaged the bridge of his nose and raised his glass to his lips. The instant he took a mouthful the unbearable heat of the ghost chilli extract hit him with the force of a speeding freight train. He spat the whisky out and doubled over in a coughing fit while the spice nearly removed most of his mouth lining. He'd never been a fan of spicy food so he wasn't entirely sure what was happening. He was however entirely sure who was responsible. He straightened up and looked around for Dante. He finally spotted the other man at the door. Dante caught Adrian's eyes and winked, smiling provocatively before heading out the door. Adrian growled as his vampire face came to the fore and he stormed after Dante.

As soon as Adrian left the grill Dante stepped out of the alley that led to the rear of the building and raised his stake. Adrian grabbed Dante's arm, halting the stake in mid air. With his free hand he punched Dante in the chest, rocketing him the length of the alley. He went after Dante and grabbed him by the neck before his hand shot out and into Dante's chest, grabbing his heart.

"It's been fun Dante!" He said but before he could rip Dante's heart from his chest he was distracted by a door opening behind him. He dropped Dante as Rinoa and Mika stormed out. Rinoa raised her crossbow and fired, hitting Adrian in the gut. This distracted Adrian long enough for Mika to dart forward and drive the Tooth of Light into Adrian's chest up to its hilt, easily cutting through Adrian's toughened sternum and piercing his heart.

Adrian shuddered violently, bowling Mika over. He stared at Mika and Rinoa in horror as if he couldn't quite believe what had happened. He brought both hands up to pull the knife from his chest. He couldn't quite manage it because at that point his strength deserted him. Then his legs gave out and he collapsed in a twitching heap, still clutching the dagger hilt sticking out of his chest. Then with a final violent spasm he went still and his soul passed form the world. The body stayed on the planet, his features locked in a painfully surprised expression. Rinoa took a step forward and crouched next to Adrian's corpse. She stretched out a hand and closed his eyes.

"Sileo in pacis." Mika muttered as he made the sign of the cross. He pulled the knife free and used Adrian's tie to wipe the blade clean.

"Phase one complete." Dante growled painfully, clutching his chest. "I think I hated this plan."

"Dante," Mika said slowly. "Just take a minute to deal with this. We took on one of the Obsidian family, granted the most passive-aggressive of the lot and we won."

"I suppose we did." Dante grunted as Rinoa helped him to his feet and acted a human crutch while Mika hefted Adrian's body in a fireman's lift and bore him towards Dante's car. None of them noticed Swift watching them through the window of the bar opposite the grill, his eyes narrowed dangerously. As he watched the trio he pulled out his phone and hit number one on the speed dial.

* * *

Alexander and Gaston had returned from the town after a marathon drinking session. They'd practically drained the alcohol supply of the club they'd gone to and washed it down with a couple of mindlessly drunk sorority sisters. Alexander reeled over to the answer phone and checked the messages.

"Whoever's there it's Swift." The voice on the other end said urgently. "I'm afraid we have a major problem and I'm talking global crisis. I just witnessed Dante Skyle, his brother Mika and Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly kill our brother Adrian. We need to think about what we're going to do."

"Well that sucks." Gaston announced as he crawled towards the kitchen. Alexander's eye's narrowed and he followed Gaston.

About twenty minutes later, Gaston and Alexander had sobered up and ingested any painkillers they could lay their hands on. After just finding out their brother had been killed they didn't need hangover's making it worse.

"We need to kill them." Alexander mused. "They deserve something extra special for this. I'll have to think up something suitable."

"Bugger that." Gaston waved a hand dismissively. "How about this? I head out, rape the Sorceress to death and then feed the Skyle brother's each others vital organs."

"Lack's poetry." Alexander decided. He was beginning to formulate an interesting plan that would certainly be appropriate response to the murder of one of his siblings.

"Doesn't have to." Gaston shrugged, oblivious to Alexander's brain working overtime. "What rhymes with vital organs?"

"Gaston, no retaliation." Alexander said, stopping Gaston dead in the middle of counting the positions in which he could "rape the Sorceress to death". He gaped at Alexander.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gaston managed.

"No retaliation." Alexander said again, this time more firmly. "Get on the phone to Swift and Alice and make sure they know not to retaliate. I've got a plan that perfectly befits their crime."

"What are you talking about?" Gaston demanded, still staring at Alexander as if he'd grown an extra head. Alexander didn't reply but simply headed off to the basement with a jerk of the head indicating Gaston was to follow him. Nonplussed, Gaston rose from his chair and followed Alexander. He caught up with his brother next to a locked door that led to a room housing vast reserves of coal for the house's many fireplaces.

"Haven't you wondered why I kept offering to get coal for the whole house?" Alexander asked a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I just figured you either felt bad for sticking us in jars or you wanted to show how you were stronger than all of us." Gaston muttered, clearly lost as to where Alexander was going with this.

"You didn't consider that there was maybe something in to coal store I didn't want you guys to see." Alexander unlocked the door. "I'm not going to kill the Skyle brothers and the Sorceress bitch because I don't really need to." He pushed the door open. "I'm going to let him do it."

On the floor a buck naked, heavily bearded and long haired young man looked up at the brothers and his eyes flashed scarlet as he bared his teeth at them and clambered to his feet, using a gun blade for support. He stood up straight and faced Alexander impassively.

"I hear you've got a vampire problem." He said to Alexander, his voice cracked and hoarse from lack of use.

"I do indeed." Alexander smiled, a manner which was immediately mirrored by the creature that was using the body of Squall Leonhart.

"You've come to the right Old One."

* * *

**Author Commentary: Ye Gods I loved writing this chapter. I particularly enjoyed the interplay between Nina and Dante but seriously, Dante's marital troubles are small potatoes compared to everything else in this chapter. Here's a handy hint regarding my work. If one part of the good guy's plans go off without a hitch, then another part is about to self-destruct spectacularly. I also loved the image of Mika toting a dead ancient vampire down main street There was a wealth of information in this chapter. Rinoa's continued references to wanting to kill Alexander for Squall's sake was meant to show that regardless of the facts that she has a new partner and that she's moved on Squall is still an enormously important part of her life and that's never going to change. As for the killing of Adrian, I've had that in mind for a while. It is possible to kill one of the Obsidian family and you'll see the other members of the family react in different ways. Suffice to say; Dante, Mika and Rinoa should start to watch their backs. As for the revelation about Bad Ass Squall I think dear old Swift needs to do his homework more thoroughly. The Old Ones are not coming. They're already here and things are about to spiral rather spectacularly apart. It's also going to get seriously bloody and poor Rinoa is going to have to make a heartbreaking choice in an upcoming chapter. I am still reeling from the fact that I truly feel for her. Also if you don't like the characters of Zell, Irvine, Seifer and Dante, very soon they'll go into a fight and they'll get their asses well and truly handed to them. Once again thanks go out to my lovely readers and reviewers Dee, Bebedora, MissPhoenix18 and geelouxo, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**~Ally Todd**


	25. Chapter 25

**DEDICATED TO 2013 WIMBLEDON WINNER ANDY MURRAY AND RUNNER UP NOVAK DJOKOVIC**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Christmas Day**

When Dante came to on Christmas Day, the weather was most definitely not of good cheer. Thunder was rumbling away like there was no tomorrow, lightning was periodically illuminating the still dark sky and rain was cheerfully hammering down on Balamb Garden. Still, Dante had never been one for Christmas anyway so it made no difference. He was seriously contemplating heading to Fire Cavern and taking on the Guardian Force Ifrit in order to celebrate Christmas. The way Quistis had told him Ifrit never actively tried to kill the cadets, instead he used his immense wisdom to determine how powerful a challenger was and he never threw anything a cadet couldn't handle their way. This meant he sure as hell wouldn't hold back if Dante wandered in and picked a fight. Dante rolled out of bed and trundled into the shower.

After showering Dante got dressed and opening his weapons chest dug out his heavily modified AK-47 on the basis that he never knew when someone was going to attack him, and he'd definitely given all the Obsidian siblings every reason. As he yanked his door open he spared Alice, who was still asleep in his bed a single glance and a jaunty wave before Dante headed to the canteen. All the canteen staff, dressed in Santa hats wished him a happy morning and offered to cook him anything he wanted. Dante and Mika both had a traditional breakfast on Christmas; industrial amounts of bacon rolls and several glasses of fresh orange juice. The only difference was Mika preferred tomato ketchup on his rolls while Dante preferred brown sauce.

"Merry Christmas mate." Seifer said as he sat down across from Dante and handed him a small parcel.

"What's this?" Dante asked holding up the parcel an examining it while he swallowed a mouthful of his first roll.

"It's a parcel." Seifer said, resisting the urge to add "duh" to the end of the sentence. Everyone was a little slow in the morning but as far as Seifer was concerned Dante was being even denser than usual.

"Yeah I got that far." Dante informed him before resuming attacking his roll. He swallowed again. "Why am I holding it?"

"You really don't celebrate Christmas very often do you?" Seifer observed brightly.

"For a very long time the only things I've received from Christmas are two very specific ones." Dante explained casually. "The first counts as venomous death threats."

"And the second?" Seifer asked, wondering as he did so if he really wanted to know.

"That's none of your damn business and I'd thank you to stay out of my personal affairs." Dante chuckled. "Put is this way only women ever gave me that particular present."

"Figures," Seifer shrugged. "So are you going to open my present?"

Dante obliged and discovered that Seifer had decided to give him a solid gold Zippo lighter, with the Jack Daniels logo engraved on the side. It was quite an impressive guess on Seifer's part, a marriage of two of Dante's greatest loves; whisky and cigarettes.

"Cheers mate," Dante mumbled as he gave the lighter and experimental flick and passed his finger through the flame. "I think I ought to tell you, I'm thinking of giving up smoking as my New Years resolution."

"New Years resolutions are not good for you." Seifer said decisively. "You make them on New Years Eve, keep to them on New Years Day and then break them on the second of January."

"That's bleak." Dante said. "I didn't think to get you a Christmas present but I think you should have these." Dante reached around to the back of his neck and undid the set of dog tags before handing then to Seifer. "Sorry I forgot the wrap 'em. Happy Birthday."

Seifer examined the dog tags. They were a little rusty but still legible, bearing the name Allen Doyle, his number, his rank of Sergeant and his regiment; the 125th known universally as Dollet Special Forces. Seifer looked up at Dante who was awaiting his reaction.

"I can't take this." Seifer said eventually.

"I think you'll find you can." Dante replied evenly. "The name on those tags has no meaning for me anymore. If I ever joined a military unit again, I'd want tags with the name I chose for myself. Sooner or later, I'll deal with Nina, Swift and Alexander and finally I can go about living my eternal youth."

"If I take these, can you take some advice back?" Seifer said warily. "I've seen people who devote their whole lives to vengeance. It's not a clever thing to do. Hatred can destroy you."

"I'm in control of myself." Dante answered. "Sooner or later the time will come, and when it does I will kill them, and I will do it in a calm and professional manner, the way I've been trained. Save your breath Seifer, you'll never change me."

"Don't worry I've given up arguing with you." Seifer shook his head before deciding by the gleam in Dante's eyes he should change the subject. "So are you coming to this thing tonight?"

Selphie had decided to organise a banquet and dance to celebrate Christmas in the Garden ballroom and by channelling her inner dictator she'd easily convinced Cid and Quistis to let her.

"I thought I might look in on it." Dante nodded. "Something tells me we might need some laughs before long." With perfect timing a familiar shadow fell across the table. They both looked up to see Swift Obsidian looking down at them.

"You'll forgive me but I thought we didn't have to worry about you showing up for the rest of this year." Seifer carped. "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to check up on you boys." Swift said with a tight smile and an odd light playing in his eyes. "Wish you a Merry Christmas and so forth. I also wanted to make sure you two are still up for fighting the Old Ones. It's a big responsibility to take on. I also want to let you know where your loyalties lie. I know how you feel about Alexander and I. I can't blame you but if you're going to come through this you're going to have to put your little revenge mission to one side. Can you do that?"

"Whatever you say," Dante shrugged before taking another drink. There was something about Swift's sense that unnerved him quite considerably. Dante put it to the back of his mind. If Swift knew about what had happened to Adrian he would've ripped Dante to pieces by now, or given him a one way back to Quor-Toth if he was really unlucky.

"Have a good one." Swift said as he headed off and out of the canteen. "I'll see you around."

"That was weird." Seifer observed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Dante concurred. "Swift Obsidian happens by to wish me of all people a Merry Christmas. That doesn't add up. Vampires as a rule don't tend to celebrate Christmas."

* * *

Most SeeD's and cadets had no families or nothing resembling contact with their relatives so most presents and cards they got were from other members of Garden.

"Irvine my man!" Zell yelled across the indoor section of the Quad, punching the air wearing Irvine's present, an outsize chrome knuckleduster with an obscenely vicious array of spikes, barbs and blades. "I could kill someone in so many different ways with this."

"I thought of you when I saw it in the dodgy internet auction site." Irvine shouted back while he unwrapped a case of explosive shotgun shells. He nodded appreciatively and set them atop the massive pile of ammunition he'd already unwrapped.

Dante had firmly established himself as one of the least liked people in Garden, so he finished his presents before anyone else (including the large parcel of Bite Bug larvae Irvine had given him) so he headed over to Mika to see how he was doing. Mika laughed as Dante set down a present. To say the every least it hadn't been wrapped particularly well.

"What's that supposed to be?" The younger vampire laughed. "It looks like you wrapped it with your feet."

"So I lack the practical expertise to wrap a present properly." Dante shrugged, unperturbed. "It's hardly my greatest sin. Are you going to open it or not. I don't enjoy giving you anything but I'm obligated or something."

"My heart bleeds, even if it doesn't beat." Mika retorted before ripping open the parcel revealing a large bottle of single malt whisky. Mika rolled his eyes. "What a surprise."

"I'm sick of you drinking those crappy mixers." Dante explained. "I'm still on a mission to refine my baby brother's alcohol palate which is, simply put lamentable."

"I got hammered on mixers once!" Mika exploded indignantly. "Are you ever going to let me forget it?"

"Sorry," Dante smirked sounding far from it as he lit a cigarette. "But never."

It was at that point Rinoa wandered over wearing a fine gold chain around her neck from which dangled a strong of pea shaped flawless diamonds. She threw her arms around Mika and gave him a thoroughly non-verbal thank you. They eventually broke apart thanks to Dante retching and coughing.

"I knew a guy whose brother choked to death on his girl friends tongue." He informed them smugly.

"I don't see that happening to me if I'm honest." Mika said before his face morphed to its vampire visage. "I don't breathe, remember?"

"Oh very clever." Dante sighed. "That's me outsmarted isn't it?"

"My boyfriend," Rinoa announced preening proudly. "Generous, caring and intelligent."

"Caring and intelligent he may be," Dante growled. "I bet I can one up him. I've got a present for you two as a couple." He dug a small item out of his jacket and tossed it to Rinoa who snatched it from the air and examined it, lost for words. It was a key, emblazoned with the world famous insignia of a prancing horse. "Yes Rinoa, it's a key for a Ferrari. A Ferrari F430 if you want to split hairs."

"Big deal." Mika snorted. "You've had that car for too long. It's a complete heap of junk."

"Don't say that." Dante retorted in a truly dreadful mock baby voice. "It just needs a bit of TLC. Maybe a world class mechanic but it's not dead just yet. I know a couple of guys who can return it to showroom quality and ship it over here." He frowned at Rinoa who held the key out to him.

"I can't take an honest to God Ferrari." She said hoarsely. "It's too much."

"Okay first off, you're not taking it." Dante explained. "You and Mika are taking it. I'm not short of money and besides, I've got the Aston now. I don't need the Ferrari but I don't particularly want it going into a crusher."

"This is incredible." Rinoa exclaimed before going up on tip toes and kissing Dante gently on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Dante said as she left before turning to Mika with a self-satisfied grin. "Tell me brother, how does it feel to be one and truly one upped?" He laughed and danced out of range while Mika seized the baseball bat Zell had given him.

"He makes me crazy." Mika seethed.

"Just ignore Dante." Quistis said as he passed on her way to deal with a howling junior class man who'd been kicked in the face by the girl hurling herself as the pile of presents next to his. "Maybe he'll go away."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Mika grunted. "It's not his style. Dante lives to push people to their limit…and then push you some more." Mika sighed and picked up his next present.

* * *

The dance cum banquet was a massive success and it's mastermind Selphie was elated, dancing with everyone she could reach, relying on sheer enthusiasm to coerce the more reluctant members of the Garden into getting onto the floor. Even Dante wasn't immune.

"You know I never thanked you." Selphie told him while they danced. "For not letting that Manticore eat me."

"Well I've made some questionable decisions in my time," Dante reasoned. "But I draw the line at letting a monster eat one of the few people I consider a friend even if the feeling isn't mutual."

"You know when I found out about what you did to Quistis I was furious." Selphie told him. "I mean really, really angry. Zell, Irvine and I were all calling for your head but when I had some time to think on it I kind of understood why you did it and Quistis is still walking, talking and fighting so I guess you acted for the greater good. Throw in saving my neck from the Manticore and I guess you could say we're even. You won't catch me giving you a hard time. That said, I don't think it'll cut much ice with some of the others, namely Irvine."

"I wonder what gives you that idea." Dante said wryly with a glance at Irvine whose hostile glare was fixed on him. "He really doesn't like me does he?"

"I think it's more of a vampire thing." Selphie replied. "He's not keen on Mika sleeping with Rinoa but he's not going to approach the subject, partially because Mika could easily put him in hospital but mostly because Rinoa could turn him inside out with a thought."

"Can you keep a secret?" Dante grunted. "Trust me, Rinoa cannot possibly know how lucky she is when it comes to Mika. Maybe he's not approachable by virtue of being a vampire, but if you're willing to see past that you realise what he's got going for him. First and foremost he's one of the most decent people on the planet. He's got a sense of honour, a concept of morals and bags of compassion. He has his moments when he's seriously hilarious and one he takes you under his protection you're safe as houses. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was adopted. Rinoa couldn't do better. Oh and just so we're clear, if you tell Mika I said that I'll personally ensure it's the last thing you ever do."

"Your secret's safe with me." Selphie assured with him. "I won't breath a word. If you killed me that would make you saving me from the Manticore a big waste of time and energy."

On the other side of the floor, Mika and Rinoa were dancing and talking, albeit hushed tones so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Now that we've done it I'm beginning to wonder is provoking Alexander by killing one of his siblings was the best idea." Rinoa said thoughtfully. "Pissing off an ancient, nigh invulnerable ancient vampire wasn't on my list of things to do before I turn thirty."

"Well it was Dante's plan so I'd be worried if you weren't having second thoughts about it," Mika replied evenly. "But we're into it now we've already killed Adrian. There's no turning back."

"I guess." Rinoa said sounding unconvinced. "It just makes me nervous knowing that at any minute Alexander could rock up and turn the world on its head, by which I mean he'll force us to chew out our own tongues. Has Dante heard anything on the underground?"

"Not a peep." Mika shrugged. "I won't lie to you Rin. Alexander is out there and he's coming. When he arrives I guess he'll do it with typical flair and in the process he'll lose the element of surprise. If I know Dante, and it's one of my burdens in life that I do, he'll take full advantage of that and for all we know he might come out on top. Stranger things have happened. Not a lot stranger I'll grant you but you get the idea."

"You know, assuming we come through this thing with Alexander and then a war with the Old Ones, I want to go back to what's left of Battleship Island." Rinoa said. "I want to recover Squall's body and give him a proper burial. It's the least he deserves."

"I can understand that." Mika nodded. "Don't be too downhearted if you don't find him. There's deep water currents and tidal movement to take into account. Theoretically he could be anywhere. Even if he hasn't washed up on some remote island you're looking at searching a pretty big area. Locating Squall will be difficult. Anyone who suggested it was impossible would not be accused of crazy talk."

"Well I've got to try." Rinoa replied stubbornly. "I owe him that at least. If at first I don't succeed, I cheat."

"You cheat?" Mika echoed uneasily.

"I'm a Sorceress, Mika." Rinoa smiled wickedly. "That means I have a number of very specific talents that might just allow me to locate Squall. I know how difficult it could be but what's the point in having my power if I don't challenge myself."

"Just promise you won't try to do too much." Mika cautioned her. "I know what power like that can do. You use it too much and sooner or later you'll realise you're not controlling it. It's controlling you."

"Where's my supportive boyfriend?" Rinoa pouted.

"He's picking up your dry cleaning," Mika quipped. "But he told me to tell you he's worried you'll get hurt."

Neither Mika nor Rinoa noticed Edea who was dancing nearby with Cid, listening in on their conversation with rapt interest.

* * *

Quistis had left the ballroom in the earlier half of the evening and headed to the secret area in the Training Centre. She'd never been a big fan of Christmas and that fitted with her new species. She would wish her friends a merry Christmas open her presents and then attempt to enjoy the party. Attempt being the operative word. Quistis had decided long ago that she just wasn't a party animal and she decided to head to the Secret Area with a bottle of whisky. She took a mouthful and looked up as a figure walked in the doorway.

"Not that it's any of my business but maybe getting hammered in a monster infested jungle is a bright idea." Her visitor said. "Sure I've made questionable decisions but I do have some semblance of common sense."

"Go away Seifer." Quistis said before taking another mouthful. "Don't force me to make you leave."

"You've got no weapons." Seifer said. "If you think you can make me leave because you're a big, bad creature of the night I recommend you think again." He pulled his jacket open to reveal the Hyperion strapped to his side beneath it. Seifer barely blinked as Quistis used Laser Eye to punch a hole in the wall either side of his head. Then he walked slowly forwards and sat down next to Quistis and swiped the bottle. He took a drink before handing it back to her.

"So you're my new drinking buddy." Quistis observed acidly, cocking an eyebrow at her former student, personal pain in the neck and biggest failure all rolled into one. "Brilliant."

"I know I'm not exactly your favourite person in the world but you can be damn sure I'm the most observant." Seifer grinned crookedly. "Being a vampire is tough, I can sympathise but other people handle it and they turn into overly-emotional, whiskey chugging lost causes."

"If I'm a lost cause why are you here?" Quistis demanded throwing him a filthy look.

"Well seeing as you asked me so nicely I'll squeal." Seifer took a deep breath before opting to come out with it. "I'd like a chance to take the next SeeD exam if that's perfectly alright with you."

"There's more to becoming a SeeD than passing the field exam." Quistis grunted.

"I did everything else required." Seifer reminded her. "I just failed the field exam, three times. Talk about falling at the final hurdle but I'm pretty confident I can pass the written exam and then the field exam. Maybe I can learn from my mistakes."

"You've been out of the game for years Seifer." Quistis said. "How can you be sure you've still got what it takes?"

"Everything I've done since I came back springs to mind." Seifer replied as he rose to his feet. "Escaping from Screamer Mountain, Battleship Island, Renton's safe house and the Tiamat in that spooky castle place. However, if you need more proof, I'm sure we can prove that with a minimum of effort." He pulled out the Hyperion and dropped it on the floor before pulling out his Glock. He pressed the switch to deploy the magazine, before dropping the bullets on the floor. He checked the chamber was clear and reloaded the empty magazine before heading out into the Training Centre, unarmed. Quistis stared after him, wondering what he was trying to prove. Then she seized the Hyperion and scrambled after him.

"Seifer!" Quistis yelled as he ran. Unless you were a vampire, or Zell Dincht being alone and unarmed in the Training Centre was similar to jumping off a cliff without a parachute. It didn't take Quistis long to find Seifer he was surrounded by three Grats and it looked like he'd taken quite a beating. He looked up as Quistis dashed towards him and threw the Hyperion to him. One of the Grats charged towards him. Seifer jumped up and brought the blade down between the mandibles on top if the Grat's bulbous body, bisecting it firmly. Quistis stepped forwards to deal with the second but Seifer shoved her in the chest, knocking her back before darting forwards and swinging his gun blade down and around, easily severing the Grat's tentacles. Not taking any chances, he dropped into a crouch and stabbed straight out he impaled the dying Grat. Then he pulled the trigger, blowing the unfortunate monster apart. Then he dropped his gun blade again.

"You know that you're dealing with three Grats don't you?" Quistis asked, eyeing the third monster.

"I can count." Seifer said cheerfully before he charged at the monster with an inarticulate battle cry. The Grat's tentacles whipped out to meet him and Seifer grabbed two of them, gritting his teeth as their sharpened edges bit into his palms. The Grat attempted to bear him aloft but Seifer exerted all his considerable strength and hauled on the tentacles, unbalancing the monster. Then Seifer relinquished his grip and danced forwards before seizing the Grat and hurling it into an electrical fence. Seifer turned to Quistis and smiled before picking up the Hyperion and sheathing it. "Do you still think I haven't got what it takes?"

"Three Grats?" Quistis snorted dismissively. "Big whoop. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh I intend to." Seifer grinned provocatively and leaned in to whisper in Quistis' ear. "You can bet your bottom dollar on that." With that Seifer spun around and stalked off.

Quistis stared after him, bewildered. Even after years, Seifer knew exactly how to push her buttons and confuse her beyond all measure. Quistis sighed and twisted the cap off her whisky bottle before taking another mouthful.

* * *

After midnight the party started to slow down but there were still those who wanted to party, Dante, Mika and Rinoa among them. While Rinoa and Mika danced, Dante alternated between dancing with Alice and drinking himself silly.

None of them noticed the figure watching them through the window of the ballroom, rain hammering down on him, his gun blade unsheathed and at his side.

* * *

**Author Commentary: Sorry this took long but I was busy celebrating the tennis victory of Andy Murray who is, like me Scottish. In fact his home town is not that far from mine. It's about time Scotland proved it was the best in the world at something other than curling and elephant polo but I digress. This chapter was a bit of a monster to write but hey, twenty reviews. I must be doing something right. Where to start with this chapter? There's no other way to say it, it was a bit of a filler chapter, written as a bridge between the last chapter and the next. Soon enough, Dante will find out that Swift and his other siblings know about Adrian's tragic run in with the Tooth of Light. Then the fur's really going to fly. As for the Old Ones, you'll know when the lot of them come back but for now our heroes only have to worry about one in particular. As for Seifer's arc involving his new desire for SeeD-ship that will come into play in upcoming chapters as well as a new change in terms between Dante and Quistis. The next chapter will consist of mainly action and angst, and if you remember I said that Rinoa had a heartbreaking choice coming up, well it's thundering towards her at the speed of a runaway freight train. Now I have to go. It's hot outside and it's far too nice weather to sit inside reading and writing fan fic. I don't know about you guys but sunny days are pretty rare here. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, especially geelouxo, MissPhoenix18, Dee and Bebedora. I'll see you all soon. **

**~Ally Todd **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six: Boxing Day**

It was just gone one o' clock when Rinoa decided to head to bed. Mika, Dante, Alice and Cid were all playing poker and Mika had flatly refused to head to bed until he'd gotten back the not inconsiderable amount of money he'd lost. Given Mika's terrible luck when it came to gambling Rinoa privately thought it would be a long time before Mika joined her in bed. Rinoa was heading past the directory with a view to getting a book out of the library to read while waiting for Mika. Then, with absolutely no warning her intuition went berserk. There was danger close by, invisible but here nevertheless. Rinoa spun around but she could see nothing out of place. Aside from her, there was no one in the hall. Rinoa sighed and headed for the library but the feeling refused to go away. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"It's late," She said to the empty room, her voice echoing. "I'm tired, I want to go to bed and I don't want to play games. Show yourself."

There were a few seconds of dead silence before a black robed, hooded figure dropped behind her. Rinoa spun around and backed up a little while she observed this strange new phenomenon. His face was hidden but Rinoa could tell he most definitely wasn't here to shoot the breeze with her; the wooden staff in his hands and the razor sharp twin knives at his waist did not look like a good day out. The man advanced slowly towards Rinoa who held her ground this time, confident in her ability to put this guy down permanently. It was at that point both her arms were seized in iron-hard grips as two other black robed figures dragged her backwards and pinned her against a wall. Rinoa didn't bother struggling. She didn't want to reveal her powers to these guys until she had to. The first man moved in on her, staff at the ready.

"Okay I don't want to have to fight all three of you," Rinoa kicked the first man hard in the groin. "Unless I have to." Her arms were still pinned so Rinoa head-butted the man holding her right arm, knocking him backwards and making him relinquish his grip. Then she punched the third man solidly in the face and honoured him with a high kick to the temple that nearly took his head from his shoulders. Two of the men were in no state to fight but the one Rinoa had head-butted was clambering back to his feet and he seemed game for a rumble. Rinoa leapt forward and floored him once more with a flying kick to the chest. Taking no chances Rinoa stomped his throat in, crushing his larynx and windpipe. Then she grabbed his staff and quickly dispensed with the other two. She spun at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Not good." Rinoa muttered, as six or seven of the mysterious robed men were advancing towards her. She focused first on the most zealous of the bunch whom was sprinting towards her, staff held high. Rinoa held her ground and as soon as he was within range she jabbed the end of her own staff into his ribs and lifting him bodily, used his own momentum to catapult him into the fountain. She then promptly finished him off by casting a small Thunder spell the electrified the pool and fried the attacker. His fellows didn't suffer much better treatment as Rinoa immolated them all with a massive Ultima spell that threw them through the air. They were all dead before they hit the ground, smoke rising from their incinerated carcasses. That was when Rinoa noticed something eerie.

The nearest body was lying less than a metre away and his hood was thrown back revealing a human head that had been shaved bald. That was not the most noticeable feature however. As Rinoa examined the face she recoiled. The man had no eyes at all. Instead he had large black runes carved on his face, one replacing each eye. In spite of how shocked Rinoa was she found herself marvelling at how mobile these guys were for blind people. She was still trying to process this new development when she took a blow to the back of the head with a staff that laid her across the floor, out cold.

The man who'd knocked her out clicked his fingers and several of his fellows appeared from hiding places. While two chained Rinoa with magic-dampening manacles the others gathered up their fallen comrades and cleaned the floors of blood, quickly and efficiently removing all traces of their presence. Then they moved towards the Parking Lot and dumped Rinoa inside a Ford Transit van with a turbocharged engine, armour plating and blacked out windows. Then they drove out of Balamb Garden without anyone even realising that they were there.

* * *

Alexander meanwhile was sitting in the study of his family's mansion, drinking a glass of wine and researching the Old Ones. Ever since Squall or whatever it was that had hijacked his body had proclaimed itself an Old One Alexander had been doing his homework on a near obsessive level. He'd been quite happy to resurrect the Old Ones back when most of his family were for all intents and purposes dead, but now that they'd returned to him the Old Ones had gone right out of his mind, until now. Alexander knew what the Old Ones were capable of and he wanted to control the situation before it spiralled out of control. The book in his hand was written in the long dead tongue of Ancient Centra but Alexander had made it his business to learn the language. He paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph.

_Of all the Old Ones we know of, none are more intriguing and infamous as the one known simply as Omega. Omega was well within the higher echelons of the demonic hierarchy but it is known that he harboured ambitions of moving up the levels and establishing himself as the undisputed leader of the Old Ones. Little is known about what happened to Omega following the twilight of the Old Ones and their subsequent demise. Omega's body was not among those buried by the humans, so it can only be assumed that he was cast out of this dimension with the rest._

_During Omega's reign of terror his favourite tricks and schemes became very well known. Unlike a great deal of the Old Ones, Omega possessed the power of shape shifting, and he frequently lulled humanity into a sense of false security by taking on the appearance of the foremost fighters of the day, especially those who had the ability to kill or defeat Old Ones. Usually he would then destroy absolutely everything in his path, starting with the people closest to the owner of the body he was using. It is also known that Omega was hell bent on the eradication of vampires, even vampire sympathisers._

Alexander chuckled softly and shook his head. If Squall's body was indeed being used by this "Omega", then his most logical targets would be Rinoa Heartilly and the Skyle brothers. That suited Alexander fine, as it was those three he'd sent Omega after and any collateral damage or unfortunate crossfire casualties could be interesting. However, it was possible that he might attack Seifer Almasy, and Alexander didn't need the death of one of the most promising warriors of the day on his twisted excuse for a conscience. Then there were certain other people that Omega may well go after and Alexander didn't particularly enjoy the prospect of their inevitable torture and death. Rinoa, as a Sorceress was a very real threat to Alexander, and Dante was a loose cannon. Alexander would shed very few tears over their bodies. According to Swift, it had been Mika who had killed Adrian so he'd have to be ready to take the consequences but the more Alexander thought about it, more potential disasters started to flip through his mind. Alexander stood up, drained his glass and pulled on his jacket.

"Gaston," Alexander said as he passed the lounge where his brother was happily drinking himself silly. "I'm heading out for a couple of days. Try not the throw up on the Axminster."

Gaston's reply was an inarticulate groan. Alexander rolled his eyes. The carpets were probably well beyond saving. Alexander opened the front door and headed out into the car park before coming to a halt. He turned around and saw Edea Kramer watching him, leaning back against the pillar to the immediate left of the door. As Alexander met her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to read her expression she walked slowly towards those.

"I'd say it would be good to see you," She said quietly. "But I've found it's a bad move to lie to an ancient vampire."

"Is this going to take long?" Alexander demanded. "I've got places to go and things to do. Important things and believe me, you of all people do not want to distract me from that."

"I won't keep you long." Edea said. "I'm looking for a bit of a rare volume and I remember seeing it in your library on the night of the ball. I was wondering if I could borrow it."

"Whatever. Knock yourself out." Alexander shrugged before unlocking his Porsche and pulling his katana and its sheath out of the boot and checking it. He nodded, apparently satisfied and replaced it. Then he headed around and slid into the driver's seat. "Now if you'll excuse me I've probably got a mess to clean up."

Edea shook her head as Alexander pulled out of the drive and blasted off down the road. He was obviously slaughtering the speed limit but if he was pulled over he'd probably just eat the police officer responsible so Edea hoped no one would notice before she opened the door to the mansion and strolled in. She passed the lounge on her way to the library and she noted Gaston, stark naked and fast asleep. He was snoring uproariously and clutching an empty bottle of vodka. Edea rolled her eyes and headed into the library.

Edea started towards the bookshelves and started searching for the book she'd seen during the ball. After about forty five minutes however the only interesting book she'd found was by a man who had attempted to train Grendels to ballet dance. His name was Claude Balls. Edea slumped into a computer chair and revolved slowly while staring around the room in search of the book she was after.

"I wonder where Alexander would hide the book with his big old brain." Edea muttered before crossing to a painting and lifting it off the wall to find a safe behind it. Edea chuckled at the cliché. It was lucky that Gaston was in a drunken stupor because her method of opening the safe could hardly be called stealthy. Edea immediately cast a Blizzard spell on the safe before seizing the handle and yanking on it. The hinges, weakened by the extreme drop in temperature, shattered with a loud metallic crunching sound. Edea tossed the door aside and pulled a small book out. She smiled triumphantly as she examined it the title.

"Resurrection." She slid it into her bag. "Just what I needed."

* * *

Mika woke on Boxing Day morning and rotated his head slowly, trying to work out the crick in his neck. In doing so he noticed Rinoa was not in the bed next to him. After a few moments of confusion Mika noticed that the clock was showing about ten o' clock in the morning. She'd obviously decided to go and get breakfast. Mika was ravenous so he decided to forgo a shower until he'd eaten. He got dressed and grabbed his rifle on the way out. Given the part he'd played in the demise of Adrian Obsidian he guessed he should follow Dante's example and take his weapon everywhere. He slung it over his shoulder and headed for the canteen.

When Mika entered the canteen it only took a quick glance around and his enhanced sense of smell that Rinoa hadn't been in here since the previous morning. Mika shook off the first stirrings of unease and headed for the table where Irvine, Selphie and Zell were happily chatting away, comparing each others haul of presents and gently insulting one another. Mika stopped by the table and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to break up this little gathering but I was wondering if you guys could tell me where Rinoa is?" He enquired.

"You're her stalker." Irvine growled, his eyes burning with hostility once again. "You tell us." Deep inside Mika something snapped. Before anyone could stop him he reached over the table and seized Irvine by the front of his shirt. Then he lifted the sharpshooter over his head one handed. Irvine let out a torrent of expletives and started to kick and slap at Mika who simply shook him roughly until the abuse had ceased.

"Okay you don't like me or my brother I'm on board with that." Mika snarled as his face morphed to his vampire visage. "That said, I am not Rinoa's stalker, I am her boyfriend and you'd do well to remember that."

"Mika put him down immediately." Selphie ordered.

"Furthermore," Mika raged baring his fangs and ignoring Selphie completely. "If you or anyone else tries to take me away from her, or hinders my duty to protect her in the slightest I'll have your skulls for skittles. I will make your lives unbearable, if I let you live. I know what you're thinking. I'm the nice brother right? Well let me tell you, we all have a dark side and you really don't want to meet mine." Mika tossed Irvine unceremoniously over his shoulder. The sharpshooter's head impacted against the floor knocking him spark out. Mika spared him a glance before eyeballing the other occupants of the table who were seemingly welded to their chairs by a combination of shock of varying degrees of fear. "Now where can I find Rinoa?"

"We don't make it our business to keep up on her comings and goings." Zell said coolly returning Mika's stare. "If I was trying to find her I'd go with the traditional method; I'd look."

"No one likes a smart ass." Mika growled said between tightly clenched teeth.

"Mika if I were you I'd try the library." Selphie said keen to head off a repeat performance of what had happened to Irvine.

"Thank you for your time." Mika about faced and left the canteen, taking care to tread on Irvine's prone form as he went. He double timed it to the library and immediately addressed Zell's girlfriend Alexis who, as per usual, was behind the desk. "Is Rinoa here?"

"I don't know." Alexis answered. "I've been doing inventory all morning. I find it therapeutic."

"I just asked if Rinoa was here." Mika snapped the unease growing by the minute. "I didn't ask you for your whole life story." A quick glance between the shelves confirmed that Rinoa wasn't here either. Mika thundered out of the library and was contemplating heading up to Squall's memorial when he looked down on an impulse. His heart immediately vaulted into his mouth. Lying on the floor less than a foot from his feet was the diamond necklace he'd given Rinoa for Christmas. Mika snatched it up and examined it. The clasp was broken, as if the necklace had been wrenched right off her neck but worse still, one of the diamonds was partially coated in dried blood. Mika immediately sped off to find the one person he was sure could help him find Rinoa.

"Can't this wait?" Dante grumbled as he opened his door. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"It can't wait." Mika said pushing past Dante before coming to a halt as he noticed that all of Dante's vampire hunting equipment was arranged on the bed and floor. "Let me guess, this is no a spring clean."

"You could say that." Dante grunted though he didn't seem inclined to elaborate on the subject. "What do you want?"

"Rinoa's missing." Mika said. "I need you to help me find her and judging by the armoury I'm guessing I came at the right time."

"Rinoa's missing?" Dante echoed before laughing humourlessly. "Well that's convenient because it seems she's not the only one. Cid came to see me earlier this morning. Apparently Quistis has gone walkabout as well."

"Do you think these disappearances are connected?" Mika asked.

"Isn't it obvious what's going on?" Dante sighed. "You and Rinoa are together. Quistis may hate my guts, but it doesn't take a leap of imagination to think I might still have feelings for her. It's Alexander. He loves to play games. He's trying to bait us and I am sick of him constantly sticking his oar in. That's why I'm taking inventory. I'm going to find Quistis and Rinoa if she's there. I'll kill Alexander while I'm at it."

"We're going to find Quistis and Rinoa if she's there. We'll also kill Alexander while we're at it." Mika corrected. "Did you seriously think I'd let you take all the credit?"

"Tool up brother," Dante grinned, waving a hand at the weaponry. "Tool up."

* * *

Rinoa regained consciousness slowly but as soon as she opened her eyes she started looking around the environment taking everything in. She was chained to a chair by manacles that emitted a soft glow and bore the Odine brand. She guessed the vast room she was in was some sort of warehouse. Several of the black robed kidnappers were dotted around the room talking amongst themselves. Then Rinoa noticed that she wasn't alone. Quistis was also chained to a chair. Both the chair and the chains looked as if they were made from reinforced steel.

"Quistis?" Rinoa asked as she attempted to rub some feeling back into her wrists. "What are we doing here?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me." Quistis replied. "All I know is that I'm leaving the Training Centre when I'm suddenly jumped by these cloaked guys. They knocked me out and I wake up here. I'm guessing the same sort of thing happened to you."

"More or less." Rinoa nodded. "Do you know who these guys are? What do they want with us?"

"I've been awake for a couple of hours." Quistis looked thoughtful. "In that time our robed friends have paid us very little attention. I don't think they're interested in the slightest. They must be working for someone."

"Any ideas of who could be pulling the strings then?" Rinoa pressed as she started testing her manacles.

"A few." Quistis gave a slightly twisted smile. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions but we could be dealing with one of the other Obsidian siblings, probably Alexander. It doesn't make sense for Swift to kidnap us as he needs us. My guess is we've managed to get caught in a pissing contest between them yet again."

"I think you might be right, but I don't think that it's Swift they're mad at." Rinoa took a deep breath before coming out with it. "I don't know why you're here Quistis but I've got a pretty good idea why I am. On Christmas Eve I'm afraid I allowed myself to get drawn into Dante's whole revenge crusade. He and Mika decided to provoke Alexander by killing one of his siblings. Long story short, we managed to bait and kill Adrian Obsidian and I think Alexander might not be very happy with me."

"If the three of you were in it together why aren't Dante and Mika chained to chairs instead of me?" Quistis demanded.

"I think Alexander's using the same tactics." Rinoa explained. "He's kidnapped me to use as bait for Mika. You may not like it Quistis, but on some level Dante still cares about you so I think you're bait for Dante."

"Very perceptive of you Rinoa." A familiar voice said from behind her. "You've got most of it right, apart from the identity of your kidnapper." A figure stepped around Rinoa and into the light. "Hello again Rinoa. Long-time no see."

"Squall?" Rinoa gasped, staring at the apparition before her who was looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his features. "Is it really you?"

"No it's not." Quistis exclaimed before Squall could reply. "Squall is dead and whatever you are, using his body is an insult to his memory."

"Shut up please of I'll have to kill you." Squall said sparing Quistis a single glance before returning to Rinoa. "You're looking good Rinoa. I must say I was a little disappointed at how quickly you got over my tragic death and moved on. Mika Skyle, seriously? Well I suppose I should be glad you didn't go for Dante."

"Rinoa listen to me." Quistis said firmly. "You are not talking to the Squall Leonhart you knew. Whatever is in there…" Before Quistis could continue Squall seized the back of her chair and flung it into the wall with one hand.

"Rude." He observed before turning back to Rinoa "I was talking. Now where was I? Oh yes. It's been a while Rinoa. No hug?"

"It's usually quite hard to hug someone when you're in chains." Rinoa said replied after a number of very deep breaths. There was definitely something wrong here. "Take them off and we'll see."

"I'd sooner not." Squall said casually. "These chains are designed to dampen your powers."

"Why though?" Rinoa hurled back. "What makes you think I'd attack you? Squall I love you. Somewhere inside you must know that."

"Okay the charade is over now." Squall chuckled, but it was a hard, bitter, humourless sound. "I have to be honest. Let's just get it out there. I am not Squall Leonhart. Not in the strictest sense."

"You're crazy." Quistis muttered from across the room.

"I'm not." Squall told her simply. "No I'm not. Now shut up. I think Rinoa's getting there."

"Okay so if you're not Squall what the hell are you?" Rinoa asked icily. "Please enlighten me, because I'd like to hear this."

"Come on Rinoa," Squall eye's suddenly flashed scarlet. "You're not stupid so why act like it. You must know what I am."

There was a long silence where Rinoa's eyes met Squalls and they stared at each other. Eventually, Rinoa got there and two words left her mouth.

"Old One."

"Bingo! Is that you final answer? Our survey says…Old One!" Squall's smile widened even more. "Ding! Ding!"

* * *

"It's got to be that warehouse." Dante said to Mika. "The scent is stronger in that direction than anywhere else."

"So how do we do this?" Mika asked quietly as he unslung a gas powered stake gun from his back and checked the mechanism. "I'm guessing storming in all guns blazing is a bad idea."

"It would be great fun, no argument there." Dante grunted. "But it's not the most practical course of action ever. How about you go in, distract Alexander while I grab Rinoa and Quistis and carry them to safety?"

"And what's to stop me getting killed instantly?" Mika asked rhetorically. "I think we ought to worry about the company we're about to get."

Dante spun around to see four black hooded figures walking up fro the warehouse towards the two vampires, armed with staff and knives. Dante immediately shed his weapons and turned to Mika.

"Get into the warehouse but keep a low profile." He ordered. "I'll take care of these clowns. Go now!" He half hoped the men might go after Mika but they continued advancing towards Dante, weapons at the ready. Dante briefly contemplated asking them if they could settle it over a pint but decided to go for something slightly more radical.

He leapt forwards and grabbed the first mans knives, pulling them from his belt before sticking one into his gut and slashing the other across his throat. The man dropped. Dante kicked his next assailant in the midriff before using both knives to slash his chest open, and then hurled one of the knives at the third man. The last man closed in and swung his staff at Dante, nearly taking his head from his shoulders. Dante shook his head and dodged another swing before slamming his knife into his opponent's throat up to the hilt. Then he followed Mika. He found his brothers entrance point on the roof and headed inside, landing on a catwalk overlooking the main room next to Mika.

"I should've known Alexander didn't kill Squall." Dante whispered before noticing the look on Mika's face. "You okay?"

"I'm going to kill him." Mika said. "Nobody messes with Rinoa, not on my watch. Just distract his lackeys and I'll take care of the rest.

"Mika promise me you're not going to do anything crazy." Dante said warningly. "We need to work as a team."

"Just distract them." Mika said firmly. "I'm only interested in Squall." Mika crawled along the catwalk and Dante pulled out his AK and loaded a magazine. Then he pulled the pin from a flash bang grenade and counted four seconds before dropping the grenade to the warehouse floor. He waited for the detonation and jumped down after it. The cloaked men were stunned by the blast and were in no position to do anything about Dante's sudden appearance. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Dante dropped two with short and accurate bursts. Then he darted forwards and tore two other hears from their chests.

Squall recovered quicker from the blast and he raised his gun blade before charging at Dante's back. Before he got there however something else got in the way. Mika charged shoulder first into Squall with adequate force to knock him off his feet. Squall rolled as he hit the floor before coming back up, holding his gun blade in a defensive position as he faced Mika off with a self-assured grin. Mika immediately shed his equipment and pulled a sword off his back. He unsheathed it and gave it a few experimental swings.

"You know, I really hate it when people touch my things." Mika growled. "I'm going to offer you a one-time deal. Release Quistis and Rinoa now, and I'll kill you quickly. Fail to release them, I'll kill you anyway, but it'll hurt."

"Coming on a little strong don't you think?" Squall laughed. "You couldn't beat me in Trabia, and you had back up then."

"True but that's not the only difference between then and now." Mika said as he and Squall started to circle. "Back then, you were just a target. Now, it's personal. No, you've pissed me off."

"I'm glad you're here actually." Squall's eyes flashed scarlet. "I plan to rape your precious Rinoa to death, and I'd like you to watch."

That did it. Mika charged towards Squall and aimed his sword at his opponent's neck. Squall however, somewhat predictably had other ideas and he snapped his gun blade across, turning Mika's strike aside with a shower of sparks. Mika followed through, bringing his sword around and down, attempting to remove both Squalls' legs at the knees. Squall jumped over the swing and brought his gun blade down towards Mika's head. Was it not for Mika's vampire speed he would've been killed. Mika parried the blow and kicked Squall in the chest knocking him backwards. Squall shook the blow off and counterattacked ruthlessly. Mika however was equal to the task of defending himself and he dodged or parried Squall's attacks, not giving an inch.

"Come on Squall!" Mika yelled over the clash of metal on metal. "Is that all you've got? Put your back into it!"

Squall didn't reply but he started attacking more tenaciously. Most people would've been pushed backwards non-stop but Mika was not most people. He held his ground and continuously parried Squall's attacks. Then he launched his own. He pulled a knife from his belt and hurled it at Squall's face. Squall twitched his head aside to avoid the knife but Mika was already moving. He punched Squall in the gut, staggering him before launching a fast accurate series of blows. Caught unawares by the ferocity of the attack Squall staggered backwards. Mika's face shifted to his vampire visage and he roared, his attack relentless. Squall staggered back under the assault. Mika growled before his sword lanced forwards, severing Squall's sword arm just below the elbow. Then he snapped his sword up and across. Squall's decapitated body hit the floor but Mika doubted it would be that easy. He was right. Squall's head and arm immediately regrew themselves. He rolled to the side and grabbed his gun blade.

"Nice parlour trick." Dante, having dispensed with the cloaked assassins, stepped up next to Mika and pulled out a short sword. "Let's have some fun."

It was at that point the door exploded open and something flashed into the room faster than the eye could follow. Mika and Dante were both seized by their throats and hurled headfirst into opposite walls. Both brothers hit the floor hard, out for the count. Squall didn't suffer much better treatment. Something smashed into his ribs, sending him skidding along the floor until he hit the wall. He remained conscious but was understandably stunned. Once he recovered he leapt to his feet and took stock. Dante and Mika were both still out and Rinoa was still chained to her chair. Quistis however was nowhere to be seen.

Outside Quistis found herself in a tight grip with a hand clamped over her mouth. The hand was removed and she twisted her head around to look into the eyes of Alexander Obsidian.

"It's okay, it's me." He said soothingly. "It's okay Quistis. I'll save Rinoa but for now take my car keys." He handed them to her. "Drive back to Garden and stay there. Don't stop for anything. Do you understand me?" He released her and spun her around to face him. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Quistis murmured quietly. "Thank you."

Thank me later." Alexander replied evenly. "Just get the hell out of here. I'll deal with this."

When Alexander re-entered the warehouse Squall was in the process of lining up to decapitate Dante who'd regained consciousness but was grinning in a bemused fashion. Alexander cleared his throat and Squall turned towards him.

"Can't this wait?" He demanded. "I'm about to start the job you charged me with in the first place."

"You don't want to do that." Alexander told him ominously. "It took me a while but I eventually realised what a bad idea it was for me to keep you alive at all." Alexander paused before deploying his master stroke. "Omega."

If the Old One in Squall's body was surprised by the turn this conversation had taken he hid it well.

"So you got there then." He nodded appreciatively. "I thought it'd be sooner. Anyway what's the problem? You sub-contracted me to go after the Skyle brothers and the Sorceress. Why do you want me to spare them all of a sudden?"

"You want something done right you've got to do it yourself." Alexander grinned. "I'm sorry Omega but this is the end of the road for our partnership."

"You're a member of the Obsidian family." Omega replied. "You can't hurt me, so let me enlighten you. I'm the one who calls the shots and our partnership is very far from over. You can't do anything to me."

"Maybe not." Alexander pulled out a pistol and shot Dante in the chest. While this hurt it did have the side effect of pissing Dante off and galvanizing him into action. His hand shot up and he grabbed a surprised Omega by the throat. With one lighting quick motion he flipped him over and pinned him to the floor.

"Now Mika!" He yelled and the younger brother charged forwards, pulling the Tooth of Light from his jacket. Mika covered the distance in a single bound and while Dante held Omega down Mika drove the knife through his sternum and deep into his heart.

Omega let out a scream of pain, rage and betrayal before his chest burst into flames. Within seconds his entire body was ablaze. Dante and Mika got to their feet and faced Alexander who was glaring at them.

"You killed my brother." He said quietly.

"I told you I'd make you pay for what you did to me." Dante growled. "Think of Adrian as collateral damage, or the first payment. Your choice."

"Ordinarily I would kill all three of you slowly." Alexander hissed. "For now however, I need you alive. Trust me on this, your stock will eventually fall and when it does, I will come for you."

* * *

**Author Commentary: Dearie me. Mika is racking up quite a respectable kill count isn't he? He's already taken down Adrian Obsidian and an Old One. I'm sorry this took so long but I was indisposed. I was at a wedding and I'm ashamed to say I got a little tipsy, in the sense that I could barely walk so I had to deal with the after effects of that. This chapter did not want to be written but there's a wealth of information in it. I should start at the beginning. The inspiration for the robed kidnappers were the Harbingers of Death (Bringers) in the third and seventh seasons of **_**Buffy. **_**I particularly enjoyed the brief battle between Rinoa and our robed friends. As for Edea looking for a book on Resurrection, well let's just say that she has her own agenda and we should see more in upcoming chapters. Those of you who are particularly observant should be able to see a slowly emerging love triangle. We're nearing the end of Part Two so things are going to kick off big style and without saying too much I wouldn't want to be in Dante's shoes. I wouldn't want to be in Rinoa's or Seifer's either now I think on it. As ever thanks and hugs got out to my readers and reviewers Dee, Bebedora. MissPhoenix18 and geelouxo. I appreciate your support beyond words. Thank you so much!**

**~Ally Todd**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Hell Hath No Fury**

After Alexander left Mika had torn Rinoa's chains apart with his bare hands. Dante had piled up the corpses of Omega's henchmen and set them alight before gathering up the charred remains of the Old One himself and tossing them into his car boot. His plan was to drive up to the foothills of the Balamb Mountains and bury him there. He was just readying his shovel when he heard a foot step behind him. He spun around holding the shovel high but was surprised to see Quistis.

"So you killed him then?" She raised an eyebrow. "That's a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't kill him." Dante shrugged as he started to dig a grave. "Mika did. I just held him down. Now that we've cleared that up did you want anything else? If not, I'd prefer to dig a grave alone."

"Ouch." Quistis muttered, shocked by Dante's harshness. "That was cold. We used to be civil Dante. When did that fall apart?"

"We used to sleep together." Dante pointed out frostily. "If you'd recall, breaking up was not my idea. Now come on, blame me for turning you into a vampire. I know you're going to so you might as well get it over with. The sooner I'm done here, the sooner I can head into Balamb and start drinking myself silly."

"I'm not going to get dragged into another argument over who did what to whom." Quistis said.

"Then why are you here?" Dante set the shovel down and regarded Quistis. "If you want to get back together it's not going to happen. I already have a girlfriend, albeit one who's going to rip my guts out when she finds out I helped kill her brother."

"Don't flatter yourself Dante." Quistis replied calmly. "I wanted to say something to you."

"Make it quick." Dante grunted as he returned to grave digging.

"Thank you." Quistis said, stopping Dante in his tracks. "Squall could've killed you, yet you came to rescue us regardless. I don't take what you did lightly, so thank you. I mean that sincerely."

"I didn't do it for you." Dante finished digging a grave and opened his boot, hefting the charred carcass and tossing it unceremoniously into the grave. "Mika and I guessed Alexander had nicked you and Rinoa, so I tagged along with Mika to have a go at him, again. I was running on vengeance and an unfathomable need to help my baby bro out. Heart-warming isn't it?"

"Nevertheless I'm still very grateful." Quistis said, marvelling at her own self-control. "I don't want to get back together with you Dante, but I'm going to give you a pass anyway. You can stay here for as long as you want, and you won't get a hard time from me. I can't speak for the others but…"

"I can handle the others." Dante interrupted. "I've only got Zell and Irvine on my back now. Selphie says she's okay with me because I save her from becoming Manticore chow but I suspect my devilish good looks have something to do with it. You know Quistis, it's okay being a vampire. Look on the bright side. It's cool that you never grow older. I like being the eternal stud."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Dante Skyle." Quistis deadpanned. "Vampire, barbarian and moronic, borderline sex pest."

"Stop being smutty." Dante grinned manically as he started shovelling earth over Omega's immolated remains. "It doesn't suit you."

"You know what pisses me off?" Quistis said, perching on the front of Dante's Aston Martin. "People who think I'm some sort of Ice Queen. I have my moments of romance every now and then."

"You don't have to tell me." Dante replied evenly as he paused. "I was there for most of them. If you want I could post some details on the Garden Web Site. I'll headline the article with; Quistis Trepe is not the Ice Queen. Then I'll start with this; there's this thing she can do with her tongue…"

"Thank you." Quistis exclaimed quickly, holding up her hands. "Trust me Dante I don't really want to have to kill you now that we're okay with each other again but you should know I have a temper and an entire arsenal of Blue Magic at my disposal."

"You don't have to worry about being pigeonholed as the Ice Queen." Dante told her. "In case you haven't noticed, there's an ancient vampire sniffing around."

"Alexander?" Quistis snorted dismissively. "I know he's been playing me with all the looks and one-liners but underneath it all he's still the epitome of all that's wrong with the world, especially when he's trying to be charming. As far as I'm concerned he's not capable of any real emotions other than hatred and anger."

"Glad to see you've retained your remarkable intelligence." Dante grunted. "Some people lose their best qualities when they become a vampire. Nina's a prime example."

Quistis was about to ask what Nina's best quality was before she became a vampire but before she could something hit her with the force of a stampeding Behemoth. She flew through the air with a string of very colourful exclamations. Dante spun around and found himself staring into the blue eyes of Alice Obsidian who smiled before ramming a wooden stake into his stomach and then twisting it back out again. Dante groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

"Hello lover." Alice said before drawing back a foot and letting him have it in the side of the head. Dante toppled over, spark out. Alice seized Dante by the collar of his jacket and proceeded to drag him towards her car before bundling him into the boot. Then she slid into the driver's seat and turned back towards Balamb, watched from afar by Quistis who grimaced.

"That's not good." She murmured before rushing over to Dante's car and checking that the keys were still in the ignition. She clambered in and started the car. She wasn't confident in her ability to rescue Dante from Alice's clutches alone so she'd need some back up.

* * *

Mika accompanied Rinoa back into their room and quickly directed her under the covers before deciding to make a pot of coffee.

"It's not like I haven't been abducted before Mika." Rinoa said. "I don't need to be coddled."

"You saw Squall again, or at least something that looked very much like him." Mika reminded her evenly. "That's got to be a hard one to swallow. I must confess, I thought you'd be pissed off no end with us."

"Because you kept his return from me?" Rinoa guessed shrewdly. "When I first saw him, I was monumentally pissed off for about five seconds but then I twigged that you wouldn't have kept it from me unless you had a damn good reason. I'm prepared to bet that you didn't want to open any old wounds, especially after I'd grieved and moved on. Am I right?"

"Yeah that covers a lot of it." Mika nodded. "I'm still slightly surprised at how well you're taking this."

"Squall is dead." Rinoa said it simply, though there was a noticeable tremor in her voice. "I can't just keep living in the past. It's not healthy. He's dead and it sucks but that's life. It's a part of being human."

"That's a rather bleak but mature perspective on the whole thing." Mika grunted as he abandoned the coffee and crashed out on the bed next to Rinoa and allowing her to use his chest as a pillow. "I still have to ask if you're okay. It's part of my job as your boyfriend."

"I'm sick of people asking me that." Rinoa replied. "After everything I've been through in the last few years I'm pretty sure I could handle anything short of an apocalypse."

"Well according to Swift there's one of those just around the corner." Mika pointed out, though there was an undercurrent of incredulity in his voice which surprised Rinoa slightly.

"You don't believe him do you?" She said.

"I don't know what to believe most of the time." Mika replied evenly. "All I know is that I don't trust him, but in all fairness who in their right mind would? There are certain things that really don't add up. For starters, Swift recruited us because apparently the Obsidian family can't fight Old Ones. I saw Alexander, Swift and Alice all fight Squall with my own eyes so that's a lie. Furthemore Swift fancies himself as a sort of expert on the things but if he was one he'd have recognised that whatever was using Squall's body was an Old One."

"Do you think there could be something going on here?" Rinoa asked. "Something else."

"These Trials of his, he's testing us." Mika said. "Why, I can't tell you but if he's told us everything I'll eat that big airship that Selphie flies. You know, the…thingy."

"The Ragnarok." Rinoa corrected him with an amused smile. "Why would Swift be testing us? Do you think he could turn on us?"

"I'm starting to assume the answer to that question is always a yes where that fucked-up family are concerned." Mika kissed Rinoa's forehead. "We know Alexander didn't want you woken from the grief coma because he considered you a threat and we know that sooner or later he'll come after us because of what we did to Adrian. Then the fur will really fly."

"It's going to get messy isn't it?" Rinoa remarked.

"I can't promise it won't." Mika shrugged. "It's kill or be killed in this game but I don't think that's a particularly bad thing. It keeps it simple. I bet you wish none of this had happened. Squall's dead, Quistis is a vampire and you and your friends are firmly in the firing line of a family of ancient vampires at best, or a race of enormously powerful demons at worst. Throw in my brother lurking around, and I'll bet it's no day at the spa."

"My life had never been easy." Rinoa grunted. "That's true but if none of this hadn't happened I wouldn't have met you. Between you and I that would really suck."

Before Mika could reply there was an urgent rapping on the door. Mika sighed in annoyance and opened it to Quistis who was dressed in full battle gear with her rante coiled at her side.

"We have a problem." She said waling inside. "I was talking to Dante while he was burying Squall, or Omega or whatever his name is. All of a sudden Alice Obsidian shows up and kidnaps Dante."

"Oh brilliant." Mika cupped his face in his hands and let out a groan of sheer exasperation. "I don't suppose she said what she wanted."

"It's not difficult." Rinoa said as she rolled out of bed. "We killed Adrian Obsidian and I'm guessing Alice is a little pissed about it. She's probably got it into her head that he was sleeping with her to get at her siblings."

"I don't think she'll kill him, at least not straightaway," Quistis said. "But she'll definitely torture him to within an inch of his life."

"Why do you want to save him?" Mika said, eyeing Quistis suspiciously. "I thought you hated Dante and given what he did to you, who can blame you?"

"I've had time to revaluate my opinion of your brother." Quistis shrugged. "Now what are we going to do about rescuing him?"

"Alice is an ancient vampire and she's smart enough to expect a rescue attempt, so the element of surprise is a bust." Mika pointed out. "What's more we'll need a lot more firepower than just the three of us."

"I know that." Quistis nodded before calling out. "You can come in now."

To everyone's surprise, Seifer manhandled Swift into the room before releasing him. The blond gun blade specialist gave Swift a shove to show he meant business. There was a second of silence before Mika strode forwards and got in Swift's face.

"Where is my brother?" He growled.

"Alice has got him I'll wager." Swift replied simply. "By now she's probably torturing him."

"That's a given." Seifer laughed bitterly. "So you're going to be a good little vampire and help us rescue him."

"Don't patronize me." Seifer pointed a warning finger at Seifer who simply glared arrogantly back at him. "I could call Alice off, but you see Dante was an instigator in the murder of my brother Adrian so I'm not sure that I'm in the mood."

"You're going to call Alice off now, or very soon from now." Mika said, picking up his M16 and slamming a magazine into the slot. He cocked the weapon and raised it to point at Swift's head. "Call her up, or I'll make you."

"You and whose army?" Swift replied. "Dante's been a thorn in my side for far too long. If he survives, maybe he'll learn that a vampire of my calibre deserves some semblance of respect." Swift disappeared through the door.

"Looks like we're on our own then." Seifer observed. "Do we tool up or just hope Dante's end is quick."

"Well Dante helped save Quistis and I." Rinoa said firmly. "If I can repay the favour I'll do it."

* * *

Dante had regained consciousness and very quickly wished he hadn't. He was naked from the waist up and hanging from the ceiling of the very same underground car park Steven Knight and his henchmen had kept Mika in. In actuality the chains ended in bear traps that were closed on Dante's wrists, dangling him a few centimetres off the floor. Blood was running down his arms and from several slash marks across his chest.

"Finally," Alice said, turning a hate filled glare on him. "I was beginning to think you'd sleep the whole night away."

"The last time I woke up in the same room as you it was a lot nicer." Dante groaned as he attempted to free himself. It was instantly apparent that he was going nowhere without severing his hands. "What are the chances of just writing this off as a big misunderstanding?"

"Not good." Alice said before raising a crossbow and shooting Dante just below the heart, getting a growl of pain for her trouble. "You simply slept with me to get to my brothers. I don't like being used."

"Oh so that's what this is about?" Dante chuckled feebly. "Listen up kitten; I slept with you because I liked you. Getting to your brothers was simply a happy consequence. Now I'm bored. Put the telly on."

"You're not funny." Alice replied before reloading the crossbow and shooting him, this time in the neck. She stalked forward and savagely twisted both bolts out. "You don't look so fancy now."

"Why are you doing this?" Dante gasped once he'd stopped screaming.

"I told you." Alice informed him happily before smashing an empty beer bottle against his forehead. "You used me Dante. I didn't like it."

"You know your brother was an idiot." Dante growled, already deciding he wasn't going to play ball with a crazed ex-girlfriend no matter how much pain he had to endure. "I was doing the academic world a favour in killing him."

"If you apologise I'll kill you quickly." Alice said as she slashed Dante across the chest with a large bread knife. "Oh alright, quicker than if I have to drag it out of you. Either way it'll be pretty slow."

"Well get on with it." Dante said. "I hope you've got something creative in mind. I hate regular torture methods, like beatings or waterboarding. That shows a lack of imagination."

"Couldn't agree more." Alice nodded as if Dante had made a fair point. "For now however I have a question. Why did you betray me? I never did anything to you."

"Go to hell." Dante answered.

"You first baby." Alice said before unleashing a spin kick to Dante's groin. He swung back on the chain, screaming his head off. Alice laughed and slashed him across the face with the knife. She waited patiently for Dante to stop screaming. "Shallow cuts are so much fun. You stay conscious. Now, why did you betray me?"

"Fuck you." Was Dante's next answer.

"Maybe after." Alice smiled wickedly before kicking him again, this time in the ribs, breaking at least two of them. "You don't need to keep on holding out on me. Just tell me why you betrayed me. Continue holding out and you'll find out why I'm the origin of the phrase…"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Dante interrupted spitefully. "Put another record on."

"Rude. I don't like being interrupted." Alice pulled out a handgun and shot Dante twice in the thighs. "Come on Dante. Be a good little vampire and fess up. It's be our little secret."

"Kiss my ass." Dante spat at Alice who danced aside and shot him in the kidneys, anger obvious on her face.

"You don't help yourself do you Dante?" She observed before smiling sadistically. "I will get my answers even if I have to empty out your head to find it. For now however," Alice immediately sank her right index finger into Dante's chest. She then wriggled the finger and twisted it, listening happily to Dante screaming blue bloody murder. Then she curbed the finger and wrenched it out. "Feel like talking yet?"

"Guess what bitch," Dante growled with a feeble chuckle. "I'm not telling you jack. You're never going to get your sodding answers, because you might be strong but in our world, you're an idiot."

"I'm not the monkey in chains." Alice growled.

"Yeah okay, I just had no idea that members of your family were such prancing lightweights." Dante went on. "Mark my words, sooner or later my brother and his friends are going to kick you skanky, lopsided arse back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim of a vampire like you."

At this Alice lost her temper and spinning around kicked Dante with all her considerable strength in the chest. The bear traps holding Dante's wrists disintegrated under the force and Dante was launched the length of the car park before his progress was halted by the solid brick wall at the other end. Things cracked. Not the bricks. A semi-conscious Dante clambered to his feet and groaned in pain.

"Good plan Dante." He grunted. Then he made for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice asked as she used her vampire speed to beat Dante to the exit ramp and brandished a wooden baseball bat. "I'm not done with you."

"Hey Alice!" A voice yelled as Mika charged towards her, ahead of Seifer, Quistis and Rinoa. Alice spun around and cracked Mika in the face with the bat, snapping it in two and dropping him to the floor. He stirred weakly and Alice kicked him in the ribs while she watched the others.

"Come on then!" She yelled. "Do you seriously think that you can beat…" She was cut off as Dante seized half of the snapped bat and drove it into Alice's back. He couldn't put enough force behind it and puncture her heart but it certainly distracted her sufficiently. Seifer came forward and he and Mika grabbed Dante before supporting him away from the car park.

"Come on Dante!" Seifer told his friend. "Alice won't be down for long. We have to keep moving."

"I need blood." Dante rasped as he leaned against a wall. "Get me some blood and I'll be okay."

Rinoa opened a pouch on her SeeD issue belt kit and pulled out a blood bag before tossing it to Seifer. Seifer ripped the top of the bag open and immediately handed it to Dante who hungrily gulped it down. Once he was finished Seifer and Mika manhandled him down the street after Rinoa with Quistis bringing up the rear. Suddenly, Quistis was seized by the neck and hurled against the nearest wall.

"I really hate it when people touch my things." Alice snarled.

"Rinoa get Dante out of here." Mika ordered, shoving his brother towards the Sorceress while he drew his sword and Seifer slid out the Hyperion. "Just go! I'll see you back at the Garden."

"Don't go far!" Alice called as she raised a crowbar.

Rinoa threw an anguished look at Mika but the dead weight in her arms reminded her of her priorities. Getting Dante medical attention was her job. She would just have to hope Mika, Seifer and Quistis could handle themselves. Quistis was one of the world's foremost Blue Mages, Seifer had survived an encounter with the Old One masquerading as Squall and Mika had killed the aforementioned Old One not to mention Adrian Obsidian. He'd be alright.

Getting Dante back to Garden wasn't easy though. He was almost incapable of walking, stumbling and falling almost constantly. Rinoa kept feeding him blood bags but they weren't having much effect on him. He was muttering to himself but was too badly beaten to make much sense. As Rinoa turned onto the darkened high street he collapsed once again taking Rinoa down with him. Rinoa noticed a trail of blood that connected to the steadily growing poll beneath Dante. Rinoa checked her belt kit only to discover she was out of blood completely. She suspected Dante needed more substantial nourishment anyway, instead of blood that had been on ice for god knew who long. He needed warm and fresh blood. Rinoa pulled her combat knife out and slashed it across her wrist. She held Dante's head up but he seemed almost totally oblivious to the blood. Rinoa allowed it to drop onto his lips.

"Come on Dante," She cried urgently. "You have to drink the blood. Come on, just drink." It was no use. Dante was unconscious and totally unaware that his salvation was polling on his lips. Rinoa sighed before deciding to take a calculated risk. She pulled out a stun gun and blasted Dante with it. He howled as he regained consciousness but in doing so the blood on his lips reached his tongue. He instantly sat up and grabbing Rinoa's arm sealed his mouth over the wound. Rinoa grunted in pain as he kept drinking before he shoved her away. Rinoa pulled a tourniquet from her belt kit and quickly tied it around the wound. It would need stitches but Dante was the priority. He was sitting slumped against the wall and covered in blood, but there was a bit more colour in his face.

"Dante can you walk?" Rinoa asked.

"Might need a bit of help." Dante growled painfully as he pulled himself to his feet and swayed alarmingly. "I'm okay."

* * *

"I'm telling you," Dante exclaimed belligerently. "I don't need to stay the night in the infirmary." Mika, Quistis, Seifer and Rinoa were all in the infirmary with him and Doctor Kadowaki and were watching the exchange warily.

"Mika can you calm your brother down?" Doctor Kadowaki asked as she stitched Rinoa's wrist wound up. "If not, I'll have to call security."

"I'm a vampire!" Dante howled enraged. "I heal quick. Really quick. Mika, tell her that we heal quickly."

"Maybe you do heal quickly," Kadowaki retorted. "But four broken ribs, a shattered sternum, three bullet wounds, serious wrist trauma, two pints of blood loss and more cuts and bruises than I've ever seen on one body is a little different. You may be a vampire but you're not Superman. I'm keeping you in overnight for observation."

"Great!" Dante thundered as he collapsed back onto a bed and stared hatefully at the ceiling. "Why didn't I just let Alice kill me?"

* * *

**Author Commentary: What an ungrateful sod eh? This chapter was fairly easy to write and I particularly enjoyed thinking up creative ways for Alice to torture Dante. I also enjoyed Rinoa saving Dante by feeding him her blood. Rinoa's a particularly benevolent and caring individual so that's a perfect rational course of action. She's got no problem with Dante so she'll pull out all the stops to save him. We're in the home stretch now and things are going to kick off in a massive way. We'll finally find out exactly what Edea is up to and of course there will be massive amounts of gratuitous violence. There will also be a major turning point in the Rinoa/Mika relationship and hints about a couple of new ones I've got planned for Doomsday Part II. I'm going to end one particular OC's arc in the next few chapters and it's an idea I've had for a good long while, ever since I started this accursed trilogy in fact. I may be heading to Italy for holiday and I hope to have Part II finished by then but I'm not sure if it's possible. I've got limited time and sanity. As ever thanks go out to my readers and reviewers Dee, Bebedora, MissPhoenix18 and geelouxo. I'm going through a bit of a dry spell reviews wise so I would appreciate one of two beyond all measure. Thank you so much for your continual support. **

**~Ally Todd**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Bargaining**

The trials didn't resume on the second of January and the last anyone had seen of the Obsidian family was Alice when she'd tortured Dante. Quistis and Dante both suspected Alexander was still lurking around nearby but they hadn't seen any irrevocable proof. The others had been slightly worried by Swift's conspicuous absence until Mika explained his suspicions and foundation behind them. After much debate they all agreed that Swift had not told them the whole truth, while Dante, Irvine and Seifer were off the opinion that Swift had lied through his teeth. They did all decide to keep an eye out and an ear to the ground just in case the Old Ones truly were on their way. Dante had gotten over his torture and the subsequent implosion of he and Alice's relationship with surprising speed and he was mainly content to flirt shamelessly with anything vaguely female in Balamb Garden. There was one slight problem with his newfound relationship status.

"I know you can't turn me away forever Dante." Nina said after yet another unsuccessful attempt at softening his resolve. "You're single now so why not indulge me just this once."

"Because I'd rather die of syphilis than put my particulars anywhere near yours." Dante bit off. "Wake up Nina. We're over. We're so beyond over there's no word for it. Go and get your jollies somewhere else before I'm forced to stake you."

"You stake me?" Nina chuckled. "That's a laugh. You've had years to do it yet here I am. You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe you'll do it this time around. Just admit it Dante. If you killed me you'd miss me."

"I don't know where you get your delusions." Dante spat. "Now are you going to take that excursion to the Island Closest to Hell I suggested a couple of months ago any time soon. I'm perfectly willing to pay all the travel expenses if it'll get you out of my hair."

"I think I'd prefer to stick around here and push your blood pressure up as far as possible." Nina grinned before pecking Dante on the lips and stalking off. "Thanks for the offer though."

"I'll say one thing for your missus mate," Seifer said coming up behind Dante. "She's persistent."

"You have no idea." Dane thundered glaring hatefully after Nina. "After every conversation I have to hold myself back from staking myself. Do go right ahead Seifer get it over with."

"And you are talking about what the hell?" Seifer enquired, confusion stamped firmly on his face.

"I know you're going to say you told me so about jumping into bed with Alice Obsidian even though I kissed four different girls on New Year's Eve." Dante growled. "Get it over with."

"Oh right, sorry." Seifer said before grinning evilly. "I told you so about Alice. Didn't I tell you so?"

"Yes you told me so." Dante sighed murderously. "At least that's all you did. Mika got a hold of my phone and changed the ring tone to "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift for God's sake."

"That's sheer genius!" Seifer howled with laughter at the mournful look Dante shot his way. "Where did he come up with a gag like that?"

"I'm glad you found it funny." Dante piped up desolately once Seifer had gotten a hold of himself. "Just so we're clear, you tell anyone and I'll bite you."

"I don't think he needs to." A familiar voice said as Zell and Selphie emerged from behind a large potted plant, Selphie brandishing a microphone. "We have got to post this on the Garden website."

Despite their enmity, Seifer Zell and Selphie fell about laughing as Dante hurled himself headfirst into the fountain and attempted to drown himself, though as a vampire there was little point. Before they could fire more ammunition for comedy value at Dante a message came over the intercom.

"_Could SeeD's Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht report to the Commanders Office?" _A politely synthesised voice said. "_Repeat SeeD's Tilmitt, Kinneas and Dincht to the Commanders Office."_

* * *

Mika had decided to head to the Training Centre and Rinoa was reading when the knock came at her door. Rinoa sighed and set her book aside before rolling off the bed and crossing to the door, briefly contemplating turning her visitor inside for interrupting her already limited free time. She opened the door to a sopping wet Dante.

"Dante?" She asked, running her eyes over him and fighting a powerful desire to laugh at the slightly morose expression on his face. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"Long story." Dante said, waving a hand airily. "Long and short of it, I had yet another heart-warming conversation with my beloved wife and I attempted unsuccessfully to drown myself in the fountain."

"Okay," Rinoa said uncertainly before inviting Dante inside with a jerk of the head. "I think Mika's in the Training Centre."

"I fail to see how that's relevant in the slightest." Dante grunted, sitting down in Rinoa's desk chair and revolving slowly to face her. "I actually happened by to see you, believe it or not."

"What do you want?" Rinoa asked, cutting to the chase.

"Okay, first things first I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving me from Alice the other night." Dante grimaced. "I don't like being indebted to people but it's better than being tortured to death, so thank you."

"Happy to help." Rinoa smiled. "It was Mika, Seifer and Quistis who were most vocal about saving you if you want the truth. I was just along for the ride."

"I doubt that would've made much difference to Alice, so you still risked your life to save mine." Dante told her evenly. "I'm not just talking about going along with the other three. Without your blood I wouldn't have survived. You fed it to me without a second thought."

"You needed fresh blood." Rinoa explained. "You're not the worst company in the world Dante, though if you can convince certain members of this establishment of that let me know."

"No thanks." Dante shook his head firmly. "I think that sort of thing is best left to Quistis and people like her. I've learned to live with a certain amount of persecution and hatred. It's an occupational hazard of what I am. Three cheers for Swift and his overdeveloped bite reflex."

"If I might make an observation?" Rinoa asked. "You've got a very bleak outlook on being turned into a vampire, but if I remember correctly you've turned two humans in recent memory. Without wishing to insult you, it makes you sound a bit like a…"

"Hypocrite?" Dante guessed before nodding as if Rinoa had made a fair point. "I suppose an argument could be made for that. In my defence Renton had information we needed and I wasn't ready let Quistis go just like that. Turning them was the only option open to me."

"I'm not criticising you." Rinoa stated quickly. "I'm glad you turned Quistis and I couldn't care less about Renton. My point is, you've perpetrated what you seem to regard as the worst crime the Obsidian family have ever committed. How does that work?"

"I'm not proud of it," Dante shrugged. "But turning Mika, Nina and I into vampires is not the worst thing they've ever done, believe me. In my eyes, the worst thing they've done to me at least is sending me to Quor-Toth. That's why, if forced to choose one I'd kill, I'd go for Alexander every time."

"Makes sense I suppose." Rinoa looked thoughtful. "Discounting my personal feelings I think I'd kill Gaston."

"Not a bad choice." Dante agreed, pulling out his hip flask and taking a mouthful of blood. "Can I ask why?"

"Well Alice and Alexander are evil, and I wouldn't lose any sleep over Swift going toes up." Rinoa clarified. "That said, they're relatively predictable and they do tend to keep a low profile. Gaston however does not. I've been doing my homework and he's known to be highly random and he has a sense of theatricality and flair. Factor in his psychotic nature and we've got someone who's part vampire, part ticking time bomb."

"That does sort of make sense I guess." Dante observed. "Anyway, back to the other reason I came to see you. Very soon now, I'm going to leave Balamb Garden and devote all my energies to killing that family. Maybe it's an impossible dream but regardless I don't want Mika anywhere near it. He was already turned into a vampire thanks to me, and I don't want to be responsible for anything else like that."

"I can understand that." Rinoa nodded. "Why are you talking to me about this?"

"Because I have a plan about how to take Mika out of the firing line permanently." Dante said, choosing his world's carefully. "I need some serious magical firepower to pull it off."

"When you say serious magical firepower…" Rinoa asked.

"The equivalent of nuclear magic." Dante answered. "Luckily I have an idea about where to get said power. I've known the odd Sorceress over the years, and I've seen what they can do."

"I hope you're not looking at me." Rinoa said with a weak smile.

"Why not?" Dante countered. "I can practically smell the power coming off you. I've known girls in your circumstance and I can tell you that you're more powerful then all of them put together. I basically boils down to this; what are you willing to do for Mika?"

"I'd die for him." Rinoa said immediately. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're not going to like this." Dante warned her. "The sort of thing I'm talking about involves two specific types of spell. One; memory building, two; species reassignment."

"Oh you can't be serious!" Rinoa exclaimed as she joined the dots.

"You think this is easy for me?" Dante shot back. "I've thought this through and it's the best course of action. Mika's killed Adrian Obsidian and an enormously powerful Old One. He's got talent but he can't ride his luck forever. This is the only way to ensure his future happiness. I know it's not easy for you Rinoa, believe me but it's better for him."

"This goes beyond anything I've ever done before." Rinoa said. "It's a complete loss of control. I'm not sure I can even pull it off."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't know you could do it." Dante replied. "I know what you're sacrificing if you agree to do this, but think of what you'll gain."

"What will I gain?" Rinoa demanded.

"Try Mika's future happiness." Dante told her. "We're stuck in this crazy life, but Mika isn't. He can have a better life. He became a vampire because of me, maybe indirectly, but it's still my duty for fix it. He's my brother Rinoa."

"Shouldn't we at least talk to him about it?" Rinoa enquired.

"No way." Dante said firmly. "He can't know about this. If he finds out he'll go ballistic. It may not seem like it, but this if for the best. I need to do this for my brother, but I can't do it without you. I would get down on my knees and beg you if I thought it would help. It's for the best Rinoa."

Rinoa stared at Dante, before picking up the photograph of she and Mika on her bedside table. She stared at it as she tried to decide what to do.

"I need to sleep on it." She said eventually. "I'll give you an answer tomorrow okay? Oh and that doesn't mean you kicking the door down at one minute past midnight, clear?"

"Crystal." Dante nodded. Sometimes he forgot exactly how scary a Sorceress could be, but never for long.

* * *

Selphie, Zell and Irvine were all leaving the conference room they'd been led to, their minds still reeling after what Edea had told them. As far as Selphie knew, what Edea was suggesting was not only borderline impossible it was the maddest idea she'd ever heard. Zell and Irvine hadn't understood a lot until Edea and Selphie had put it simply and they were just as floored as Selphie had been at what Edea was proposing. Their day however was far from over.

"Wait a second you three." Quistis said, rushing towards them and looking extremely harried to say the very least. "We've got a situation, so Selphie can you prep the Ragnarok?"

"What's going on?" Irvine demanded as Selphie dutifully sprinted off, correctly reading the urgency in Quistis' tone. "What's happening?"

"I'll explain in my office." Quistis told him. "Both of you have to come with me right now."

When they reached the office three seats were filled. Cid was sitting behind the desk while Seifer was occupying the seat closest to the window. The third was taken by Dante who was lounging in it and smiling self-assuredly, as per usual. Irvine spared him one look burning with hostility which Dante jauntily flicked off.

"Okay so what's this big emergency," Irvine grunted before casting another glare at Dante. "And what the hell is he doing here?"

"Let me make one thing clear." Dante said, his eyes on Irvine. "The sooner you get it into your thick skull that I'm here to stay the easier it'll be on you. It'll take a lot more than a glorified cowboy to drive me away."

"We'll see about that." Irvine grunted. "Try telling me I'm a glorified cowboy when you've got the barrel of a multi-purpose Exeter battle rifle in your wide open trap."

"You can take your multi-purpose Exeter battle rifle and shove it up your…." Before Dante could complete the insult he was cut off by Seifer and Zell.

"SHUT UP!" They both bellowed with sufficient venom to silence both vampire and sharpshooter immediately.

"We've brought you four here because when it comes to violence you're the best we've got." Cid said. "Approximately four minutes ago, our Deling City Station picked up a massive pulse of dark energy centred around the Deling City gateway. We think it poses a very real risk to life and we're authorising a team to determine the source and act accordingly. The mission is codenamed Operation Gateway and the mission leader is to be Seifer."

Everyone expected Zell to overreact in typically violent fashion but the martial artist held himself in check, the only visual indicator of his feeling was the slight tightening of his neck tendons.

"What do we know about this dark energy?" Irvine asked immediately. "I don't know about the others but I'd like to know what I'm walking into."

"We know very little at present." Quistis answered dully. "Due to the likelihood of extreme danger we've categorized this mission as high risk, meaning you reserve the right to refuse to undertake it."

"Well I'm in." Dante laughed. "I haven't killed anyone in…far too long."

"Any misgivings?" Quistis asked the other members of the group. Seifer simply shook his head once before returning to staring at his knees like Forrest Gump. Zell pounded a fist into his palm and Irvine raised his rifle and pumped it menacingly.

"Looks like we're all on the same page then." Dante said cheerfully before turning to Seifer. "What's the plan boss?"

"If it's alive we kill it." Seifer said simply as he partially drew the Hyperion and tested the edge with his finger before nodding, apparently satisfied. "If it's dead we bury it."

"I see you've given it considerable thought." Zell muttered under his breath. Seifer shot the brawler a look that plainly wished him a painful death.

* * *

Travelling at its maximum speed it took the Ragnarok ninety minutes to travel to Deling City. Selphie set it down just outside the city so Irvine, Seifer and Dante piled into the back of one of Balamb Garden's armoured personnel carriers. As the only member of the team to pass the SeeD advanced driving course Zell sat up front in the driver's seat. All four of them were dressed in lightweight black body armour that was surprisingly easy to move in. The joints were unarmoured to ease mobility even further so the quartet were reduced to hoping whoever they were about to face wouldn't realise and exploit the gaps.

Aside from Zell they were all armed to the teeth. Seifer was carrying the Hyperion, as well as a selection of throwing knifes strapped to his belt kit. An additional battle knife was up his left sleeve and Dante had provided him with a twin gas powered "stake launcher" strapped to his right wrist in case they had to deal with vampires. Dante was armed with a sword and his MAC 10 machine pistol. He also had a wrist mounted flamethrower, several different types of grenade in his belt kit and a battle knife up his sleeve.

Compared to Irvine however, Seifer and Dante were badly equipped. In addition to his Exeter, Irvine had twin Browning Hi-Power handguns holstered at his waist, two sawn-off double barrelled shotguns strapped to his legs, four Glock 18 machine pistols dangling off his chest and shoulders, a Walther PPK in an ankle holster and an M79 "Thumper" grenade launcher slung across his back.

"Sure you've got enough weaponry there?" Dante asked as he checked his MAC 10 and contemplated whether we would need a suppressor or not.

"The more the better is my train of thought." Irvine replied shooting Dante a hostile glare. "Do you have any preference about which one I should use on you when the time comes?"

"Why don't you surprise me?" Dante retorted.

When they reached the gateway they quickly surmised that whatever had caused the disturbance was on the roof. When they reached the roof they froze as their eyes beheld the tableau before them.

Bodies. Dozens of ripped, burned and pulverized bodies were arranged in a rough circle and the floor was slick with blood. That wasn't what caught their attention. Standing in the middle of the circle, holding one body by aloft by its ankle stood what was clearly and evildoer, and an extremely intimidating one at that. It was stamped with exaggerated demonic features, from the cloven feet to the tip of the enormous ram horns. It's entire skin was made out of cracked rock, giving it the appearance of a walking slag heap. It's eyes shone brightly and it made a grating equivalent of a laugh, showing pearly white teeth. It stood roughly eight feet tall, but the horns added another foot and a half to it's height. It tossed the body aside.

"We're going to need a bigger boat." Dante observed dryly.

Predictably, it was Zell who opened the hostilities against the beast. He bounded forwards and leapt into the air, aiming a flying kick at the beasts face. It seized him by the ankle and redirecting his momentum swung the brawler downwards into the floor. Then he swung him around and tossed him at Irvine who ducked just in time. Seifer immediately started issuing orders.

"Dante, on me!" He barked as he unsheathed the Hyperion. "Irvine held Zell and then hang back to give us covering fire."

The beast easily blocked blows from the Hyperion and Dante's sword with it's rock like hide. Even with vampire muscle behind them, the punches and kicks Dante threw in for a bit of variety were similarly ineffective. The beast knocked Dante aside before punching Seifer in the face. Seifer staggered and the beast seized him by the scruff of his neck and threw him towards the edge of the gateway. Seifer managed to seize the edge but he was in too much pain to climb back up straightaway.

Irvine had not been slow. The beast kicked Dante's spluttering and cursing form towards him but the sharpshooter sidestepped and pulling out both his Browning's opened fire. Every bullet exploded in sparks as it hit the beast's chest but Irvine continued firing until the guns ran empty. Instead of reloading he holstered them and raised the Exeter, loaded with the potent Demolition Ammo. He raised the weapon pumped it and fired. The first blast stopped the beast in it's tracks, and the second staggered it. The third knocked it back a few paces and the fourth brought it to his knees. Irvine walked slowly towards the beast, firing as rapidly as his pump action allowed. As it took the penultimate cartridge the beast's head lolled forwards. Irvine pumped the Exeter one last time and levelled it at the beast's head.

"I'll see you in hell Stonehenge." He growled.

The beast's hand slashed upwards and knocked Irvine's last shot wide. The beast surged to it's feet and backhanded the sharpshooter. Irvine flew backwards but the beast had little time to celebrate as, with an inarticulate battle cry, Zell came back to the attack. He launched a lightning quick barrage of punches, that while ineffective certainly surprised the beast. Then Zell dropped to the floor and kicked the beast's legs from under him. Zell jumped atop his foe, using his legs to pin it's arms to it's side. Before he could continue his assault the beast sat up and butted Zell in the face. The brawler swore loudly as he fell backwards. The beast surged back to it's feet and loomed over Zell. Then with a smile it started to fall…

Then Dante and Seifer rocketed into it's back and knocked it off balance. Seifer went low and attempted to tackle the beast while Dante let fly with his flamethrower. It would've roasted a generously proportioned Behemoth alive, but if anything the beast seemed to enjoy the flames. It kicked Seifer back and turned on Dante who wrenched out his MAC 10 and blew the magazine in two short bursts. The beast roared and backhanded Dante, dropping him to the floor. He started towards the downed vampire but Zell was on hand to provide a distraction. He hit the beast in the head and chest and wrapped his legs around the beasts shoulder. Then he started to relentlessly pummel the beast's face. Seifer joined Zell and started hacking away at the stomach and thighs of the beast while Irvine and Dante recovered.

The beast bellowed. Zell and Seifer's assaults weren't having any noticeable effect on the rocklike armour but they did tend to get annoying after a while. What's more, every time it had a target in its sights, something else jumped in. It managed to pluck Zell off and use the brawler to swat Seifer aside but both blondes recovered instantly. They may have hated each other but when they teamed up they became an unstoppable, whirling dervish of destruction that only a handful of entities could stand against. Unfortunately, the beast was one of the aforementioned handful. It plucked Zell off his back and immediately put the brawler out of the fight by punching him in the chest. Zell was rocketed off his feet and he hit the floor, feeling as if his ribs had been caved in. He saw Seifer getting kicked aside before he blacked out.

Seifer groaned as the beast advanced towards him. He raised the Hyperion but the beast stomped on his arm, shattering the wrist joint and pinning it to the ground. Then it drew back a fist and aimed it at Seifer's face. Seifer winced and closed his eyes.

"Save the gloating chuckles!" Dante's voice cracked through the night air. "We're just getting started!"

The beast turned away from Seifer and towards Dante who immediately hurled a flash bang grenade in his face. The beast staggered back with an unearthly bellow and Dante capitalised on the distraction. He darted forwards and hit his opponent with a two footed kick to the chest. Then he whipped out his sword and attempted to score a beheading. The blade bounced off the armour and the beast lashed out, catching Dante in the chest with a punch.

Dante however had other ideas. He used the momentum of the blow to back flip away from the beast and land lightly on his feet, his vampire "game face" firmly in place. He growled and launched himself towards the beast and kicked his feet from under him. As the beast toppled over Dante's knife slid from inside his sleeve and he aimed it at the beast's unprotected left eye. The beast's hand shot upwards and stopped Dante's thrust dead, less than an inch from his eye. Dante put all his weight behind the blade but it refused to budge. Then with one frighteningly violent move, the beast twisted Dante's arm around, and drove the knife into the side of his neck. Dante's face shifted back to his human guise, his entire face a frozen mask of sheer, excruciating agony. Then the beast lifted Dante' bodily and hurled him over the side of the gateway.

"No!" Seifer yelled as he forced himself to his feet, Hyperion held in his intact hand. He started towards the beast but was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force.

The beast slowly and deliberately stepped into the circle of bodies and punched the ground between his cloven feet. A column of fire immediately shot upwards into the heavens. The beast spared Seifer, Zell and Irvine each a glance before it shot upwards and out of sight. It was Irvine who pulled himself to his feet and found his voice first.

"We are in serious trouble."

* * *

**Author Commentary: Understatement alert! This chapter held a wealth of information and I think that was a primary reason this took as long as it did so I apologise for this. I think I ought to get it out there the beast was outright stolen from **_**Angel's **_**fourth season mainly because I wanted an enemy with which I could end part II on a high. This is not the end mind you but it is in sight and the remaining chapters will focus on things other than violence, mainly magic and sex (between two characters you would never guess). That said, I will not bet to explicit because rest assured, I cannot write sex in the slightest and this isn't **_**50 Shades of Grey**_**. I particularly enjoyed the scene between Nina and Dante that ended with Dante trying to drown himself. There will be more scenes between these two because they are such immense fun to write. There were also nigh explicit references to what Dante has in mind regarding Mika. That scene with Rinoa was meant to show that while the Skyle brothers may fight like dogs, when all's said and done they would die for each other. As for the Obsidian siblings you're unlikely to see them again in part II. After all, Swift was the only one who actively wanted to play nice with Balamb Garden but as far as he's concerned Garden can't escape its fair share of the blame for his brother's death. As ever thanks to Dee, Bebedora, MissPhoenix18 and geelouxo for their never ending support. I'd particularly appreciate it if you guys could help me get at least and equal number of reviews to part one, although I'm aware that's asking a lot. Please leave a review if you're so inclined to tell me what you think. We're going to find out what exactly Edea's up to very soon, though if you've been paying close attention to her scenes you should have a pretty good idea. Until next time!**

**~Ally Todd**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Resurrection**

Irvine booted the door to Garden's Deling City HQ while Zell and Seifer half carried half dragged an incoherent Dante inside. It had taken them nearly two hours to locate him and when they had found him his legs were sticking out the windscreen of a car parked nearly a mile from the gateway. Selphie and Quistis were waiting for news and Cid was also present via a video feed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Selphie exclaimed as Dante was dumped on a couch where he continued to mutter unprintable profanity under his breath.

"Put it this way," Seifer growled. "I am not cut out for the leadership gig. Any half decent leader would not allow his team to be beaten to a bloody pulp by a big demon with a head of rock."

"Head of rock?" Selphie echoed while she offered Irvine some painkillers. "Is that a euphemism?"

"Afraid not." Zell grunted as he peeled off his armour, growling in pain as he did so. "Upshot is, we just got our asses handed to us by this big demon thing, and when I say demon I'm talking the whole nine. Cloven feet, horns and so forth. The guy was like something out of the Ten Commandments."

"Or the Book of Revelations." Irvine grunted. "I'm telling you, if that thing is a sign of things to come we might as well say our prayers. I'd say the end is pretty seriously nigh."

"Okay but this demon thing you speak of, what can you tell us about it?" Quistis asked. "Is there anything you can think of that might help us fight it if it shows up again?"

"Skin of rock." Seifer grunted bitterly. "We shot it, stabbed it, hacked it and whacked it and it still annihilated us. I don't know about you guys but I'm beginning to get sick of indestructible monsters we know jack shit about."

"Come on Seifer, indestructible is a bit melodramatic." Quistis attempted to placate her former student. "Everything has an Achilles' heel. We just need to get into research mode and be glad that by and large we're all okay."

"Newsflash, I am not okay!" Seifer roared spinning on her with fire in his eyes. "I am not going to be anyone's butt monkey! Not again! People do not fuck with Seifer Almasy! Not anymore!" Without another word Seifer stormed outside and sitting down heavily dug out a hip flask full of vodka. He was painfully aware of the reason for his anger. He still had the desire to become a SeeD and if tonight had showed anything, it had given Quistis all the reasons she needed to stop him even taking the field exam. It certainly didn't matter that Seifer suspected a full platoon of SeeD's armed to the teeth wouldn't be able to stop that thing unleashing unholy havoc at a moments notice. It was times like this you needed someone with a calm professional manner and a reputation for extreme violence. It was like they needed…

Seifer sat bolt upright, his train of thought jolting to a halt. He could only think of one person who fulfilled those particular credentials. Lo and behold it was his late rival, the exalted Squall Leonhart and maybe it was the multiple hits to the head he'd taken but Seifer could swear the feelings he was feeling for Squall were a powerful cocktail of regret and sorrow. They could almost be called grief. Seifer chuckled bitterly. Who would've thought he would feel sorry that Squall Leonhart was dead. The closest thing he'd felt was when he thought Dante was dead. He was jerked out of his reverie by the door opening behind him.

"Um Seifer," Selphie said warily. "I though you might want to know, Dante's awake."

"How is he?" Seifer asked.

"Pretty pissed off understandably." Selphie shrugged. "He was in pretty bad shape, drifting in and out of consciousness so we gave him a shot of adrenalin to keep him awake. This helped, but it also had the side effect of waking him up enough so he could start shouting his head off and blaming everyone aside from himself."

"Is that a fact?" Seifer got to his feet. "I guess I should go and make nice."

"Don't worry about it." Selphie said sympathetically. "Shouting his head off and blaming everyone aside from himself is Dante's defence mechanism. He doesn't mean anything by it."

When Selphie and Seifer walked back inside it transpired that Quistis had decided the best way to placate Dante was to give him a big mug of blood with a generous dash of whisky. Amazingly enough it seemed to have worked as he was now smiling around at everyone as if they were a big happy family. The gaping wound in the side of his neck was already semi healed.

"So Seifer," He cheered. "When are we going to get back out there and mix it up with the big bad, possibly indestructible, rock monster that nearly killed us all?"

"Usually I'd say we should exploit its weaknesses but as far as weaknesses go it's not a fair bet El Destructo has any." Seifer grunted. "As far as I'm concerned there's only one safe way to play it. We see the beast, we run like hell."

"This beast." Quistis spoke up. "I think we need to know how bad it is. Say on a scale on one to ten."

"Eleven." Irvine broke in. "I'm not kidding. Everything we threw at it was just shrugged off. It beat Zell, Seifer and me to a pulp and then nearly decapitated Dante with his own knife. It's a pity it didn't manage it but why dwell."

"I love you as well cowboy." Dante muttered under his breath.

"That's me screwed then." Irvine said maliciously before indicating Quistis. "We all know what you do to people you love. You turn them into vampires. When is it my turn?"

"Okay now I'm bored." Dante dropped his smile and before anyone could stop him he bounded forwards, grabbed Irvine by the throat and lifted him off his feet. Irvine struggled but Dante tightened his grip until the sharpshooter couldn't breathe particularly well. "Okay Irvine, I'm going to make this quick. I don't like to kill humans, but I've learnt it pays to be flexible. I've just suffered a humiliating defeat and that makes me cranky so if I were you, I'd be extra nice to me. Unless of course, picking a fight with a super strong creature of the night is on your list of things to do before you turn thirty."

"Dante put him down this instant!" Quistis ordered.

"You're the boss." Dante's smile widened until he looked positively manic and he threw Irvine bodily across the room. The sharpshooter bounced off the wall and landed on a table that collapsed under his weight. Dante grabbed his equipment. "Let's go back to Garden and plan yet another epic failure."

"And the powers that be want us to work with that guy?" Irvine grunted painfully as Selphie helped him back to his feet.

"I get the impression that Cid and Quistis think he's an asset at any rate." Selphie shrugged. "Irvine, I know Dante's not exactly flavour of the month but he's got a point. You don't want to get into a fight with him so if I were you, I'd stop trying to provoke him."

"I'd like to see him walk away from a blast of Pulse Ammo." Irvine growled, fingering his Exeter. "Vampire or no vampire, no one can walk away from that."

"Irvine, unless you want to be court marshalled I suggest you curb any homicidal urges directed at Dante, or his brother while we're on the subject." Selphie barely suppressed a cry of exasperation. "Do I have to remind you that Mika makes Rinoa happy and that Dante saved my life when we fought the Manticore?"

"Okay Mika makes Rinoa happy." Irvine grunted. "If it makes you happy I'll consider him untouchable. Dante may have saved your life, but that doesn't cancel out all the bad things he's done."

"Dante may have made some poor choices, but that simply proves there's some humanity inside him." Selphie retorted. "What's more, he made most of his bad choices with the best intentions."

"The best intentions?" Irvine snorted in disbelief. "Some of the worst things in history have been done with the best intentions. Do you realise how naïve you sound? You're lying to yourself Selphie."

"We'll never the best of friends with Dante but Quistis believes he's an asset and so do I." Selphie exclaimed, her temper beginning to seriously fray. "That should be good enough for you."

Later that night on the Ragnarok Dante walked into the cargo hold and found it empty aside from Irvine who was blocking the door to the living quarters Selphie had insisted on fitting. Dante simply walked forwards until he and Irvine were nose to nose.

"Excuse me." He said coldly.

"You won't be valuable forever." Irvine replied just as coldly. "When your stock falls, and it will, I'll be waiting."

"Looking forward to it." Quick as a flash, Dante punched Irvine in the guts, blasting the air from his lungs. As the sharpshooter doubled over gasping Dante seized him by the back of the belt and the scruff of his neck and bundled him to the floor. Then he stepped over Irvine and continued on his way.

* * *

When they returned to the Garden, Quistis and Seifer immediately headed upstairs for a crisis conference with Cid. Selphie took Zell and Irvine to the infirmary to get their injuries looked at. Dante headed back to his room. He found Mika waiting for him there. The younger vampire's eyes widened as he beheld his brothers battered visage.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He enquired.

"I fell down some stairs." Dante said evasively. He quickly realised he sounded unconvincing so he decided to elaborate. "Big stairs. I also had the cowboy trying to bait me into a macho pissing contest."

"Ouch." Mika grimaced, mindful of Dante's penchant for psychotic punishment directed at people foolish enough to disrespect him. "I hope you left him alive."

"He's a pretty useful guy for Balamb Garden to have around." Dante admitted reluctantly. "So I simply slapped him around a little. Selphie didn't seem particularly happy with his attitude either."

"There's something going on with Irvine." Mika said. "He didn't seem too bothered about us being vampires prior to Battleship Island but ever since he's acting like we're the Omen in two bodies."

"So you think there's something else at work here instead of a vampire hating, gun toting douche bag?" Dante sighed. "You've got a point there. What do you think set him off?"

"I don't know," Mika admitted. "But I'll tell you this for free. I'll be keeping a closer eye on Irvine."

"Well let me know if you find out anything interesting." Dante sighed. "Personally I'm very interested in whatever it is that makes Butch Cassidy tick. Sooner or later I may have to bite him."

"I'll keep an ear to the ground only if you promise not to torture the guy to death." Mika said. "He's a friend of Rinoa's and if you were to kill Irvine you'll go right back to everyone hating you and wanting to kill you."

Dante unlocked his door and walked inside before stripping of his bloodstained clothing and taking a shower allowing the hot water to wash blood, dirt and glass off his body while he thought back to the battle atop the gateway. Whatever the beast was, it was something Dante had never come across before. Even Swift and Alexander had not given him a beating like that. He was also fairly certain that this wasn't over. Dante stepped out of the shower and was just towelling himself off when the knock came on his door. Dante wrapped the towel around his waist and headed over to answer it.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Rinoa asked as she was confronted with Dante wearing nothing but a towel.

"I was just having a shower." Dante jerked his thumb at his bathroom. "Can you give me a couple of minutes to get dressed?"

"Okay," Rinoa said a few minutes later as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed facing Dante. "I've thought about what you said about helping Mika. I've decided I'm in."

"Are you sure?" Dante asked seriously. "You do know what's going to happen if you go through with this. It's not going to be a barrel of laughs and it's going to be less than respectful to your friends."

"I know what's going to happen." Rinoa snapped, firing up at once. "Don't you think I've thought this through?"

"Have you?"

"Ever since we talked I've been doing my homework." Rinoa said. "I've researched this sort of thing. It's easy to get the info if you know where to look. I've been on the net and I've taken about every book out of the library. I daresay I know more about this sort of spell than you do now. I know what's going to happen."

"I'd be a bit freaked out if you didn't have some reservations." Dante said reasonably (a landmark for him).

"Let me tell you something." Rinoa continued forcefully. "After Squall was killed, I had nothing left to live for. In my opinion that was a primary trigger for the grief coma. Then I was woken up, and slowly things started to get better. I had good moments and Mika was in every single one of them. He helped me get through the grieving period and for that I can't thank him enough. Mika saved my life so I'm obligated or something to save his. I have to do this."

"Fair enough." Dante dug a scrap of paper out of his jeans followed by a bundle of money. "We'll need ingredients, but the owner of that new magic store in Balamb doesn't like me much. Occupational hazard of being a vampire I guess."

"You know what this whole thing proves?" Rinoa smiled as she took the money and list. "It proves that you don't have to be a human to be a good man."

"Careful Rinoa." Dante smirked. "I might start to think you care about me."

"What's wrong with caring about one's friends?" Rinoa asked before heading out the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Doctor Kadowaki said to Edea. "I can understand your need to make sure they're alright but Zell and Irvine both took serious beatings. They need rest."

"Words cannot express how important it is for me to speak with them." Edea retorted. "Selphie as well. Believe me, if I could tell you why I need to talk to them I would but this is too important. With respect Doctor, what I need to talk to Zell, Irvine and Selphie is above your pay grade."

"It's impossible." Doctor Kadowaki seemed to take Edea's last comment as a personal insult. "They need rest."

"I wasn't asking." Edea said icily. "You've got two options. You can let me talk to them or I will personally ensure that the only medical work you ever do again will be on-call nurse in a retirement home."

"You're threatening me." Kadowaki observed.

"It's nothing personal." Edea replied. "Believe me; if you knew what I do you couldn't let me in fast enough."

"It's okay Doc." Selphie said, appearing in the doorway. "They're well enough for this. Let her in."

When Edea entered the room Irvine was in bed, sitting up, fully conscious. He obviously wasn't ill enough for a hospital gown or to dispense with his trademark Stetson. Zell was moving, albeit a little gingerly suggesting bruised ribs and torn intercostal muscles. Edea wasn't unduly worried as she knew the brawler had taken worse injuries before. Selphie was seated at Irvine's bedside and she looked enquiringly up at Edea.

"So did you get it?" She asked.

"I got it." Edea confirmed with a nod before chuckling. "You'll never believe me but I got it for a song on EBay."

"You found the last Urn of Hades in existence on EBay?" Selphie said faintly. "How can you be sure it wasn't a knock off?"

"Don't think that didn't occur to me Selphie." Edea replied easily. "A simple test was enough to check. Obviously the guy who flogged it had no idea that it was the very thing he was trying to pass it off as. It's the real deal. I'd say all systems are go. Are you all still on board?"

"We're talking about raising the dead." Irvine said warily. "I hope we know what we're doing."

"Irvine has got a point." Selphie concurred. "There are endless possibilities of how this could go wrong. Best case scenario we bring back the body but not the mind. Worst case scenario, we're into zombie territory and I've seen enough horror flicks to know that's really bad news."

"Bulletin Selphie, this isn't a horror flick." Edea shot back. "This is real life and this is someone we all care about."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm definitely in." Zell spoke up, standing next to Edea loyally. "In fact the only difficulty I'm having is believing that you two aren't as up for this as I am."

"The only reason I'm hesitant is because I know how badly this can go wrong." Selphie retorted. "More often than not, these things can get a little off."

"If things go wrong I'm sure we can handle it." Zell said stoutly. "Edea says she can work this to perfection and I for one believe her. So I'll help her even if you won't."

"I have to say that I'm in as well." Irvine grunted. "If for nothing else I'd quite like to see Dante and Mika's reactions." All three heads turned to Selphie who sighed resignedly.

"Fine, I'm in as well." She stood up. "I'll go and refuel the Ragnarok. Then I'll prepare an "I told you so" speech." She spun around and strode out of the room.

"When did Selphie become such a doom and gloom merchant?" Edea asked with a raised eyebrow. "I remember when she was up to my waist and was running around with you Zell. It was like the pair of you were four espressos ahead of everyone else."

"I resent that!" Zell exclaimed before pausing and looking a tad confused. "Or possibly thank you."

"How the hell did you become an instructor?" Irvine laughed, shaking his head at Zell.

* * *

The Ragnarok hovered over the dark ocean, barely ten feet above the waves that were looking pretty rough thanks to the wash from the airships engines. The ramp to the cargo hold opened and a rigid hulled inflatable motorboat and its four passengers, Zell, Edea, Selphie and Irvine were lowered into the water. Selphie radioed back to the Garden pilots aboard the airship.

"Stay in the area." She ordered over the roar of the engines. "We'll call you when we're done."

Zell fired up the outboard engine as the Ragnarok ascended into the upper atmosphere. As they skimmed across the waved the brawler considered saying something to the others to break the tension but he couldn't think of anything appropriate so he elected to just stay quiet and keep an eye on the GPS device in his hand. This plan had many details that had to be perfect, and one was required them to be in exactly the right place. After fifteen minutes they reached the area of ocean that had once been dominated by the Deep Sea Research Facility, also known as Battleship Island.

Zell steered the boat around the area before cutting the engines the minute the GPS readout matched the numbers on the scrap of paper Edea had provided him with.

"Seventy one degrees north, forty seven degrees west." He noted with satisfaction. "This is it."

"Okay if any of you want to back out now is the time." Edea said. When no one spoke she continued. "Now a word of warning. He won't appear, poof! It will take time, maybe days but he will come to us. Whatever happens in the next few minutes, do not stop. This is a seriously powerful ritual and we have one shot at it okay?"

"Okay." Irvine said while Selphie and Zell nodded. They each took a tall candle from Edea and lit them while forming a circle. Edea produced an ancient looking and otherwise unremarkable urn. She dipped a finger into the contents and the dabbed blood onto both cheeks and her forehead.

"Hades," Edea said while pouring the rest of the blood into the ocean. "Keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us. Before time and after, before knowing and nothing. Accept our offering, know our prayer." Suddenly Edea jerked violently and deep ugly gashes appeared on her forearms.

"Edea!" Irvine yelled reaching for her.

"No!" Selphie shouted, stopping him. "She told me she's be tested. This is what's supposed to happen."

"Hades!" Edea cried, louder now. "Here lies the warrior of the people. Let him cross over!" Edea moaned in pain as unidentifiable round shapes started to move under her skin.

"She needs help!" Zell shouted.

"Zell she's strong!" Selphie replied back. "You heard what she said. If we break the circle now it's over. She said not to stop, no matter what!"

"Hades, let him cross over!" Edea cried again, between pants and moans of pain. She started making coking noises and doubled over as the round shapes headed up to her throat.

"Oh my god!" Selphie exclaimed. "Oh my god!"

Edea started to gag and then things took a decisive turn for the worst. A snake head appeared in Edea's wide open mouth and she continued to make choking sounds, her eyes bulging and her blood stained arms flailing uncontrollably. The snake slowly slithered out of Edea's mouth before falling to the floor. The others exchanged horrified looks as the snake slithered over the side and into the ocean.

"Jesus Christ!" Irvine exclaimed as orange light began to swirl around Edea who was back on her knees again, panting. "This is not fucking normal!"

"Hades, release him!" Edea cried before the light turned to a deep, blood red. It shot upwards into the heavens like some unholy geyser. Edea was still encased in the tube of light but she'd given her instructions and Zell knew exactly what to do. He slipped on a set of brass knuckles and smashed the Urn of Hades with one well-placed punch. It shattered into thousands of pieces while the red light immediately dissipated. Edea immediately went rigid and then keeled over motionless. Irvine immediately checked her pulse.

"She's alive, but not for long unless we get her some medical attention." He said before pulling a pistol from his belt and firing a flare into the sky.

"Move!" Selphie ordered shoving Irvine aside. She crouched next to Edea and immediately cast the potent Full-cure on her. Edea moaned feebly and opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" She asked weakly.

"You tell us." Irvine growled angrily. "What the hell was that snake all about? Was that in the resurrection handbook? You sounded like you were dying!"

"If I'd told you what was going to happen you wouldn't have done it." Edea said before passing out again.

"Too damn right I wouldn't." Irvine muttered. "I would've stopped you. This was crazy from the start. Why didn't I see it?"

"I've fucking had enough of this." Zell growled. While Selphie tended to Edea the brawler stormed over to Irvine and drawing back a fist punched him hard enough to launch him over the side of the boat. Irvine surfaced spluttering and glared up at Zell who was shaking his hand. "That actually kind of hurt."

"Kind of!" Irvine exclaimed belligerently. "What was that for?"

"There's a perfectly valid reason for doing what we did." Zell growled. "Edea's fine. Tell me Irvine, does the means to an end mean anything to you? If not, so help me I'll drown you right here."

"This was serious black magic." Irvine growled as he climbed into the boat again and sat down massaging his jaw. "You all think I don't know about this stuff because when it comes to magic I prefer lots of guns. You couldn't be more wrong." He glared up at Zell. "That's the thing about magic. There's always consequences." He stood up and turned away from Zell to watch the approaching Ragnarok. "Always!"

* * *

**Author Commentary: Have you figured out what they were trying to do? Edea was, for want of a better word, praying to Hades whom every primary school child knows was the ancient Greek god of the dead. What's more, she was doing it in the vicinity of Battleship Island, or what was left of it. Think, who do we know who died there? It's not difficult. If it is, well maybe you shouldn't be reading this fic. If you have a perfectly plausible explanation feel free to let me know in a review. As for Irvine, the reason for his behaviour is slowly becoming more obvious but you'll find out what's behind it in part three. You may have a bit of a wait but it'll be worth it. I've said it before and I'll say it again. He's not acting like a dick because an ancient vampire is stealing his soul. Irvine's issues are very different and not supernatural in the slightest. As for Dante and Rinoa's plan for Mika, you'll see it in the next chapter as well as a certain something I think a lot of people will want to see. I could tell you now but I've been sitting on it for a long time and I don't want to spoil the surprise. I know I said Part II would be longer than Part I but I think the next chapter may well be the last. As ever thanks and hugs go out to my reviewers Dee, Bebedora, geelouxo and MissPhoenix18. I love you guys and please keep your reviews coming. I will endeavour to answer any questions you might have.**

**~Ally Todd**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: The Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

Given the circumstances, Dante had decided to give Rinoa and Mika few days to spend with each other before going ahead with the spell. Dante's room was only a few doors away from their room and judging by what his enhanced hearing had picked up Rinoa had most definitely taken Dante's suggestion to heart. He would later regret not doing the spell as soon as possible. He'd been spending most of his time in the gym and had just set down a set of weights when someone punched him hard enough in the jaw to send him somersaulting over backwards and landing on a mat practically shaking the gym floor. He looked up to see Mika standing over him looking absolutely murderous. Dante chuckled as he sat up and rubbed his jaw.

"Hell to you as well Mika." He grunted. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what the unwarranted violence was all about."

"It was about you being the epitome of the word "asshole"." Mika growled dangerously before kicking Dante in the chest as he attempted to get to his feet. "What gave you the right to go behind my back and get Rinoa to help you pull off some spell you think it's good for me?"

"Well Rinoa sucks at keeping secrets." Dante grunted lightly, rolling backwards and springing to his feet. "I don't know why you're so upset brother. We're doing this for the greater good. Your greater good."

"I should be able to decide what's for the greater good!" Mika barked venomously, oblivious to the fact that everyone was gaping at the exchange as if witnessing the end of the universe. "It's my life!"

"Un-life actually." Dante commented. "I'm not sure if you've noticed Mika but you still are a vampire and seeing as it's my fault, give or take a certain Swift Obsidian, the spell Rinoa and I are brewing will remedy that!"

"Maybe I don't care!" Mika raged. "This is definitely not for the greater good. This is taking my choices away from me. This is no different from what Swift did to me when he turned me into a vampire. I've thought many things of you Dante, but I never compared you to him."

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think?" Dante commented in the tone of voice one might use to explain the moon is not made of cheese to an overemotional toddler. His smirk gave Mika a powerful impulse to burn him down where he stood.

"No I think I'm being quite reasonable." Mika snarled. "I'd quite like to hear this Dante. What gives you the right to do this to me?"

"Mika, you're being emotional." Dante smirked again. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend? She's in this as much as I am."

"I'm asking you." Mika whispered frostily, taking a step towards Dante. "Come on brother, spill the beans. What was so important you wanted to do this to your own brother? Or have I got it wrong? Is it all a big misunderstanding?"

"Don't act like this is easy for me." Dante growled, dropping his smirk. "It's because you're my brother that I'm doing this. You killed Adrian, you killed Omega but you can't keep riding your luck forever. This path will get you killed."

"I can handle myself." Mika hissed between gritted teeth. "You should have more faith in me."

"Faith isn't enough." Dante hurled back. "I have to keep going on my path to revenge. It's a path that will probably result in my death but I'm not taking you down with me. I know it doesn't seem like it but what Rinoa and I have planned for you is a good thing. If there was another way I would take it."

"I know what this is." Mika spat. "You've seen the way I am with Rinoa. You're marriage went down the tubes, Quistis dumped your ass and Alice ended things by torturing you. You've seen that I'm happy and you can't take it. You want to spoil things for me."

"Do you really believe that?" Dante snorted.

"I know that." Mika retorted with a vicious smile. "You've got this whole alpha male mentality going on and you can't take the fact that for once your younger, weaker brother has beaten you. It's really sad actually."

"How did you survive the last eight decades being this retarded?" Dante exclaimed, fighting a mad desire to laugh at Mika's explanation.

"I'm the retard?" Mika laughed bitterly. "Then what does that make you? Look at big, bad Dante Skyle. He devotes his entire life to pure, uncompromising hatred and he has the gall to call me a retard."

"I'll tell you what that makes me." Dante seethed, his tolerance being pushed to breaking point. "It makes me your brother. It makes me your older, stronger brother. Allow me to stress the stronger part. One might think it's a bad idea to pick a fight with someone who's both faster and stronger than you."

"You took me on and lost remember?" Mika growled. "What makes you think a rematch will end differently?"

"I was holding back then." Dante held his hands wide. "Go on then brother. Have you got the bottle to take me?"

"You cannot imagine." Mika said as they started to circle weighing each other up. "Sure, maybe you've got three centuries in an unspeakable demon dimension over me but age is no substitute for imagination. In the hands of a vampire everything is a potential weapon. You ought to know that. After all, you trained me."

"You're damn right I did." Dante grinned. "Tell me Mika, has it occurred to you that I may not have taught you everything I know."

"I'll take my chances." Mika shrugged. "I picked up a few things over the years. They should be adequate to compensate and allow me to kick your ass into the next world."

"Your pesky arrogance blinds you Mika." Dante said self-assuredly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Now are you going to kill me or just stand around talking about it?"

Mika didn't respond verbally. Quick as a flash he seized a barbell off a rack and hurled it towards Dante. The steel projectile missed Dante's face but slammed hard into his shoulder. While Dante bellowed in pain Mika leapt towards him and slugged him twice in the ribs. The slugs would've felled a frown man but Dante absorbed the blows before shoving Mika backwards. Mika came forwards again aiming a back kick at Dante's abdomen. Dante sidestepped the blow before ducking under a punch and rolling to avoid the knee aimed at his face. Mika leapt into the air and descended towards Dante who dropped to the floor and skidded under his descending brother. Mika spun around to see his brother standing behind him.

"I don't want to hurt you Mika." Mika responded by grabbing Dante by the throat and pinning him to a wall. Dante used one fist to knock Mika's hand off his neck before dropping Mika with a well-placed right cross. "Doesn't mean I won't."

Mika rolled backwards and sprang explosively to feet. He backed up as Dante came towards him and back flipped onto the pommel horse.

"Not bad." Dante observed with a spiteful laugh. "Have you been drinking skunk? Saint Bernard. Bambi?"

Dante followed him up and kicked Mika in the ribs, knocking him sideways onto the floor. Dante leapt after him aiming his foot at Mika's face. Mika rolled aside and Dante's foot punched a sizeable dent in the floor. Mika scythed his own legs around, taking Dante's out from beneath him. Mika socked his brother on the side of the head before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and hurling him headfirst into the wall. Dante collapsed beneath the crater he's created. Mika stormed towards him and kicked him onto his front before gazing down at his brother.

"That all you got?" He taunted before stomping on Dante's face. "You being off your game is taking all the fun out of this." He drew back a foot and kicked Dante in the ribs, launching him nearly fifteen feet away. "Nope still fun."

"Fuck…" Dante spat out a mouthful of blood and staggered back to his feet. "…this!"

Mika swung a wide punch at Dante but Dante stopped it cold by catching the inside of his elbow and honouring Mika with a hard punch to his jaw. Mika punched Dante twice in the chest but the blow lacked power. Dante pulled on Mika's arm unbalancing him before he let go and delivered one of the hardest kicks of his life to Mika's midriff. Had he been human the blow would've booted his guts clean through his back bone. Mika flew backwards and his back impacted solidly with the wall creating a large crack. He landed on several crash mats where he remained, moaning and coughing up blood. Dante stormed towards him murder in his eyes. He jumped atop Mika and straddling him used his legs to pin his arms to his sides. Then he drew back a fist.

"What was that you said about killing me?" he growled.

Mika suddenly bucked his body violently and whipped his legs up to catch Dante in the back of the head. The blow stunned Dante sufficiently for Mika to free his arms. He grabbed Dante around the waist and hefting him bodily ran the entire length of the gym and smashed Dante savagely against the opposite wall. He repeated the manoeuvre twice before Dante wrapped his legs around Mika and hurled himself backwards with all his strength. Dante hit the floor hard but Mika was catapulted several metres away. Both brothers leapt to their feet, bloodied and battered but still game for a rumble. Dante sprinted towards Mika who hurled himself at Dante like an uncoiling spring. Mika clotheslined Dante but as he went down he lashed out with a kick that threw Mika against the wall. Mika righted himself, mad as hell and he charged at Dante who dodged by leaping up to stand on the parallel bars. Mika chose to seize the bars and throw them across the room. Dante leapt off them, kicked Mika in the temple and landed lightly on his feet. Then he lunged forwards and punched the still stunned Mika in the face and then kicked him in the side of the head for good measure. Mika hit the ground hard and Dante booted him in the kidneys.

"What are you making me do this for?" Dante demanded. "Not that I'm not enjoying myself!" Mika had landed close to some frozen students and reaching up he pulled a battle knife from its owner's sheath before getting to his feet and brandishing it at Dante who raised an eyebrow. "Or you could do that."

"Come on brother," Mika's bloodied features morphed into his demonic vampire face. "Let's finish this."

"You took the words out my mouth." Dante fired back as his battered face also changed. He bared his teeth at Mika. "Your move."

Mika charged forwards, swinging the knife at Dante, tearing his shirt and slicing shallow groove across his left pectoral. Caught unawares Dante spun away allowing Mika to slice across his shoulders. Dante tore the shirt off and faced Mika again, blood running down both sides of his torso. He lunged forwards ducked under a stab that just grazed his scalp, cutting a shallow wound and punched upwards, snapping Mika's head back. Mika fell back but retained his grip on the knife and aimed an uppercut. Had Dante not thrown himself backwards Mika would've sliced his belly button and most of his abs in two. Dante got back up and knocked Mika's next thrust high before punching him solidly in the chest. Then he spun around and knocked Mika back a few paces with a hard kick to the ribs. Then he shattered almost all the bones in the left side of Mika's face with a thunderbolt right cross. Finally he reversed his arm and smashed his elbow into Mika's nose. They both lunged towards each other and met with roars. One roar was of anger, one was of pain. Mika pushed himself away from Dante whose gaze slid to the knife handle sticking out of the middle of his chest. Then he keeled over backwards.

"Who is this?" Mika jeered as he pulled his own shirt off and hurled it scornfully in Dante's face. "Who is this? I can even fight the big bad Dante Skyle. What happened to you brother? You used to have fire in your heart. Now there's just that big old knife. How's that feel champ?"

"Could've been worse," Dante grabbed the knife tightly and wrenched it straight out of his chest. "If it'd been made out of wood you dumbass!"

"If wishes were horses." Mika grinned as Dante got to his feet and faced him off once more.

Dante lunged forwards with a roar of pure adrenaline. He kicked out at Mika's knee, shattering the bone. He didn't let Mika fall. Instead he seized Mika by the scruff of his neck and punched him hard in the face. Then he smashed an elbow into Mika's already broken nose. Mika reeled as Dante grabbed him by the back of the neck and hurled him headfirst into the floor. Dante kicked him over onto his back before straddling him and raining punch after punch on his head and face. Then he seized him by his shirt front and pulled the knife from his belt. He dragged Mika up slightly and raised the knife, staring into his brother's eyes. Mika simply stared back, unafraid as his own eyes bored into Dante's.

"Go on!" He said calmly, his eyes moving to the knife. "Do it! I dare you. Show you've got it in you Dante. Kill me."

"You know," Dante said quietly. "I really do love you Mika."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mika snarled back up at Dante who simply smiled sadly.

"Prove it." Dante said before sweeping the knife down towards Mika's throat.

* * *

There was a knock on Rinoa's door and she rolled off her bed to open it. Dante stood there, shirtless and covered in blood. Rinoa's mouth fell open and Dante walked in chuckling slightly at the look on her face. Rinoa immediately crossed to her fridge and pulled out a blood bag before emptying it into a mug and putting it in the microwave. She waited for the microwave to beep and when it did she gave Dante the mug. He accepted it with a nod of thanks and drank it down hungrily. It was at least two minutes before Rinoa plucked up the courage to ask Dante the question on her mind.

"Mika?" She asked.

"Gone." Dante said simply. "You were right. Slitting his throat automatically triggered the spell. You must have known that."

"Sorry, I blacked out and woke up a few minutes later." Rinoa shrugged. "It must have been one hell of a light show. Angelo's still hiding under my bed." At her words Angelo crawled out from under the bed and padded towards Dante who was sitting in Rinoa's desk chair. The dog rested its head in Dante's lap and whined in satisfaction as he scratched her behind the ears.

"What do you want me to do with Mika's stuff?" Dante asked. "His equipment and clothes?"

"I was thinking I'd put it into storage." Rinoa muttered. "Wait until I find someone who needs it."

"This was for the best Rinoa." Dante stood up and pulled the raven haired Sorceress into a comforting hug. "I know you loved him and it was pretty clear to anyone with eyeballs that he loved you. In fact, I got this. I think he'd want you to have it." He held out his hand and resting in it was Mika's ring that allowed him to walk in the daylight. Rinoa stretched out a hand and took it. She unclasped her necklace and slid the ring on, next to Squall's and her mothers. She smiled at Dante.

"Thank you." She said. "So what's happened to Mika? The book wasn't too clear on what happened after the spell."

"I guess that's because every spell of this kind is unique." Dante said. "Assuming it all went to plan; Mika is now a healthy, well-adjusted human with a healthy well-adjusted human family built by the spell. He'll have no memory of his previous life and as far as I know the only people who'll remember who he really is, well they're both in this room. Everyone else will forget he ever existed. I think the spell might even hide his ring on your necklace which could lead to awkward questions."

"Convenient." Rinoa nodded before Dante headed for the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I've got a few things to do." Dante said evasively. "I'll be back in a couple of hours don't worry. I'll help you move Mika's stuff."

Dante walked quickly along the corridors and headed to the Parking Lot, stopping off briefly in his room to pick up a tee-shirt and his car keys. He unlocked his Aston Martin and slid into the driver's side before pulling out of the parking space and driving off. He was slaughtering the speed limit but heaven help any police officer that tried to pull him over. The Garden was currently stationary a hundred miles outside Deling City so it took him less than an hour to drive there at his speed. He cut the speed as he rolled into Deling City and wound down his window before inhaling deeply. He got out of the car and continued on through the streets of Deling City on foot, allowing his enhanced sense of smell to guide him. He eventually stopped outside a nice enough suburban house just as it was getting dark. Dante hopped over the wall before he located a window where a room was occupied by a family having a meal. There were a decent looking middle aged couple present as well as two young girls, possibly twins. The most important member of the family was Mika who unlike Dante bore no marks from the fight in the gym. It was Mika who was speaking to the middle aged man. His father, Dante realised.

"You just opened a whole bottle of wine for yourself didn't you?" Mika accused his father to laughter from the others.

"I'm just saying you've got your pick." His father replied. "Any college you want you can go to."

"It's not really that big a deal." Mika replied modestly.

"Top tenth percentile _is _a big deal!" His mother replied to noises of assent from the others.

"Are you and Catriona going to try and go to the same college?" One of the girls asked interestedly.

"Oh bad idea!" Mika's father interjected.

"We haven't really talked about it." Mika replied impaling a piece of chicken on his fork and chewing on it with relish.

"No I love Catriona," Mika's father amended quickly. "I'm just saying that it's a bad way to go."

"Catriona's a vegan!" One of the girls announced wrinkling her nose distastefully.

"So?" Mika's mother exclaimed. "At least she doesn't live on Pop Tarts."

"You know maybe I'll go to school overseas." Mika said thoughtfully. "Maybe Trabia. I went there on my gap year. Is there anywhere further away than Trabia?"

"Don't you even joke about it?" Mika's mother warned severely.

"I feel a toast coming on." Mika's father announced refilling his and everyone else's glass.

"Gee, big surprise." Mika observed bitingly. Dante nearly laughed at this. Mika had clearly retained his sense of humour and pathological use of sarcasm at every available opportunity.

"To the top tenth percentile…" Mika's father said before his son stepped in.

"Okay that's all I had to hear." He said standing up. "Since it's my special day and I'm all brilliant and everything I get to make the toast okay?" He placed his hand on his father shoulder and raised his glass. "To family."

Dante smiled as he watched before he turned around and walked away back towards the car.

And he sobbed his heart out every single step of the way.

* * *

Later that night after loading his rucksack with plenty of vampire hunting equipment and enough provisions to get him back to Dollet Dante was lying on his bed, smoking a cigarette and drinking whisky chased with mugs of blood. There was a knock on his door but Dante couldn't be bothered getting up to answer it.

"It's open." He called. The door opened and Rinoa walked in dressed in nothing but a teal silk dressing gown. Dante raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He guessed Rinoa would want to sleep to get away from her problems, even just for a few hours.

"Hey Dante," Rinoa said quietly as she walked into the rooms before noticing Dante's slightly red rimmed eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"No!" Dante exclaimed before noticing the look Rinoa was shooting at him. He flicked his cigarette butt out the window. "Okay maybe a bit. What about you?"

"Oh believe me after you left I bawled my eyes out." Rinoa admitted. "I cried so hard I didn't think I could stop. I only ever wear a bit of blusher and some eye liner but once I'd gotten control of myself I looked like Alice Cooper."

"I actually went to see Alice Cooper a few years ago." Dante said as he sprayed some air freshener. "It was pretty good but he was nowhere as pretty as you."

"Charming." Rinoa said. "Anyway Dante, I came here for a little companionship. Male companionship, if you know what I mean."

"Hold on a second," Dante said, suddenly painfully aware of how close Rinoa was standing. "I cannot let this happen. Obviously if things were different you're a right catch but I can't take advantage of you in such a vulnerable state."

"Maybe this will help you put aside your principles." Rinoa said, throwing off her dressing gown, leaving her without a stitch on aside from her necklace. "I need some comfort and I think I can be forgiven for thinking you owe me a debt of gratitude for doing the spell on your brother."

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" Dante said weakly.

"Let me be absolutely clear on this Dante." Rinoa went on. "This is a one-time thing. One might call it a fling and we're only doing it because I need company and you feel the need to thank me."

"Rinoa, don't take this the wrong way," Dante said carefully. "But are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Maybe, but maybe not." Rinoa laughed darkly. "I fail to see how that's relevant. Look Dante, your rucksack and trunk are both looking pretty full which leads me to believe you're leaving pretty soon. So why won't you sleep with me?"

"I don't have any condoms." Dante said hopefully.

"Dante when Mika and I started sleeping together he told me that vampires cannot transmit any infections, nor can they procreate. They're sterile." Rinoa grinned. "In conclusion the no condom line doesn't work." She stepped forward and pecked him on the lips. "Next excuse?"

"This a really bad idea." Dante said before pulling his tee shirt off and kissing Rinoa gently on the lips. Rinoa responded immediately and started to unbuckle his belt while Dante kicked his shoes off. Rinoa pushed Dante onto the bed and broke the kiss before pulling off his socks and finally his boxers. They slid under the covers together and continued to kiss passionately. Dante broke the kiss and stared into Rinoa's eyes, her chocolate brown pools meeting his hazel ones.

"Is this still a bad idea?" Rinoa asked.

"One time thing?" Dante asked to which Rinoa nodded. "I'll let you know, but trust me it's looking good."

* * *

On a beach in northern Esthar something, no someone was washed up. He was dressed in rags and his hair was long, unkempt and filthy, as was the rough beard on his chin. His fingernails were longer than average and his eyes were sunken. The only possession he had was a gun blade. A long, sleek instrument of death with a bright blue, slightly glowing crystalline blade. He managed to force himself upright and look around. One thought thundered through Squall Leonhart's mind.

_I'm alive?_

**To Be Concluded…**

* * *

**Author Commentary: Another chapter in less than six hours. Yay me! And what a chapter. Aside from my pretentious ramblings and reflections this is the final chapter of Doomsday Part II. I know it focused on the characters of Mika, Rinoa and Dante only but it was pretty much inevitable as I had to end Mika's arc on a high. I had the memory restructuring and the species reassignment in mind from the get go. Mika entered this world half dead with two serious bullet wounds and he left it as a happy, healthy, well-adjusted kid planning college. I also really enjoyed he and Dante working out their issues. I always told you there would be a massive drag down, knock out brawl between them. I'm not going to lie but the end of Mika's arc was heavily influenced by Connors in the season four finale of **_**Angel **_**a little number by the name of "Home". I also wanted Dante to cry. He's the big badass but he cries. Loved that! As Rinoa leaping into bed with Dante, you need not fear. I'm not going to start a Dante/Rinoa relationship. Personally I think they'd be good together but I've got something else in mind for both of them. Leave a review if you think you know what's going to happen. I won't tell you if you're right but I'm interested. As for the ever-present menaces of the Obsidian Family and the Beast you haven't seen the last of 'em. Not by a long shot. As for the return of Squall, I had that in mind before I came up with the Omega/Squall subplot. He's back in the building and what's more so is his soul. I love you guys, Dee, Bebedora, MissPhoenix18 and geelouxo. You made this fic possible and I hope you'll read part three when I get around to writing it. Please, please leave me a review to let me know just exactly what you thought of Doomsday Part II as a whole. I love you guys more than I can put into words.**

**~Ally Todd**


	31. Chapter 31

**Final Fantasy Eight: Doomsday Part II: Reflections**

My god, words cannot express how happy I am to finally finish Part II. I guess it's true when they say "difficult third album". This is the third fic I've posted and was by far the hardest to write. I'm going take one hell of a break after this one but I'll be back sooner or later. You can bet your bottom dollar on this. There was a lot influences on this fic and I've pointed out the most important things on my Author Commentaries. However there are a few things I would like to clarify while I reflect on this mammoth undertaking. To start us off, with this one in particular I really wanted to get a musical feel and while I wrote it I assigned different pieces of music to various pieces.

Main Theme – The Dream Is Collapsing from _Inception_

Mika and Rinoa scenes – The Buffy and Angel Love Theme from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

Alexander Obsidian's Theme – Anakin's Betrayal from _Star Wars Episode Three: Revenge of the Sith._

Dante and Quistis Scenes – Know Your Enemy by Green Day

Seifer/Dante and Alice Scenes – Up In Flames by She Wants Revenge

Alice Obsidian's Theme – Maneater by Nelly Furtado

Gaston Obsidian's Theme – Police on my Back by The Clash

Swift Obsidian's Theme – Clubbed to Death from _The Matrix _

The Guardians of Ultimecia's Castle – Premonition from _Final Fantasy Eight_

The Battle Against the Beast – Wheel of Fortune from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_

Fights Against Omega – Battle of the Heroes from _Star Wars Episode Three: Revenge of __the Sith_

Dante's Theme – I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

Mika's Theme – Peacemaker by Green Day

Dante turns Quistis – Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day

Nina Doyle's Theme – Hot by Avril Lavigne

Mika vs. Dante (Chapter Thirty) – It's My Life by Bon Jovi

Dante and Rinoa Sleep Together – What the Hell by Avril Lavigne

There were several characters that were a tad underwritten in this fic but one sticks out like a sore thumb, specifically Major Marcus Foxton. The two chapters he appeared in were my absolute favourites, especially when Selphie utilised her "Exploding Sheep" that was of course from the strategy game Worms. I also enjoyed using it against the Krysta. The attack on a safe house was the sort of thing the SAS, Delta Force or Spetsnaz might be called upon to do, so in my mind it's textbook SeeD stuff. I like to have one chapter that shows SeeD to be the world's foremost Special Forces. I was glad we saw a lot more of Selphie in this fic because I still cannot apologise enough for woefully underwriting her in part one.

Quistis being turned into a vampire was one of my biggest fears because I was taking a big leaf out of what I like to call "The Twilight and Vampire Diaries Playbook". Make no mistake; I hate Twilight but the Vampire Diaries, not so much. I think a great deal of the credit for that goes out to the simply delicious Candice Accola who is whom I see when I write for Quistis. So I was wary about turning a main character into a vampire but it became necessary for character development, both for Quistis and Dante. I think at that point Dante had extremely strong feelings for Quistis. He believed he loved her but whether or not he actually did, the jury's still out. He and Quistis had some very romantic moments but it had to end eventually. Sad that.

I've said it a million times but methinks it needs repeating. Seifer is nowhere near as bad as the game wants us to believe. He made some bad choices but who hasn't. Okay maybe his were a little less commonplace the having unprotected sex or getting into drugs but we still need perspective. I enjoyed writing Seifer immensely and I particularly enjoyed his journey, from self-loathing, persecuted jailbird to squad leader, fighting the Beast and wishing Squall wasn't dead. He went through a relationship that was particularly detrimental to his health, loads of persecution, having his hand crushed and more fights than you could shake a stick at. He came out the other side a stronger person. That shows remarkable strength of character. I also enjoyed the interplay with Dante. He strikes me as the ultimate friend for Seifer. They both have very short tempers, they can both fight second to none, they're both outcasts, they're both used to people hating them…the list goes on. Expect to see a lot more character development on the Seifer front.

Nina! Holy Christ on a unicycle where the hell did this girl come from? I suppose I can explain the name. I based Nina off Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) from the Vampire Diaries played by the immensely talented Canadian-Bulgarian actress Nina Dobrev. I initially conceived Nina as a disposable villain who I brought in to pop up, throw a monkey wrench into the works of Quistis and Dante's relationship, cause a bit of mayhem and the make like Carmen Miranda and die. Then I kept writing for a Nina and fleshing her character out and I just couldn't bring myself to off her out of hand. She's a brilliant villainess but I've been dropping little hints of humanity into her character and you can expect that to continue. Out all my OC's Nina is by far my favourite to write with the possible exception of Alexander Obsidian.

The Obsidian family were fun this time around. I particularly enjoyed characterising the lot of them. I'd already laid the appropriate groundwork with Swift and Alexander but I also had to characterise the other three. Let me say now, I know Adrian was two-dimensional at best but that was because he was a disposable villain/sacrificial lamb from the beginning. I particularly enjoyed Gaston though. Every time he was around he either caused a bit of high-profile mayhem or provided true comedy value. I laughed myself silly when Edea witnessed him passed out, naked and clutching a bottle of booze in the place of a teddy bear. Gaston does have his moments of pure, undiluted evil He's bad news trust me. Alice was my favourite member of the family to characterise. She's still very naïve, quick to anger and beautiful which is never a good combination as Dante found out to his cost. I'm looking forward to taking Alice in new directions in part three.

I feel I must address one thing that would cause Squinoa fans to kill me with box cutters. The Mika and Rinoa relationship was only lightly touched upon in part one and I wanted to build upon it by making it romantic and eventually sexual (took me long enough). You may hate me for it but throughout the majority of the relationship to Rinoa, Squall was dead and he wasn't coming back. After the grief coma and the grieving period Rinoa moved on and Mika was the obvious choice. When I started this fic it was originally going the be Dante. I stand by what I said. Dante and Rinoa would be good together but as the fic progressed Mika became the far more logical choice. It was one of my favourite things to write and I am not good at writing romance. I really enjoyed the Mika and Rinoa storyline and I was extremely happy that it ended the way it did, at least for Mika. He deserves some semblance of happiness even if it's a lie for which he suffered an almighty beating.

I think that's all you really need to know…at least for now. If you have any questions PM me, or put them in a review. Either way, it makes no difference. Thank you all again, Dee, Bebedora, MissPhoenix18 and geelouxo in particular. Until next time…

~Ally Todd

4th of August 2013


End file.
